True Loves' Final Act
by snoopykid
Summary: A war and a curse has befallen all of Arendelle leaving a ruthless hateful man to rule over it's destruction. With a final act of true love, two manage to escape; however one remains as a prisoner of both mind and soul. It is a race against time as to not only save a kingdom, but the one person they care about most. Is true love enough to break the curse, or will darkness reign?
1. Prologue

So this is the totally new and revamped version of 'Armageddon Rising'. This can count as a sequel to Shattered Soul, or it can stand alone. But this will be along the lines of similar to other of my stories that either fell flat of their faces or just didn't have any more creativity left to be bothered with. I'll try my best this time around, but of course life has to come first. Any way read, review, and enjoy.

 **True Loves' Final Act**

 **Prologue**

The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly. Well this quote would surely apply to Elsa as she stares into the flames that was her kingdom. She has never felt so alone or helpless as she hears the faint echoes of her people, not even when she was trapped within the four walls of her bedroom for thirteen years, "Elsa we have to go." She hears Anna's voice faintly in the background.

"How?" Elsa whispers as she stares into the vast blackness of the sky caused by the smoke, "How can we leave them?"

"Elsa it is too late to do anything." Kristoff's voice now reaches her ears, "Besides they are evacuating as well, which we should do too before they come for us."

Anna looks between the two people she loves. Olaf and Sven were waiting, hidden in the boundaries between the forest and the town staying out of sight. Anna was supposed to lead them to the secret passage way that was built during the dark times of their family's rule when their great-great grandfather began ruling. We are running out of time, Anna thought frantically as Elsa began to speak, "I should have done something. I could have done more…"

"No Elsa. You couldn't have, besides it's not just you they want." Anna spoke, "It's me they want too. We have to go. We have to get you out of here…now!" She was begging, and she knew it. This was her fault as much as it was Elsa's, and right now their time was growing shorter.

Off in the distance there was a massive crack of thunder followed by the sky filling up with lightening. Without much more time to think, Anna grabbed Elsa's arm and started bolting out of Elsa's study with Kristoff chasing after them, "My family said they would keep us safe! Their area is protected against all types of magic, that's why it wasn't covered with snow when-"

"Yea we get it!" Anna yelled back just as the pounding of hooves could be heard followed by shouting.

"You should go!" Elsa yelled as she forced Anna to come to a stop, "Go and I'll hold them off."

"No I am not going to let you! Besides we are almost there." Anna stated furiously as she continued to pull Elsa along.

Coming to the library, Anna pulled them inside and slammed the door just as gunshots were fired. Once inside, Kristoff started to barricade the door shut, and for extra measures Elsa started to freeze the door. Anna began to frantically search for the switch, "You all cannot hide in there forever! Soon this place and kingdom will be mine and there will be nothing you can do to stop me!"

"He's right." Anna said as she pulled the switch, "If he catches all three of us, nothing is going to stop him. We will all be at his whim."

Elsa and Kristoff look at her, "Which is why if we split up, then the other two can have a chance to save not only the kingdom, but the one who stays." Elsa states firmly, she did not have to imply her postion.

"Which is why you should go. You and Anna go, I'll stay." Kristoff stated, "Elsa you have magic which will be a major benefit to restoring everyone and everything. And Anna I love you, I do not want you to stay with Hans." He added when he saw them about to protest.

Before Elsa could retort, Anna cut in, "And I love you. Hans has no use for you. It's us he wants, so you go. Elsa Kristoff is right in the fact that if you fall under this curse, it will be more detrimental for us to try and stop."

"Anna-" Elsa was about to start protesting, but there was another crack of thunder.

Looking outside a dark green smoke starts to make its way towards Arendelle from the Southern Mountains. Just then there was a major bang, Hans and his small army starts to try and break the door down, "It's no use! You all have lost!" He shouts as there was another bang.

"No more arguing! Quickly go! Run away and do not look back." Anna says motioning to the passage.

"Anna-" Kristoff and Elsa start again and now they see a flaming axe head breaking through the top of the door.

"Lift the curse and no matter what happens," Anna says cutting them off before they can start once more to look in their eyes, "I will always love you. Remember that."

"Anna-" Elsa tries to plead once again, but the door is soon broken down by a flaming sword this time.

Anna then pushes them into the passageway before anything else can delay their escape and destroys the mechanism so they cannot get back into the library, but this also means that Anna cannot escape, "It's all up to you guys. I believe in you." Anna mutters not knowing if they can hear her or not. She is hoping not and that they are running towards the exit of the passageway by now. The door is finally broken in and Anna draws her blade that was attached to her hip, "Nice to see you again Hans."

Hans slides off his horse, and his soldiers enter the room forming a circle around the two of them, "It is a nice little reunion. Although it is a shame that your sister and fiancé are not here to be present. Tell me, where are they?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out never. Lets' finish this." Anna states getting into position.

He smirks, and looks behind her and motions to the window. Anna drops her guard and turns to see the dark cloud approaching like a tidal wave, "It already has finished; and you know something else that I have just thought of, I do not need to worry about the Snow Witch or that mountain man. You will soon be cursed to do whatever we say, which means I will have ordered you to kill your sister and your fiancé."

"My soul belongs to one person only and that is to myself. I will continue to fight for not only Arendelle and myself, but for them. And," she faces him again, "I said it one time before you are no match for Elsa."

Hans started laughing, followed by the rest of the soldiers, "I have also said it one time before and that is," he approaches her and says, "it is you who is no match for Elsa…but then again…" Without a warning, Anna gasps as his hand starts glowing and he thrusts it forward at her chest.

Anna gasps again, this time in pain as she feels his hand clutch around her heart, and suddenly the pressure is gone as he yanks his hand back. However a sudden sickness overcomes her as she looks in shock at what he is holding…her heart. Immediately her hand flies to her chest, but there is no beating, "How-"

"You think I would just come to Arendelle, attack, have help set off the darkest magic known to man, and not learn another trick or two? You are really stupid." Hans smirks, "This is my fail safe, in the event Elsa is close to winning. All I have to do is squeeze," Hans closes his grip around the heart so that it glows red. Immediately her sword drops and her hand go to her chest as she falls to her knees in excoriating pain, then it stops as she pants looking up at him, "and you become utterly helpless."

"You really are a monster. How in the hell did you end up this way?" Anna snarls out, but is now too weak to stand.

Kneeling down, he gets right in her face and responds, "That is for me to know and you to find out never. All that matters is that you know that you have lost everything you love. Everything you have built, and all that you have become. You will be nothing more than a mindless, heartless, soul."

"It does not matter what I become. Elsa and Kristoff got away and they will break this curse. I have hope." Anna states firmly and defiantly as she shakenly gets to her feet, sword in hand.

Hans laughs as he too had gotten up. One of the soldiers holds out a box for him and he places Anna's heart in it, "Your hope is about to be crushed. This is my world now, and how are they going to save you if they do not know how? You think you are going to tell them? Well think again, because you will have no memory of what had just occurred."

Just then the ceiling breaks apart and a twister starts to form in the room. The wind roars around them as Anna accepts her fate as she sheathed her sword at her hip. Despite not being able to _**feel**_ hopeful, she mentally knows that it is there. Hope that Elsa and Kristoff are safe, hope that her final act of true love was not in vain, "So you're new world, where is it going to be?" Anna asks.

Hans smiled evilly as he looks around the room, "On the ruins of this godforsaken country. By the time this transformation occurs it will not have mattered that those fools tried to evacuate, because now this is my kingdom! No one leaves my kingdom!" The windows shatter now and the dark smoke fills the room, Hans raises his hands as the flaming sword and he laughs while saying, "Arendelle has fallen and now the world will be brought to its' knees!" The dark smoke engulfs them fully as lightning and thunder crack.

As the dark curse rips through the kingdom of Arendelle, and the smoke quickly progresses across the land. Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven watch from the clearing in the Valley of the Living Rock. Pabbie strikes the ground with his scepter that Kristoff had only seen one other time in his life. The magic from the scepter creates a beam of light that shoots up towards the sky. Eventually, the beam scatters, creating a domed shield around a small section on the land around them. Elsa brings a hand to her mouth to cover her sob and Kristoff hesitantly puts a comforting arm around her, "It is done." Pabbie states solemnly. The other trolls bow their head in a type of mourning fashion.

"What about Anna?" Olaf whispers seeing that his other two friends were not able to ask.

"Hans's curse has taken her. I cannot yet show an outcome as the curse is still taking effect." Pabbie responded, "However I will warn you that it is nothing I have ever experienced."

"But is she still in Arendelle? We heard it was going to be a new world or land or something." Kristoff managed to get out as he looked to the old troll.

Pabbie closed his eyes to concentrate, and when he opens them after a moment he says, "They are still in Arendelle, however as I said I never experienced this magic. The last time something like this happened, it was over a millennium ago."

Elsa swallowed a lump. Everything…she lost everything. Everything she loved, everything she worked for, everything she created…it was gone. Torn away because of a hateful and vengeful man. Swallowing again, she forced the sadness back. Anna would not want her to feel helpless. Anna could not afford Elsa to feel the bone crushing defeat. She had sacraficed herself (again) to save her! And she would be damned if Elsa let that final act of true love go to waste. Shrugging Kristoff's arm off of her, she looks at the old troll and states firmly, "What do we have to do to save my sister and take back my kingdom?"


	2. Chapter 1

Ok so I am going to add a twist to this story. If any of you watch OUAT, then you will see what I am doing, which by the way for the record: I do not own OUAT, otherwise quite honestly I would have made Emma dark a lot sooner.

Those that do not know OUAT, well this story is going to take place both in the past and in the present. I will let you know when those transitions occur. Although the main course of the story will take place after Hans's curse was enacted which will be the present. If it calls for the trip into the past, I will make it clear when I do that.

Also as stated before, this story is acting as a sequel to Shattered Soul. It is not really all that required you read that one first, because it can stand alone (or rather I will try and make it stand alone as much as possible), but it is recommend you read that first.

Anyway that is all I have to say aside from the fact that I do not own anything…just the idea for this story. Any sign of familiarity is totally coincidental as well as unintentional and again I own nothing.

 **True Loves' Final Act**

 **Chapter One**

 _ **The Present-**_

The trolls looked up from the mournful positions to look at the now determined Queen, "What do we have to do to save my sister and take back my kingdom?" Elsa repeated the question with more force this time to the elder troll.

Pabbie looked back up at her this time from his position, "I do not honestly know Elsa." His voice was grave, and instantly Elsa had a flashback to when she was little and he was trying to explain how her powers are also dangerous as they are beautiful; then again, almost like a time jump, she was with him when he was explaining that Anna was in grave danger in the Forbidden Forest.

"How could you not know?" Kristoff asked this time. Elsa, Olaf, and Sven looked at him. He however was not looking at Pabbie, but up at the shimmering dome where the dark smoke still lingered like a haze around them, "You had warned us about the curse, you had told us what Hans's intentions were, you told us where we would be safe!" Kristoff yelled this time as he bowed his head, his hands curled into fists at his sides, "Now you are telling us that there is nothing we can do?"

Bulba and Cliff went to their son's side and grabbed each hand, "It is ok. We will figure this out." Bulba said softly as she looked at the old troll, "Pabbie will figure something out."

"That is right. We will do everything we can to make this right." Cliff said.

"Excuse me, but I did not say that there was nothing. I said that I did not know." Pabbie said slowly as all eyes were back on him. He sighed this time and began explaining, "A curse, very much like this one, occurred nearly two decades ago in a realm that is now called Mist Haven. The queen of that realm, in a desperate attempt to achieve her happy ending and make her enemies miserable, enacted a curse to take them to a different realm where in the end she would win."

"A different realm?" Olaf questioned as Elsa and Kristoff were still trying to process that information.

Pabbie nodded as he motioned for them to sit. As they sat in a circle with the elder troll in the middle, Pabbie began to explain more, "Yes you see, over a millennium ago, there were many lands joined together. They all lived in peace and prosperity, until one day a dark and sinister power descended upon the realm. This darkness turned the once prosperous land into one of desolate and decay. The realm was shrouded in darkness by the evil entity. The people of the realm were thrown into utter turmoil as the Dark entity started to enslave them, by stealing their souls and turning them into dark, sinister, and demonic creatures."

Using his magic that everyone had seen and experienced before, Pabbie created a scene to set the mood of the story. Following the narration, the scenes changed as the tale continued, "This terrible rein lasted one hundred years until one day there was an uprising. The rulers of each land formed an alliance to bring down the Darkness. Together they harnessed a greater power and sealed away the darkness and all the chaos and destruction forever…or so they thought."

"What does this have to do what is happening now?" Kristoff asked as Elsa was transfixed on the images in front of her.

"I am getting to that. This tale has everything to do with what is happening. Especially because this dark magic that we are experiencing is the exact same magic that befell Mist Haven and the turmoil. In fact as I said, this land or rather our kingdom hadn't seen this type of magic in a millennium…" Pabbie answered him patiently before he continued, "After the evil was vanquished, the royal families came together to once again unite the land and return it to its former glory. However another war broke out and each royal tried to take this great power for their own. Only one stood, uncorrupted by this great and terrible power, and used it to banish each land into its own world and universe, with no memory of the greater kingdoms that they once were. It was to be their fate and their curse for all of time."

Elsa shook her head now unable to believe the story, "So if that was the case, how is it that you know about this?"

"Our magic is very strong, before that curse was enacted my great-great grandfather did a similar spell that had saved us from the effects of this curse and also passed this information on to the next elder in line for the tribe." The trolls nodded their support at their wise elder's words, "This knowledge was to be kept secret from anyone outside the family, unless of course, something like this ever happened."

"Which I have a feeling they knew it would." Kristoff stated.

Pabbie shrugged and Bulba and Cliff tried to show their son support, "It had been prophesied yes, however we are getting off topic. Anyway the magic that drove the kingdoms apart had never been seen again, and the darkness remained dormant…until one day a great tragedy occurred in one of the kingdoms, whose heritage could have been traced back to the Greater Kingdom."

"Mist Haven." Elsa said slowly as the image in the swirling mist of magic showed a map.

It was the map of the different realms that she never knew to be real or even exist. A glowing spot on the map zoomed in and they gasped as she saw the land. It was desolate and looked inhabitable. Trees were blown to bits, the grasses was a dead yellow color with just patches of dirt mixed in. Different castles were shown to be blown apart and nearly demolished and ransacked, "A dark curse casted by the Evil Queen descended upon the realm, stripping everyone and everything of their happy endings." Pabbie waved his hand and the mist disappeared, "In the end, that curse was so powerful that it transferred everyone to a different realm known as the Land Without Magic where they are currently stuck in time with no remembrance of who they once were."

"So if no one knows who they are and they are completely miserable, how is that curse supposed to break?" Olaf asked slowly, hoping that nothing like this was happening to their realm. He stole a glance at the sky and saw a flash of lightening and seriously began to hope even harder that Anna would be ok, and everything would work out. It just had to work out…right?

"There is a savior that had been prophesied for that instance, she is the product of true love and that is the strongest magic of them all." Pabbie stated wisely.

"So after she breaks that curse, then we can just get her to break this one." Kristoff said hopefully looking at Elsa, Olaf, and Sven this time with hope in their eyes and in their hearts.

"I am afraid that is impossible." Pabbie stated grimly, now getting their full attention again, "Crossing realms takes a lot of magic and a lot of time, which we do not have. Not only that the person who is to break the curse does not know anything about this story yet."

Seeing he was about to be verbally attacked by everyone, Pabbie held up a hand, "Let me finish. As I stated in the beginning, I may not know exactly was is happening, but I do know that this curse is not as severe. The magic that has been done is relatively weak, as in Anna, Hans, and everyone in Arendelle is still here with us."

"But?" Elsa asked sensing that piece of information is the only good news they were getting.

"But much like the dark curse in Mist Haven, this one will cause everyone that was affected to lose all of their memories of their former lives and relationships. So yes," Pabbie adds seeing Elsa, Olaf, and Kristoff's unspoken yet questioning gazes, "Anna will have lost her memory of you, and in the end everyone's happy ending and sense of true love in your kingdom will be gone; molded into the form that Hans has essentially desired."

Elsa stood up in frustration as another rumble of thunder was heard overhead, "Great. Is there any more good news you want to share?" She asked sarcastically. This was getting to be too much. Much too much for her or any sane person to handle. What the hell had she done to deserve this? Or rather what had any of them done to deserve this?

Bulba looked at Kristoff and Cliff, and decided to make her way to the distressed Queen to try and offer some comfort as Pabbie sighed heavily, "Unfortunately I do have more news and it involves your sister. Some of the curse has been residing so I have been able to tap into what has occurred before it hit." Waving his hand in the air, an image and voices materialize. It takes a moment for Elsa to realize that they were seeing what occurred in the study after Anna forced them to escape.

Just then everyone gasped and blanched at the scene where Hans plunges his hand into Anna's chest, ripping her heart out, "Oh my god! Anna!" Elsa screams as she watches her sister sink to her knees in pain when Hans squeezed her heart. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven try to support her the best they could however they were not feeling much better. The mist disappears at this point when the scene grows dark, "What did he do to her?" Elsa growled out.

"This is really dark magic. You see a person's heart is strong, however when a heart is taken it becomes enchanted, therefore stronger than a normal heart. The user of an enchanted heart can: crush it and kill the victim, control the victim's actions and speech, and use the heart to reanimate the victim's dead bodies." Everyone's stomachs started to feel sick as Pabbie mentioned that fact, but no one felt as sick as Elsa did when Pabbie continued, "Additionally, people with their hearts ripped out are unable to feel any true emotion until the heart is restored; also if someone commits an evil act of darkness like murder, the heart will begin to blacken; and if this heart becomes completely black, the person will die."

"Anna wouldn't do that." Kristoff said defiantly with Olaf and Sven backing him up in support, "Anna is good. She is strong, she-"

"Does not have her heart. Hans has it, therefore he can make her do whatever he wishes. Not only that she is under a curse, a curse made to mold her to whatever Hans wants her to be. She is or rather was a Commander of your army right?" Pabbie asked looking at Elsa this time.

Elsa nodded, "Yes, unfortunately as you remember Papa and the former commander at the time created an unbreakable contract that made her Commander of the army, stripping me of my military powers as Queen." She recalled that meeting well, it was just after her sister had recovered from her trip into the Forbidden Forest and they had their talk about secrets.

Pabbie nodded in thought, "It is getting late and you all need to rest."

"Wait what?" They asked in disbelief.

"There is nothing more for me to tell you right now. The shield will hold, and once I know more, I will tell you. However it will be to your benefit that you all get some rest." With that he rolled away.

Bulba, Cliff, and the rest of the family sighed sadly, unable to comfort them anymore as they followed Pabbie's lead. Knowing that the troll was right; Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven sighed as they followed the trolls to their rest areas to try and sleep, however that did not come very easily as they all thought about everything they were told. Despite the vast amounts of emotional information, one thing in particular came to them: Where did everything start to go wrong?


	3. Chapter 2

**True Loves' Final Act**

 **Chapter Two**

…Despite the vast amounts of emotional information, one thing in particular came to them: Where did everything start to go wrong?

 _ **The Past- Two Years before the Curse**_

In the middle of the ocean, just off the coast of the Kingdom known as the Southern Isles, was an island. This island was the only island where **all** the kingdoms agreed to house some of the most vicious and brutal criminals around. These types of criminals were either murders, rapists, pedophiles, or assassins. However one man was known as a usurper, and he was also the most disliked man in the prison besides the pedophiles. His crime? He was going to leave a woman to freeze to death and tried to kill another while she had her back turned to him. Although these were not ordinary women. The woman he was going to allow to freeze to death was the Princess and the Snow Queen of Arendelle. His inmates did not like him not because he tried to steal the throne, it was his plan on how to go about it. " _First of all killing women_?" One man had spat at him, a murderer if Hans remembered correctly, " _Really boy? Second of all, such cowardice to try killing someone while their back is turned_."

Hans sighed as he laid on the cot in his cell listening to the strong gusts of wind that were blowing widely outside. He had originally been punished by his family. He had been stripped of his title which essentially stripped him of the throne (even if all of his twelve brothers had died, he still would not get the throne), he had been reduced to the status of being a servant (of course his treatment by the servants was also a living hell), and had been placed on the most brutal of tasks (even while mucking out the stables, the horses turned against him). All in all he had been treated with as much dignity as a parasite. Which leads to the question as to how he ended up here.

A few months ago, he had been caught in the library. That would not have been such a bad thing, if only there was not the little incident in regards to fighting with the guards that were keeping an eye on him. He had always been a good manipulator and of course used his special 'magic' on them, which resulted in a not so magical ending for them. In the end, his family decided that he was too much of a 'flight risk', and after spending some time in the dungeons had him relocated to this godforsaken place. Which was ok by him, because he had gotten what he needed in the library; and everything would work out in his favor…one way or another.

The gusts of wind started to cause major tidal waves to crash onto the beach. He knew that his time was almost coming. While they were not allowed to have any contact with the outside world, he still had his ways. There was another large crash as another violent wave broke in the surface, he sat up and went over to the window, based on how rough the tides were becoming, Hans instinctively knew that these were no ordinary waves. The current moonless night (the moon being shadowed by the clouds), gave the atmosphere an even more dark and sinister chill.

He watched slightly fascinated as the gusts suddenly mysteriously vanished and in the process making the clouds disappear for the light of the full moon to glow into the cell. In the far distance though, he could make out how the waves started to form into one huge, tsunami like wave. He smirked as he started to hear the warning bells in the jail and the pandemonium that started happening all around him, "Hello Hans." The exiled Prince turned to see another man wearing a black cloak in the shadows of his cell.

He looked to see all the guards running out of the area as the tidal wave was fast approaching. No one bothered to look into his cell or the other few surrounding cells, as the rest of the inmates were calling to the guards, panicking about drowning, "Come we do not have time." The man spoke again holding up an object, it was a small bean.

"How is that supposed to help?" Hans questioned motioning to the bean in his hand.

"Do not ask questions. Besides you called me for help, remember?" The man stated and he threw the bean on the ground and it opened up a small vortex, "Jump." The tsunami struck the island's prison as the vortex vanished.

In another kingdom, the sky blackened in a secluded area of a forest. Then the blackened area swirled as it took on a dark green hue which caused a tornado like appearance to form. Out of the tornado two figures fell out of it and landed with a thud on the ground; which afterwards the sky returned to its normal blue hue, "Ow!" Hans groaned as he stood up shakily, "Honestly you couldn't have given us a better landing?"

The dark cloaked figure snorted, "Well I just saved your ass and this is the thanks I get? Well forgive me _**your highness**_ ," the man spat at the former prince, "for not accommodating your royal needs."

Hans scowled at being mocked, but none the less bit out, "Thank you."

Underneath the hood, the man smiled, "You are welcome. Now then, see that cave?" A black gloved hand pointed to the cave about fifty yards away through the thicket of the trees.

"Yes what of it?" Hans asked.

"In there you will find a nice, albeit slightly damp, living area. You are to hide out in there-"

"What?! Hell no! I did not have you help me escape from one prison, just to be placed in another! Now give me the other thing I asked for and I will release you from-"

"I do not have the other part yet." The man stated effectively cutting Hans off, "Finding the recipe for what you have asked for has been a challenge. I have been trying everything in my power for months now. Ever since you summoned me, but I am close."

Hans was seething as he looked at him. He wanted to rip that cloak off and strangle the man in front of him, however he knew that he couldn't do that…at least not yet. He still needed this man, so relented, "Fine, however if you do not get it soon then consider our deal terminated."

The man laughed, however it was not a joyful laugh. It was sinister, "Oh see I will get it, because I need you as much as you need me. Besides no one breaks deal with me, just as I do not break deals with anyone. When I made deals, I always kept my end of the bargain and always gave full disclosure which is-"

"Magic comes at a price." Hans stated.

"And the other part?"

"The more powerful the magic, the larger the price. Yeah whatever. Just do what I asked you to."

The man smirked and nodded, "As you wish, however consider this on the house." He waved a black gloved hand and out of a cloud of purple smoke a grayish silver book with gold clasps appeared, "Here. Entertain yourself." After handing the book to Hans, the man vanished in the same cloud of smoke.

" _Entertain yourself_. Bah!" Hans scoffed as he mimicked the man, "Just get what I asked you for!" Hans yelled to the now vacant area. Then he looked down to the book in his hands and ran a hand over the cover, and opened it to see a bunch of symbols and foreign words on the pages.

He pulls the book closer to his face to try and study the words and symbols. However a small gust of wind blew and he sneezed as the book's dust to rise in the air. Taking deep breath at the right moment, he inhaled that dust causing him to pause suddenly. He could feel a power surging through him, almost like a sudden awakening. Like a blind man seeing the light for the first time. Slowly he looked back towards the book, suddenly able to read the text and understand the symbols as he walks the fifty yards to the cave.

 _ **The Past- One Month after Hans's escape**_

Elsa stared blankly at the letter in her hand; she was numb. Her mind was not even able to process what she had read five or six times over. She tried to take in word for word, at first reading silently to herself, then she tried to read the letter out loud, however no matter what she tried, she was not able to comprehend the words that was written so elegantly on the parchment paper. Getting up she paced the length of her study and when that failed she went over to the window and looked outside.

What she saw that instead of making her happy, made her feel incredibly sad and guilty. She saw her little sister, Anna the Princess of Arendelle playing in the grass with Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven. Despite the fact that it had been almost a year since the Great Thaw, she knew that it meant a lot more than that, at least to her and her sister. A year meant that she revealed her powers, effectively breaking her mantra of 'Concealing and not feeling' that had lasted for the last thirteen years of her life. Another thing meant that her sister was almost killed a second time by her hand. Elsa shivered, not because of the frost that started to accumulate, but because of the haunting words that still rang from time to time in her sleep, " _You sister is dead! She said you struck her heart!_ " Those words were said by the man that the letter was in regards to.

Sighing she watched as the ice harvester and the snowman led her sister inside, just as a knock on her door echoed, "Your majesty?"

"Yes?" Elsa asked her voice she noticed was hard and shaking.

"Lunch is ready," Kai's explained, "everything ok?"

Elsa nodded to herself, "Yes, everything is ok. I will be down in a bit."

She heard Kai's footsteps retreating down the hall and in that time she took a deep breath and walked back over to her large mahogany desk. Gingerly with a shaky hand, she picked up the letter. Re-reading the letter once more, she folded it back up and made her way down the hall and into the dining room.

As soon as she entered the dining room, she was greeted by her sister who was already seated, "Hi Elsa! You would not believe the day we had!" However seeing that her elder sister was not responding to anything that Anna was saying, "You ok? Did something happen?"

Elsa was looking down at the letter in her hand, "Anna can I speak to you?" Looking up she watched as Olaf and Kristoff stopped their conversation at her tone, "In private?"

Anna hesitated as she recalled the last time her sister had asked to talk to her in private. It was almost a year since the dreaded Coronation and she had just told her sister of her-, "Ok Elsa," Anna nodded getting up.

"Wait," Kristoff said grabbing his girl-friend's arm and looked at Elsa, "what is it? You can say it in front of us, we can help."

Anna looked at her sister who was about to retort. She held up her free hand and then looked at her boyfriend with love, "Its ok Kristoff. I am sure that Elsa just wants to discuss that really long guest list for the anniversary of the Thaw." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, and quickly followed Elsa into the hallway and to the study.

Once in the study, Anna noticed the frost steadily forming on the walls. The nineteen-year old learned to read the many signs that showed her sister's emotions in the short time they had been together, no matter how hard the now twenty-two year old tried to conceal them, "Elsa talk to me please." Anna spoke softly.

Elsa sighed and turned away from her sister. She was still fingering the letter in her hands, "Uhm…I really do not know how to talk to you about this." Elsa admitted finally after a few moments.

Anna cocked her head to the side and was perplexed. It was not often she saw her sister lost for words, "How about you talk about what started this?" She motioned to the frost covered walls and the slowly creeping ice that was coming out of the floor.

Elsa took a deep breath and reminded herself that her sister was here, and looking into her cerulean eyes she was able to have the frost and ice retreat slightly into nothingness, "Ok, well I guess it started with Hans." She spoke the name with caution as she watched Anna stiffen and got a dark look into her eyes.

"Oh." Anna spoke out and walked over to the window and looked outside, "What about the usurper?"

Elsa winced at her sister's tone of voice. It was not uncommon for Anna to still feel the rage of what happened nearly a year ago, "Well you know after the incident he had caused in his palace, and his family wanted our input as to what to do with him?"

"Elsa why bring this up now?" Anna demanded her tone slightly harsh due to her agitated state, "We know what happened. We said that it was best to send him to the Island of Nam aminae _ *****_ , to which they agreed."

Elsa nodded as she took a deeper breath, "Yes we did."

"So again I ask you," Anna spun back around to look her sister dead in the eye, "why, for the good in Arendelle, bring Hans up now?"

The Snow Queen did not speak this time, only held up her hand which held the parchment. Anna looked at her sister's outstretched hand and took it, "What is this?" Anna asked.

"Read it." Elsa stated.

Anna gave her sister a wary look as she unfolded it, "Dear Queen Elsa, as per agreement we have sent him to the Island of Nam aminae. However we-as in the rest of my brothers and I, have felt it was our duty to inform you and the Princess that Hans-" Anna stopped reading out loud and gasped as she flew a hand up to her mouth.

Elsa was waiting for this moment, because she had the same initial reaction. She watched as her sister's face drain of its color and her breathing became shallower. She watched as Anna's hand went from her mouth and fumbled for one of the mahogany chairs, Anna lowered herself into it and continued reading the rest of the letter.

By the time she was done, she placed the letter on the desk and stared blankly at the wall in front of her. Elsa could not take the silence any longer and asked, "Are you ok Anna?"

Anna clasped her hands together and bowed her head. Was she ok? No. Was she fine? No. So what was she? "I do not know." Anna responded both to her sister's question and her own internal reflection on the status of her emotional stability, "How are you feeling? You ok?" Anna asked eventually after a few moments.

Elsa leaned on her desk and asked herself the same questions. Was she ok? No. Was she fine? Meh, that was debatable in and of itself, however, "I am not too sure." She responded.

"I guess that makes two of us," Anna spoke as she stood up and walked back over to the window.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elsa asked holding up the letter.

Anna turned and again took the letter out of Elsa's hand and re-looked at it, "What is there to discuss?"

"Well you were kind of close before-"

"No. It was a lie." Anna stated bitterly, "One that I was naïve and stupid enough to believe."

"Anna you are being too hard on yourself," Elsa chided gently, "no one, not even me, blames you for what happened."

"Well you are wrong because I still blame me. I was willing to turn my back on my country and my family for the bastard." Elsa winced because of the tone of voice that Anna used. It was very rare to see Anna get this mad, but when she did well everyone better duck and cover, "Anyway what do they expect us to do? Send our condolences, thank them for the information, or what?"

The Queen took the letter back and re-looked it over, "It doesn't seem like they expect anything Anna. I think they just wanted to give us closure that he is gone forever."

"Yes well good riddance." Anna spoke.

"Anna!"

"What that guy tried to kill you! Have you forgotten that?!" Anna demanded.

"Well he left you freeze to death, but that does not really mean that I wished him dead." Elsa stated as she recalled his words to her, ' _Do not be the monster they fear you are_.'

Anna looked at her sister in shock, but then realized something…she didn't really wish him dead either. After all despite everything he had done to them, he was technically the only one that could relate to her about being ignored for all of their childhood. He was also the first person to have shown her some type of love, he had made her feel wanted and that she was more than a spare. Granted it was all a lie, but still it was a welcome lie after thirteen years of her parents and Elsa ignoring her. Closing her eyes and trying to calm herself down she spoke with her voice softer, "I am sorry…it's just that it's a lot to process and I guess I have not really let go of my anger."

"I can see that," Elsa said slowly not wanting to set her sister off again, "look Anna I-"

"Elsa, I kind of want to stop talking about this now." Anna said as she started walking to the door, "I will be in my study."

"What about lunch?" Elsa asked as Anna opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Elsa followed her sister as she closed her own door, and Anna walked down the opposite end of the dining room.

"I do not have an appetite right now. Let Kristoff know where I am, but that I want to be left alone." And with that Anna quickened her pace.

Elsa sighed as she made her way back to the dining room, where she was bombarded with questions from the snowman and the ice harvester.


	4. Chapter 3

(Voice like Mr. Garrison from South Park): Alright children. Glad to see some positive reviews, alerts, and favs. Thank you all so much for your vote of confidence in me. Keep them coming!

(Normal tone): Ok to answer a few of the reviews

X asked, 'Will Hans or one of the characters we know become the dark one?'

To answer that question yes I am planning on having a Dark One in the story. As for if it is one of the characters…that you will have to wait and see dearie (insert Rumple accent and giggle here).

Guest asked, 'Does Anna get her heart restored?'

That is a wait and see question.

Those are all the questions for now. Shout out to Loridhhp, The Real Phoenix, Nowimfrozen, Guest, and X for your encouraging reviews and keep them coming!

 **True Loves' Final Act**

 **Chapter Three**

 _ **Present- Day after the Curse**_

Hans shifted in his bed and groaned. He heard pounding…loud pounding. Gah leave me alone! He thinks, however the pounding is sounding more and more urgent, "You're Majesty! You're Majesty! Please get up!"

"What?!" He yells as he sits up in his very large bed and immediately he pauses as he looks at his surroundings…what the hell is going on here?

"Urgent business. Your presence is needed immediately in the throne room You're Grace." The voice says through the set of double doors.

Hans did not know what to say to that. You're Grace? You're Majesty? Just what in the name-the thought stopped and the events of the night before played in his head…the curse. He had done it…and won! Looking around at his surroundings he sees that it is indeed a bedroom, his bedroom…one fit for a, "King Hans sir? Are you still awake?"

 _Kai_ , his inner voice said to him giving the speaker a name. Just then all information on the man speaking to him flowed into his brain like he had already been ruling for quite a while, "Yes Kai, I am still here. I will be in the throne room shortly. Please have coffee waiting for me when I arrive." Hans said to Els- **his** head of house.

"Certainly sir." Kai's voice flowed through the door and Hans pictured him bowing deeply.

Getting up, Hans walked over to the window to take a look at the view of Arendelle, his kingdom. Opening the window, he took a deep breath and then exhaled out. It was a glorious morning out. He could feel the misery radiating in the area, and soon his brain was giving him loads of information about his new life that he created for himself. All the laws and the regulations that he had established were coming to mind, and smirking he started to get ready for his appearance in court. And who ever said villains never get their happy ending? After all this is looking like it was his…

Strutting with purpose wearing what he started deeming as his 'kingly' garb, Hans found his way to the court room. As he threw the doors open, he had to hold in a gasp. The room was huge, almost bigger than two ballroom rooms. As he looked to his left, he noticed that there was what he assumed to be the councilmen and a war council. They were standing in front of chairs facing the middle of the room. On his right, he saw delegates also standing in front of chairs facing the middle of the room as well. As he continued to walk up the middle of the room, he could feel their eyes following his every move, and what made this experience even more priceless was that as he walked by: they bowed deeply before him as a sign of respect.

As he slowed his walk slightly, he kept gazing at the room in silent wonderment. There were marble pillars, and different gothic artwork around the room, and even the floor was made with black and white marble. Looking forward he saw a large throne sitting atop a raised dais that was accessed by climbing up two sets of wide steps that was made of rough black stone. The wonderment was slowly wearing off as he climbed the stairs, and nerves started to set in. He had never been shown any type of respect nor any type of attention, with the minor exception of when Anna had placed him in charge of Arendelle. Speaking of Anna, where is she at? He wonders as he tries to pick out her face among the crowd trying to see what became of her after the curse. However as he thinks about her, his brain halts a process and a voice silently tells him: _in due time_.

"Gentleman, you may take your seats." He spoke to the crowd. Once they were seated, he remained standing. Locking gazes he could feel his confidence coming back as different set of memories began to play in his head. I had done this before, he thinks as he sees the memories, I have done this before, "Lord Connors," the man stood up with a pen and a book of parchment in hand, "as the stenographer, do you swear to transcribe all the events that occur here tonight to the best of your ability free of bias? Whether it be emotional or personal?"

The man nodded, "Yes You're Grace. I swear it."

Hans nodded and the man sat back down and waited upon command to begin, "Then we shall begin. Why have I been summoned in such an urgent matter?" Hans asked as Kai appeared with a cup of coffee.

As Hans took a sip a soldier stepped forward, "As per your request, you had us keep an eye out for any sign of rebel trouble since the war's end just a few weeks prior."

War? Hans questioned himself while keeping his face neutral. Then another rush of memories. The war, yes now he remembered. However the events he remembered were different than what he was being shown, in the end the curse had made everyone think he won. That his kingdom, his Arendelle, had been triumphant! "Ah yes. What have you found?"

"A rebel assassin, the Commander is preparing him now."

"Bring him forth at once."

"Right away." The soldier said running to the hallway.

Hans took another sip of his coffee as he continued to admire his new subjects and allowing more information to slowly seep into his mind. Just then he heard shouting and cursing, one of the voices being female. All the men, including him, looked curiously down the hall just as a few minutes later, four guards appeared, two were in the front, two were in the back, and one person was in the middle. Once they were in the middle of the room, the men parted and everyone saw the assassin in chains. Shackles were on his wrists and feet, and there were two middle chains that connected the two together. One of the guards unlocked the middle chains and proceeded to lock them into place on the floor locking them in place on the thick bolts. The guards bowed deeply before him and then left the assassin in the middle of the room, "Where is my Commander?" Hans asked as he looked down at the seemingly pathetic excuse for a man.

"Right here You're Grace." The female voice spoke as she swiftly appeared before him and took a knee in front of him.

Hans looked down at her from his position on the throne in confusion. He knew the voice, he somehow knew the voice, but then again he didn't know the voice. The voice was female yes, but the tone itself was dead, monotone, "Rise." Hans commanded. A female commander of his army? What-no…it couldn't be, and yet his mind was flashing again with memories: _it is time_.

His commander rose to her feet, and face her king…it was Anna. Hans was almost gleeful to see her eyes so dead and dark. Last time, which was last night, he saw her: her eyes were bright and full of defiance and hope. Then he remembered ripping her heart out and saying that he was going to take everything away from her. This was getting good, he thought as he somehow knew where the box was. The box that held her heart, he knew why the curse had done this: keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Besides what better way to break someone, than have them do your dirty work? He glanced her over and noticed that she was dressed in black thick armor with a cape that was attached at the shoulders was made of what seemed to be a wolf pelt. Attached at her hip was a sword; the same sword he had the honor of being at the wrong end of, not anymore though. He saw that the handle was blue, the hilt had a golden dragon etched into it, and coming out of the dragon's mouth was a blood red ruby. Anna remained stoic as she addressed him, "We found this assassin trying to break into the castle early this morning."

"Really now?" Hans said trying to keep the glee out of his voice as he watched her closely, wanting to judge how much control he had over her. Thinking about her heart again, he felt something stir within him and knew that he was controlling her just the way he wanted.

"Yes King Hans. As you can see, we captured him before he even reached the doors. Would you like me to start the interrogation now?" Anna asked as she stood straight and hands resting on the hilt of her sword.

"Proceed." Hans ordered as he waved his hand. Make it brutal, he thought as he watched Anna bow and turned her back on him, "Oh before you do…" Anna turned back to him, "for the record please state your name and rank and who is it that you serve."

Anna bowed and then said loudly, "My name is Commander Anna of Arendelle. My loyalty is to King Hans of Arendelle." Then she whipped the sword out of its sheath and pointed it at him with it raised as she saluted him, "Long live the King!"

"Long live King Hans!" Came an echoed cry from the soldiers in the room as they too saluted him. Oh yeah, Hans thought as Anna resumed the trial of the 'would be' assassin, it is good to be King; nothing could ruin this for me…absolutely nothing at all.

However in the shadows of the corner of the courtroom, a black cloaked figure watches as the Commander proceeds with the brutal interrogation of the man in front of the King. The figure lets out a silent snort as he clearly sees the shit-eating grin on his face; however he does not care. All magic comes at a price, and unknowing to Hans: he would have to pay his debate sooner than he thought. As the failing assassin let's out a blood curdling scream of pain, the figure disappears from the courtroom to go find the next pieces of this game, and as he does so he mutters a silent prayer of apology for the innocent victim, who honestly was a victim of circumstance and was never the real assassin.


	5. Chapter 4

Again thank you all for the reviews and the favs and the follows! I really appreciate it! Also a real thank you to TheRealPhoenix! Your encouragement is really appreciated!

Anyway just a quick note: I am going to base Anna's cursed background almost like Graham's from OUAT. For those of you who know and watched OUAT, you will pick up on it rather easily, for those of you who don't well I suggest watching Season 1 episode 7. Of course this must be said, because god forbid no one can use common sense anymore to see that obviously I do not own OUAT or Frozen.

 **True Loves' Final Act**

 **Chapter Four**

 _ **Present- Day after the Curse with Elsa and Kristoff**_

Elsa groaned as soon as the sunlight reached her eyes. Slightly disoriented, she opened her eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a loud snore. Looking towards the sound, she sees Kristoff leaned up against Sven and Olaf cuddled up against him with his light flurry cloud snowing gently on top of them. Still confused, she looks around at their surroundings and sees that they are in a cave. Just what- her thought stops as well as her heart as the events of the previous night came to her mind.

A dark blackish green cloud, thunder rolling, Anna getting them to escape as Hans and his men storm the castle, them with the trolls as Pabbie sets up the shield, the old troll showing them Anna's fate at the hands of the former prince, and then nothing. Nothing but total darkness descending on her kingdom. She feels the control of her powers starting to slip as she subconsciously makes the cave setting colder than it was meant to be and light frost starts to form in the corners of the cave. She hears a slight groan, "Who opened the window?"

Turning now she sees that Kristoff is coming to his senses as he looks around, "What the-" and just like her, the previous events are coming to him.

Olaf and Sven start to stir as well and before anyone could say another word and what had happened Pabbie, Bulba, and Cliff came into the cave, "The curse has settled." Pabbie said, his voice grave.

"What does that mean?" Olaf asked seeing that his friends were processing what was said.

"It means that Arendelle has been recreated in Hans's image." Pabbie explained grimly, "The Arendelle you once knew is gone."

Elsa swallows a major lump in her throat, "Anna?"

"Yes what has happened to Anna?" Kristoff asks.

The trolls now look at each other, as if they couldn't figure out who should break the news. Bulba sighed and stepped forward, "Anna…is no longer the Anna that you all know and love anymore." Swallowing she looks right into her son's heartbroken and devastated eyes, however none were more devastating than those eyes of the Queen, "Perhaps it is best if we show you…"

It took all the effort they had from the shock to nod as the trolls led them out of the cave and to the clearing where they were last night. Pabbie cleared his throat, "Before I show you what has already occurred, you may want to see this." He waved his hands and out of a puff of green smoke, a large brown leather covered book appeared in his hand. He solemnly handed it to Elsa, who gently rubbed the leather and fingered with the golden clasp. As she opened the cover, Pabbie continued to speak, "That book gives a detailed history of this new Arendelle."

"New Arendelle? What happened to the old one, and why would you have this?" Elsa asks as she looks up from the page she was reading.

"We were once close with the rulers of your kingdom. It had previously been our jobs to keep detailed records of the occurrences in Arendelle as well as any…how would you say it?...Key players so to speak. Namely about you and your family," Pabbie explained then motioning to Kristoff, "then later Kristoff your story was written, and ultimately Hans's tale was added as well."

Elsa had sat down on a soft mossy rock, with Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven following suite. They were all reading a few selected pages; and Elsa was frowning deeper as she read, "But this is all wrong. My family took over after the Dark Period, my family restored order, my family-"

"Never existed in this altered state. Elsa, the only part of Arendelle that truly still exists, the Arendelle you know is right here." They looked up at Pabbie to see him motioning to the Valley around them, "If it were not for my shield, then it would be truly gone."

"But if her family never existed, then how is Anna still…well…here? She obviously never came with us." Olaf asked as Kristoff and Elsa were still absorbing the information, however they heard the snowman's inquiry and were impressed with his ability to keep up a tough conversation.

"That is just it." Pabbie said as he waved his hand. The book disappeared from Elsa's hands and back into his. He flicked through the pages until he found what he was looking for, "This is your Anna now I am afraid."

Cliff and Bulba exchanged glances as Pabbie gave the book back to Elsa, "Her story has been re-written." Cliff started to explain as he watched Elsa and Kristoff's eyes fly over the pages, "You see even though we were no longer required to keep a detailed history, we still did. Our writings of, as Pabbie said, key players still persisted; even after your parents' deaths. However now with Hans's curse, our stories…specifically **your** stories changed…rather drastically changed."

The atmosphere started to get colder as Elsa read through her sister's story. It was not right…it was wrong. Anna is not like what the book is saying…she is nothing like the pages and pictures were telling them, "This is wrong." Kristoff said, speaking what she was thinking, "This is utterly wrong! Anna is not like this!"

Before Elsa could pin-point the words, the book was out of her hands and into Cliff's, "I am afraid it is." Clearing his throat, he reads out loud and the rest of the tribe appears rather hesitantly to listen, "Orphaned at a young age, Anna was raised by a pack of shape-shifting wolves-"

"Wait what? Shape-shifting wolves? There are no such thing." Elsa states cutting him off.

"Actually-" Kristoff starts to intervene, but Pabbie holds up his hand, "There hasn't been in many, upon many years. There was at the time of the original Dark Period, however again you have to remember this is no longer the Arendelle you know."

Elsa frowns, but nods at Cliff to continue, "Anyway she was raised by these wolves, and later leaves the pack. Traveling alone, she comes across another wolf and forages a bond with it…" Cliff continues to read Anna's tale about how she had gotten involved with Hans, and ultimately turned into the person they were reading about.

Silence weighed heavily upon them after Cliff was done reading. The temperature dropped drastically as they could barely speak. Kristoff's mind was reeling as he hid his face in his hands. What they were all saying couldn't be true. Anna was free-spirited, fearless, benevolent, kind, cheerful, and sure maybe reckless, but these traits of his feisty-pants is what he loved about her. The book, this book that had been returned to Elsa's hands described her totally different. Sure perhaps the book had her right in the beginning; that there was some traits of their Anna, but it seemed after she had gotten involved in Hans in this Arendelle, the book described her as cold, malicious, ruthless, wicked, and sadistic. This…no, this couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.

Elsa was looking at the picture of Anna in the book. It seemed almost unreal. The last time she had seen her sister in armor was when she, Kristoff, and Olaf were saying good bye when Anna had marched off to war. Although even then she knew that underneath the armor, her sister was still with them. Her kind, benevolent, precious baby sister. Now looking over the page that held a new image of her sister, she could see that her precious sister was no longer there. It was like she had just disappeared.

The first major change that Elsa had noticed that her sister's armor was black, but not just an ordinary black, black as an eternal moonless night, or a void into the darkest of souls. Amongst the blacken metal, there was slight accents of red, this kind of red looked like blood which gave her sister's picture a sinister feeling. On the upper part of the arms, leading up to the shoulders that held a wolf pelt cape, were spikes perturbing from the armor itself; and across her hip, Elsa recognized the sword with the dragon hilt, Infinity. Elsa had once asked her sister why she named her sword that, but Anna had never given Elsa a full response. The next part of her sister's changed appearance was her eyes. In them Elsa used to be able to see mass amounts of love, kindness, and life in their turquoise blue depths whether it was upfront and personal or in the paintings that they used to have to stand in front of, which in Elsa's opinion no extravagant or expert artist could capture the mass amounts of light her sister's eyes. Now though as she looks at the picture, all that had changed. The eyes that once held hope, love, and life looked dull, dead, and expressionless. The mouth that responded to laughter and smiles was formed into a scowl that showed indifference. It was like someone took her sister's spirit and crushed it into millions upon millions of irreparable damage, "This is insane." Elsa finally managed to get out, "This is utterly insane."

"It may seem impossible, however it is just the opposite. I am afraid it is what I had told you." Pabbie responded this time. He waved his hands and a cloud appeared with images flashing before it. Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf all gasped at the images they were seeing, "The curse has altered her personality; it also does not help the fact that Hans had taken her heart before the curse was truly enacted."

"So she was doomed from the start," Kristoff muttered to himself, however everyone that was near him heard it., "but why keep her as commander of the army and navy?"

"He did not originally. Remember she was an orphan," Bulba gently reminded him, "however yes he did give her the position according to the records; also there is a saying about keeping enemies closer right?"

Elsa couldn't watch anymore, and turns her head away from the images, "Enough." She manages to get out. Pabbie stops the images and looks at the pair sadly, "We need to get to Arendelle. We need to find Anna and get her to remember who she is." Elsa states after a few brief moments."

"I am afraid it will not be that easy." Pabbie stated.

"Why not? True love is the most powerful magic there is. It can heal anything, surely it can break Anna's curse can't it?"

"It would yes," Pabbie said slowly, "however you are forgetting that in order to have true love, the other person must reciprocate it; for example you both love her," they nodded furiously, "but she must love you, and in order to love you need a heart in which case-"

"She does not have." Elsa finished out as she stood up and began to pace.

The temperature dropped again as they watched her. Thanks to the magic in the valley, her ice powers did not affect the area all that much, "Wait, what if we brought her here?" Olaf asked suddenly and unexpectedly. Everyone turned to him, "We could bring her here and you could fix her! You did it before." He said the last part in a softer voice than his normal excited tone seeing as all eyes were looking at him critically.

"That is not a bad idea." Kristoff said looking hopeful for the first time since he woke up, "You could help us, help her! It could work! Your magic-"

"Will not work." Pabbie said quickly before everyone started getting excited, "And you cannot bring her here."

"What?" Elsa asked, "Why not? You healed her, you saved her from death itself."

"Correction, you saved her from death, and think about it for a minute," he said as he held up his hands in a defensive manner as everyone was about to talk in objection, "she works for Hans. She has no choice but to work and report to him. She can and will overpower you given the chance. She will see you both and us as threats to the kingdom, not just any kingdom but _**his**_ kingdom. Pray tell what will happen if she should see us and know who you truly are and she does not believe us or you? What do you think Hans will have her do?"

No one spoke, because they all understood, "And anyway there is no heart inside her to heal. You would have to retrieve her heart and restore it to her." Pabbie said trying to give them a different kind of hope.

"Which means we still have to go to Arendelle." Elsa said as focused her gaze downward, "We have to go to Arendelle to see Anna or try and get into the castle."

"But how are we going to do that?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes how are we going to do that?" Olaf asked as well.

"Well you would stay here." Elsa said to Olaf, "You would stay here with Sven, and Kristoff and I would go."

"But again if we are spotter and Hans is still on the lookout for us, we would be in trouble. I would not want to fight Anna and obviously you would not want to either." Kristoff pointed out.

Elsa thought for a moment and bit her lip. He was right, so how would they get into Arendelle…without being recognized? Just then a memory surfaced in her mind, it was something she and Anna had done in what seemed another lifetime ago, "Pabbie, can you create a disguise for us?"

Pabbie smiled, "Now that I can help you with. Just give me an hour, or perhaps two."

"Great, now all we need is a plan." Elsa said.

Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven grinned, "Let's take back the kingdom." Olaf cheered.

As they got up, Elsa made a movement to give back the book, however Pabbie shook his head, "Keep it. It may come in handy in more ways than one."


	6. Chapter 5

**True Loves' Final Act**

 **Chapter Five**

 _ **Present- the Next Day**_

"Commander Anna?" There was a terrible knocking on her door to her study…Kai that bastard, "Commander Anna! His majesty wishes your immediate presence in his study."

"Alright. Tell him I am coming." Anna grumbles barely managing to get her sentence out without wincing. Once she hears a confirmation, she begins to wake up a bit more and immediately winces as she rubs the back of her neck. She had fallen asleep in her arms on her desk, however it was not just her neck that hurt…it was also her head. As she squinted her eyes, immediately her vision started swimming before her. Slowly as the groggy and fogginess left her, she saw that sitting in front of her was a snifter next to a near empty bottle of hardcore expensive brandy.

She didn't use to be a drinker, her previous life hadn't allowed her to have anything extravagant nor remotely indulgent. However after starting to work for the King, she had begun to indulge in things that she hadn't even thought of…then again after what she had done (or made to do), most of the things she started doing was out of necessity to keep her sanity, or rather feel like she still had remnants of control. After placing the glass in a drawer of her desk, and making a mental note to buy more of her 'poison', she sighed and made her way towards her private chambers to get changed into her new clothes.

Upon entering her room, she sighed as she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles underneath them. Shaking her head she entered the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. Once she felt half way decent, she proceeded over the closet and took out her uniform set. Taking off her current outfit, which was worn out regular day trousers, a simple white shirt, and a pair of worn boots; she proceeded to dress.

The first thing she put on was a pair of black trousers, followed by a blood red dress shirt. Then she put on a pair of black boots that had a small heel and stretched up to her knees. The jacket itself was black with red accents, a gold satin sash, epaulettes and buttons. The patches that was sewed on showed her rank and power along with some of the medals that were hanging from it. She also wore a gold belt and attached her sword to her hip. Looking at herself in the mirror once more, she then proceeded to quickly fix her hair into her two braids and grabbed a pair of black gloves from her dresser drawer to which she put on. One last glance, she caught sight of the clock on her mantel and left her room to head to the King's study.

Hans was in his office, staring aimlessly out the window. The night before was intense. Despite his self-assurance that the curse had given him memories of preforming trials like he had just witnessed the previous night, nothing could fool his feelings. What he had ordered his Commander, or rather what Anna had done was…his brain could not even process a word to describe what he witnessed to. Before his mind could drift even further, there was a knock, "Enter." He commanded. As he turns, he sees his Commander enter the room, "Ah Commander Anna."

"You summoned for me my King?" Anna questions as she bows deeply before him.

Hans nods and his false memories start to take effect. He knows that he still has her heart, he knows in this life how he had taken it from her, and (as he looks at her critically) he knows that she is his in more ways than one, "I just wanted to say excellent job last night."

"I am merely doing my duty to you my King." Anna states as she looks at him with her black gloved hands behind her back in attention, "Your thanks is appreciated, but not needed."

Hans sits in a large chair by the fireplace, and he waves Anna over. Anna nods and sits in the opposite chair, "Regardless, I wanted to see if you were ok. I know that it was a tough interrogation-"

"It was nothing I have not done before." Anna said automatically as she sat ramrod straight in her chair.

Hans nodded as his false memories played in his mind and his mind gave him images of her expressions after the war, "Of course." He sits up straight to match her posture, "I was not insinuating that you could not handle yourself…I know you can handle anything thrown at you." He leans over and holds out his hand, and watches as she looks at his hand then at his expression. His face must showed something, because she grabs it, "Now what are your plans for today?"

"Since you still have the military controlling the justice system for the people in town, I was going to go into town and oversee a few things." Anna explained in a neutral tone as she felt him squeeze her hand.

"Ah I see. Get some air from the castle?" He asked smiling thinking back to a different life when he first met her.

"Something like that." She responded in kind as she felt herself smiling back at him.

"And your plans for later?" He asked curiously.

Anna looked at him and she could see something within his green eyes that she knew what he was referring to, "I guess we will have to see then won't we?" She responded in kind.

He smiled at her and stood up, as they were still holding hands he helped her up as well, "Well then we will have to see. I wish you well in your trip into town."

Anna bowed seeing as she was being dismissed, as he watched her leave he sighed as more memories played in his mind's eyes. Shaking himself of the images of her, himself, and a bed, he goes back to his window that overlooks the horizon into his Kingdom. Instead dwelling on the acts of last night, it switches to one about feelings. He has everything he ever wanted: power, glory, and one of his enemies in his clutches and serving him. So why did he feel as if a void formed in his heart?

" _Are you sure you want to do this? This curse? There are lines that should not be crossed. All power comes with a price. Enacting it will take a terrible toll. It will leave an emptiness inside you. A void you will never be able to fill._ " A haunting voice spoke inside his head.

" _So be it_." He hears his own response.

" _Do not say I did not warn you._ " Hans spun around as the voice no longer sounded in his head, rather right behind him. However there was no one there.

In the entrance to the town two cloaked people and a reindeer came upon the gates. Taking their hoods off, a man and a woman caught glimpse at each other as they continued walking into town, the guards not even sparing them a glance, "Remember our story?" The woman asked. She had ice blue eyes and her brown hair.

The man sighed, "Yes Elsa I remember. You only made me repeat it fifty times."

Sven winced as Elsa clearly sounded annoyed as they came to a sudden halt, "Clearly fifty times was not enough! You cannot call me Elsa, _**Christopher**_! My name is Elizabeth. We are siblings who sell ice for a living."

Kristoff winces as he hears his false name, "I hate that name."

"I know, trust me I am not a fan of Elizabeth either." Elsa said wincing herself, "But we have to do what we have to do."

Kristoff scratched his brown hair and his light brown eyes showed annoyance, "I know. Did I ever mention that I really hate Hans?"

"Only about fifty million times since Pabbie gave us these necklaces." Elsa said showing the pendent around her neck, "Did I mention that I wish my powers worked in this form?" It was one of the reasons Olaf had to remain at the Valley with the trolls. Once they had stepped out of the shield in their disguises, Olaf's flurry had disappeared and he had begun to melt.

"Only about fifty million and a half times." Kristoff responded, "Although you never fail to add that-"

"I cannot believe I wanted this!" Elsa half yelled half stated as they walked through the town. He knew it, "I mean it is nice not to have a raging snowstorm inside of me, but I feel so…helpless."

Sven and Kristoff exchange looks, before Kristoff looks back to Elsa, "Ok placing that aside, I really do remember our story. Our parents recently passed on, and we inherited the ice business." He motioned to the sleigh filled with blocks of ice that Elsa pre-made in the Valley, before she put the pendant on, "We are looking for a place to set up business because the war tore our hometown apart."

"And where is our hometown?" Elsa questioned as she looked upon the devastation of her kingdom, and the soldiers marching along with their weapons at the ready.

Kristoff was feeling just as uneasy as he eyed them, "Kirkenes."

Elsa nodded, "Good. Now for the plan, do you remember that?"

Kristoff and Sven nodded, "We try and see Anna. We try and form a relationship and get her to remember us." Sven looks at his friend and Kristoff silently reads the expression before he speaks, "Remind me again though how we are supposed to accomplish this if she is primarily held in the castle?"

"Still working on that." Elsa responds as she looks at her subjects. Everyone looked miserable and war torn as they walked the streets, and the soldiers entering shops with their guns was not helping matters, "Just what is Hans doing?" Elsa mummers as she watched a man being dragged out by the scruff of his collar. She clung to the bag that held some money and the book that Pabbie had let them keep tightly.

Kristoff and Sven shook their head, "I do not think he knows, but I know one thing we do need."

"Oh?"

"Food and some supplies. Let's go to-" Kristoff looked around and saw the only familiar sight before him, "Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna."

Elsa looked at it and smiled faintly. She remembered how the sauna helped her when she had tried to give Anna her best day ever for her birthday, "Alright." Leaving Sven tied outside, Elsa and Kristoff entered the store.

However the familiar sight upon when they entered was anything but, "How may I help you?" Oaken spoke from behind the counter. His normal friendly tone was void and instead of looking welcoming, he looked positively anything but.

Kristoff and Elsa quickly gathered the supplies they needed, sensing that this was not something they should procrastinate on, "We need these and some carrots."

Oaken nodded as he grabbed the carrots from behind his counter, "That'll be seventy."

"Seventy? Are you kidding me?!" Kristoff demanded as he glared at the man in front of him. The things he was buying was the same things that this man had once said was forty, "I'll give you twenty." It was double than he was offering from the last time.

"Christopher…" Elsa said in warning seeing their once friend looking at them so angrily.

"No. Seventy. We were just in a war, there is something called inflation; which is also leading to a supple and demand problem." Oaken explained tightly, "However I will throw in a trip into the sauna." He opened the door, "Say hi family!" Instead of the cheery hello, they got glares and stone silence.

Kristoff was seething now, and Elsa could sense a blow up, "Christopher…" Elsa said in warning, then back to Oaken she said, "Look we are sorry, but all we have is twenty. Please there has to be something we can work out."

Oaken's stern face turned one of somewhat thoughtfulness. However before he could respond, Kristoff said, "He won't agree to anything. Once a crook, always a crook."

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" Oaken yelled his face red and enraged.

"Oops." Kristoff stated as Oaken stood up, and in his hands was a gun.

The people outside soon started ducking and covering as soon as they heard gunfire. Screams were heard and Kristoff and Elsa jumped out of the store, and before they could run; Oaken blocked their escape and aimed his gun at them, "No one cause me a crook!" He had the gun trained on them and readied to fire at them once more.

"Halt! Drop that weapon!" A female voice demanded harshly.

Kristoff and Elsa looked up from behind Sven and saw a woman in a military uniform with her revolver pointed right at Oaken, "And just who the-" Oaken started to say as he turned and immediately changed his attitude, "Commander Anna! I am sorry ma'am. I didn't-I mean-they started!"

"I do not give a rat's ass who started it! I gave an order and that was to drop your weapon!" Anna yelled again, "NOW!" Oaken shakenly dropped the gun and now everyone was aware of the multitude of soldiers surrounded them, "Now get down on the ground…all of you!"

Kristoff and Elsa and Sven exchanged looks, but did as she commanded. Oaken did as well, still shaken, "Please…have mercy…" He begged.

"I am the Commander of Arendelle's army and navy. I show no mercy. Taken them all to the jail…and the reindeer." Anna ordered.

"Wait please. We didn't do anything. It was a simple misunderstanding." Elsa said cutting in.

"Yea I started it. Oaken was just defending his honor." Kristoff said quickly trying to defuse the situation.

"Yea I was…wait what?" Oaken asked stunned that the people that he pulled the gun on were trying to defend him.

Anna came up to them just as they were getting forced up and placed in handcuffs. She approached Elsa first, "See here is the thing; I do not care. I am bound by duty and honor to protect Arendelle and the King from anything I deem a threat. That being said, I see a multitude of threats right in front me." Looking at the one solider she said, "Take them away. I will personally deal with them."

Elsa, Kristoff, and Sven were roughly pushed forward, along with Oaken who was pleading something about his family. Elsa turned to see Anna talking to one of the soldiers and then was forced to look forward. The expression that Anna gave her was very unsettling. The last time she had seen that severe dark look in her sister's face was during the trial before the official start of the war; someone had just made an attempt on her life…

 _ **Past- Six Months after Hans's escape**_

Anna took a step down from the dais she stood in front of Elsa and then took a knee, which caused a chain of whispers from the crowd and an uneasy look exchanged between Kristoff and Elsa, "Your Majesty, due to this being a possible war matter, I request that I handle all questioning and pass down the final judgment that I see fit."

Elsa had to mentally slap herself in order to respond. Yes in front of dignitaries Anna was forced to curtsey, and yes when Anna was dressed in her military uniform a few times Anna had bowed slightly since she was in front of her war council and in front of her own council, but her family (little sister no less) was taking a full out knee to her, "Yes I accept your request, upon one condition." Elsa added as she saw Anna rise from her position.

Anna went back into position and glanced up at her big sister. She saw the hesitance and slight awkwardness in Elsa's blue eyes behind the regal composure, "Yes your majesty?" Anna asked looking back down to the ground.

Elsa looked down at her sister and wanted so badly that Anna was not the one to handle this situation, or any of the upcoming situations, "Commander, please rise." The words were said so formally that Elsa could not believe she had to be this way to her own sister. It reminded her of all those times she had to be so formal at her sister when on the rare occasions their paths had crossed during the times of isolation.

"I want you to remember who you are." Elsa said softly that everyone had to strain to hear it, however Anna heard it loud and clear being as close as she was to the throne, but even still Anna could see the meaning in her older sister's eyes.

"I will." Anna said and gave another respectful bow, before turning to the second in command, Leon, "Have the prisoner brought forward."

Leon nodded and motioned to the guardsmen and they retreated away. A few minutes later, four guards appeared, two were in the front, two were in the back, and one person was in the middle. Once they were in the middle of the room, the men parted and everyone saw the assassin in chains. Shackles were on his wrists and feet, and there were two middle chain that connected the two together. One of the guards unlocked the middle chains and proceeded to lock them into place on the floor locking them in place on the thick bolts. The guards saluted Anna and then left the two in the middle of the room.

Anna was analyzing the man in front of her, "What is your name?" Anna asked using her most authoritative voice. The man did not respond and instead gave her a dirty look, "So not going to talk huh?"

He spat on the floor right at her feet, "Hang him!" One of the men shouted and Kristoff looked to see the other men starting to get agitated.

"He tried to kill the queen! Behead him!"

"Firing squad!"

"Silence!" Anna shouted before Elsa could do anything and everyone looked at her. She made severe eye contact with everyone as Anna continued to speak, but she directed her gaze at the man once more, "Death would be far too easy for him."

The man glared at her again, "What? Cat got your tongue or are you embarrass that you got taken down by a woman? A sheltered princess no less?" Anna asked.

"You are a bitch." The man bit out.

"Ah! It speaks!" Anna mocked, "So you going to tell us your name?"

"My name is Alastair. Alastair Roman." The man spoke, "That is the truth."

"And you are from Weselton?"

"Yes. I am a trained assassin from Weselton."

"I do not believe you. You attempted assassination yes, but you are in no way a real assassin." Anna said as she paced around the man in the shackles.

He tried to step forward, but the chains from the floor bindings restrained him from movement, "Go to hell!"

Anna stopped her pacing and glared at him, "Oh if I am going to hell then I am taking you with me."

Elsa held back a flinch at the tone of voice and the statement, her sister did not deserve to go to hell at all. Kristoff was leaning forward in his seat watching the scene intently as the man suddenly smirked, "You think you are so noble…saving your sister for a second time. Tell me princess," he smiled a sick smile, "how many times are you going to put your life on the line for this…" He now looked at Elsa, "demonic monster?"

The temperature dropped significantly as there were more shouts in objections to the comment. Kristoff looked at Elsa and saw her guilt ridden expression, and then he looked at Anna who was as expressionless as could be, but looking more closely at her eyes, he could see a certain gleam to them, "Monster huh? Is that what you think?" She asked quietly. The crowd silenced immediately.

"I know that is what she is. She would have deserved to die."

"Really now? Then why did you not kill her?" Anna said her tone controlled, "Because you had ample opportunity to complete your assignment."

"You stopped me."

"No, I said you had ample opportunity before the dessert hour. You know what else? If you really were a trained assassin, and failed your assignment, you would not be alive. You would have rather killed yourself before I apprehended you."

Alastair had nothing to say to that, so he threw a glare her way and stood straight back. Anna took his silence as an affirmative to her inquiry, "See you are no trained assassin. Now then, we can do this two ways. You can either willingly tell me the truth, or I can force it out of you."

"Well now, if I really am a trained assassin, you would know that I would rather die than tell you anything." He replied, his voice smug.

"Yes that is right…however death would be far too merciful for you as I said previously." Elsa was not liking where this was going. She did not like the way Anna was talking about ending someone's life like she was simply discussing the weather. She looked over at Kristoff and saw that he was thinking along the same lines, he caught her gaze and was almost silently pleading for her to stop this. However Elsa could do nothing but watch, "You tried to kill not only my sister, but our Queen. Therefore I am in my right as Commander to do anything to get the information out of you."

"Then do your worse because I am not talking."

Anna nodded, "Very well. If you insist." She turned her back on him and nodded at the Admiral.

Leon came forward with a bag and handed it to her, "It has been prepared just as you requested."

"Very good. Tell Rolfe I appreciate his services." Anna said to Leon. He saluted her and went back to his seat as Anna started to open the contents of the bag, "Do you know what I have?"

Alastair looked confused for a moment, before school his features once more, "No and I do not care."

"Oh you should, you see when we confiscated your little arsenal, I had our weapons specialists analyze your little grenades; and we thought if one grenade could paralyze multiple people with fear…what would the combine power of all the grenades do? Especially if it was directed at one particular person?" Anna explained waving the bag in front of his face, suddenly he became visibly uncomfortable; "I also remembered that it was just a battle of wits, and now," she took the bag away and grabbed a handful, "let's see how well you do when I am in control of your wits?"

Before anyone could say anything Anna blew the powder in his face. Alastair started coughing and sputtering as he tried to shake the black powder away. Once he opened his eyes, everyone gasped at the milky white film that took form, "Where-where am I? Who is there?"

"Your worst nightmare." Anna said dangerously as she tied the bag and attached it to her belt. She unsheathed her sword now, making sure to emphasize the sound slowly and loudly.

"No-no this is a lie. I know it is." Alastair said shakily and unsure, "You are deceiving me you bitch!"

"Tut-tut. Such rude manners, but I will forgive you for now." Anna purred out dangerously, "Now then since you love to play mind games…here is my little game." Elsa leaned forward in her seat as did every other person there to hear what the Princess was saying, "I call it: To the pain."

Anna scraped her sword on the ground, which made a scraping sound, "I do not know how to play that." Alastair said warily, "What are you trying to do to me?"

"It's not exactly what I will be doing to you. Rather what you will do to yourself. I will ask you a series of questions. Lie to me or refuse to answer you will lose one of limbs." Anna explained as she allowed the tip of the blade to touch his skin.

Elsa stood up suddenly, she couldn't allow this to go on any further, "Commander-"

Anna turned around and glared at her, "No your majesty, this is my jurisdiction. You gave it to me, therefore what I chose to do is up to me. Not you."

"Commander I insist-"

"I am sorry," they turned to the stenographer, "but the Commander is right. You have no right to stop the proceedings…no matter how heinous."

Anna flashed Elsa a triumphant look and Elsa sat, she wished she could leave the room, however that was not possible. She knew that Anna was slowly losing herself, and she was powerless to stop it. She caught Kristoff's look, begging her to do something, but nothing could be done. The man started to laugh, "Really is that all?"

"No it is not, because I will make the process slow and painful. To the pain means the first thing you will lose will be your feet below the ankles. Then your hands at the wrists. Next your nose. The next thing you will lose will be your left eye followed by your right." Anna explained as she now toyed with the tip of the blade.

"Then my ears?" Alastair asked.

"Nope, because then if somehow you refuse to tell me I will put you outside where you will hear the shriek of every man, woman, and child that sees your hideousness. Those shrieks will be yours to cherish. They will say, 'Dear God! What is that thing?' That is what my little game is about, it means I leave you in anguish, wallowing in freakish painful misery forever."

Alastair gulped, "I do not believe you."

"Then why don't we play my little game. Are you really an assassin?" Anna asked.

There was a moment of silence and the men sat there, still slightly nauseated at the description that Anna described. Surely their princess would not resort to such a cruel and inhumane act? "Yes." The man confessed.

"Wrong answer." Anna stated. She brought swung the blade at this left foot above the ankle as she promised she would, and the man screamed in agony.

The men had turned away, all except one…Lord Connor who paused in his writings, "She did not do anything…" He whispered in awe.

The few lords who were sitting next to him heard him, "What?" They whispered.

"Look." Pointing they spared a fleeting glance and saw absolutely nothing. No blood, not anything that resembled an injury.

The revelation swarmed around the room in faint whispers until it reached the Queen and Kristoff, who had indeed looked away also. They looked at each other and saw the actions of the men pointing and faintly whispering and saw that Anna withdrew her blade and the man down on his left knee crying in pain, "What is your real profession?"

The man was sputtering and heaving with the feeling of a thousand hot knives running up and down his left leg, where he thought he had lost his foot, "Farmer. I am a farmer."

"Ok now we are getting somewhere. Now are you really from Weselton?"

"Yes." The man gasped out, "Oh it hurts."

"Well if you would have told the truth, you wouldn't be in pain would you?" Anna asked rhetorically, "Now then who hired you?" Alastair clammed up and bit his lip refusing to answer this time. He didn't want to answer, "I am going to give you to the count of three."

Alastair still refused to answer, or more likely now he did want to answer but something was preventing him from speaking, "One." Anna counted.

Alastair closed his eyes, he saw a hideous figure and three others. He opened his eyes, but he still saw the figures and now he heard the cries of the figures, "Two."

He wanted to plea mercy, "Three; times up." He saw her swing the blade again and this time aimed at his right foot. He felt the pain and the piercing knives scorch through his body. He collapsed to his other knee and hopes that death will come.

"Who hired you?" Anna repeated the question.

Elsa continued to watch on as Anna interrogated the prisoner. She was amazed, yet scared at the same time. How was Anna able to get the man to answer her questions, or rather feel the pain as if Anna really was cutting his limbs? Then she remembered the grenades and Anna's explanation. It really was the battle of the mind, the mind chooses to believe what it wants to believe. When Anna had given him a face full of the powder that only strengthened its effects on his mind. Therefore her explanation took a truer form in his mind, making his body feel the pain as if she really was inflicting it. It was genius, but since it was coming from her little sister, she was scared. Where had Anna learned these tactics?

"Wasn't hired." Alastair panted out in pain, "Threatened."

"By who?" Anna asked. "What it the Duke?"

"No-" However Alastair was suddenly cut off by a sharp stab of pain. He started to convulse violently on the floor, before becoming still at Anna's feet.

 _ **Present Day- in the Jail-**_

Elsa looked through the bars as the door opened and closed. Anna had waved the guards away as Elsa watched Oaken being shown the way out, "Well now it seems to be your turns." Kristoff had stood up at this point to join Elsa by the bars.

"What is going to happen to him?" Kristoff motioned towards the door.

"Oaken gets to return to his shop. Seems to have changed his tune about all this being a misunderstanding." Anna said as she took off a black glove to examine her nails.

Elsa watched as Anna put her glove on, which was an odder sight. Her sister had been appalled by gloves ever since knowing the reason behind Elsa wearing them for years, " _Gloves means secrets and we agreed there being no more secrets_ " Anna had once told her, "So if everything is settled, why are we still here? And why are there still military policing the people?" Elsa asked.

Anna sighed annoyed, "You are still here because you are strangers to this town, I see you as threats, and because the King gave me an order to keep the military in town for safety. Now then it is my turn to ask you questions." Walking away from the bars, Anna turns to one of the guards, "Leon, bring me the woman first."

"Yes Commander." Leon states and opens the cell to lead Elsa out. Taking one last look at Kristoff, Elsa sighs as she is forced forward; hoping that this is not going to be the interrogation she witnessed before the curse and before the war.


	7. Chapter 6

**True Loves' Final Act**

 **Chapter Six**

 _ **Present Day- Elsa's Interrogation**_

Elsa was led in handcuffs down a minimal to near dark and dingy hallway. The only sound that could be heard was the small clicking noise of her and Leon's shoes on the tiled floor. They passed by multiple rooms, whose metal doors were closed; although she could hear faint sounds coming from a few of them. Most of those sounds however were crying, pleading, or harsh banging, and then as they walked further, eerie silence, "We are still looking for possible traitors to the kingdom." Leon said as he sensed her strange curiosity.

Elsa swallowed, "Traitors?"

"Yes, the war may be over however some still believe it is not over." Leon answered as a lone metal door came into view down the end of the hallway.

Upon seeing this, Elsa's stomach plummeted instantly, "Wait you do not think I am a traitor? I love Arendelle. I would do anything to protect it!" She finished as she came to a sudden stop and tried to look at him. Hence why she came back, hence her mission to save not only her people, but her sister as well! She owes Arendelle a debt of gratitude, and she'd be damned if anyone accuses her being a traitor to her rightful kingdom!

Leon gave her a sinister smile as he looked down at her and roughly forced her back around and forwards, "Then you shouldn't have anything to hide right?"

He played with a ring of keys and opened the door. Pushing her inside, he forced her into a chair. Kneeling down, before Elsa could process anything; he cuffed her legs to the legs of the chair, and then cuffed her hands. Giving her one last sinister smile, he exited while slowly closing the metal door shut.

Elsa's heart was racing as she grunts against her restraints, but the more she pulled and maneuvered her hands and legs, the tighter they became. By now if her powers were working, Arendelle would have been subjected to another winter, or at the very least this jail would have surly iced over. The necklace suddenly felt weighted around her neck and it gave the feeling of strangulation. The pendent was then really warm against her chest and somewhere in the deep rational recesses of her mind, she looked down to see it slightly glowing against the pale light of the lone lantern. Swallowing down the lump that rose in her throat, she just managed to calm herself down and stopped struggling against her bindings. Taking more deep breaths, Elsa tries to keep her thoughts focused on something else…not at the situation, so she looks around the room and takes stock in what is around; which is next to nothing.

The chair she was sitting in was uncomfortable. Growing up, she learned how to sit with her back straight and shoulders squared; but she learned the etiquette posture in a the castle where the chairs were more comfortable than the one that she was currently sitting in. The one that she was in was a simple hard wooden chair with a nail that was pricking into the lower part of her back. The cuffs were chaffing her legs and her wrists from all the struggling she had been doing. Her eyes deviated from her arms and legs, but instead to the walls. They were bare, and to Elsa they seemed be made out of dark grey brick like blocks. The lantern in the corner gave off an eerie and ominous glow. Since the chair was in the middle of the room, Elsa had the feeling of the walls closing in around her, which made her breathing pick up again, however she did not have time to dwell on calming herself down because the metal door opened and Anna walked in, "Anna!" Elsa exclaimed without thinking.

Anna slammed the door closed and immediately glared at Elsa, "Just who the hell do you think you are addressing me as if we are the very best of friends?!"

Elsa winced and of course her panic mind caught up, "I-I-I am sorry…" The pendant became warm again and she knew that it was working overtime again to make sure her identity and powers remained a secret.

"You will address me as Commander or Commander Anna, or if you must, ma'am. We are not friends, and we are most certainly not family."

Actually we are, Elsa thought but obviously and wisely kept her mouth shut as Anna went to the lantern. The light began to get brighter, however that did not do anything to the already dreary room. In fact it made the room more depressing, ominous, and foul mood, "I am sorry ma'am." Elsa said as calmly as she could, "Please forgive me…"

Anna looked back at the woman in front of her. So far this interrogation was not going well in her mind. It also was not helping that this peculiar woman was awakening strange feelings, "Have we met before?" Anna asked without thinking.

Elsa did not know how to respond, but in sticking with the story she said, "No, as you said we have never been to Arendelle…"

"We?"

"My brother Christopher." Elsa stated., "The man that was in the cell with me."

Anna nodded and leaned against the wall, placing one boot on the wall with her arms crossed, "Ah ha." Mulling that fact over, she knew that somehow Elsa was lying, but placed that aside and got down to business, "And what is your name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth what?"

Oh how could she have missed this part of the name picking? Think Elsa, think, "Elizabeth Nolan." She sputtered out suddenly. Nolan? She questioned? How in the hell had she picked that one?

Anna nodded not seeming to be phased of her suspects behavior, "Nolan huh?" She didn't have to worry about writing any information down. Little did the suspect know that there was a small vent right above her in the ceiling; the room was designed special that allowed sound to flow clearly with no interference to a separate room where Leon was taking notes about the happenings of this conversation. The only real thing Anna had to look out for was change in voice (mostly), demeanor, and posture, "Any middle name? Parents…?"

"No middle name," Elsa answered automatically, and she made sure to sound remorseful, "our parents are dead. They passed on a while-"

Anna held up a hand and snapped, "I do not need a life story Elizabeth." Elsa winced at this, "I did not ask for a life story. If I wanted to know what happened, I'd ask. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Commander." Elsa nearly spat out. She hated seeing her sister like this. The Anna she knew would not be so callous as to dismiss someone like they did not matter. She would have shown compassion and understanding. However this further drove the point to Elsa that this was not her Anna. This was not her caring sweet sister…this was someone completely different and void of any and all type of emotion…

Anna was watching her suspect with a critical eye. The tone and the way she was holding herself was not common in a person of the status that she seemed to be, "You seem to have a strong sense of composure Miss Nolan."

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked surprised not understanding the statement as she made to sit up further in the uncomfortable chair, but being careful to mind the nail.

Anna smirked and got off the wall to gesture to all of Elsa's general posture, "That is what I mean." Walking around now, Anna took a place behind Elsa's chair and leaned closely into her personal space, "Just now you held yourself a bit differently than a typical person of your socioeconomic status."

The way Anna was talking to her was really unnerving. Elsa turned her head so that she was literally face to face with her former sister; and just like in the courtroom that day, she saw a spark, like that of a predator that had its prey in their trap, in her sister's turquoise blue eyes, "My parents raised me to be respectful. Is that a crime?"

"Only lying is a crime, and now I am asking, what did your parents do that warranted such impeccable manners?" Anna asked as she stepped away from Elsa and began to pace around her.

Elsa tried to keep as calm as possible as she watched her interrogator, "They sold ice for a living…my brother and I inherited the business when they passed."

"Interesting. So you had gotten your manners from ice merchants?"

"They worked for a variety of people, of course you have to know how to talk to certain groups…ma'am." True enough, Elsa thought thinking of her position as the former (soon to be) ruler of the kingdom.

Taking that into consideration, Anna still thought that something was not adding up, "Where did you say you were from?"

"Kirkenes. It is really far in the northeastern part of the kingdom." Elsa stated.

Anna nodded, "I know where that is. It was one of the many areas we searched."

"Searched?"

"For the main enemy…what the whole war was about." Anna stated breaking her 'tough-show no mercy-no bullshit' character for a tone of surprise, "Were you living under a rock or something in Kirkenes?"

Living with rocks for a day or so maybe, "No we have just been out of reach for a while trying to stay safe. We escaped to the mountains to try and collect as much ice as possible."

It was like a lightning bolt that struck Anna…the mountains…the person that her King was still after in order to restore peace. An attack may have not happened in months, but now a lead. Giving Elsa the most critical look Anna had ever given someone, she took a predatory step close to her main suspect who could possibly be a witness…or an accomplice, "Did you say that you took shelter in the mountains?"

Elsa saw the immediate change in Anna as her sister stared directly at her, "Y-yes."

"Where?"

"North Mountain." Elsa said thinking of a destination on the fly. As she said that, she wondered if either Marshmallow or her castle is alright.

Anna took a step back and knocked on the metal door three times. It opened and another guard was there. Elsa saw Anna whisper something to the guard and he nodded and jogged off quickly. Closing the door again, Anna faced Elsa, "Why the North Mountain if you live in Kirkenes? I mean it is cold enough, and has a lot of its own mountains…"

Ok, seems like I missed a lot of holes in this cover story; Elsa thought wondering how she is going to tell Kristoff all of this or if she will remember details to everything that she has been saying in the event Anna preforms the same interrogation line of questioning on him…however then another thought hit her…what if he was in questioning already or has been since she had been taken away? With that thought in mind, her stomach plummeted as she answered and hoped for the best, "We had left Kirkenes at the start of the war," Elsa started slowly as she tried to look like she was recalling the details, but obviously trying to make up details as she went along. Her necklace was glowing softly in response as her mind started forming the story and the words spilled out of her mouth, "the different towns we went to were not really safe; but we tried to make do. We had entered Norsjö when we heard how bad the war had gotten, and heard for fellow vendors that Arendelle was supposed to be a safe haven. Turns out Christopher does not really have a good sense of direction, and we had gotten lost in the Northern Mountains."

At this point there was a three rap knock on the door. Anna quickly strode over and opened it. Elsa took notice that it was the same guard from before and watched as he turned over a folded piece of paper. Afterwards the guard said something else and Elsa heard Anna respond, "We are almost done. I just have one more question. Release him though, but warn him not to leave quite yet." The guard nodded and Elsa had a feeling that it was about Kristoff and somehow knew that Anna wanted her to hear that.

As the door closed Anna turned back to Elsa, "Your brother is finished with his interrogation, and as you heard me say, you are almost done. I just want one more thing from you."

"What is that?" Elsa asked in half response and half wanting to know what the folded piece of paper was about.

"What was happening on the North Mountain when you two were up there?" Anna asked avoiding Elsa's question completely.

Elsa felt the already tight knot in her stomach tighten even more, "I am sorry." Elsa stated slowly as she tried to lean forward, but her restraints prevented her from doing so, "I am afraid I don't-"

"Did it seem magical to you?" Anna asked clarifying her previous question.

Her necklace felt warm again, "I can't say for sure," Elsa responded not sure where this was going.

Anna nodded and walked over to the chair and knelt down while placing the paper in her pocket, "Ok. I am going to release you and lead you out to rejoin your brother."

"Just like that?" Elsa asked as her legs started to get circulation back in them.

Anna nodded as she worked on Elsa's wrists, "Yup. As I said Oaken recanted his assault statement and said it was a misunderstanding, and I did not know what to think of the two of you."

Elsa rubbed her chaffed wrists and looked at Anna curiously, "May I ask one thing?"

"You just did, but you can ask something else I guess."

"What was that piece of paper?" Elsa asked motioning to Anna's pocket. Anna didn't say anything, but pulled out the piece of paper. Unfolding it, she looked at it and then back at Elsa. Still keeping silent she turned it around and handed it to Elsa…all the while constantly watching Elsa's posture and emotional reaction.

Kristoff stood in the main lobby all the while looking out the window to make eye contact with Sven. He had just been put through the most rigorous conversation of his life! The questions, the attitude of the guards, and the room he was in…he wanted to get out of there…like now! However the guard that had released him told him he had to wait for his 'sister'. Come on, Kristoff thought, come on Elsa. Just as he was about to approach the main desk, the door behind the clerk opened and he saw Elsa walking out with Anna right behind her.

His breath caught in his throat at the looks of his (no ex-) fiancée. He managed to briefly look at her from the few quick times he saw her, but now here she was right in front of him…and the book that Pabbie gave them did not do her any justice. In fact there seemed to be a lot the book had left out. Looking at Elsa, he knew something bad had happened, despite the calm and collected appearance, "Your charges have been dropped. You are not deemed as traitors, nor is there any charges filed against you from this morning's fiasco." Anna spoke in a commanding manner Kristoff had gotten all too accustomed.

"Thank you ma'am." Kristoff said. During his interrogations, his necklace had felt warm and had given his mind the information he needed. He knew that the details had somehow came from Elsa's quick thinking, but wanted to discuss it with her and the magic with Pabbie; but first they had to get out of there.

"You are welcome…although I am afraid to be the bearer of bad news for you two that you will not get anywhere here by selling ice." Anna pointed out the window.

They looked outside and for the first time, Kristoff noticed the puddle of water and Sven's pity look…the ice had melted. Well, Kristoff sighed to himself, it is the middle of spring and Elsa's powers are out of commission at the moment, "But what I also mean is that no one wants or needs ice around here." Kristoff watched as Anna looked at Elsa specifically at this comment, "So if you want I can see if I can offer you two a position at the castle."

At this Elsa, who was looking down as to not give anything away, looked at Anna in surprise, "Really?"

Anna nodded, "Your brother here looks like he can handle just about anything thrown his way, and you…I do not know…there is something about you." Anna said still trying to keep in her character, "Now be at the castle tomorrow around lunch, and do not be late."

Without further prompting, Elsa and Kristoff were shown out. Quickly taking Sven, Kristoff and Elsa lead the way through the rest of the town and out the gates. Neither spoke a word until Kristoff said in Sven's voice, " _That was insane!_ "

"Tell us about it." Kristoff said to his friend.

" _I thought you guys were found out or in really big trouble_."

"We are." Elsa said in a tone that suggested that extreme seriousness was needed and they stopped to look at her. She reached into her bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "I do not know how your interrogation went, but mine was well not important right now. I told her that we came from Kirkenes and made a stop in Norsjö. Then took refuge in the North Mountain because you got us lost."

"Yea I know, for some reason I told the same story you must have told."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I'll explain my thing later, for now what has gotten you so wound tight?"

Elsa took a shaky breath, "She asked me, after she had a guard give her this," Elsa waved the paper in her hand, "if anything weird was going on in the mountain. Apparently it has something to do with this Arendelle's enemy."

Kristoff eyed the now ominous paper in her hands. He swallowed a lump in his throat as his stomach got a huge foreboding knot in it, "Ok I was not asked anything about this…"

"Well I was. I told her no, or rather I was not sure…she had proceeded to let me go after that; however my curiosity got the better of me." Elsa held the paper out to him.

Kristoff knew he did not want to see the paper…something was telling him to not take it…to not look at it…to tell Elsa he did not want to know. But sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do, he took the paper, "Of course it did." Kristoff said in response to Elsa's explanation. He swallowed again as he unfolded the paper, how bad could it-oh…well a situation this bad could of course only get worse.

"I am Arendelle's enemy…" Elsa stated.

"Correction, we are Arendelle's enemy," Kristoff said as he looked over the wanted poster with scarily accurate pictures of themselves.

 _ **BY THE ORDER OF KING HANS OF ARENDELLE**_

 _ **THE FOLLOWING PERSONS ARE WANTED ALIVE TO STAND TRIAL FOR:**_

 _ **TREASON, WITCH CRAFT, AND CRIMES AGAINST HUMANITY**_

 _ **THE ONE WHO CALLS HERSELF:**_

 _ **ELSA THE QUEEN OF ICE AND SNOW**_

 _ **AND HER ACCOMPLICE:**_

 _ **KRISTOFF BJORGMAN THE MASTER OF ICE  
**_


	8. Chapter 7

So I just want to make this perfectly clear for everyone: I am a huge Kristanna shipper! I love them together, however if any of you recall the relationship between Graham (loved Graham and Emma together in the beginning, but I am a huge Captain Swan shipper also), and Regina it was…shall we say…interesting. Well just a heads up, I am going to try and play that out in this chapter…only it is going to be Hans and Anna.

That was everyone's fair warning. Please no flames and calls for a riot. Not to worry though…true love will prevail…eventually. Scarily enough I already have a sequel planned out.

 **True Loves' Final Act**

 **Chapter Seven**

 _ **Present Day- at the castle, hours after the interrogation**_

It was nightfall, and the moon shone brightly in the sky. Anna rubbed her eyes and stretched out her hands. She had been filling out incident reports along with a proposal for the man and woman that she and her men had interrogated that day. Shaking out her head, she continued to write out the possible list of duties for Elizabeth and Christopher, all the while looking at the reports she had to file for them.

She had read the transcripts that she had been given. Something in their stories seemed off, which sent up a red flag in her mind. With these lingering thoughts in her head, she places her fountain pen down, picks up a copy of Christopher's transcript, and reads it over. Along with the words that was said and used, there were also actions and deciphered emotions in parentheses. Frowning, Anna picks up a copy of Elizabeth's transcript and notices the strange and very similar wording, emotional, and actions used. Leaning back in her chair with her hands behind her head, she looks up at the ceiling. They are definitely hiding something…

There is a knock on the door to her study and leaning forward suddenly she calls, "Come in."

The door opens slowly and Hans walks in, "Evening." He greets.

Anna immediately gets to her feet and bows, "Evening Your Highness."

"Please it is just the two of us," Hans says as he closes the door and proceeds over to her desk, "no formalities necessary." Anna smiles and sits down. Hans pulls up a chair and sits next to her and sees the papers sprawled out on her desk, "What is this?" He asks as he picks up one of the papers to look it over.

"I told you at dinner what happened today in town right?" Anna asks as she continues to write, but makes sure to hide the transcripts underneath a folder. Hans hums a positive response as he reads over Elizabeth's proposal, "Well I am thinking of hiring them. Christopher is fit enough to be a guard, and Elizabeth seems to be really reliable so I am thinking of having her as my right hand so to speak."

Hans puts down the paper and looks at Anna questioningly, "Where are they from did you say?"

"Kirkenes. They left their home just before the start of the war against the Snow Queen." Anna said as she looks at him, "Besides I interrogated them myself. They do not seem to be a threat. I am having them come to the castle around lunch tomorrow."

"You did not tell me that part. Tomorrow I am not going to be here…" Hans said frowning.

"You're not?"

He sighs and stands up, "No, I am visiting some of the wounded soldiers in their homes. It seems like the right thing to do; builds good image and faith amongst the people you know?"

"Oh well I can reschedule. I know you do not approve of outsiders at the moment-"

"Can you trust them?" Hans asks as he turns and looks at her, "Did they seem to be credible?"

Anna looks right at him and she feels something inside her as he approaches her desk once more. Placing his two hands on the oak desk, he leans forward with his gaze penetrating as if daring her to tell a different story or an excuse, "Yes." She answers firmly as she holds his gaze, "They seem very credible." In more ways than one, she thinks to herself.

Hans holds her gaze. Somehow these two new people in town did not sit well with him. Since he enacted the curse, there have not been any messages from the outside world, nor did there seem to be any new people…then again some people had tried to escape into the forest area and are probably the ones that belonged here from the start of everything. As he looked at his commander he sees that she is telling him the truth; so he sighs again, "Alright. Do whatever it is that you feel is right. However," he sees her start to smile and immediately it falls…huh, interesting, "they are your responsibility. If anything should happen, it'll be on you. Do I have to remind you of the consequences?"

"No sir. I shall not fail you again."

Hans looks critically at her, and is now aware of the close proximity they were from each other. His gaze flickers between her eyes and then her lips. He vaguely remembers from the previous life the last time they were this close, " _Oh Anna, if there was only someone out there who loved you_." Swallowing, he feels a fire erupt within his stomach and without even noticing what was happening, she leans forward and kisses him!

Sensing his surprise, and her mind catching up with her body, Anna pulls away, "Holy crap!" She exclaims as she jumps away from the desk, and goes over to the window, "Holy mother of god what did I do?! I mean…oh man…I am so sorry! I-"

As she rants he looks at her. Hans was surprised at her reaction and he was not used to seeing her this way, this woman in front of him rambling out apologies was not his hardened commander; it was the naïve and stupid princess…he had to do something and fast…but that kiss, it was as if that one kiss activated some kind of feral need or want. He had to do something and fast, something to get her to shut up, and something to shut this primitive instinct that he was feeling in his gut. Making a snap decision, he strode over to her, "Hey it is ok." He says keeping his voice level and calm. Much like he used multiple times before to get a person to do what he wanted with no question.

"No I crossed a line. A huge line!"

"So?" Anna looks at him and sees a fire in his eyes. He smiles and leans closer to her ear and purrs, "I liked it…" He feels her tremble slightly underneath his hands, and he knows he has her. This time he pulls away from her ear, and kisses her back, with a bit more urgency. She responds to him in kind, and this time he has a feeling where this need came from, but perhaps he will find out for sure tomorrow when he is out and alone. Pulling away, he is aware that they are starting to cross the more not so innocent line, "Just think of this as a price for allowing me to trust you with your new employees…"

Anna looks up at him and says, "Then allow me to thank you with more than just words." This time she takes the lead, and proceeds over to the couch near the fire place. She pushes him into the cushions and straddles his lap, surprised by her bolder reaction, Hans does nothing to stop her as she leans closer and purrs into his ear, "This is my thank you…my King."

 _ **With Elsa and Kristoff-**_

Kristoff had just led them to the Valley, when there was a sharp pain in his heart, gasping loudly, he clutches his chest and falls to his knees, "Kristoff!" Elsa exclaims as she kneels beside him.

The rocks around them started to tremble at the source of the commotion and immediately seeing one of their family members in trouble they ran over to them, "Oh my son what happened?" Bulba asks as she takes his one side and Cliff takes the other.

"I do not know." Kristoff says as he holds his chest tighter, "One minute we were walking and the next my chest hurts. Gah!" Kristoff winced again.

"Where is Pabbie?" Elsa asked looking at the trolls, whose eyes were still wide with confusion and not knowing how to help.

"I am here." Pabbie said running over with Olaf behind him.

"What happened?" Olaf asked as he went to Sven's side.

"Kristoff collapsed. He said that his chest hurts.

"Here lay him down with his knees up." Pabbie said as he helped Elsa guide Kristoff down, "Take you necklaces off." Pabbie then instructed once Kristoff was in the proper position.

Elsa took his necklace off, and then hers. She handed them to Olaf, who remained silent and continued to comfort Sven, "Now what?"

"Continue to keep him calm." Pabbie said as Kristoff continued to whimper and his face contort in pain.

Pabbie closes his eyes and places his hands over Kristoff's chest, as Elsa held Kristoff's hands down to allow Pabbie access to his heart. Pabbie's hands glowed for a brief moment and his eyes snapped open, "Oh dear…" He said as he took his hands away and looked sadly down at the boy he helped raise, "I am afraid I underestimated the power of the curse…"

"What? What is happening to him?" Elsa asked as Kristoff's groaning stopped and he was slowly starting to come around to his senses.

Pabbie still remained silent as he looked at Kristoff sadly, "Pabbie?" Bulba questioned as the trolls gathered closer together.

"What is happening to our boy?"

Olaf and Sven helped Kristoff stand up and he asked, "It has something to do with Anna…doesn't it?" Elsa snapped her head to him now and then back at Pabbie who winced.

"What? What does this have to do with Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Yea do not leave us hanging." Olaf chimed in.

Pabbie sighed, "True Love is the most powerful and simple forms of magic with the capabilities of breaking curses through the act of true love's kiss. It is also able to reverse effects of any negative witchcraft."

"We are aware of that, it can also break a frozen heart." Elsa said slowly not sure where Pabbie is going with this.

"It can also, as we know, manifest in various ways, and it doesn't necessarily have to be romantic love, but can occur within family and friendship bonds." Pabbie continued as if Elsa hadn't spoken. Now looking at Kristoff, he said, "It is that bond that you have with Anna that is breaking, and if it is happening to Kristoff now it is only a matter of time I am afraid before it happens to you as well Elsa." Kristoff's eyes widened as he exchanged looks with Elsa and Olaf.

 _ **Past- picks up just as Shattered Soul- (A/N: this is where reading the story perhaps is recommended)**_

To say Kristoff was surprised would be an understatement, but it was nothing compared to the other men. He had come back to Arendelle and was with the Captain going over what was being taken to Corona as a few of the sailors were loading the ice onto the ship. This was typical since he was the Official Ice Master and Deliver (still not really a true thing in his mind, no matter what Anna and Elsa told him), when suddenly a few of the royal guard marched forward over to them and made them stop doing what they were doing, "Kristoff Bjorgman? Captain Philips?" One of the men asked coming forward.

"Yes." Both men answered at the same time.

The man cleared his throat and said, "My name is Admiral Leon and I am here on royal orders to tell you both that this ship is now under the command of the crown and is to be relieved of any and all of its content that is to be exported post haste."

"Wait what?" Kristoff asked in a demanding tone.

Captain Philips was also outraged, "Are you kidding me? I am supposed to set sail at high noon," pulling out his pocket watch from his jacket pocket he looks at it and says, "and that is in twenty minutes!"

"I am sorry but I am on strict orders." Leon said then motioned to his small troop to help the sailors unload the cargo.

"This is outrageous! I do not know what the Queen is thinking! I demand you send one of you men to go get her at once or take me to her!" Captain Philips ordered to the Admiral.

This was already a peculiar situation, however what had thrown the men over even further was Leon's response, "I am sorry Captain Philips but these were not orders from the Queen."

"Then who?!"

Before Leon could respond a pounding of hooves was heard and the wheels of a carriage riding on the stone street. It pulled up near the men and the footman got down to go over to the door and opened it. Elsa stepped out first wearing her flowing ice dress followed by Anna, and that is when his and the other men's, aside from the royal guard, jaws dropped. Anna was not wearing her typical dress, rather she was wearing. She was wearing knee high black boots, white trousers, with a green shirt. The jacket was purple with a gold satin sash, epaulettes and buttons. The patches that was sewed on showed her rank and power along with some of the medals that were hanging from it. She also wore a gold belt and Kristoff eyed the sword attached to her hip. She sighed and walked passed Elsa over to Leon, "Is there a problem gentlemen?" She asked her tone formal. Too formal for Kristoff's liking and he did not miss the fact that she was purposely ignoring him.

"Captain Philips was just telling me his displeasure in what was happening to his vessel. Commander." Leon answered holding himself at attention.

"Commander?!" Kristoff was unable to hold back his outburst. He tried to catch Anna's eye, but she was still ignoring him, but he did catch Elsa's who had stepped next to her sister.

Her face was stoic, but he saw through it immediately. He could see that she was harboring a lot of emotion underneath that regal mask of indifference. It was small, something that no one would have saw if they were not looking closely, but since he was silently begging her for a response, she nodded at him and acknowledged his outburst. There was something else too that he caught, her mouth barely moved, but he caught the word 'later'. Reluctantly he nodded slightly back to show he understood and she turned her attention back to her sister and the other men.

Philips was also surprised, however he was much more reserved, "Princess Anna? You ordered this?" He looked in between Elsa and Anna thinking that this was somehow a joke.

Elsa nodded at the man as she caught her sister's eyes, "Yes. Princess Anna is in command of Arendelle's forces and what is happening is a matter of this kingdom's security." Her tone was soft, but the aura she was giving off demanded respect.

Kristoff looked between them as Anna said looking at the Captain directly in the eye, "Captain we have much to discuss. Please," she motioned to the ship. Her tone suggested pleasantry, but the aura that was radiating off of her was so much authority.

The captain swallowed nervously now, as he was spoken to that he just nodded and led her on board. She then paused up the wooden plank and looked towards Elsa, "Admiral Leon, you and your men know what to do. Your Majesty if you would please rectify the trade receipt with Master Bjorgman that would greatly be appreciated." With that she walked away.

Kristoff would have gagged at the way Anna said his name, and was very close in doing so until the guards started moving around and Leon was shouting orders. Elsa was also now next to him and guided him away from the men, who were now moving boxes along with a few blocks of ice back onto the ship. Once they were far enough away, Kristoff rounded on Elsa, "Ok what the hell was that about? I have only been gone for two weeks!"

Elsa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration as if praying for patience, which to Kristoff, she probably was, "I know we have a lot to explain," Elsa started off with once she had her temper under control, thanking that whatever higher power there was that it was not snowing or icing up, "but now is not the time. Let me just see the receipt."

Kristoff nodded and handed his book over to her. She glanced it over quickly and ripped the page out, "Hey!"

"I need to write you out a new one. Anna has the letter briefly explaining the situation. I just hope Corona understands…" Elsa said quickly as he hands her his pen when she motions to him for it.

Kristoff watches Elsa write the new order and he sees that the ice shipment is cut in half, and added to the list he notices that she wrote down fireworks. Fireworks? He then thinks back to what Elsa had said before about the situation being about the kingdom's security, "Are we expecting problems?"

Elsa looks up at him just as she finishes signing her name. Handing the book back to Kristoff, he looks it over and signs his own name as she answers, "As I said, we have to discuss this in depth later, but yes."

Kristoff nods and they go back to the ship just as Anna and the captain appears back on the dock. Kristoff then hands the captain the book and he looks it over, "Queen Elsa if you could come with me quick." Anna requested to her sister.

Elsa looks at Kristoff and they exchange a brief look as they walk back onto the ship and disappear. Leon comes back over as the captain signs the page and Kristoff rips it out to hand back to the captain, "So you going to commandeer anymore of my other belongs?" Philips asked annoyed to Leon.

"No my job here is done." Leon said, "And it was Commander Anna that did that…"

"I really do not like your attitude." Philips stated as he crossed his arms glaring at the Admiral.

"Yea no one really does." Leon said cheekily.

Kristoff looked back and forth and stepped away getting ready to load up the remaining ice. Sven gave him a questioning look, "I do not know." Kristoff muttered to him, "I have no idea what is going on."

Sven gave him another look, "I already said I do not know. Elsa said we would talk later." Kristoff responded to the look a bit frustrated, although he was slightly relieved that Olaf had opted to play with the kids at the park so he was not near the docks, because he had a feeling that the men would not take too kindly to the happy snowman asking questions and getting in the way.

Looking back at the ship, he patted Sven once he saw Elsa and Anna emerge and came back over to the men. So Kristoff joined them as Elsa said, "The ice should remain frozen until you reach Corona." Kristoff, though, notices that she looks a bit more strained than before.

"Good, now may I please get on my way?" Philips asked looking at his watch, "I am now running late."

"Yes Captain, you may leave." Anna said as she handed him a sealed envelope, "Remember what we discussed."

"Aye. That I know." Philips said taking the envelope, and he bowed to Elsa. Turning to Anna however he did not know what to do.

Seeing his hesitation, Anna put the man out of his misery and saluted him, to which he saluted back, "Safe journey Captain. It was a pleasure talking with you."

Philips gave her a smile, "As with you." Then looking at the rest of his lingering men he ordered, "All aboard!"

The men ran on the ship as the guards marched back towards the castle. Kristoff, Elsa, and Anna stood back and watched the ship sail away. Kristoff then looked at Anna, "What was-?"

"Later." Anna said sternly to him, "We will talk later." Then looking at Elsa, she nodded, "Let's go!"

"See you at home." Elsa said to him and they got into the carriage and drove off.

Kristoff sighed and threw his hands in the air as he looked at the loads amount of ice he had left over, "What am I supposed to do with all this ice?!" Multiple people looked at him in response.

"Anna we need to talk." Elsa stated firmly as she grabbed a hold of her sister's sleeve, effectively pulling her back a couple of steps.

"Not now Elsa, I just want to get out of this uniform and into something more…princessy." Anna stated annoyed as she yanked her arm away from her sister, and kept walking.

"No now. We really need to talk about what we are going to tell Kristoff." Elsa said using what Anna had called 'Queen Elsa' tone as she ran to catch up to her sister, effectively blocking her path, "Why are you fighting me all of a sudden? I am not your enemy."

"Not my enemy? How about you questioning my authority in front of the men on the ship this morning?" Anna asked exasperated.

"I said I was sorry." Elsa said trying to remain firm yet controlled, "I did not mean to over step my bounds; I had just merely thought that you were pushing them too hard for something that is supposed to remain discrete."

Anna took a step back from Elsa and rubbed her face with her hands also fighting for control. She then took a deep breath and stepped around her sister, "We will tell Kristoff the truth about what is happening." Anna finally spoke out, her voice controlled and what Elsa had started deeming 'Commander Anna' tone, "That is the end of it."

"But what about how you treated him at the docks?" Elsa demanded to know, "You gave him the colder shoulder and practically ignored him."

"Elsa when I am like this," Anna motioned to her outfit, "I cannot be seen as playing favorites. My standing is the same just like yours is. When we have a job to do, and I cannot let personal affairs affect my decisions."

"But to just blow him off as if he was some kind of leper, isn't that going a bit too far?" Elsa asked softly imploring to her sister's compassion.

Anna looked away, "Look I had a job to do. Once Kristoff knows what is going on, he will understand. Now if you will excuse me…" Elsa watched Anna leave.

Elsa then turned and started towards her study wondering how it had come to this. Nearly over a month ago she had frozen Arendelle, created a magnificent ice palace, struck her sister again, was almost executed herself, saw Anna die, but then her sister came back, and she had managed to thaw the kingdom. She was then reunited with her sister soon afterwards and they had started forming a newer, much stronger, bond. However that relief was short lived as two weeks ago, things had taken an unexpected turn.

She and Anna had gotten into a really bad fight, which had led to Anna being injured in the woods after she had ran away from castle. Of course she had gone after her sister and with the help of Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven managed to bring Anna back home; however the relief was short lived as she and Anna had started to talk about the past. Then just when she had thought everything was ok again between them, news came that the Southern Isles and Weselton were forming an alliance (which led to finding out that Hans perished in the island prison), which was then Elsa discovered that Anna was given the power over Arendelle's forces curtsy of an unbreakable contract between their father, the current admiral, and Anna herself. This is revelation is what was causing the rift.

Before her thoughts could go deeper and get darker, there was a soft yet familiar knock on the door, "Come in." Elsa called hesitantly because she knew who it was.

The door opens and Anna enters slowly, now dressed in her informal green dress, "I just want to apologize for my behavior."

Elsa looks at her sister and sighs, "I am not mad Anna." Anna approaches her desk and sits in one of the chairs facing opposite her sister. Elsa shakes her head and gets up to sit in the other so there is nothing between them. Then taking one of Anna's hands, she gently gives it a reassuring squeeze, "It's true. I am not mad, just a bit upset."

Anna is still not looking at her sister. How did it come to this? She had wondered when she had gone back to her room to change. Every event that occurred between them came flooding back, and she hates herself for everything that happened. Hadn't they agreed no more secrets? Hadn't they agreed to tell each other the truth and not sugar coat anything? "I shouldn't have behaved the way I did."

Elsa shook her head, "No I understand, as will Kristoff, why you did. I get it Anna, I do. I am just upset that…well it feels like you are pushing me away."

Anna takes her hand back, "That is not my intention."

"I know, but Anna that is what it feels like." Elsa said as Anna stood up to go by the window. Just looking at her sister, Elsa can see the massive weight that has been added to the normal go-lucky-princess. She could see that it seemed like Anna aged ten years faster in these last two weeks than she had in the years of isolation. However she had gotten an idea and walked behind her sister and smiled gently, "I have an idea that will help make you feel better."

"What's that?" Anna asked seeing Elsa's reflection in the mirror, wondering why her sister was smiling.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa began to sing gently, "Or ride our bikes around the halls? I think some company is overdue…what about you?"

Anna laughed, as she allowed Elsa to guide her out into the hallway. Then she suddenly asked, "Wait are we really going to build a snowman?"

"Of course we are!" Elsa exclaimed with faux insulation in her voice, "Why would I ask and not have us do it…unless you want to ride our bikes in the halls." She added curiously as she released Anna's hand.

Continuing their walk, Anna shook her head, "Well as much as I would love to see the regal Snow Queen ride her bike in the hall, we have to build the snowman…"

Elsa cocked her head to the side, "We do not have to build a snowman…we can go with the bikes. We would just have to be careful…"

"No I mean we do not have bikes anymore…" Anna said quickly as they entered the ballroom.

"Why?"

"I kind of sort of…broke them…" Anna said slowly as Elsa started to make it snow in the ballroom.

Elsa looked at Anna, "Both of them? Seriously? Mine too?" Elsa did not know why she was upset at her bike being broken, after all she had not even rode it so she had no fond memories of it.

"Well it isn't like you were using it at the time," Anna said in a matter of fact tone, "and I had broken mine when I rode it down the stairs and crashed into a suite of armor. So I needed another one to play with."

Elsa nodded along with the story and then asked, "Do I even want to know how mine broke?"

Anna cocked her head to the side and said, "No I do not think you do…so how about that snowman. I'll make the butt!" With that she started packing snow together.

Elsa just shook her head at her sister's antics feeling slightly relieved to see Anna being playful again, but at the same time could not help but wonder how long this moment will last. So opting to not let this moment go by any longer, she started to make the middle portion of their snowman; all the while enjoying her sister's presence in what she knew to be the calm before the storm.


	9. Chapter 8

**True Loves' Final Act**

 **Chapter Eight**

 _ **Past- With Hans in the Cave**_

"The preparations are being made. Arendelle knows of the faux alliance with Weselton and your former home." The hooded figure told the former prince in the cave.

Hans was busy reading the book in his hands, "What about the other thing?"

"They also know of your so called demise as well."

Hans nodded as he continued reading, "And the other thing?" This time the hooded figure went over and took the book from Hans's hand, "Hey!"

"I have not found a copy yet. I am still searching." Hans's noticed how his companion's eyes started to glow a dull red color. This time the figure threw the book back at him, "And it would do you well to learn your manners if you want to be a successful King."

Hans rolled his eyes, "I am doing what you said. Keeping myself entertained; and this is some serious magic."

The figure sighed, "Yes some of it, but most of what is in there is child's play."

"Child's play? Look at what this is!" Hans exclaims as he points to a spell.

The figure does as he is asked and shrugs, "So? Your point?"

"My point? Are you not seeing what this is for?" Hans asks as he takes the book back, "A method on how to tear someone's heart out?!"

"Like I said. Child's play." The person stated, "It's very simple." Then without a warning, the figure throws a blacked gloved hand out, and with a powerful force of magic, pins Hans against the fall; the book discarded on the floor.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Hans yells as he struggles against the force of the magic.

The figure says nothing as he strides forward and plunges a hand inside Hans's chest. Hans lets out a painful gasp, and in one swift movement, the figure yanks his hand out with Hans's dark red heart in his hand. Hans's eyes are wide with terror, "No freaking way." He says, then the figure nods his head and Hans falls to his knees on the floor of the cave.

"Told you, child's play." Then holding the heart up, he observes it in his hand, "Not as dark as I would have imagined your heart being."

"What do you mean?" Hans asks as he struggles to stand and places his hand over his chest.

"The more red a heart has, determines how much goodness a person has. See these dark spots?" The figure asks as he shows the heart to Hans, who nods in affirmation, "That shows the amount of darkness that is held in the heart."

Hans nods and then without warning again, the figure plunged his hand in his chest, and quickly removes it. Hans's hand flies to his chest again and he feels the beating of his heart, "Holy crap!" Hans exclaims and looks at the figure, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"I suppose I could. After I find what you had requested, but I suggest you practice the other spells first."

"Why?"

"Because magic comes at a price. I've told you that before, and this is pricier than those simpler spells. See when you take someone's heart," the figure steps forward and again steal's Hans's heart again. As he is on the ground the figure begins to explain once more, "It becomes enchanted. Stronger than a normal heart. You're not hurting the person or creature," he looks down at the prince and says, "You're controlling it." Thinking of a command, the figure concentrates on the heart in his hand.

Hans begins to stand and picks the book back up, and unable to control his movements, he hands the book back to his companion. Hans tries to speak, but finds he is unable to do so, and the figure continues speaking, "Here is another thing you can do…if you wish harm and do not want to get your hands too dirty." The figure starts to slowly squeeze the heart. Hans gasps and collapses on the ground and wither in pain. The figure continues to squeeze for a moment or two longer, but then releases it. Kneeling down the figure grabs Hans's collar and yanks him up, following the movement by plunging his hand back into Hans's chest and giving back his heart, "Are you sure you want to learn this?"

Hans's pants and looks into the glowing red eyes of the figure before him and says, "Yes."

 **Present- in a middle of a clearing in the woods (next day)**

Hans looks around and slowly pulls a book out from a pocket underneath his vest. Opening it up and flicking through the pages, he is about to call out the name of the person he had been seeking when, "Well I was wondering when you would be paying me a visit."

Hans spun around to see the black hooded figure standing behind him with his arms crossed with the damned hood covering his head and whole face, with the exception of the glowing red eyes, "Do you ever stop sneaking up on people?"

"Nope," he responded as he popped the 'p', "I find it more dramatic if I surprise my employers. Now then what can I do for you? Your 'happy ending' not so happy?"

"Everything is fine." Hans said, although as he said that, it sounded false.

The hooded figure picked up on the lie, "Not from where I stand. I believe I once told you that by enacting this curse will take a terrible toll. It will leave an emptiness inside you. A void you will never be able to fill."

Hans mentally shivered at those lines, while it had only been a few days since he awoke to this new life, he has felt a void, "That is not why I am here."

"Perhaps not, but it is part of the reason. You have questions and you think I have the answers, I believe…" The figure stepped forward and looked deeply into Hans's eyes, "this has to do with your unexpected rendezvous with your commander." Hans felt himself going red in the face and the man smirked, "I thought so."

"How-?"

"Because of her heart. In the previous life you had taken her heart right before the curse reached you. In this life you have memories of taking her heart, however you have not used it on her. Just keeping as a failsafe as it were. You used magic, you have ties to her heart as you do control it, your feelings of what you required transferred from your mind and to her heart."

"Therefore I made her-"

"More or less. You wanted a void filled, she is just as void of emotion as you are, and it worked out to both your benefits." The figure said shrugging, "I told you how enchanted hearts worked. You experienced it first-hand."

"Do not remind me." Hans said visibly cringing. Then composing himself he asked, "So you are telling me that Anna has no true emotion."

"The only emotion she has is what the curse gave her, and of course having no heart also helps. Whatever she has you either preprogram into her, or what her mind was reset to believe."

Hans nods, "So the curse is still strong then right?"

"What are you really asking me?"

"I am asking if there is a chance of anyone breaking it." Hans stated, "Is your curse full proof?"

"It is not my curse. It is yours and as of right now, it is. However there are many things still in play that could affect the outcome."

Hans did not like this. In fact he had a feeling that was creeping into his gut that he did not like, "Then fix it."

The figure looked at him, "I cannot do that. I cannot meddle in what has yet to come."

"Bull shit."

"Believe what you want." The figure stepped forward and Hans blocked his path, "Move."

"No not until you tell me what you know."

Hans saw a smirk form and his eyes glowed brighter, "Please." Hans stiffened and reluctantly moved out of the way, "Glad to see our deal is still in place."

"I remember our deal."

"I know I saw. You must do what I say, so long as I say please." The figure said a bit too happily.

"Just who are you? Really?" Hans asked as he watched the figure's retreating back.

"You know who I am. Some just trying to help a poor unfortunate soul." With that there was a cloud of black smoke surrounding the figure, "You better hurry if you want to see the people that sacrificed themselves for you country my King." And then he vanished leaving Hans once again alone in the clearing.

 **Past- in Arendelle**

"Damn it." Anna groaned out suddenly as she sat up.

"What is it?" Elsa asked as she sat up too, surprised by Anna's sudden curse.

They had accomplished the task of building a snowman and proceeded to have some fun such as ice skating, snowball fights, and even sliding down a large snow slide (minus jumping from mound to mound). It was when they were completely exhausted that Elsa had melted their personal winter wonderland, and laid down on the ballroom floor not moving. Just lost in the tranquility of the peace and quiet…at least they were enjoying it.

Elsa watched as Anna stood up and began rubbing her face with her hands in frustration, "I forgot about that damned dinner we are supposed to be having in two weeks." Anna said her voice muffled by her hands, "I have so much to do. Planning the meal, getting out the silverware, organizing the-"

"Whoa ok slow down." Elsa said stopping the pacing princess in her tracks, "Take it easy. It is only one dinner and it does not have to be extravagant."

The dinner they were talking about was more of a small gathering of delegates. It was Elsa's idea to discretely find out what some of the delegates from other countries thoughts were of the Southern Isles and Wesleton. Anna had agreed to the idea and took it upon herself to plan everything as it was her job, "Doesn't matter. I still have a lot to plan." Anna groaned out as her and Elsa left the ballroom.

Before Elsa could respond, Kristoff came swiftly walking up to them, "Ok just what is going on? Why did you ignore me by the docks?" He asked as he gripped Anna's shoulders.

Anna managed to get out of his grip and took a step back, "Ok come on, we will talk while we walk."

As they continued to head to Anna's study, she and Elsa started to tell Kristoff everything he missed while he was with the harvesters. He was listening intently, not being able to believe what he was hearing. Anna a commander? As he watched while she talked, he suddenly could believe it. They entered her study and she strode over to her desk, while he and Elsa took the chairs in front of it, while she sat behind it, "So yea, we are preparing for a possible war." Anna finished.

"And the fireworks were for…?" Kristoff dragged the question out.

"As a signal, in case they already started a blockade. Anna had Admiral Leon put a watchman on the edge…" Elsa looked around the study until she saw the map hanging on the wall. Getting up she went over to it and placed a finger on the area, "Here. We estimated that if something were to happen, we would be able to see it from the shoreline…hopefully."

"But if this is still all talk," Kristoff started saying as Elsa sat down and Anna looked up from the paper she was writing on, "why not just nip it in the butt now."

"How do you mean?" Anna asked curiously, "We are not firing the first shot."

"No I mean if this is about the Isles and Weselton's crippling economy, why not slowly open up trade with them again?" Kristoff suggested looking at the two sisters, "I mean of course it is not your fault considering the fact they tried to assassinate you two first, but why punish the whole kingdom?"

Elsa and Anna exchanged looks and was instantly reminded of one of the many problems from earlier in the day, "I suggested that actually…" Elsa said hesitantly looking at her younger sister.

Kristoff noticed the exchange, and when neither woman continued he said, "Well?"

"I shot it down." Anna stated looking at him with her hands clasped in front of her.

"What? Why?" Kristoff asked surprised, "If the other kingdoms see you-"

"If the other kingdoms see us giving into them, then we are going to be seen as weak and-"

"As weak? I would think they would see you as compassionate." Kristoff argued back.

Anna held up her hand, "Let me finish." Seeing that Kristoff waved her on to talk, Anna continued, "While yes it would be a sign of compassion, it would make matters worse."

"Which later I agreed," Elsa responded to Kristoff's look, "due to the fact that people might take it the wrong way and make matters worse than they already are."

Kristoff shook his head, however looking at the sisters, he knew that there was something else he was not being told, but before he could continue there was a knock, "Enter." Anna called out.

The door opened and a man in a major's uniform entered. Anna stood up and the man didn't know what to do: bow or salute, "Uhm…" He saw Elsa and bowed, but looking at Anna he hesitated.

"Look formalities aside, it doesn't matter." Anna stated tiring of the man's indecisiveness, "Bow or salute I do not care."

"Oh ok." He bowed as Anna rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance, "We need you at the arena."

Anna groaned internally, "What now?"

The major shifted uncomfortably, "Well it is about one of the men ma'am. You see," then he got confident and his mood became lighter, "I think we probably found a leader for that sniper unit you were talking about."

Anna cocked her head in question, "Seriously?"

"Sniper unit?" Kristoff mouthed to Elsa.

Elsa acknowledged him by holding her hand up to him discretely, and mouthed, "Later."

"Yes ma'am."

"Well lead on." Anna said and she followed the major out of the room. Looking behind her she saw that Elsa and Kristoff had not moved, "Well? You coming?" Nodding they followed Anna and the major to the arena.

Once in the arena, they saw multiple men lined up in a row shooting at glass bottles, "Wow." Kristoff said in awe as he looked on with Elsa. Most of the men's aims were terrible, but he could tell that some were gifted. Including one man in particular. He noticed another major looking through binoculars and talking with the man.

As they drew closer, no one had noticed Anna yet; but what Anna was hearing, was not at all pleasing to her. Some of the men that were standing around the man in question were placing bets and not at all taking the exercise seriously, "Bet you he can't do it again." One commented.

"Bet he can."

"Hey Rivkin!" The man with the gun turned to the speaker, "Bet you can't hit the bottle again!"

"Oh yea?" Rivkin reloaded the gun and took aim once more. Anna stopped moving which caused the major, Kristoff, and Elsa to stop. Elsa looked at Anna and saw the displeasure on her face and wondered why?

When Rivkin finally took the shot, he hit the bottle, "Nice!" They men cheered and laughed.

The major that stood next to Rivkin watched fairly pleased, and when he heard a cough he finally took notice of Anna, "Attention! Commander Anna on the field!" This caused the men to sober up quickly and got into one line with their backs straight, chin up, chest out, shoulders back, stomach in, and eyes facing front with their firmly at their sides with the butts on the dirt and the barrels facing upward. Kristoff marveled at how quickly the men's happy laughing expressions could turn blank and expressionless by one simple command.

As Anna took a step forward she said, "As you were." The men instantly relaxed, and she pointed to the man named Rivkin, "You. Front and center." Rivkin hesitated slightly and approached her.

Kristoff looked at the men and noticed something in their eyes. He looked at Elsa and did not like her expression at all, however when he looked at the majors, who stood by each other, he saw that they were wearing pleasing expressions. So what was going on? Kristoff wondered to himself as he watched his girlfriend with the man, "You are a good shot, Private." Anna complimented lightly to him as she walked circles around him, "What is your name?"

"Private Michael Rivkin and thank you, Commander." He said as if relieved.

Anna nodded and stopped circling him to appraise him up and down, "Tell me. Where are you from and where did you learn to shoot like that."

The man smiled, "I grew up near the woods by the Southern Mountains. My father and grandfather would take me hunting since I was five. They taught me how to hunt and shoot."

Anna nodded along with the story and appeared to be genuinely interested, "What game would you hunt?"

Rivkin shrugged and said, "Foxes, elks, bears, different types of deer." At this Kristoff had to hold back a wince, "The hardest ones however were hares and squirrels. Those were tricky."

"I can't imagine." Anna drawled out. Elsa could tell that Anna was becoming impatient and did not like where this seemingly innocent conversation was headed. She stole glances at the men, she did not recognize any of them from this morning's fiasco so she knew this must have been a new group that was working here this afternoon, "You ever killed a man?" Anna asked offhandedly.

Wait kind of question is that? Kristoff wondered. He looked at Elsa, but he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"No, ma'am." Rivkin said confused.

"Have your father or grandfather ever fought in battle?"

"No."

"Have you ever heard stories about war? Stories that were told so vividly you could smell the gunpowder, hear the cries, or even see the countless of bodies sprawled on the battlefield?" Anna asked thinking about the stories that Malone had passed down to her. Judging by the look on his face, Anna knew the answer.

Rivkin swallowed a lump that formed in his throat, "No ma'am. There have been multiple years of peace during the time of my father, and when my grandfather was growing up."

"But you're handy with a gun." Anna stated backing away from him.

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded sternly, wanting to redeem himself.

There were no secrets in Arendelle. Everyone knew about the events that occurred during the Queen's coronation. Furthermore when he got here to be enlisted in the army, he heard from the guards about not only the Queen, but about the Commander as well. Anna, Princess of Arendelle and Highest Commander of Arendelle's Navy and Army. He heard many things about her, both as a princess and as a commander, and so far he was not disappointed. However one thing that was common amongst the stories was that you never wanted to make the commander and princess mad, "Reload."

"Excuse me?" Rivkin asked as he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Reload your weapon." Anna said slowly and deliberately. Rivkin nodded, not wanting to show her that he was incompetent, because he wasn't.

Kristoff watched closely as Rivkin took out some kind of paper cartridge, bit the end of the cartridge, and tore it off with his teeth. He then watched as the powder was poured into the muzzle of the musket, "Faster." Anna ordered firmly causing everyone around them to jump in surprise in the severity of her voice.

Kristoff continued to watch as the paper itself was crumpled up and stuck into the musket. Rivkin then reached for the ramrod, "Faster." Anna said again with more severity. Kristoff saw the man now becoming nervous and was having difficulty with the rod getting into the muzzle of the gun, "Come on faster!" Anna yelled. Finally Rivkin was able to ram the contents into the gun.

There was now tension in the air, Kristoff and Elsa noticed that no one was smiling or looking like they were having fun anymore. Rivkin continued to load the gun with a minie ball into the muzzle and shoved it again with the ramrod, "Discharge your weapon." Anna ordered now.

Rivkin was startled even more as he struggled to return the ramrod to its holder, "Discharge your weapon!" Anna yelled.

Panicking now, Rivkin had managed to return the rod to its holder, raised the gun, and a cap was affixed to the hammer, after which the musket was ready to fire, "Do it!" Anna commanded.

Rivkin fired the weapon, and returned at attention. Anna looked at the target and sighed heavily, "Now, do it again. Only this time, I want it done quickly." Rivkin reloaded the gun and as he was doing so, she spoke to the men behind him, "A good man can fire three aimed shots in a minute!"

"Anna, can I-" Kristoff started to say, but was stopped from continuing speaking by a hard slap from Elsa, who shook her head at him.

Anna did not even notice as she approached one of the majors. Turning to the one who was already in the arena with the men, she ordered, "Major Follett, give me your Colt revolver."

"What?" Major Follett asked confused looking at his comrade in confusion.

"Your gun. Give it to me." Anna demanded slowly and deliberately. He gulped and handed it her.

Anna then went back over to Rivkin and stood behind him, "Faster." Rivkin fired his gun.

Clicking the hammer back Anna ordered, "Reload."

Rivkin started to reload and she fired the gun in the air, causing him to jump and pause in shock, "Quickly." Anna ordered.

Mentally shaking himself, Rivkin tried to focus on his task, "Faster!" Again Anna pulled the hammer back and fired in the air.

"What is she doing?" Kristoff asked Elsa stunned, not believing what he was seeing.

Elsa shook her head as she watched her sister. It was almost the same as this morning, expect it was hand to hand combat. She winced as another shot was fired in the air and Anna's voice ringing throughout the area, "Faster!" _BANG_! "Faster!" _BANG_!

The men watched as Rivkin was getting drilled to load his weapon more and more quickly and each time he was jumping and becoming more flustered to do what was expected of him, "Load!" Anna yelled. _BANG_! _BANG_! She kept firing the revolver.

"Do it!" She yelled in his ear. _BANG_!

"Do it!" _BANG_!

Finally he gave up on the final fire of the Colt and dropped his weapon to the ground heaving for breaths that would not reach his lungs. Kristoff even thought that the man's eyes were starting to water up a bit. No one spoke a word as Anna looked at Rivkin and met the eyes of every man in the unit. Then she slowly approached the stunned majors and handed Major Follett back his revolver, "Teach them properly, Major."

He stood straight back at attention, and swallowed, "Yes ma'am."

Then Anna faced the other major that had come to get her, "If they can fire under pressure, then come and get me. Otherwise I am not to be disturbed for the rest of the night. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

Anna looked at everyone again and walked away. Kristoff and Elsa watched before following after her as they heard Follett give commands, "Anna!" Kristoff called out running to catch up to her, "Hey wait up!"

Anna paused, "What?"

"What was that about?" He asked as Elsa approached.

"That was showing how to properly teach inexperienced men to shoot under pressure." Anna stated as she continued to walk to the castle.

Kristoff followed after her after sparring a glance at Elsa, "But that did not seem like teach-"

"Now see here." Anna said spinning back around, "I love you. I really do. But I am going to tell you the same thing I told Elsa. My job is to protect Arendelle and try to keep these men alive. That means if I have to resort to drastic measures to demonstrate that this is not a joke, then so be it. These men are inexperienced-"

"So are you! You have been sheltered for all your life! The only time you were out was to-"

"No! I was trained by an admiral! I was training for times like this since I turned ten!" Anna yelled at him, "I was put through the same thing that these men are receiving, so do not question me or my authority!"

Kristoff had nothing to say as he backed down, and stealing a glance at Elsa while Anna closed her eyes to calm herself down, he saw that she had this conversation before, "I am sorry." Anna stated as he looked back at her, "But I really do not have time for this. I will see you guys at dinner."

"Wait you are not going to join us for lunch?" Elsa asked as she and Kristoff made a move to follow Anna again.

"No. I have a lot to get done. I'll have the dinner plan on your desk for your approval when I have it worked out." Anna said and with that they took that the matter was closed when they entered the castle and Anna retreated up the stairs, leaving them in the middle of the entrance area.

Kristoff sighed and turned to the Queen, "So lunch for two?"

"I suppose." Elsa said leading the way to the dining room.

Later in the evening at dinner, Elsa sat alone picking at the plate of chicken, rice, and vegetables. Kristoff had already informed her that he was tired and would go to sleep early. She had asked if he had seen Anna, he had told her yes however she was still working. So this left Elsa alone, waiting for her sister. Alone…how it used to be. Normally some alone time was never a problem, especially since she has Anna for a sister, but now it was downright dreadful.

Being alone meant silence. Silence meant thinking, and all Elsa could think about was how everything was coming apart for them. Anna was becoming short tempered in these past two weeks then she had ever been. Also Elsa was seeing a side of her sister that she never knew existed before. It scared her to no end. How had the sweet innocent five year old, turned into a strong headed brave and happy eighteen year old, yet also become this hard faced angry and already war hardened woman? It was impossible and yet…she was the cause. Elsa shook her head as the memories played before her: striking Anna in the head, each denial to build a snowman, freezing Arendelle, striking Anna's heart, the fjord, their fight, and then seeing Anna lying unconscious in bed after her run in with the wolves. Just how much had her sister really gone through?

Of course she knew what she had been told. They had a real long lengthy conversation after Anna had awoken. However while they had agreed to no more secrets, no more running, no more closed doors, there were still some things that Anna had not spoken about…and Elsa knew it. Just like she was never told that Anna would be leading the forces, not her. How she had no control over the forces in general, Anna did. Placing the fork and knife in their proper places to signify that she was finished with her meal, the servants took her plate away. Still sitting on the table, she looked at her hands.

Perhaps it was not all her fault, it was their parents fault as well. Their father was the one that signed the contract with Anna, Malone, and Leon. Also as far as Anna told her, their mother did nothing to stop it either. Was Anna really forced into this position, or did she actually volunteer, or better yet was it half and half? Anna had talked to her, but what was Anna not telling her? The servants came back with a bowl of chocolate ice cream and Elsa slowly began picking at the frozen dessert.

As she picked she began wondering what Anna was working on. True to her word, before dinner, Kai had presented her with Anna's idea for the dinner with the delegates. Elsa quickly had looked it over and signed it. Looking at the clock she sighed again, seriously what was she working on? If it was something serious, Anna would have gotten her right? Or after today's events does Anna really not want to see her? Not being able to eat anymore, she decided to get a bit more work done.

As she was walking down the hall to her study more thoughts as to what Anna could be doing filled her mind. Along with those thoughts, more memories plagued her. However before they could get worse, she stopped when a melody reached her ears. She knew that Anna was the one behind the musical sound and followed it's melody to the music room. Approaching the closed door she tried to turn the knob, but found it was locked. Which was odd considering they had said no more locked doors. Not sure what to do, or what kind of mood Anna was in now, she hesitantly knocked their knock and she called out, "Anna."

No answer and the music kept playing. She tried knocking harder, "Anna please open up."

The music got louder and fiercer. It's menacing tune filling the hallway that brought chills down Elsa's spine. This did not sit well with the queen, and it started to make Elsa panic a little. She was already losing her sister to this mess, how long would it be before she lost her sister forever, "Anna please! Open up!" On a deeper level, Elsa knew that she was overreacting due to her thoughts from before. She had been over thinking, however over thinking is a form of fear. This fear, it becomes worse when adding the memories, imagination, and emotion.

These past memories played into her imagination of what was coming. Of the possibility of losing her sister, and the emotions that accompanied them. Then her nightmare had come back to her that she had two weeks previously: Anna fighting, then dying, then being taken from her. All of this caused Elsa to lose all control she had, "Anna!"

Frost started to coat the door and hallway as snow began to fall. Ice shards started to appear in the corners of the ceiling as the queen slid down the door. She was not even aware of the music stopping, nor the running of the footsteps from inside the room, "Elsa?!" Anna called out wrenching the door open to see her sister crying on the floor, "Hey its ok I am here. What happened?" Anna asked kneeling down and gently touched her sister's shoulder.

Elsa immediately looked up at the sudden contact, "Oh Anna!" She threw herself at her sister. Love warming her heart and melting the ice, snow, and frost in the process.

Anna kept rubbing small circles on Elsa's back until Elsa was fully calm, "Uhm…ok? What did I miss?" Anna eventually asked a bit confused as she helped them stand up still in the embrace.

Elsa was still getting her breathing under control as she responded, "I uhm…it's going to be silly." She said as she thought about what just happened.

Anna looked at her confused, "Uhm…no it isn't." Looking at her older sister, Anna could see the fear, sadness, and uncertainty in the ice blue depths. She watched as Elsa looked away, deciding that she was not going to let the matter drop, she reached under Elsa's chin to make her sister look at her, "Hey talk to me. What happened?"

Elsa sighed and shook her head, "It's nothing, just my imagination getting the better of me. I promise."

Anna was still not convinced and sighed. She then dragged Elsa inside and over to the bench to start what had become a part of the night time routine. She began to softly play Elsa's lullaby. Anna started out playing slowly and gently, then she stole a look at her sister. For the past two weeks, she knew Elsa was not sleeping well. Heck she herself was not sleeping that well. In fact she remembered entering Elsa's room and waking her up from a brutal nightmare. A nightmare that Elsa still had not even told her about. So it was after that moment this ritual began. It was just a way for them to both decompress before bed.

They would meet or walk together to the music room, and Anna would play a few different songs, always ending with Elsa's song. Closing her eyes, she feels Elsa rest her head on Anna's shoulder, and Anna leaned her head on her sister's as her fingers drifted over the ivory keys, keeping the tune as calm and relaxing as possible. Once the song came to an end, Anna allowed her hands to pull back and Elsa lifted her head off of her shoulder, "Better?" Anna asked after a moment.

"Much." Elsa admitted, "I am sorry, I do not know why I suddenly went into meltdown mode."

"It's ok. I understand. I am sorry I didn't hear you before." Anna said as she took her book off the stand, "I was just so caught up with the music that I lost myself. It happens from time to time."

"Oh." Elsa said looking at Anna. Then after a moment she asked, "So why did you lock the door?"

"I wanted to be left alone." Anna said, "However I had forgotten I locked it. I mean I heard you, but I figured you would walk in. I did not realize I still had it locked." Then gasping Anna looked at Elsa, "That is why you had the meltdown isn't it? I locked the door?"

"Partially." Elsa said looking away, "Also my thoughts took a dark turn earlier and I guess this was the straw…"

"Oh Elsa." Anna groaned, "I am so sorry."

They got up and walked out of the room, "Hey its fine. Really Anna…"

"But I made you upset…again." Anna groaned out as they entered the hallway and she relocked the room.

"But you opened it…"

"Only because I saw frost and ice in the room." Anna bit out annoyed at herself.

Elsa looked at her sister as they made their way to their rooms. It was moments like this that was bitter sweet for her. She could actually see past Anna now, just through the facial expression, not the hardened look that she had come to see, "Hey I am fine now. I know it was an accident. It was just my stupid mind getting the better of me. I promise." She said firmly as Anna looked at her.

Anna nodded, "Ok. If you are sure."

"I am."

They stood outside Anna's door and before either of them could speak again, there was a sudden flash of lightening and a rumble of thunder. Looking outside, there was a dull bright moon, but in the distance passed the fjord, there were storm clouds, "Funny…didn't look like it was about to storm before." Elsa muttered out as they stood by the window as the clouds approached the kingdom.

Anna nodded. She was afraid of storms, especially what occurred three years ago, however there was something ominous about this event…something was telling her this was no ordinary storm, "Yea…funny." Looking at Elsa now she said, "I am going to bed."

"Yea me too." Elsa said as Anna opened her door, "I love you." Elsa said suddenly before Anna closed the door.

"I love you too…" Anna said wondering what made Elsa say those three words all of a sudden.

Closing the door Elsa slowly walked back to her room. She did not know why she said those three words all of a sudden. She knew that Anna knew that she loved her…it was words that did not need to be spoken. However Kai's advice from two weeks ago haunted her memory, " _Did you know the three hardest things to say are: I love you, I'm sorry, and help me?_ "

Elsa sighed as she walked into her room and closed the door. How many times had they apologized compared to how many times they said 'I love you'? Perhaps she felt compelled to remind Anna that she loved her…no matter what. Then again, as she got into her night gown and into bed, when is Anna going to admit that she needs help? Thunder rumbled and lightning struck through the sky, Elsa turned over and as she closed her eyes as a final thought came to her, these storm clouds are not normal. They are of something far greater and more dangerous.

 _ **Present day- with Elsa and Kristoff**_

Elsa sighed as she fingered with a music box. This was no ordinary music box though. The box was made out of chestnut and along the sides of the box was decorated snowflake patterns and right in the middle was her name, beautifully carved in an interesting pattern that reminded Elsa of winter. Elsa then gently caressed the smooth wood, allowing her fingers to feel the patterns of the snowflakes. Gently transferring the box to her lap, she grabs at the chain around her neck and gently slips it over her head. On the end of the chain was a snowflake pendent, but this was not just any snowflake, it was 'her' signature snowflake.

Elsa gave a watery smile as she picked the box back up and placed the pendent in the hole that was in the shape of the side of the pendent. Giving it a couple of turns, she stopped and waited a few moments. The next thing that happened was the top of the box opened and out rose a figurine of two little girls, one blonde hair in a braid and one strawberry blonde in pig tails building a lopsided snowman. As they turned a melody played, a melody that Anna had named Elsa's lullaby.

"Are you ok?" Elsa did not look up at the voice that had approached her. She was only traveling with one other person.

Kristoff sat down as the music played around them. Its melody soft and gentle, "No, but this helps." Elsa says softly as to not to disturb the music. However she did look at him, "How are you?"

"Aside I may lose my fiancée forever because of this damned curse, I am doing swell." Kristoff said with his own ironic grin.

Elsa did not say anything. Pabbie had explained that other than trying to jog Anna's memory without alerting Hans, there was nothing else to be done without Anna having her heart which held her true emotions. In fact after the night from hell that they had with discussing how they were going to approach this matter, they still were not much closer in figuring out how everything was going to work out, "Think we can do this?" Elsa asked as the music came to a stop.

"In all honesty I do not know." Kristoff said almost defeated, "I mean its' one thing to bring back summer, but another to restore someone's heart."

Sven nudged his friend and Kristoff patted his nose, " _But you have to try. Olaf said that love thaws a frozen heart, it can heal too_."

Elsa smiled again as she put the music box away, "He told me the same thing."

Kristoff smiled and stood up, "Ready to go so we are not late?"

"Yup let's do this." She said taking his hand.

From his pocket he pulled out the two enchanted pendants and handed Elsa her pendant, "Remember Pabbie said that we have to come back in a few days so they can have a magical recharge. So we have to try and take off at the same time to go back. Especially you." Kristoff said sternly.

"Right I know." Sighing she placed her necklace on and felt as if water was being dumped on her. Looking at the river, she saw her reflection and then Kristoff's next to her, "Ready?"

"Yup. Let's go bring back Anna."

"And then Arendelle." Elsa said.

As they continued to make their way back to town, neither of them noticed a black hooded figure spying on them. As he watched their retreat, he knew things were about to get interesting as he disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.


	10. Chapter 9

Ok so with the start of school, updates and creativity will be in short supply. As always I will try to update with the best of my ability. Anyway here is the next chapter!

 **True Loves' Final Act**

 **Chapter Nine**

 _ **Present- At the Castle**_

When they approached the castle gates, and had given their names to the guards; Kai had been brought out and he had led Elsa, Kristoff, and Sven to the stables. Elsa bit her lip to prevent herself from speaking as she followed her once surrogate father down the familiar path. It was painful to see him so worn out and without any laughter. Of course the man had always held some type of decorum around her, but he always offered her a smile and some sort of fatherly gesture when she needed it; and right now she desperately needed it. However the man had continued to give them the silent treatment for now as he led them to the stables, "Good boy Pharis." Kai held up a hand to stop them as they heard a familiar voice and then a growling sound, "Kiba its ok. You've met Pharis before."

They exchanged looks and Kai took a hesitant step forward, "Commander Anna?"

"What?" They heard Anna growl out. Elsa, Kristoff, and Sven shared another hesitant look with each other.

"They are here. Shall I-?" He speaks no more as Anna took a step out of the stables, and right next to her is a silver and white wolf with two different color eyes- one black as night and then other red as blood.

Sven grunts and starts to back away as the wolf growls and pulls its ears back in a threating manner, "Whoa boy! It's ok!" Kristoff says trying to calm Sven down.

Anna crosses her arms and snorts, "Your reindeer is afraid of a wolf?"

"Wolves are predators and reindeer are prey! Anyway what are you doing with a wolf as a pet?! They are dangerous creatures!" Kristoff said angrily as he stepped in front of Sven and pulled Elsa behind him seeing as her powers were inhibited by the pendant. Although out of the corner of his eye, he sees the pendent start to glow, and he watches as Elsa covers it with her hand. As he looks back at Anna, he cannot believe that this is the same girl that helped fight off the wolves when they first met nor is it the same girl that faced off with a pack in the Forbidden Forest.

The wolf pulls its lips in to bear its teeth, snarls low and even more threateningly as Anna retorts, "Kiba is not a monster. Just like all the other animals in this land, he has a pure and honorable heart. It is humans that are the monsters. They are self-serving selfish monsters." Looking at Kiba, Anna says, "Its ok. Stand down."

Letting out one last snarl, Kiba backs off and sits on his hind legs next to Anna protectively, glaring at Elsa and Kristoff. Sven settles down as well once the growling had stopped, but still gives the wolf a wary eye, "Thank you." Elsa says coming out from behind Kristoff as he makes sure Sven is ok, "He didn't mean-"

"Not another word." Anna said cutting Elsa off. Turning to one of the stable hands and Kai she says, "Kai see to it their luggage gets taken to their rooms and that lunch is ready. Peters, take the reindeer and get him settled in his stall. You two follow me." Anna starts walking and the wolf follows suit. Kristoff and Elsa exchange looks as they quickly jog to catch up.

Not sure whether or not to start a conversation, Elsa no longer wanted to be in the uneasy silence, "So Kiba…interesting name."

Kiba turns his head and looks at Elsa and huffs as Anna places a hand on his head, "He is my brother in away. We are family." Kristoff and Elsa exchange another look as they crossed the castle ground and approached the large set of doors that led them inside. Anna stops as well as Kiba. Kneeling down she pets his head and he gives her a small lick on the nose and nuzzles her affectionately, "Go on boy." Anna says in a tone they did not know she still possessed in this cursed life.

The wolf barks and gives one more wary look at them and runs off into the forest, "What happened to your real family?" Kristoff asked this time.

Anna stands and glares at them as she crossed her arms, "Never had one." Turning she goes inside and they rush to keep up.

"But your parents, surely you know who they are…?" Elsa questioned now desperately wanting to know what kind of memories would cause her sister to become this tortured soul.

Then acting as if Anna heard her thoughts, she asks, "What? Trying to get to know your new employer? Want to know the mystery that surrounds the tortured Commander of Arendelle's Army and Navy?" She had led them up the stairs and into a study that Elsa and Kristoff immediately recognized as Anna's…only difference was that this setting and decor was a lot darker and sinister looking. No personal effects were on the desk, hardly any light entered the room, and there was a bottle of scotch and a snifter glass on the desk.

Before they could answer or defend themselves from Anna's violent questioning, she sat in the chair and motioned them to sit as well as she continued, "The only reason I am going to tell you two is because part of your jobs entitles you to know the cliff notes version. Seeing as you two lived out in God's country and were estranged from the civilization from the war, you both need to be caught up as to what you are going to be working with." Taking a deep breath Anna started with, "I am what you call a tortured soul, although it is debated whether or not I still have one."

"Everyone has a soul." Elsa said softly as her and Kristoff leaned forward to listen.

Anna laughed and leaned forward as well so that her elbows were on the desk and her chin rested on her clasped hands, "Not me, in order to have a soul you need a heart. A heart in which case I do not have." A dark look crossed her face and Kristoff noticed a dark spark in her eyes, "Christopher, you asked about my family; Elizabeth, you asked about my parents. Here are the answers. Yes I had parents, but I wouldn't call them 'mother' or 'father'. I refer to them as a sperm donor, and a life provider. Essentially all they did was create me."

This struck Elsa hard in the gut. In fact it was as if someone had just stabbed her in the heart and twisted the knife. Sure they had arguments about their parents, and sure she knew that Anna harbored some sort of anger for their parents, but never had she dreamed of Anna saying this. It was taking all her energy to not stand up and slap some sense into her sister for saying something so blasphemous, "My father was a drunk, and my mother was not much better. At the age of seven we had no money. Not a goddamned dime to our name, so in order to pay for their indulgences, they sold me to the barkeep. Since this is the cliff notes version, I'll spare you the horrific details as to what almost occurred and tell you I ended up running away."

Kristoff was seething. He hated Hans more than ever now, how could he turn a person as pure of heart as Anna into something so…dark and tortured? What did he have to gain by doing this, "Where did you go?" He managed to bite out.

Anna was watching them closely as she told her story. She noticed how Elizabeth seemed deeply hurt at the comments of the two people who only gave her life, and how enraged Christopher was…and on her behalf none the less. A thought crossed her mind as to why did they seem to care about her? Just what gave them the right to be this protective of her even though it was in the past? "I was living in the woods, desperately trying to survive. It was late winter by that point and I was so cold…" Without meaning to, she thinks back to that hazy time. Elsa and Kristoff notices this, and exchanges a look…was this the cursed memories making her relive those moments or did they generate from the time that Elsa struck her heart? "I was found by shape-shifting wolves and they took me in. They became my family." Anna finished as she stood up and walked to the lone window in her study.

Opening the curtains, the afternoon sunlight shines into the darkened room, "Why didn't you stay with them?" Elsa asked, "If they became your family, what made you leave?"

"A power struggle occurred between one of the members of the pack that didn't approve of humans and the alpha. Needless to say the alpha was old and unfortunately lost. I was given two choices, leave or be killed. I respectfully left, although after I left something happened to the pack and the shifters were no longer able to shift. Later on, I was tracked down by Kiba and he joined me. He left willingly, and we were trying to find a way so that he could be a shifter again…" Anna got a faraway look this time over her surrogate brother's name, "We are survivors though, not sheep."

"What do you mean?" Kristoff asked curiously as he continued to watch Anna closely.

"I always felt there were two kinds of people – wolves and sheep. Those who kill, and those who get killed. And I am most certainly a wolf. Same as you two, you both seem to be survivors." Anna said as she turned to look at them. This time, she walked to the front of her desk and sat on it making eye contact with them as if daring them to look away from her.

"So if you are such a survivor, how did you end up working for someone as Ha-I mean King Hans?" Elsa asked correcting herself, remembering the scolding she had gotten when she addressed Anna so informally. Although now she felt the need to rinse her mouth out.

"He had me summoned here. This is where you two need to pay attention, it was just as the war had started. Apparently he had some kind of intel that the Snow Queen was raising an ice army in the North Mountain." Elsa and Kristoff fought hard to avoid flinching at that statement, "His original Commander was dismissed after the coronation incident."

Elsa definitely flinched at that. Never did she imagine Anna using that term to describe her, "Coronation incident?" Elsa asked after a minute of letting that statement sink in.

Anna snorted, "Seriously were you two living under a rock? I mean I may have been out in the woods, but even I heard of this event. She appeared to celebrate with showing off her ice powers as a gift for the King, unfortunately she showed her true colors and plunged the kingdom in an eternal winter. She said the only way she would restore the summer was if the King abdicated the throne to her."

That rat bastard! Elsa couldn't help but to yell in her mind, that son of a rat eating, half troll! She would never in a million years- her thoughts were interrupted by Kristoff voicing his question, "Why would she want the throne?" While the question was innocent, Elsa could hear the tone in his voice that said multiple volumes.

Anna seemed to ignore the tone as she snorted, "Why? Tsk, hell if I know. The Snow Queen is not only very powerful as far as her ice powers are concerned, but she is also very powerful at being a charismatic manipulator. Hence how she had gotten so close to the King, but with his quick wit, he managed to defeat the Queen and bring back the summer. Unfortunately, she wanted revenge and thus started a war by creating an ice army to take out the King. I came in because King Hans wanted a swift end, and it would only end by her permanent defeat."

A sense of foreboding came down in the room, "Permanent?" Kristoff asked seeing that Elsa was a bit too stunned to speak.

"He wanted me to assassinate her." Anna growled out as she stood up once more and went to the fireplace mantel. They watched as she grabbed the sword that was leaning against it and unsheathed it, "I was so close too. I had led the army up to her castle, and it was myself against her. However I made a near fatal mistake."

Elsa watched as her sister waved her sword around and somehow the battle that played off in the ice castle between herself and the duke's guards came to her mind…only for that memory to dissolve, and a battle between Anna and herself played as Anna described it, "What was it?" Elsa whispered.

"I let my guard down. I actually listened as she talked, I fell for her manipulation because I actually believed she could give me something that I had lost."

"What was it?" Kristoff whispered.

"Hope." Anna stated as she looked at them and sheathed the sword. Gently placing back in its place against the mantle, Anna walked backed over to them, "I had her pinned. I had that blade against her neck when she started talking to me as if she knew me." Snorting again Anna shook her head, "She knew me alright…I showed her all the right buttons to press, all the knobs to turn, all the pages to my soul. She had told me that believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing. She led me to believe for the slightest second she could have given me everything I had once hoped for…and that is all she needed."

Reaching out, she grabbed Elsa's warm hand, and Kristoff's hand. Placing their hands on her chest, over where her heart was, she asked, "You feel anything?"

Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other, reading each other's expressions to see what the other was thinking and Elsa shook her head, and then so did Kristoff, "No we don't feel anything."

"What you are not feeling is a heartbeat. Therefore when I say I do not have a heart, or a soul, I literally do not have one." They removed their hands, neither needing a reminder as to what Pabbie had showed them, "She had struck me in the heart and escaped. When I returned to the castle, I was almost frozen solid," Kristoff and Elsa winced, "King Hans had revealed to me that he knew how he could fix the problem, and that was ripping my heart out. However he said due to the extent of the damage that my heart suffered, he had to put it in a suspended state in order to prevent my total freezing. I can never have my heart back…"

There was a beat of silence, before Elsa asked, "So what is happening now?"

"What is happening now is that there are some supporters for the Snow Queen, as of right now we are doing all we can to relieve the kingdom of this terroristic group; while searching for the sociopathic, manipulative, sadistic, malicious creature." Each word was another stab to the heart as Anna described her. Getting off the desk, Anna walked around to the other side and picked up two folders, "I will tell you more about this, but I believe they are ready for us down in the dining room."

No sooner did she say that, there was a knock on the door and Kai's (in Elsa opinion) cold and near lifeless voice came through, "Commander? Lunch is ready."

"We are coming!" Anna called back, then turning to her guests she asked, "So ready?"

As they made their way to the dining room, Elsa and Kristoff took in the sights as Anna gave them a semi-tour. Everything was so much the same, and yet it was so different. Things that were once bright and cheerful, was dark and depressing. The staff that once had a spring in their step, and a smile on their faces, seemed to be worn, distraught, and fearful as Anna strode by them. Some of them visibly flinched as she looked at them. Hans's curse really robbed people of more than just their happy endings, Elsa and Kristoff both drew the conclusion; it robbed them of happiness period.

Once they entered the dining room and sat down with Anna at the head, Elsa and Kristoff noticed that there was no eye contact made with them as the servers served them. There was also a dead silence, "Where is his majesty?" Elsa asked trying very hard to not spit the title out, although the need to wash her mouth out grew even more.

"The King had duties to preform, he wanted to visit the people's families that either passed during battle and those that were severely injured." Anna answered as she cut a piece of her beef, "He is actually one of the few humans that I do not mind. At first I was not thrilled on serving him, I will admit. I did not want to be caged, however he had asked what I wanted as payment and I said for the hunting of wolves to be outlawed and so far he has enforced that law to the fullest extent. He is the only human I have met that has any honor to him." Kristoff and Elsa nearly gaged on their drinks at that statement, "Anyway, here is your jobs." She handed the folders to the servants and they handed them to Anna's guests.

Elsa opened her folder and nearly gasped at what her new job description was, "I am your right hand?"

"You seemed to have handled all the finer details of your family's ice business right?" Elsa nodded numbly, and among other things, "Well what you will be doing is something similar…just on a more shall we say…imperative? Scale."

As Elsa read over her folder, Kristoff nearly dropped his as he said, "I am going to be in the army?" This got her attention as she looked at Kristoff in surprise. Anna had forbidden that! They had their biggest fight yet over that since she plastered his face all over Arendelle to signify that he was not to join!

"You seem to be a strong and reliable man. You would make a perfect addition to my troops, and who knows? Work hard enough and I could possibly make you General."

"Are you expecting another battle?" Elsa asked as Kristoff numbly read over his assignments; it also did not escape her attention that the servants flinched and began to scatter during the conversation.

"With the way the vile sorceress, I learned to expect the unexpected." Anna stated.

Just then Kai came into the room, "Commander Anna? Admiral Leon requests your presence."

"Alright. Could you just stay with them? When they are done, please give them a tour and show them to their quarters." Anna said to Kai who nodded and stood off to the side, then looking back at them she said, "I have matters to attend, think of this as your day off to get adjusted. Kai will assist you in anything else that you need. See you at dinner." With that she left them sitting there.

"I am her right hand…" Elsa said slowly as she continued to read her folder over.

"I am one of her soldiers." Kristoff muttered and he showed Elsa the folder who looked at the name on the folder: Private Christopher Nolan….

 _ **Past- At the Castle**_

"NO!" Anna yelled rather angrily gesturing with hand motions, nearly whacking Kristoff with the papers in her hand.

"To what? To me or to the table cloths?" Kristoff asked pointing to the servants' stunned expressions while lowering Anna's hand away from his face.

Anna groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, a habit she picked up from Elsa and their father, "Both." She answered stiffly. Looking at the servants, "That is way too summery. I need it to be more fall looking. Think about the season, we are in a transitioning phase people!" The servants bowed and quickly left the couple alone in the dining room. Facing Kristoff she said, "How many times are _**you**_ going to badger me on the subject?"

"Until I change your mind." Kristoff stated defiantly while crossing his arms over his chest attempting to look superior.

"Well my mind is set." Anna stated firmly while mimicking his stance.

Kristoff glared hardly at her and took a step forward and pointed right at her, "You cannot do this to me. It is my right to serve Arendelle just like every other man here. You have no right to deny me-"

"I have every right." Anna cut in and took a step forward also pointing at him while meeting him. He towered over her, however she knew two things: he would never harm her, and she could take him if he tried.

Kristoff eyed her and asked, "Are you saying no to me as my girlfriend, princess, or commander?"

"All three." Anna stated, her tone hard and full of authority, "For starters on a professional level you are not an experienced fighter. You would die."

"So would they! And as a matter of fact so would you!" Kristoff yelled, "You are taking the time to train the others that are not experienced and to add to that you never fought an actual opponent!"

"Secondly you would be a liability!" Anna yelled over his comeback not even acknowledging his claims.

"How so?" He retaliated taking a step back and crossing his arms again, but also giving off the air of a challenger.

"Because you are my boyfriend. I would be more worried about you than about the good of Arendelle. Besides even if you were to join, I would have you in the back line doing mediocre work so you would be safe." Towards the end her voice was soft and almost desperate as it lost all edge of annoyance and anger.

Kristoff looked at her and saw that she was no longer in commander/princess mode, but rather his Anna mode. Sighing in defeat, he engulfed her in his arms, and she allowed him to hold her now, "It's ok…I just wish you would have told me before I found out that you plastered my face with my name to the majors around town to not allow me to join." He said gently as he rocked her back and forth.

Anna smiled, "Did I get your nose right at least?"

"You did." He said smiling back at her.

They stood like that in silence for a moment, just taking solstice in each other's comfort, "You could have told me you were planning on joining and I would not have had to do that. I mean I would have saved you the trouble of being embarrassed." Anna pointed out eventually as she pulled away to look at him.

"Touché." He admitted and he leaned down to kiss her.

She met his lips with hers and they kissed as if it was their first time, soft and gentle. Pulling away Anna said, "Besides I have a much more important job for you here."

"Oh?" Kristoff asked curiously, "To what would that-?"

"This table cloth ok Your Highness?" Internally they both groaned at being interrupted and looked at the poor servants who had previously experienced the princess's wrath.

Anna went over to them and looked at the cloth, "Yes that is perfect. Is everything else ready?"

"Yes ma'am." One responded, "Dinner is set for five this evening with dessert and other refreshments in the ballroom as requested."

"Very good. I trust you all then for the rest of the preparations." Anna said happily. Kristoff shook his head marveling at how Anna could go from ground zero to one hundred in a minute. They left the dining room to allow the servants to finish up the remainder preparations for the evening, "Where was I?" Anna asked.

"You were about to tell me why I am remaining here in Arendelle while you go off to fight on the front and how that is supposedly more important." Kristoff said still rather disgruntled, although he was not as upset as before.

"Oh right," Anna said whacking him on the arm for his attitude, "I am not letting you go because not only would I not be focused, but I need you to look after Elsa for me." She explained while opening the door to her study.

Kristoff followed her in and closed the door, looking confused, "Look after Elsa?"

"Yes. You see this is going to be the first time we are actually apart from each other…on a more serious level." Anna said her tone soft as she looked out the window.

Kristoff joined her and saw her eyes almost gleaming with unshed tears. He wondered if she ever allowed herself to breakdown, or if she was trying to remain strong for everyone's sake. Following her gaze to what she was fixated on, he noticed Elsa and Olaf walking in the gardens below, "Not for nothing, but you were apart for thirteen years, and she ran away to the North Mountain…leaving you here in Arendelle…those events seem pretty serious to me."

"But it wasn't like it was life or-"

"It kind of was…does the fact that she accidently struck your heart and your head ring any bells?"

Anna gave him a deadpanned look, "Ok mister hot-shot it was. However I came back. We came back to each other after all of that, and those were not necessarily long events compared to what is coming." Then softening her look she continued on as she watched her sister and the snowman with a look of longing, "Those thirteen years we might have been apart, but we were under the same roof you know?"

Kristoff watched as she walked away from the window now, and sat on the sofa near the fire place. He followed her and sat in the chair just opposite of her as she continued her explanation, "I also know how much she was affected. We talked about what happened and how each other felt, however I still think she felt more than she let on. I also still think that she is still affected by it, no matter how strong she appears."

Kristoff nodded along. He had talked to Elsa over lunch when Anna had not joined him about what occurred while he was out the night Anna woke up from her traumatic event with the wolves. She told him everything that they talked about and then some after Elsa discovered Anna's major secret. Just observing Anna now, he felt that Anna was the same way that she was describing the queen, only letting others see what she wanted them to see. Now he was really getting a glimpse as to what this might do to a person, and if…no when Anna returned from this, how will she be? He wondered, "Have you talked to her about this?" He asked gently after a minute or two.

Anna shook her head, "No, the only clue I have was that nightmare she had that night, however she still refuses to talk about it…and she had that meltdown the other day, which again she refused to tell me anything other than that she was other thinking the situation." Then looking up at him, she said, "That is why I need you here."

Kristoff looked at her eyes and saw the determination and hardness in their blue depths and knew that she was in commander/princess mode again, "For Elsa?"

"Yes. Kristoff; besides you, Sven, and Olaf, she is the only one of my family that I have left. I need you here to keep her grounded." He had gotten up now and joined her on the couch. She turned to face him and grabbed his hands. Looking him deep in the eyes she said very seriously, "I cannot protect her from these demons while I am out on the front. I cannot save her from the self-doubt and blame that I know she still feels while I am out there. I know she feels like she is at fault for me being in this position, but that is why I need you here. To be well like me, to offer the comfort and support that I know she will need when I am gone."

 _When I am gone_ , those words struck him hard, "Gone? Like away right? I mean-"

Anna looked at him sadly and he did not like that look at all, "I have to be realistic here. I can be gone and then come back or I can be well…gone." He took his hands out of her grip and engulfed her in another hug. She could feel his body heaving slightly and she rubbed small circles on his back, trying to reassure him that she was still here with him, "Hey come on. I am still here now. Besides with you're here with Elsa, you can also comfort each other. I mean I am sure she would love to tell embarrassing stories about me from when we were still together as kids, and you could tell loads of embarrassing stories about me as well from those dates we went on."

He pulled away to see her smiling a watery smile, "How can you be so…casual?" He asked astounded, still not over the reality of losing another family member. Someone close to him and his heart, again. It was bad enough seeing her frozen body on the fjord, however love thawed her and she came back…this time…this time it could be permanent.

"Love thaws right?" She asked as she saw a stray tear fall down his cheek. She cupped his cheek with her hand to wipe it away and before she could pull away, he grabbed her hand and kept it in place. When she saw him nodding, she smiled gently and asked, "Love heals right?"

"Yes, but you are not hurt nor is your heart frozen." Kristoff whispered not looking at her.

"True, but," she moved her hand so that now he was looking at her, "if love can do all those things, then I know I will have the strength to come back to you…one way or another. You just have to have faith. I know that you and Elsa will have enough faith to allow that to happen."

He looked into her eyes, searching for something…any contradiction to her words, but seeing nothing, he said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Leaning in they kissed again. He gently pushed her down on the couch so he was on top, and she allowed her hands to find their way to his head and allowed her finger to tangle in his hair. His kisses moved away from her lips and on to her neck and she let out a soft moan. Just as his hands moved further down her body, there was a knock on the door. Kristoff growled in annoyance, and Anna cursed…fairly loudly, "Damn it! What?!"

"It's Major Fisher commander! May I come in?" His voice was at a normal volume, but Anna could hear something else in it.

"Say no…" Kristoff begged into her ear and then kissed her again, "Please say no."

Anna moaned and pulled away from him, "I cannot do that…although I wish I could." She said back as she sat up to straighten herself out. Kristoff bowed his head in defeat and was cursing internally as he too began to fix himself up, "We will continue this later. I promise." She whispered to him.

"I am holding you to it." He said very seriously and Anna could see that his eyes were slightly dark with longing.

"Hey I got you your sled as promised along with the other stuff right?" Anna countered smugly and gave a small laugh at the look in his eyes at the mention of his sled.

 _ **Present Day- an hour or so later after lunch**_

The memory that Kristoff saw, occurred in this very office two years ago…his hands ran along the couch and it was as if he could still hear her laughter and see the light shining in her eyes. Just then the door opened and closed and he turned to see Anna coming in with papers in her hand, "Well you are certainly very prompt."

"I ran an ice business, it doesn't exactly work well if I am late right?" He quipped back.

"Touché." Anna said as she took a seat behind her desk, and motioned to one of the chairs, "Anyway I know I talked to your sister one on one, and I know we have spoken, however your sister was with you…I just wanted to talk to you…get to know you better…"

"One on one?" Kristoff asked feeling as if this was going to be another interrogation.

"One on one." Anna repeated affirmatively, "Now then, tell me who Christopher Nolan really is."


	11. Chapter 10

**True Loves' Final Act**

 **Chapter Ten**

 _ **Present- Before Anna's Talk with Kristoff**_

"Ma'am," Leon had saluted as Anna entered the conference room, "I have this note from Kirkenes."

Anna took the note from him, "Aiden returned fast." She commented as she opened it and scanned it over, "Well this is interesting."

"What are you going to do?" Leon asked, "They are clearly not who they say they are."

Anna smirked, "Well we are going to see where this goes. I have given them jobs within the castle. The woman is my right hand and the man will be with you, under your direction."

"Is that wise?" Leon asked, "You are risking the safety of Arendelle and the King."

Anna was proceeding to the door, when she stopped to turn and face him, "I know what I am doing. By the way, the King is to not know about this. I am handling it." Leon nodded and saluted her, which she saluted back. Then as she was still paused by the door she asked, "Remind me. Who interrogated Mr. Nolan?"

Leon thought for a moment and said, "I believe it was Rivkin that gave the interrogation. I know I transcribed your interrogation with Ms. Nolan, and I think Faust transcribed Mr. Nolan's…"

Anna nodded, "Alright. I thought so. Hum…" She reclosed the door and leaned against it with her one boot up on the door and her arms crossed, "I think I will conduct my own. I do not sense an immediate threat, however there is something off about them." Looking up at him she asked, "Your thoughts?"

"I know there is something up with the male. The female seems off as well, but I do not know what to make of her exactly." Leon answered back as he crossed his arms, "However if you say you have it handled, then I believe you Commander."

Anna nodded and got off the door, "Well you are my trusted Admiral, so I will give you Nolan; and in the end you will give me reports on his progress and tests."

"So while you are keeping an eye on the female, I will be keeping an eye on the male?" Leon asked and Anna nodded, "Very well then. Keep friends close and enemies closer."

"You know it." Anna stated. Just then there was a knock on the door, "Enter."

The door opened to reveal Kai, "I have showed them around and they are currently in their quarters."

"Excellent."

"I am now going to prepare for dinner." He stated.

"Before you do that, please inform Mr. Nolan that I wish to speak to him in my study, in fifteen minutes or so." Anna stated quickly.

"Right away Ma'am." He stated and left.

Anna turned back to Leon, "Keep tabs in Kirkenes, and have we heard anything yet about the North Mountains?"

"No not as of yet. Neither are there anything in the South Mountains."

"I wouldn't expect anything in the South." Anna mumbled, "Oh well, keep looking." Leon saluted and Anna saluted back, before exiting the room.

As she approached her study, she noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Stopping, she quickly upped her guard and approached slowly and quietly. Poking her head in, she sees Christopher gazing around the room, as if lost in a memory. She watches as his eyes are near watering, and as his hands run along the couch. It was as if he was trying to bring something back, or trying to hold on to something. For some reason, his almost near hopeless posture and glazed eyes brought up a strange sensation through her. It was a sensation that she could not identify and it awoke another emotion in her, one she hadn't dealt with in a year: fear. Fear of this unknown feeling that was coursing through her veins.

Shaking herself, she forced the sensation down and opened the door more and closed it loudly making him spin around, "Well you are certainly very prompt." She said as a way of greeting him.

"I ran an ice business, it doesn't exactly work well if I am late right?" He quipped back.

Cheeky bastard, Anna thought making a note at his blatant attempt to cover up his near breakdown in her study. However she did give him credit for the comeback, "Touché." Anna said as she took a seat behind her desk, and motioned to one of the chairs, "Anyway I know I talked to your sister one on one, and I know we have spoken, however your sister was with you…I just wanted to talk to you…get to know you better…" She watched as she broke down her reason that she called him into her study. He seemed slightly uncomfortable, and she watched as she fidgeted slightly under her gaze.

"One on one?" Nolan asked uneasily.

"One on one." Anna repeated affirmatively. Now to get down to business, "Now then, tell me who Christopher Nolan really is."

There was silence, and Anna was watching him. He looked unsure and nervous…why would there be a reason to be nervous? "I am sorry," He said looking at her as if trying to get his mind wrapped around something, "I do not understand…"

"Tell me about yourself. I mean any man would have been jumping for joy at the chance to serve his King and his country. You on the other hand seemed rather…put out." Anna said watching him.

Kristoff wanted to beat his head into the wall, _**him**_ serve Arendelle yes; but _**him**_ serve _**Hans**_ HELL TO THE NO! "I was just stunned." He said trying to remain a sense of calm.

Lie, Anna thought to herself as she looked at him. She noticed how his face turned a slight red and then noticed how he quietly got back under control. The huge, yet really silent breath he let out to help went noticed by her; despite him thinking he had her fooled. She let him have that victory for now, "And why was that? Look at you," She motioned to him, "strong, disciplined, loyal…who wouldn't want to have you in their forces."

You wouldn't because you cared about your sister being left alone, Kristoff answered in his mind recalling the conversation in another lifetime, yet in the same room, "I don't condone senseless fighting." Seems true enough. He didn't like fighting, but he would if there was a cause worth fighting for…or someone worth fighting for.

"Senseless huh?" Anna asked as she looked down at the papers on her desk. Picking up a pen, she wrote that down, "So you think the Snow Queen tormented Arendelle for a reason, or in this case we will use the word, she did it because it made sense?"

"I didn't say that!" Kristoff backtracked quickly, "I just meant that I do not like violence."

Good, he is sweating, Anna thinks as she watches him and his expressions, "And yet you seemed to have a temper."

"For injustice." He stated firmly attempting to get this situation under control, "I mean really, that was a lot of money!" He knew she was referring to the incident in town.

Anna nodded, "Inflation. What can you do?"

Kristoff remained silent for a moment before asking, "Is this another interrogation?"

"No," Anna said lying easily, "I am just trying to figure out where to put you if you do not like fighting."

He didn't believe her, "And what are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that you should let me ask the questions." Anna replied back sweetly.

Kristoff had to mentally smack himself, because the sentence sounded like what his Anna would have said to him. He just hoped that he schooled his facial features well enough that she did not pick up on anything.

Of course he was not that lucky, because Anna saw something flash before his eyes. A hopeful recognition maybe? But why did it look like he was so disappointed after his realization that his previous thought process was somehow not valid or impossible, "So does not like to fight, but is rather defensive…" Anna spoke purposefully out loud and wrote that down on paper. Then looking up at him she asked, "What would you say your talents are, if fighting is not your thing?"

Kristoff looked at her and sighed, "Well I know the layout of the forests and mountains really well. I am also good at keeping silent when need be."

Anna nodded as she wrote that down, "Anything else?"

"Uhm…I am willing to fight in the event if I had to." He added rather lamely.

Anna wrote that down, "Ok any weaknesses, besides your interesting personality?"

Kristoff shook his head unable to say anything. Was it that he cared too much? Opened his heart? Too much faith? Takes things too personally? Anna watched him as he seemed to contemplate his answer, "I think I take things too personally. I sometimes do not know how to communicate…"

She watched him closely and somehow for some reason did not like what she was seeing. Throughout this conversation, she noticed how his eyes were lit up during their improv banter; and somehow she felt something plummet in her stomach when the light dimmed…just what the hell was this man doing to her, "Ok then, how about this…I am putting you to work with Admiral Leon. He is going to train you in the basics. From there I will position you as a scouter."

Kristoff could not believe his ears, "Scouter?"

"Yes, your job will be to…well scout the land, if we should have to go back into battle." Anna said as she finished writing the new set of orders and handed them to Kristoff, "As I said before Mr. Nolan, these are your new set of orders. Present this to your supervisor, Admiral Leon."

He took the paper from her, and swallowed as his hand brushed hers. There was a brief instance that he felt that this was all a dream. That he would wake up with Anna next to him and her smiling brightly at him. However that image faded as she pulled away.

She felt some sort of jolt in her stomach as her hand had touched his. It was familiar and yet strange. In fact this whole questioning had been over all strange to her, and in her silence, she saw him leaving the study, "Private?" She called out his new title. He turned and looked at her, but said nothing, "You showed so much emotion when I was telling my story before." Again he said nothing, "Why?"

He thought for a moment and said, "Because you had no one to be outraged on your behalf…I know what that is like, and I wouldn't wish that upon anyone." He thought for a bit longer and added, "Certainly not you."

"You do not even know me."

"And yet I feel like I do…I may even know you better than you know yourself." He said genuinely, "Commander." He ended with a salute.

"Private Nolan. Welcome to Arendelle's forces." Anna said as she saluted back, "You report to Admiral Leon tomorrow morning at seven in the training arena."

Kristoff nodded and left the room. As soon as he left Anna exhaled out a long breath. Just what the hell was happening to her? There was another knock on the door, "Commander?"

"What Gerda?" Anna asked hearing the elderly female voice.

"His Majesty is back, and he wishes to see you."

No sooner than were those words out of her mouth. Anna was out the door, and almost running towards the King's study. Knocking quickly, she hears, "Enter." Barging into the study she enters, "Ah Commander how was-"

Not letting him finish, she engulfs his face and pulls his lips to hers. He is too stunned to react, but when she pulls away, all he can ask is, "Why?"

"Because I need to feel something." Was all she responded, and proceeded to pull him to her again, "I need to not think about anything right now."

Hans looked at her and could instantly tell that something was bothering her, "What happened? Everything ok?" His voice was low and the void in his heart was still.

In the meantime, Elsa was in her quarters on the bed. She had taken her pendant off in order to give the magic some kind of break. Pabbie had said that wearing it all the time would take a lot of energy, and she and Kristoff would need to come to see him to get a recharge. However she herself would have to be careful because of her powers. Her pendant would lose energy much faster, due to disguising her powers. It was among many rooms that belonged to the servants of the castle. Her room, Anna's room, and their parents' room was in the wing of the castle that Kai had said was forbidden. Elsa sighed once more as she laid on her back and stared up into the ceiling. Frowning in thought, she rolled over onto her stomach and reached into the bag that was on the floor and pulled out the book.

Flicking through the pages, she found the page that she was looking for and stared into the picture of her sister's cold eyes. Anna's right hand…how in the hell had she gotten that job? Oh Anna, she thought as she took her finger and stroked her sister's cheek. Just what was going through her head? It was in this moment that she heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?" Elsa asked jumping up in surprise as she stashed the book underneath her pillow and made a mad dash to the small dresser to retrieve the pendant.

"It's me." She heard Kristoff's voice, "Can I come in?"

Elsa let out a shaky sigh, "Yes come in." She placed the pendant down, just as he slipped through the door and quickly shut it behind him.

Placing the papers on the dresser, he too took off his pendant and immediately, his appearance shimmered and was back to his normal self, "That was brutal."

"What happened?" Elsa asked. They had been in his room talking, when Kai had wanted to come get him as per Anna's request.

After relaying everything to her, he handed her his new 'orders', "Scout huh? Sounds appropriate." She commented lightly.

"Were you not listening?" Kristoff asked indigently sitting on the chair by the small vanity, "She seems to know something is up!"

"Look I know this is bad, but at least you are away from her. I am her right hand!" Elsa growled out and showed him her papers, "I am literally with her all day long. Who knows what she is going to have me do, or what I am going to have to see her do!"

Kristoff read over her papers and then placed them next to his on the dresser as she sat on the bed. He watched as she hid her face in her hands, "All of this seems hopeless."

"Hey no it's not." He said reaching over to her and pulled her hands away from her face, "Something else happened in that questioning part two." Elsa looked up as he spoke.

Hans watched as Anna exited his study. Eventually he managed to get her to talk to him about what had occurred throughout lunch, although she didn't give him much information, he did find out more information about the new help. Elizabeth and Christopher Nolan. Sister and brother from Kirkenes. He sighed as he sat down in his chair behind his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a snifter and a bottle of scotch. Pouring himself a glass, he threw his head back and swallowed the amber liquid; wincing as the liquid burned the back of his throat. Then pouring himself another glass he placed the bottle back in his drawer and opted to instead play with the rim of the glass with his finger.

Something was wrong…he could feel it in his stomach as Anna had talked about them. He could feel something was happening…something occurring right underneath his nose…but what? Sitting up this time, he went to the shelves and found what he was looking for. Taking a small sip this time of his drink, he went to the mirror and stared into it. Then looking at the book to the page he had turned to, he said, "Show me what I am missing." He waved his hand in front of the mirror.

The mirror shimmered and gave an image of the North Mountain and then flickered to the desolate Ice Palace that he remembered how it had gotten that way to begin with before turning back into the regular mirror that it was. He frowned in thought as he stared into his reflection. Casting the Dark Curse definitely left its mark on him. His eyes looked haunted, there were dark circles underneath them, and if he was honest with himself-he looked like he aged ten years. As he continued to stare into the mirror, he got to thinking if it was all the energy that he had sacrificed in casting the curse, or if it was the position he had long desired that was doing this to him. Or a combination of both. Before he could dwell on it further, there was an infuriating knock on his door, "I was asked to **not** be disturbed." He called out.

"I am sorry sire, but dinner is ready." Kai's voice called back.

"Alright." He said back. He downed the last of his drink and placed the book away, "Be down in a minute."

Going back over to his desk he opened another drawer. This drawer had nothing in it…at least visibly. Pressing in the center. There was a click, and he slid the panel back to reveal a hidden compartment. Inside was a box that he gently lifted out. Wiping the dust off the lid, there was a name engraved on the wood: Anna. Opening the box he saw a glowing red heart with a rather large black shadow swirling in the middle. It was still here with him…so just what the hell was going on to make his puppet malfunction all of a sudden?


	12. Chapter 11

Ok so I'd thought I try something interesting because the idea wouldn't stop badgering me. This chapter is going to be broken down by song fic and by regular story line. I will point out that I owe nothing to do with the song nor do I obviously own Frozen or ONCE. By the way, who is excited for September 27?! I know I am and totally cannot wait much longer!

Anyway the song used is going to be No One's Here To Sleep by Naughty Boy feat. Bastille. I suggest checking it out and you'll know how this inspiration occurred.

 **True Loves' Final Act**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 _ **When you're little, night time is scary because there are monsters hiding right under the bed. When you get older the monsters are different. Self-doubt, Loneliness, Regret. And though you may be older and wiser, you still find yourself scared of the dark.**_

 _ **-Meredith Grey (Season 5 episode 9 'In the Midnight Hour')**_

 **Present day (Two months later)-**

Within the two months that had followed. Things had started looking up. Everyone in the castle started to sense that something new was occurring, and time (which had seemed to stop) started back up and people started to feel a new feeling…hope. Along with hope, it was also clear to see that all the castle's staff start to feel braver, and more open to their newer guests.

Despite these feelings, Elsa and Kristoff had seen less of each other due to their duties in the castle. The only times they were able to get together was when they would have to go out to the Valley to recharge their amulets. It was there that they could speak as freely as they wanted and they would discuss their own individual progress without the fear of being overheard.

Anna, at least in their opinion, was becoming more opened to them. She had often attended Kristoff's training sessions and classes for scouting practices, and she also had 'access' to Elsa's influence as well. On occasion, there would be rare times when they would be in the same meetings with each other, and of course there are meals when they would always be together, however Hans was always present, which made conversations less open and more serious.

Hans, for the most part, was even more sensitive to these changes that were occurring in the castle. He could sense the hope and the new found belief, and it wasn't before long he started to evaluate how this had occurred. Nothing had changed, except for the two new people that came into the castle…they were to blame for this. He could feel his control over the people slipping with each passing day; and now he could even see a change in his notorious Commander. He sat at his desk with Anna's heart staring at him. It had the same dark coloring that it had two months ago. That was the problem. He frowned deeply as he stared at it, until there was a knock on the door. Quickly he slammed the box closed and hid it back into one of the drawers in his desk, "Come in!" He called.

Elsa opened the door and approached her temporary replacement. She only had limited contact with in and mainly dealt with the other generals and admirals of the forces, but for some reason Anna had wanted her to deliver these papers to the King, "The Commander told me to give these to you sire." Elsa said avoiding the feeling to cringe.

Hans held out his hand as Elsa handed him the papers. As he looked through them, he saw that Elsa was walking away, "Hold on. Sit with me." He motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

Elsa looked at him and tried her best to get out of it, "I would love to, however Commander Anna needs me to-"

"She can wait. If anything you can blame me." He smiled, and Elsa saw how Anna had become so enticed with him the first time she met him…however Elsa was obviously immune to his charm, but complied to his invite, "So you and your brother have been working here for two months now, and this is the first time we have actually had the chance to talk. Why is that?"

"The Commander keeps me busy with running reports back and forth and reading the reports to give her a summary of what each entails." Elsa said, which has been for the most part true…and she quietly added the fact that Anna liked to give Hans his reports personally.

Hans nods his head, "She works you too hard it seems."

Elsa shrugged, "I enjoy it. I like keeping busy."

Hans nods his head again, "So tell me about where you came from and what brought you to Arendelle…"

Elsa started to repeat the same story that she had explained what felt like numerous times. It was at this point she thought that she believed the lie herself. Which made sense she was living the lie. Once she was done, there was a moment of an awkward and tense silence, "So how do you like working here?" Hans asked eventually.

"I like it." Elsa said, "It brings new events from day to day and I hope I am creating a difference." She made sure to add that part while making direct eye contact with Hans.

Hans looked at her and he made eye contact back. What he saw in the ice blue depths was something very familiar to him, "Well I can say with certainty that you are. Anna has never been so…lively until you and your brother came along to us."

It was true. Anna had seemed lively and had started asking questions. Questions that he really did not want to answer…correction, did not know how to answer without giving himself up. He had been debating on how to handle his Commander, but this woman in front of him…was giving him ideas, "She does seem to be in higher spirits." Elsa said in an underlining smug tone.

"That she does. You said that you had traveled to the North Mountain yes?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Was it magical in anyway?"

Something foreboding plummeted in Elsa's stomach as Hans was watching her, "Uhm…no."

"Interesting." Hans muttered, "Well I suppose I kept you long enough."

Elsa took this as her que to leave, "I suppose I will see you at dinner sire?"

"Yes. Tell Anna that I will see her at dinner."

Elsa nodded and left leaving Hans alone. Once he was sure she left, he goes into the drawer and pulled out Anna's heart box. Carefully opening the lid, he sees her dark red heart glowing in front of him. The silence in the office was interrupted by the thumping sound of the heart pulsing in the velvet box. As he reached for it, the glowing became brighter as he picked it up in his hands. He brought the heart to his mouth and said into it, "You need an escape from the castle for a bit. You are going to figure it is a nice afternoon for a ride in the woods with Pharis before dinner; perhaps when you get done with work." Placing the heart back into the box, he hides it back into his secret drawer.

Then taking a deep breath he closes his eyes and thinks about who he wishes to talk to, "You want to talk?" Snapping his eyes open, he sees who he wishes to talk to.

"Yes. I got a small job for you."

"I am listening." Hans smirked, which made the man cringe as he listened to what he was told to do.

Kristoff was exhausted. He had been at training now for hours on end with Leon. While he was not close with the man in the other life, he had respected him…until this life and his butt was still getting kicked. In fact he was so lost in his musings that he was not watching where he was going, "Hey watch it!" He said automatically.

"Better watch that tone." His stomach plummeted as he looked at who he bumped into…it was Anna, "I will personally take that as a challenge."

He smirked at her, seeing that she was not really mad at him, "Oh yea? You and what army?"

"Oh I do not know…just the entire Arendelle armada." Anna responded in kind.

She honestly did not know what had gotten into her over the months. It was almost like she was an entirely different person. She had felt something that she had thought she had long since abandoned…hope. No matter how hard she tried to bury the feeling, after all hope breeds eternal misery in her mind, every time she is with Christopher or even Elizabeth there is this feeling that keeps bubbling up inside of her. She had tried to talk about it with Hans, or even trying to replicate this feeling with him, she does not get the same results. Right now, staring at Christopher, she is feeling this bubbling in her stomach…almost like (dare she admit it?) butterflies inside of her. Even as she feels herself smiling (yes actually smiling at him), she still feels like there is a void where her heart should be, "Hello? Earth to Commander!"

Oh shit! He had been talking to her! What had he been saying? "Sorry, I was lost in thoughts. What were you saying?"

Kristoff smiled, yup his Anna was still in there and slowly but surely he was getting her to come out. Granted it was not often they were alone like this, but even the occasional sparing in the arena with her, he would get her to smile slightly and catch her eye, "I was asking how your day has been going an if you were heading to dinner."

"My day as been going pretty well. In fact a day without any incidents is a good day in my book; and to answer your question about dinner, I was going to go for a ride. It is a nice afternoon and I need some fresh air." Oh god, what is happening to me? Anna thought as she looked into his warm brown eyes.

"Did you want some company?" He watched as she cocked an eyebrow at him and placed her hands on her hips; so he added, "Sven could use some fresh air."

"If I did not know any better I'd say you were trying to ask me out on a date." Anna remarked and a laugh almost escaped her as his face reddened. Obviously she needs to get out of here, and put the poor guy out of his misery, "As much as I would like to say yes that you can join me," the way his eyes were lit up in that moment would have crushed her heart…if she had one that is, "I am going to have to decline the offer of your company."

Kristoff's heart was crushed in an instant for a moment. He thought for sure he had her. Well at least he had her talking and semi-joking with him, "Well perhaps some other time then Commander." He saluted her.

Anna was watching him closely, and instantly something over took her senses. Instead of saluting him back, she darts forward, leans up, and grabs his face. Next thing Kristoff knows she is kissing him fill out on the lips in a desperate passion, which he momentarily reciprocates in kind and holds her close to him.

Anna, in that one instant, sees something flashing behind her closed eyelids. She sees the castle and a little girl with bleach white hair laughing and smiling at her, then she sees a closed door with a snowflake pattern on it, then she sees a small shop, a smiling animated snowman before settling on a magnificent ice palace. Her mind then catches up to her and then she violently breaks away, "What the hell?!" She yells at him as she shoves him against the wall.

"What did I do?!" He yells back at her just as stunned as she is, if only for a slightly different reason.

Anna was gasping and suddenly the urge to leave was stronger than ever in her. Holding her hand to her forehead, she could suddenly feel sweat and heat radiating off of herself, "Are you ok?" Kristoff asked instantly as he made a move to help her in case she collapsed.

"Stay away from me!" Anna demanded as she backed away from him. Kristoff immediately threw his hands up in surrender as Anna's turquois eyes were a light with panic. She was panting a mile a minute, as if she had just completed the military physical test fifty times over, "Did you see that?" She eventually asked.

"See what?" Kristoff asked carefully not sure what she was going to do.

She looked at him, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I-I-I don't understand. You kissed me!"

"And you made me see stuff! A little girl with bleach blonde hair, a-a-animated freaking snowman, and a palace made of ice!" Kristoff's eyes widened as he looked at her, "You know what screw it ok! This," Anna said eventually as she got her thoughts together and motioned between herself and him, "never happened!"

Kristoff was in shock as he suddenly watched her storm/run off, "Wait! Anna!" But it was too late, she was gone leaving him feeling empty with disappointment.

Later at dinner, the mood that was once elevated, died quickly. Elsa had found out what happened when Kristoff had his run in with Anna. She in turn had told him about her meeting with Hans. As if picking up on the depressed mood, the servants themselves returned to their subdued state when they began serving the food. It also did not help that aside from the depression, it was almost as if everyone was waiting for something to happen. Elsa had also taken notice how Hans did not seem to notice the change in the atmosphere. He just gave his thanks and shooed them away.

As they stared at the food in front of them, Elsa started wondering where Anna was. Kristoff tried to swing a look in her direction, and now occasionally Hans would look at them as well, "Uhm…is the Commander joining us? If I may ask?" Kristoff spoke up bravely. In all honesty he did not know if Anna was going to join them after the incident in the hallway. All he knew was that she had gone on her ride…or she was before their little improv rendezvous. Now who knows what she could be doing…

"That is a good question," Hans responded as he too began to wonder the same thing. After his meeting with his 'friend', Anna had come into the office and they had a little 'discussion' which ended with her being slightly more delirious than she had previously entered. Feeling slightly concerned for her, he had asked if she was alright, but she had ran out saying she was going for a ride in the woods.

Hans cleared his throat and caught Gerda's eye in the corner of the room, "Where is Anna?" The way he said her name, made Kristoff want to plunge his steak knife into Hans's heart. Elsa saw his grip tighten around mentioned knife, and gently kicked his foot. He caught her eye very briefly and reluctantly loosened his grip.

"She had said she was going for a ride on Pharis." Gerda spoke softly and rather hesitantly, as if unsure.

Hans cocked his head trying to act curious and surprised, "Did she say she was going to make it for dinner?"

"Uhm…I thought she said she would be back." Gerda spoke once again flinching.

Hans nodded his head, "Well I suggest we eat." He said looking at his guests, "The food is going to get cold and Anna has a way of losing track of time when she goes out on her rides."

Elsa was not liking any of this one bit. For starters, Hans seemed to have already known what Anna was doing. It was like he planned it somehow, and also just the way Gerda held herself…almost as if afraid of royalty. Never had she seen Gerda so careful as to watch what she was saying. Of course the woman would watch what she would say, but she had held herself differently: always confident and almost calculating, not scared or timid like she was holding herself now. Perhaps did she know something? Never the less, she began to cut into her steak on her plate.

Kristoff was carefully watching Hans as he cut into the steak on his plate, "You think she is ok? I mean she had told us the trouble that has been known to happen."

Hans pondered for a moment as he chewed. Then after washing it down with a sip of wine, he spoke, "Of course she is ok Mr. Nolan. Anna is one of the bravest fighters I know. She does know how to use a sword…" This was not really a lie. He had the pleasure of finding himself at the wrong end on the field in the previous life. Also what he had assigned to have happen to his Commander, he made sure to emphasize that no **mortal** harm was to come to her.

Kristoff nodded as he began to tuck in, however he exchanged a subtle glance at Elsa. She caught on, and took a sip of her own glass of wine, "She seems like a true survivor."

"Oh she is…" Hans responded trying to see proud, but then added in his head: only by my good graces. Clearing his throat he spoke some more out loud, "she is also one of my best soldiers that I have. Arendelle and I are indebted to her for her bravery and loyalty."

Before Kristoff or Elsa could respond, there was a sudden raging commotion, and a solider, Leon Elsa recognized, came running into the dining room, "Your Grace come quick!"

"What is it?" Hans asked as he tried to keep an aura of calm.

"It's the Commander, she was attacked on her ride. We think it was the Snow Queen's doing." Leon spoke quickly. Immediately everyone rose from their seats and sprinted out of the room.

"Let me go!" Anna's enraged voice echoed from the infirmary, "I am fine!"

"Please Commander, you are not fine. Your eye is swollen shut and there are real nasty scars on your face that need to be looked at as to not get infected." The doctor, Elsa knew this was Shepard, spoke.

"You idiot!" Hans, Kristoff, and Elsa winced at Anna's voice, "I need to warn the King that the Snow Queen is back! I fought one of her vile henchmen!"

Elsa and Kristoff winced further. Hans saw this and turned to them, "Perhaps it is best if you go finish your dinner. I will take care of everything." The hell you will, both Elsa and Kristoff thought, but bowed and walked away knowing there was nothing they could do as of yet.

Hans, instead of entering the infirmary, waited until they were out of sight, and walked to his study and closed the door.

 _ **Every carpet, every floor  
Everywhere I look I fall  
Climbing up the walls, I'm climbing up the walls  
What goes on behind these doors  
I'll keep mine and you keep yours  
We all have our secrets, we all have our secrets  
**_

 _ **Behind every door is a fall, a fall  
And no one's here to sleep**_

"What did you do?" He asked as he turned to face his friend, "I told you not to mortally harm her, just make sure that she is back on my side."

The man in the black cloak spoke, "I did. I just took it one level further. Her heart, despite being in your control, is starting to awaken itself."

Hans knew this. He had picked up that something was severely wrong in the last two months, hence why he had staged this event, "How?" That was the one thing he did not understand.

"Try looking at the people you just had dinner with. I assume even someone like you knows not to judge a book at face value. By the way the scaring is a permanent mark of her crimes. They will never go away…not even when the curse ends."

"Wait what?" Hans asked irritated, "What do you mean when the curse ends? When is it going to end? How?"

"How? I cannot say. When? No one knowns for sure."

Hans paced violently, "Bull shit! You do know. You do know you bastard."

"Please stop calling me that." The man spat out. Hans's mouth slammed shut against any insult, "Now then, I told you what you needed to know. In the end all things must come to an end. You know it will soon be over and there is nothing you can do. I told you from the get-go that this curse is not the powerful one you were looking for, despite paying the same price. You knew hat. Now you have to live with the consequences." With that the figure vanished in a puff of smoke. Hans looked around the room and spun back around to go back to the infirmary.

When he entered, he saw that the doctor had left and Anna putting her filthy shirt back on. She was buttoning it up when she turned to face him, "Oh my god." He gasped as he approached her.

Across her left eye was a long red scar that mirrored a half moon, and across her right cheek was a cross shaped scar; the one was long running diagonally down her face from just below the outer corner of her right eye to just above her chin and a slightly shorter scar running diagonally across it in the other direction from just to the left of the bridge of her nose to his right jawbone (Think Scar's scar from the Lion King, and Kenshin's scar).

"Bloody bastard snuck up on me." Anna said bitterly as she finished buttoning her shirt on, "I was in the woods with Pharis when he attacked me."

Hans approached her, "I am sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Let me have the honor of killing Elsa, the Snow Queen of the North Mountain."

Hans looked into Anna's eyes. They seemed to have a more sinister look to them with the added facial scaring she had acquired from her trip into the woods. There were two choices he could make. With Anna killing Elsa and that ice harvester, the curse could never be broken; however this would be Anna being with her sister and her fiancé, therefore the risk of it possibly breaking. Sensing his hesitation, Anna spoke again her voice more murderous and determined, "Please. I will not let you down again." Again, she was referring too as to why he had taken her heart in this life, "And despite you saying you wanted her alive, your confirmation will not be traced back to you if given this chance."

He did say that he wanted Elsa brought in alive. He wanted her to witness everything he accomplished and took from her: her home, kingdom, and the one thing she lived for…her sister. But…he looked at Anna once more, what better way to roll in victory than having the one thing you love most turn on you, "Alright." Hans brought his hand up to her face and gently cupped her cheek as to not aggravate her wound, "I will give you what you want. Just do not disappoint me again."

"I won't." Anna said as she grabbed his hand and leaned up to kiss him.

 _ **You were always faster than me  
I'll never catch up with you, with you  
Oh I can feel them coming for me**_

There, in the shadows of the infirmary, the hooded figure stood watching the exchange. The cloaked man shook his head. The King had just officially sealed his fate. Just then he sensed footsteps coming from down the hall and turned his attention to the door. He spotted them and knew instantly that the young man's heart was officially crushed. As he watched the young man leave, a slight ache made its way towards his own heart. Looking back to his once companion it was now that he knew Hans's usefulness was up and he phased out of the room to go to the young man.

 _ **You were always faster than me  
I'll never catch up with you, with you  
Oh I can feel them coming for me**_

Elsa and Kristoff had been talking downstairs as they finished their meal. However neither of them were quite comfortable, as the servants kept staring at them and giving them looks of untrusting and uncertainty. So going against their better judgement, they went back to the infirmary to check up on Anna. Once they got there, the door was partially open and what they saw floored them. Kristoff's heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest as he had watched Anna lean up to kiss Hans. He had turned and bolted as quickly and quietly away from the door. Elsa however remained rooted to the spot as she watched the moment happen. She let out a quiet gasp as she saw the two cross-shaped scars that were on her cheek, when Hans removed his hand and placed it on the top part of Anna's arm.

As they parted Anna had caught Elsa's appearance and pulled away from Hans, "Elizabeth?"

"I am sorry…" Elsa stuttered out, "Christopher and I were worried about you." Elsa silently gasped to herself as Anna fully faced her. The sinister aura that she had sensed in her sister had grown tremendously, however was framing her (and she knew who) certainly did a number to make sure Anna's faith in him never wavered.

"Well glad you stopped by, prepare to work overtime." Anna said as she made her way to the door. Joining Elsa in the hallway Anna ordered, "Let's go." Anna strode down the hall and Elsa gave one last look at Hans, just in time to see him smile triumphantly.

 _ **Here's the pride before the fall  
Oh your eyes they show it all  
I can see it coming, I can see it coming  
As I rise up through each floor  
Shit gets dark when you lose it all  
I can hear it coming, I can hear the drumming**_

Kristoff was in his room when he heard the knocking on the door. He wanted to tell the person to shove off, but not knowing who it was prevented him from doing so. Getting up he opened the door to see a man standing there in a private's uniform that he once seen on the soldiers in the arena. In his hands, he held a large backpack that looked like to be stuffed, "Are you Private Nolan?"

"Yes." His voice was dead and he knew it. Pabbie had told him what was happening to Anna, however to actually witness it first hand was disturbing. Especially since he had felt like they were making so much process.

"May I come in?"

"Sorry but who are you?"

"My name is Private Alastair Roman. Admiral Leon sent me."

Kristoff backed away from the opening and motioned with his hand to enter the room. Roman placed the backpack on the bed and turned to face Kristoff, "In here you will find your official uniform. You are to immediately report to the arena once you are properly dressed."

"But I just got done."

"The Commander was attacked this afternoon before dinner and has immediately ordered all troops to assemble in the arena." Private Roman said. However he stepped closer to Kristoff, "I am sure though you already knew about the attack on the Commander's life."

Kristoff felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, "I did, if you are suggesting-"

"No I am not, but I do know many things. What you seek and what you need rests within the King's sanctuary." Before Kristoff could say anything the solider left.

Left pondering the meaning behind the words, Kristoff opened the backpack and started to get ready.

Elsa approached the Commander's study with her hands now empty of the orders she had delivered. As she knocked on the door she was called to enter, and when she did she saw Anna draped in full black armor and was attaching her sword at her hip, "Did you get them delivered?"

"Yes." Elsa responded, "Everything is all delivered."

"Good. I am going to take down this witch once and for all." Elsa winced, "And you are going to help."

"Wait what?"

"You and your brother are going to lead me to the North Mountain." Anna said as she approached a closet to reveal another set of armor, "Here put this on."

Elsa approached the closet, "I thought I already told you that I know nothing about the Snow Queen, and neither does Chris-"

"You were up there before. You can lead us safely up there and from there, I'll take over. Besides you are going to be my runner. I need every available body I can get." Anna said as she helped Elsa put on the armor. As Elsa looked in the mirror, she saw how pale her complexion became. Never did she think she would see herself in armor, and as she caught her sister's eyes in the mirror, she also thought she never would see Anna off to another war either.

 _ **Behind every door is a fall, a fall  
And no one's here to sleep**_

 **Past (The Days leading up to Anna's departure to war)-**

Elsa sighed as she sat down at her desk; Kristoff had left to help a few harvesters collect ice once Anna was done with her swim test. They had just gotten back after Anna's swim test, and of course she had passed the tests needed. Which means they were set for the Commander to lead the forces into war. Elsa picked up a frame on her desk. It was the picture that Anna had meant to give her at the coronation. It was a picture of herself, Anna, and their parents. They were all smiling and laughing, contrary to what the formal royal portraits portray. This picture was even more special by the fact that Anna had drew it, "Why Papa? Why would you do this to us?"

"Because he believed that Arendelle needs you more here." Elsa jumped at the sound of Anna's voice, "Knock knock." Anna smiled gently while knocking on the door.

Elsa however did not smile as Anna entered the room, "You were right before, although I hadn't orchestrated you taking the test, I…a part of me still hoped that…"

"I wouldn't pass?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded, "It is rather selfish of me. I mean I understand rationally, but Anna…"

"I know Els, I know." Anna said as she reached for her sister's hand.

Elsa grabbed on and squeezed her hand, "You are my little sister. You are supposed to be here with me. Helping me…"

"I am helping you. I am worrying about this and you are worrying about other things. I promise, everything will work out. One way or another."

Elsa did not say anything more other than, "How long?"

Anna did not need to ask what she meant as she pulled her hand away and said, "Three days."

"So soon?"

"Southern Isles and Weselton are already on their way here. The ships are already deployed and at the ready. I need to get the rest of the men ready."

Elsa stood up and crossed over to a window and Anna got up to follow, but kept her distance as Elsa asked, "Can you promise something?"

"If it is about me coming back alive, Elsa I can't-"

"You know how in our stories, the ones we used to read to one another, there is always the hero and then there is the other guy?" Elsa asked ignoring Anna.

"Other guy?"

"Yes you know the guy who sees danger and runs in the opposite direction?"

Anna has a feeling as to what Elsa is asking her to promise, but none the less she says, "Yes."

"Be the other guy." Elsa says as she now looks at her sister, "Please be the other guy."

"Elsa I cannot do that. However I can promise you that everything will be ok."

Elsa shook her head and light frost started to form in the corners and a small snow flurry started to form. Anna stepped forward and grabbed Elsa's hands and Elsa held on tightly as she started to break. Trying to remain strong no longer worked, not when Anna was leaving in three days, "What if you do not come back? What am I supposed to do?"

"Remember us as we were. Happy and carefree, besides you are never alone. I will always be with you." The sister held each other as the snow started to cover the desk, along with the picture of a once happy family.

 _ **You were always faster than me**_

 _ **I'll never catch up with you, with you**_

 _ **Oh I can feel them coming for me**_

 _ **Next Day (Early evening)-**_

It had been an hour to almost an hour and a half when he had arrived home for dinner. The meal was eaten in a strained silence, that not even a butcher knife or a very large ice pick could break the tension that loomed over them. It was not until he asked what had happened in the one day that he was away did they tell him. Then before dessert even got to them, he had excused himself from the table. As he was walking out, he could feel Elsa's chill and Anna's mournful gaze following after him.

Three days, Kristoff thought bitterly to himself as he found himself underneath a tree in the gardens. Actually if he counted today, it was three days and two nights until she left. Left her home, her sister, and him, "Damn it!" He yelled as he hit the tree with his fist in anger.

He was angry, no not angry…furious. What he was furious about? Hans for starters. If it was not for that conniving and selfish bastard…well none of this would have happened. Kristoff began to pace again as his thoughts took to a different path. He was furious with the former rulers, Anna and Elsa's parents. They had separated the sisters which led to Anna being in this position, which then also meant he was furious with Grand Pabbie as well. Then there was Anna herself; he was furious with her for taking the position to begin with. However despite these infuriating thoughts, he was also furious with himself for not being able to do anything. Just that thought alone about him being powerless brought more fury to his mind.

In fact his thoughts only turned darker until he took a deep breath, "Hey you ok?" Kristoff turned to see Olaf waddling over to him.

"Does it look like I am ok?" Kristoff snapped back.

"Wow someone is touchy." Olaf muttered as Kristoff returned to pacing. However sensing that his friend was in true distress, Olaf tried a different approach, "It'll be ok. Everything will work out."

"You know I really wish people would stop telling me that it will be ok, or that it will work out." Kristoff snapped again as he started to yank on his hair, "We don't know! We don't know that it will work out! My family isn't saying anything! That is where I went," Kristoff stated as he turned back around to face the normally bubbly snowman. Before he actually went to work with the others, he had stopped by to see Pabbie, to see if there was anything the old troll could do or see that would determine if everything would work out, however he had gotten no straight answer, "Anna isn't saying anything;" Of course Anna wouldn't know anything, he thought to himself bitterly. Anna is only getting second hand accounts as to what is happening, so she would not have any idea until she has seen the events unfolding first hand, "No one is saying a god damn thing! So what do we actually know?! Nothing!"

Olaf looked at his friend sadly as Kristoff slid down the tree trunk. Hesitantly, he made his way over to join him, but sat on the other side to look at the gardens while Kristoff was facing the castle, "We do know somethings." Olaf said in an unnatural quiet voice.

"Oh yea? What is that? Are you to tell me you are some kind of mystic? That Elsa gave you powers to see into the future or something?" Kristoff asked in a condescending tone.

Olaf shook his head, even though Kristoff couldn't see him, "Love heals a frozen heart." He answered simply.

Kristoff snorted, "So? What is the point? Last time I checked, no one had been struck by Elsa's magic lately."

"Love is warmth and power. Anna has a lot of love in her heart, and as long as she has love, everything will work out. However love can only go so far. You have to have faith." The snowman answered wisely. Not hearing anything from Kristoff, Olaf stood up and went to the ice harvester's side of the tree. Now sitting next to him, Olaf continued, "You and Elsa need to have faith in her."

"I do not want to lose her. I have already almost lost her too many times already, I just feel that…" Kristoff trailed off before taking a deep breath before admitting his fear to the snowman, "This time I will lose her forever."

Olaf watched as he buried his head in his knees. Before he could speak he heard someone coming near them, looking up he sees Anna approaching slowly, but he holds up his stick hand to signal her to stop. Anna stops for a brief moment before nodding, however she remains in hearing distance as Olaf says, "There is no such thing as forever."

Anna stiffens as she sees Kristoff looks up at the snowman. Elsa had left Anna alone at the table once Kristoff had excused himself. Anna had figured that for the two of them, the enormity of the news had finally hit them. That they had yet truly allowed reality to hit home for them. Sure she had heard from them multiple times that they understood, or they had accepted the fact that she was Arendelle's commander, but what did they understand? What did they really accept? It was like the ice palace fiasco all over again, " _For the first time in forever, I finally understand_." Her words echoed in her mind. She never really understood until much later, so for them to accept or understand in the short amount of time they had known about her and her involvement in the war was unreal to her. None the less she listened to Olaf as he began to talk again, "Nothing lasts forever," he repeated slowly, "and you cannot always dwell on what or could happen. You have to focus on the now, and right now Anna is still here with us. Instead of worrying about what may or may not happen, focus on what you have today."

Olaf glanced at Anna when Kristoff did not respond, so she took this as a queue to make herself known, "Kristoff?" She called out rather hesitant.

Kristoff snapped his head up to her direction. Immediately he stood up, "Anna?" Olaf smiled at her small nod and nudged his friend to go to her, to which he immediately did and proceeded to engulf her in a hug. Olaf then stood up as well and took his queue to go visit Sven.

"I am sorry." Anna said softly.

"No I am sorry. I shouldn't have stormed off the way I did. We all knew this was coming at some point." He said as he hugged her toned body tightly, afraid to let go.

Anna sighed, "It is rather sudden, though."

"Well yea. I mean I get home and this gets dropped on me, so 'sudden' is a bit of an understatement." He responded while chuckling sadly, trying to lighten the mood.

Anna pulled away from him and they stood looking into each other's eyes. After a few moments, Anna said, "Olaf is right you know."

Kristoff took his hands off of her and used one to rub the back of his neck, while looking away from her feeling ashamed about his previous feelings, "About which part? Because he seemed dead on about everything."

Anna smiled and took her hand to move his head so he was looking at her again, "Well everything yes, he was right; but we shouldn't be wasting it like this. I mean I know a few other activities we could do…"

"Like what?" Kristoff asked not liking the mischievous glint in her eyes. Anna did not answer this time. She stepped forward until she was literally in his personal space, "Uhm…Anna what-"

She cut him off with a heated kiss. Automatically he wrapped his arms around her frame and drew her in as close as possible, but before things could really take a turn, she pulled away from him and he whimpered, actually whimpered like a child who had his favorite toy taken away. Holding back a giggle, Anna looked at his hurt puppy expression and started to slowly back away, "Well there is more if you can catch me." With that she took off running while laughing at his stunned expression.

Immediately he gave chase. ' _Nothing can last forever_ ', Olaf's words rang in his head. Not even peace, he thought back as he chased her inside the castle, the servants ducking out of their way. It was not before long he realized she was leading him to his room. As they drew closer, he finally caught her and she let out a small squeal as he spun her around and kissed her feverishly.

Without breaking the kiss, he then proceeded to pick her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he somehow managed to open the door to his room. Slamming it shut with his foot, he threw themselves on the bed so that she was underneath him. As he saw her gaze, he sighed internally, she was going to be the death of him.

"Kristoff." She panted out his name. Whether it was because she was out of breath because of the running, or it was the effects of the kiss, he did not know. One thing he did know was that it was doing something to him that he was sure Elsa would not find appropriate on many levels, "I love you." Anna managed out.

"I love you too." Kristoff panted back, although his reasons for panting were way different and far from innocent.

Anna leaned up and captured his lips again. Enjoy the moment, he thought to himself as his hands went to the forbidden places on her body. Forbidden meaning, they were not married yet, "Anna." He grunted out, "We should-" kiss, "Stop."

Pulling away she looks up at him, and suddenly in one swift movement, he was on the bottom and she was on top of him. Both their faces were red and lips were swollen, "Why?" She asks, "Why should we stop?"

"We are not married or even engaged for starters." Kristoff said eyeing her now wrinkled clothes. In fact he was brought back to the moment in her study, after they had gotten into an argument about him being able to join the army.

Anna sighed and just laid down next to him, "I do not want us to stop."

Wrapping her up in his arms once more, he pulls her closely to him and she rests her head on his chest, "I know, but I would not want us doing something we would regret later."

"I would regret nothing, if something were to happen…" Anna said suggestively and began to kiss his neck while moving up to gently nip his earlobe.

Kristoff groaned and his mind went blank as he turned to once again capture her lips. As if on autopilot, she was again on top of him, pulling on his shirt in an attempt to rip the infuriating piece of clothing off, "Anna…" He groaned as his hands found her waist while he too was tugging and trying to rip her infuriating dress off.

"Shush." She said effectively silencing him, "Just let me enjoy this…just for a bit longer…even if nothing happens." Kristoff, succumbing to the mercy of his instincts, heeded her words and together, in that one moment, allowed themselves to throw caution in the wind.

To hell with what ifs, and what could happen; right now is all that matters, his final coherent thoughts were as she managed to get his shirt off, and he managed to get her dress off so that she was just in her chest bindings. Somehow, in the mix of the session, her braids were coming loose, so he sat up to help undo the one while she did the other. He marveled at seeing for the first time, her hair totally down. Since being in the braids, her long hair was wavy, and he never noticed how shiny it looked in the sunlight. Gently, he took his hand and brushed his knuckles against her cheek, "I love you." He repeated again, his voice laced with lust and yearning.

"That is the one thing that will always last." Anna said as she leaned into his touch, "I will love you forever. No matter what."

"No matter what." He echoed as he guided her back down into the mattress.

 _ **You were always faster than me  
I'll never catch up with you, with you  
Oh I can feel them coming for me  
**_

 _ **Day 2 (night time)-**_

Elsa was fully aware that she was avoiding Anna. She had known Anna was leaving in three days; Anna had told her before Kristoff even found out, however hearing it again made it all the more real. She just continued to stare at the paper in front of her in a complete daze, not even processing what was written or what it was about. All she knew was one thing and one thing only…she was going to be alone.

Alone…she was going to be alone again. Despite the assurance she had from Kristoff last night in the late evening when he had seen her again that he would remain in Arendelle with her when Anna was gone. One of the final trips he had taken early this afternoon was to drop Olaf off at the Ice Palace to visit Marshmallow for a bit to inform his little brother of the events in the kingdom, of course before he had left he had already said his goodbyes and best wishes to Anna. Kristoff had mentioned that he would go get Olaf once things had settled down some so that they could all be together, but she knew it was not going to be the same with Anna gone for who knows how long.

"Oh Anna…" She sighed out and turned away from the paper to look outside. As if saying her sister's name was some sort of magic words, the sky was suddenly alight with the Northern Lights.

As Elsa stood at the window lost in her thoughts, she was completely unaware of the study door opening. Anna had known this news was harder on Elsa, despite having told her first. It was just painfully obvious that the young queen was not taking this well at all, so Anna had given Elsa as much distance as she had needed to allow the news to fully settle. However before all of this spiraled out of control, Anna had commissioned a special gift for her sister. Just a little something Elsa could take comfort in when she had eventually left. As luck would have it, this little something was finished earlier in the afternoon, so Anna had left to pick it up…after her rendezvous with Kristoff of course. She had started blushing a deep scarlet as she thought of what this particular rendezvous had brought.

Hearing a deep sad sigh, Anna shook her head to rid of herself of the incriminating images just as she heard Elsa say, "The sky is awake…"

"So I am awake." Anna automatically responded making Elsa jump out of her skin.

Elsa spun to see Anna standing awkwardly in the door way, but smiled sadly as she finished the childhood line, "So we must play."

"We must." Anna said as she took a few tentative steps to her sister with the small wrapped box in her hand.

Elsa had met her half way and they stood in silence, regarding each other in a way to sense one another's moods. It was then that Elsa noticed the small package in her sister's hands, "What is that?"

"It's for you…I had gotten it made for you awhile back and as luck would have it, it was finished today." Anna said as she held out her hands for Elsa to take it, "I think you could use it now more than anything…"

Elsa took it with shaking hands and led Anna over to the couch. Sitting down, Elsa gently pulled at the blue ribbon and pulled the glittering blue wrapper off, "Oh Anna…" Elsa gasped as she looked at a beautifully carved wooden box in her hand.

The box was made out of chestnut and along the sides of the box was decorated snowflake patterns and right in the middle was her name, beautifully carved in an interesting pattern that reminded Elsa of winter. Elsa then gently caressed the smooth wood, allowing her fingers to feel the patterns of the snowflakes, "Oh wait…I almost forgot." Anna said reaching into a pocket of her dress to pull out another wrapped parcel, "Here. It's to go with that. Should have probably given this to you first."

Elsa gently placed the box on the couch to unwrap the other parcel. In her hands now was a blue velvet box. Giving Anna a curious look, Elsa opened it to reveal a necklace with a snowflake pendent, but this was not just any snowflake, it was 'her' signature snowflake, "Anna this is beautiful." Elsa gasped admiring her gifts.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Here, use the necklace like this," Anna said as she took the necklace from Elsa's hands and grabbed the box.

Showing Elsa the back, it was now that Elsa saw a small hole. It was in the shape of one side of her snowflake pendent. Anna then gave it a couple of turns, and that was when Elsa finally understood. The next thing that happened was the top of the box opened and out rose a figurine of two little girls, one blonde hair in a braid and one strawberry blonde in pig tails building a lopsided snowman. As they turned a melody played, a melody that Elsa instantly recognized, "My lullaby…" She trailed off as Anna placed the box on the table in front of them.

Anna nodded, "I gave Bernard the design for the figurine and my music sheet. He did the rest." Elsa felt tears forming in her eyes as she watched the figurine twirl to the music and once it was over, the figurine started to lower itself as the lid closed shut. Anna sat in silence as she watched Elsa's form start to shake, "I can always take it back if-"

"No!" Elsa yelled as she snapped her gaze to her sister, "No. I love it, but…oh Anna…"

Anna sighed and opened her arms and Elsa fell right into them, "I know Elsa…" Anna said as she rubbed her sister's back, "I know. It's ok…we have been through this."

"I know, but Anna I am still afraid. I do not want to be alone…" Elsa said as she pulled away just to look at her sister, "I do not want you to leave. If you leave and something happens…Anna I can't take being alone again."

"I am your sister Elsa," Anna started to say, "which means when you have a sister, you are never gonna be alone." Anna said determined to make Elsa understand, "Other than when I'm not around, but even then I'll be here in spirit. So again please Elsa…understand and trust me that you are never going to be alone."

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, ohhh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh, oh, oh, oh  
**_

Elsa did not say anything for a few moments. However when she did speak, she asked the question that has been on her mind from the start of this. The one question that Anna had yet to give a straight answer to, "It was because of me wasn't it?"

"What?" Anna asked.

"This is all my fault." Elsa waved her hand around them, "That you are in this position to begin with. Please Anna, just tell me the truth."

Anna hesitated not knowing how to answer, although hearing Elsa's plea for the truth, she couldn't lie, "I already told-"

"You did not give me a straight answer. I know what you have told me, but I want to hear the whole thing."

Anna got up from the couch and began to pace, "You know when I first started to train, it was to vent out my feelings without hurting myself or others. It was also to mainly keep myself busy so I would stay out of trouble; during that time Malone saw potential, so he had went to Papa behind my back and briefly told him about what I was up to…minus the training."

"But what does-"

"Hold on. Anyway after Malone talked with Papa, he had come back to me and told me what had happened. Of course I refused, not wanting to leave you here by yourself in the event you had come around; but the more we talked, the more appealing it became. Action, far off places, adventure…I mean think about it, why would I want to stay here feeling alone and depressed all the time when out there," Anna pointed to the window, "was something I had always read and dreamed about?"

"So it is my fault." Elsa muttered out as she buried her head.

Anna sighed again and this time re-took her seat, "No Elsa. I will admit that originally that is what I thought. Especially when Malone had retired and the talk was still on the table. After he left, Papa had Leon continue my training and teaching me on top of my other lessons. I will admit that I was selfishly working hard only with the hopes to one day leave Arendelle for adventure. It was not until the last few days before they left that I realized that I was doing this for the wrong reasons."

Elsa looked at Anna curiously, she was not making this explanation any easier to understand, "So I did not push you-"

"No. In the end I had wanted to decline the position. Especially after Papa explained why he was entrusting this position to me, but in the end he was right. I was the only one worthy of the job." Anna paused before grabbing Elsa's ice cold hands, "In the end he just wanted to protect you…as do I."

Elsa pondered this for a moment or two before saying, "So he used me as a pawn. He knew that by using me, he would get you to say yes." Then looking suddenly angry she said. "So this is his fault."

"It is no one's fault Elsa. I made a choice. I did what I felt was right. If our situations were reversed, I wouldn't want you to go either." Anna said nearly begging to get Elsa to listen, "Please Elsa…let this go. There is nothing you can do. This is my burden and my responsibility to bear."

"It shouldn't have to be. I should be able to change-"

"No Elsa. No you cannot change the contract. It is unbreakable no matter what. No new law or regulation will allow you to change anything that father, Leon, and I have signed." Seeing that Elsa was going to continue to argue, Anna spoke first, "Let's not dwell on this anymore, let's go enjoy the time we do have while we still have it."

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, ohhh, oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, ohhh, oh, oh, oh**_

As Elsa looked at her little sister once more, this was the first true time they had managed to actually talk to one another one on one with no interruptions and no emergency meetings; and the overall conclusion Elsa drew was that this person in front of her she barely recognized. In the short amount of time, Elsa saw that Anna somehow aged significantly: she appeared older, not at all the rambunctious carefree eighteen year old she was known to be. The only thing that was even recognizable in her sister's overall appearance the deep pools of blue in the woman's eyes that shone love, loyalty, and happiness that she had grown accustomed to see. However Elsa noticed some sadness, pain, and overall regret as well, "How can I not dwell on this though?" Elsa eventually asked, "We do not know what is going to happen, and I am not going to be there to protect you or keep you safe. I just feel like I have let you down…again."

Anna gave Elsa a patient smile…a smile that one would use on a younger sibling when explaining something, "You can never let me down Els. Now come on." In a gentle, but firm tug Anna pulled Elsa off the couch, "We are going to build a snowman and then we are having a sleep over."

"But don't you still-" Elsa tried to ask Anna about packing her things to be ready to leave the next day.

"No I do not. I took care of that already. Now we are not talking about this anymore for tonight. It is about fun and enjoying each other's company." With that Anna pulled Elsa out of the room and led the way to the ballroom.

She is right, Elsa thought as they entered the room and watched as Anna gave a small twirl. Enjoy this moment while we can, smirking lightly Elsa made a small ice/snowball in her hands, "Do the magic." Anna said smiling an innocent smile.

What I would give for her to keep that smile, Elsa again thought as she threw the ball of magic in the air. Snow fell down around them, coating the floor and Anna started to dance in it. Elsa flashed back to a much simpler and happy time. Before the war, before the dreaded coronation, before the accident, and before the shut doors. The last thought she had before Anna pulled her into making a snowman was: what would I give to reverse time so that none of this never happened and we could go back to a time of innocence and peace.

 _ **You were always faster than me**_

 _ **I'll never catch up with you, with you**_

 _ **Oh I can feel them coming for me**_

 _ **Day 3 (Morning)-**_

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff stood in the hallway that led to the balcony. Kristoff was dressed in his Ice Master/Deliver formal clothes. They were a bit stiff considering he hardly wears them…only for special occasions, however what was so special about this was anyone's guess. Never the less he was putting on a strong front. Looking at Elsa though, who was dressed in her ice dress with her hair down in its braid and wearing her new crown made out of ice (she had allowed Marshmallow to keep the other one), he could see that she was slowly breaking at the seams. As they both stared at Anna though, neither of them could tell what was going through her mind.

Anna was dressed in her Commander uniform that Kristoff had seem at the docks when this mess all started. She was wearing the high black boots, white trousers, and a green shirt. Over the green shirt was the jacket with the gold satin sash, epaulettes, and buttons. Kristoff once again took notice of the patches that were sewed on to represent her rank and power along with the medals that looked like they were just polished. Even the hilt of the sword that was attached on her hip with a gold belt was even polished to the point that the sun's light was reflecting off of it making patterns on the wall, and on the other side of her hip he noticed her colt revolver in a holster.

This is it, he thinks to himself as he mentally takes a deep breath, she is leaving for who knows how long or if- He didn't even finish that thought as he coughs, "So I guess this is it…" He trails off stealing a glance at Elsa, who winced at his words but covered it up quickly.

Anna sighs, "I suppose."

"Anna-" Elsa starts to say.

"Elsa we have been through this. I'll be ok. Besides you two will have each other, Olaf, and Sven." Anna says smiling lightly now trying to lighten the somber mood.

Elsa and Kristoff stole looks, both trying to fight back tears. Kristoff looks at Anna this time, "But we won't have you."

Anna takes a step forward and cups his cheek, "Yes you will. I will make sure to write when I can, and I will always be here," she pokes his head, "and here." She then places her hand over his heart.

He takes her hand and pulls her in for a heated kiss. Once they pull away, he holds her gaze with an intense look, "Promise me you will come home safe."

"I cannot promise that and I won't. However I can promise to try. That is all." She leans in once more and gives him one last kiss, "I love you."

He nods, "I love you too."

Anna gives him a watery smile and turns to her sister. Kristoff steps away as Anna opens her arms out to her sister. Elsa immediately falls into them, "It still feels like I literally just got you back." Elsa says as she swallows her soft sobs.

"I know sis, I know." Anna whispers as she rocks Elsa back and forth, "But again I am always with you. You know that, and you have that music box I gave you."

"It's not going to be the same, I know I am being selfish and that is not right but-"

"Hey it is ok to be selfish. You deserve it after all we have been through." Anna says as she pulls away from her sister to give Elsa a thorough look, "If there was another way I would do it in a heartbeat, but there isn't."

Elsa sighed as she nodded, "I know. But here take this," Elsa waved her hands and a snowflake necklace appeared ( **A/N** : think of the one from OUAT). Anna gaped as she stepped forward for Elsa to clasp it on her. Elsa smiled, "There now you have something to connect you to me."

Anna fingered the pendent and flung herself at Elsa, who this time caught Anna in her arms, "I love you." Anna said.

"I love you too."

Before anything else could be said, there was a cough. The sisters broke apart and looked to see Kai and Gerda standing in the hallway, "We are sorry to break this moment, but I am afraid you have to get going your highness." Kai said as he swallowed a sob.

Gerda, while she was trying hard not to cry, was failing, "Yes that is right. Your possessions that you requested are all loaded up and ready."

Anna pulled away from Elsa and hugged the people that became her surrogate parents over the years, "I will miss you guys so much."

"As will we." Kai said softly as he returned the hug.

Gerda nodded, "The castle will be way to quiet without you around to keep us on our toes."

At this, everyone laughed (which was much needed). Anna pulled away and whipped the tears from her face while turning back to Elsa and Kristoff, "There you guys go. Something that'll keep you busy for a while."

"And what is that?" Elsa asked amused despite how upset, angry, frustrated, and whatever darker mood she was feeling.

"Cause mass mayhem and chaos for Kai and Gerda." They all laughed at Anna's simple explanation.

After a few more minutes of goodbyes, Anna made her way down to the courtyard where everyone was gathered. Elsa and Kristoff heaved sighs and Elsa spoke, "Ready?"

"Not in the slightest." Kristoff admitted.

"Yea me neither." Elsa also admitted as she took a deep breath, "Let's go."

The balcony doors opened and everyone started to clap when they caught sight of her. Elsa felt a sense of déjà vu come over her. It was just like the coronation day all over again, only this time the gates would remain open, she had control of her powers, instead of watching guests enter the castle it was to bid goodbye to the soldiers that were going to serve their country and kingdom…and to say goodbye to her sister. Anna…she was no longer going to be with them. However she could no longer dwell much as she raised her hand to silence the crowd that had gathered to watch their father, son, or brother go off into war, "We are all gathered here today to say farewell and thank you for the brave soldiers that have committed themselves to serve their home and kingdom."

There were cheers and sobs as Elsa began her sort speech. Despite the words which were spoken so eloquently, strong, and calm Elsa still felt anything but those emotions. In fact she was surprised that it hadn't started to snow, "We thank you for all that you are doing to keep us safe, to allow us to sleep peacefully, and for being our protectors in our time of need. It is in God's good grace we pray that you all stay safe and are successful as you journey to defeat these unwelcomed intruders." More cheers this time erupted from the crowd, including from the soldiers who stood at the ready. Elsa once again held up her hand and there was silence, "To help defend our kingdom, may I present the High Commander and your Princess, Anna of Arendelle!"

There were gasps as most of the people (besides the soldiers obviously) had not known that the leader who would hopefully lead them to a swift and decisive victory was their bubbly princess. Anna came into the courtyard on Pharis, who seemed to have taken his job as the Commander's horse very seriously as he strutted into the courtyard. In fact if this was not a serious gathering, Elsa would have laughed at his posture, "Thank you Queen Elsa!" Anna yelled up so she could be heard. The men now stood a full attention and the crowd became so silent that a pin could fall and everyone would be deaf by the sound it would make when it hit the cobble stones, "Men, we are gathered here today to defend our homeland and our loved ones which reside in it. We shall defend our kingdom, whatever the cost may be."

Elsa watched in amazement as Anna spoke before everyone and how her voice carried across the vast number of people, "We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender!" At this the men cheered once more along with the crowd in support of the Princess and Commander.

Kristoff spoke softly in Elsa's ear at this, "I wish it did not have to be her though that would be in either of the destinations."

Elsa gave a slight nod as Anna continued her speech, "I cannot promise that all of you may live or come home." There was silence once more as reality hit people that this was happening, and that they could possibly not only lose their loved ones, but their princess as well, "However I can promise you this: if you shall fall, it will not have been in vain. We will fight back harder until our last dying breath. This fight will go down in history as the beginning of a new era! People will look back on us and say that we triumphed over evil and brought order back to a world in chaos!"

Elsa couldn't quite pinpoint the feeling in her stomach, Anna was making it sound like they were not only fighting a war for themselves but for something else entirely, "Once again I can't guarantee you will live, but I can guarantee that before this is over...we will be triumphant! Not only for ourselves, but for Arendelle!" Anna then turns Pharis around so she is looking up at Elsa and Kristoff, their gazes lock in an intense look as Anna unsheathes her sword, raising it to honor the Queen, "All hail Queen Elsa!" Anna points the sword at her, and more cheering follows.

The men stand at an even more intense position as they yell, "All hail Queen Elsa!"

"Now we march! For Arendelle!" Anna commands as she starts to lead the way.

"For Queen Elsa!" The men shouted and they started to move out.

The people cheer and wave goodbye, not knowing if any of them will see their loved ones ever again. Elsa watches as some kids throw flower petals at the soldiers as they marched. The need to do something, anything to give her sister a happier memory of this day came to her. Somehow she still sees Anna on top of Pharis at the entrance of city watching her soldiers marching off. It was then that she knew what she could do. Kristoff watched as a thoughtful expression crossed Elsa's face, before he could say a word, he watched as she formed a good sized glowing ice/snowball in her hands. She saw that he was watching, "Do the magic?" She asked him softly.

"Do the magic." He said smiling in approval. She smiled and threw it up in the air where it exploded like fireworks.

Anna was standing at the entrances of the city when she saw something flash into the sky. The men stopped marching and looked up into the sky above the castle. The iceworks (as Anna would later call them) exploded in the air, and the men gasped and muttered at how beautiful they glittered in the sunny sky. Then they did something that no one saw coming, the formations changed from sunbursts and willows, to two girls: one with a braid and one in pigtails, and in the middle was a lopsided snowman. Underneath words formed: Do you wanna build a snowman?

The men, sensing that this was rather personal for their commander continued walking. Anna tore her gaze away from the sky to look down on the ground so that none of the men could see her tears forming in her eyes, "I love you too Elsa." She said in a shaky breath. Quickly rubbing her eyes she looked back up with a new sense of determination. Once the last man passed her, she gently kicked Pharis to make him go and with that she followed after the men until she was alongside the middle group, not once looking back at her home.

 **Present Day (Later at Night)-**

There was no meeting held that night, considering the King had prevented it from occurring claiming that Anna needed rest; that she could storm the Snow Queen's hideout another day. Anna had been in such a furious mood, but never the less couldn't disobey her King. He stared out into the darkness at the moonless night. He had worked too hard for this moment to allow anything to get in his way, to allow his victory to disappear through his fingertips. Somehow he wanted more. He needed more in order to fill this void. Approaching the mirror, he looked into the reflective glass and the image swirled without his command. He could faintly hear laughter and scorn in its depths. It was the voices of his brothers and it made his blood boil instantly.

 _ **You were always faster than me**_

 _ **I'll never catch up with you, with you**_

 _ **Oh I can feel them coming for me**_

He raised his fists to smash the mirror, when the voices faded and the smokiness swirled. What he saw and heard made his stomach plumet. All this time and the answers were under his noise…lowering his fists he touched the glass, "So I found you at last." He muttered out. It was time to end this once and for all.

Elsa and Kristoff stood in Kristoff's room. The meeting that Anna had sent out had been canceled by the King's command, "What are we going to do?" Elsa asked.

"We have to find Anna's heart. It is only a matter of time before we are found out. Let's face it, Hans knows something is up, and so does Anna." Kristoff stated, "Especially after today, you know what I just told you."

"Yes, but I got to ask: can we trust whoever gave you the information?" Elsa asked, "Is this person a friend or foe, because I would not trust anyone right now."

"It's worth a shot, but I can see if I can visit Grand Pabbie tomorrow to find out for sure." Kristoff stated.

"Who is Grand Pabbie?" Their hearts stopped as they spun around to see Anna standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. All they could think about in this moment was that they had kept the amulets on as they had their talk, "Just who the hell are you people really?"

 _ **(You were always faster than me)**_

 _ **(I will always catch up with you)**_


	13. Chapter 12

So sorry for the delay. School getting started and really trying to officially graduate this semester. Anyway here is the next chapter and by the way: who else was super excited for ONCE? I literally have been watching that final scene of the premier like five times now and it is still OMFG! Yay Dark Swan!

 **True Loves' Final Act**

 **Chapter Twelve **

_**I know I never feel the same  
I know I may never accept the change, but I want...  
** **Happiness...**_

 _ **Staring blank at my screen**_  
 _ **Waiting for a sign, waiting for a smile to come to me**_  
 _ **Happiness...**_

 _ **Every day the news is dead**_  
 _ **Your power-drunk fuckers are filling my head with despair**_  
 _ **No happiness...**_

 **-'Happiness' by IAMX**

 _ **Present day-**_

"Who is Grand Pabbie?" Anna repeated as she now stood in the room with the door closed. This was a conversation she did not want anyone else to overhear. Besides it was by mere coincidence she had overheard the strange conversation herself as she looked at the woman she was beginning to call friend and her brother that for some odd reason awakened strange feelings within her. However there were things she did not like hearing: being found out, trusting what seemed to be an informant, and they were talking about her heart, "Just who the hell are you people really?" She repeated the question. She prayed that she was making the wrong accusation because the strange feeling that accompanied her despite not having a heart was pain and betrayal. She was just starting to open up after all to people, the first time she opens up and this happens? Seriously?

They exchanged looks and she watched as Christopher sighed, "Grand Pabbie is m-our friend." He winced as he tried to cover up his mistake.

"Right and I am the magical muffin fairy." Anna commented back, "I heard what you two were saying. I heard something about an informant, and being found out. Now what are you hiding?"

"Nothing. We were going to try and help you." Elizabeth spoke as she took a step forward and Anna took a step back. Elsa winced as she looked at Anna's face which held the sinister looking scars and Anna's death glare didn't make them look any better.

Elsa and Kristoff exchanged a look and knew that Anna was not buying into what they were saying. She could see that Kristoff was pleading with her to think of something, less they have to reveal themselves and tell the truth…which they did not want to do, at least not within the castle walls just yet, "We were trying to see how we could heal your heart." Elsa said as she shifted her gaze from Kristoff (she saw his eyes widen in shock to an expression that clearly read 'are you kidding?!') to Anna.

"Wait what?" Anna asked surprised not believing them for one minute. Then shaking her head, she asked, "And what was that whole thing about King Hans finding out and why wouldn't you want us knowing?"

"We wanted to see if it could be done first." Christopher explained slowly figuring that if they were going to hell, they might want to do it thoroughly, "We did not what to give you false hope."

They could see the gears turning in Anna's head as she mulled this over, "You wanted to try and heal my heart?" She asked slowly as she leaned against the wall, adopting a more relaxed position. Despite the nagging feelings that something was still not adding up, she bottled it down; daring herself to have this fleeting instance of hope to enter her soul.

More than anything, they thought, however Elsa said, "Yes. We have been trying to figure out ways to help ever since we found out about it." She smiled what hoped to be a genuine one to her younger sister.

Anna however did not acknowledge it, but looked at Christopher, "Even after what I did and said to you earlier?"

Kristoff looked at her and almost winced at her pained look. He could still feel the tingling on his lips when she had kissed him, "Yes."

"Why? Why would you do this for me?" Anna asked slowly, still not all that convinced.

"Because we want you to have a happy ending." Kristoff said slowly as he took a step forward.

Anna sighed as she got off the wall and opened the door and looked out into the dark and dreary hallway, "Not having a happy ending is painful enough," then looking back at them she finished with, "but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse."

"We promise that is not what we are trying to do." Elsa said, if anything we are trying to give you hope, she thought to herself frantically.

Anna did not acknowledge this, "I am sorry I almost accused you of treason. However I would be careful from now on as to what you say. Especially after tonight's incident." Anna motioned to her face.

"What happened exactly?" Kristoff whispered.

Anna looked at them and saw genuine concern. Sighing she stepped back into the room and closed the door, "I was riding through the woods and was attacked by the Snow Queen's personal sorcerer. I am normally careful of my surroundings, however due to our…rendezvous I was distracted."

"Why were you distracted?" Elsa asked softly as she pondered: what sorcerer?

Anna looked at him and he shamefully nodded, and she sighed, "Well after we kissed I got these weird images in my head…and these voices. Anyway I thought going for a ride would clear my head…but it had gotten worse." She did not know why she was confessing these things to these people, however it was as if a flood gate opened and she couldn't stop herself, "I saw other things and I heard voices that I should know…I also felt things…foreign things that I did not think I was able to feel."

Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other, "What's worse is that there is this woman…I can't just seem to make out her face. However it feels like I should know her, and there is also this man…I should know him too, but his face is just out of reach…just like the woman…" Anna continues not noticing their silent look.

"What did you hear?" Kristoff asked softly.

"My name…and…" Anna shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Just heed my warning. We may not be going to the North Mountain right away, but many people would not stand here and hear you out like I just did. They would not hesitate to call you out on treason."

"Why didn't you call us out?" Elsa asked in a whisper like voice taking her sister's words to heart.

Anna looked at her and then at Christopher, "I am not too sure if I am being honest. I guess I have taken a liking to you two…" With that Anna opened the door and left, however she hung out in the hall way and clutched her chest in that moment as another round of voices accompanying with images entered her head:

A forest clearing surrounded by what appears to be rocks, faces are disoriented but the voice is almost as clear as crystal, " _The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded._ "

Flashes to a snowflake door and to a little girl standing outside it appearing to be begging at the door, and a voice says, " _Go away Anna_."

Flashing one more time to a ballroom that is filled with people seeming to enjoy themselves. The figure of a woman dressed in a blue elegant dress looks depressed as Anna hears what seems to be her own voice saying, " _I wish it could be like this all the time._ "

The woman in the elegant dress responds, " _It can't_."

Lastly this image is almost clearer, as it is still the ballroom, however the people are no longer looking like they are having a good time as the woman in the blue dress looks desperate and Anna again hears her own voice, " _Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore!_ "

" _Then leave_." Almost a stab to her chest, Anna reaches to the wall to steady herself as this pains her chest even more. Almost blindly using the wall, she guides herself to the floor as she continues seeing the image in her mind's eye trying to keep silent and resisting the urge to gasp in pain.

Her own voice rings in her ears as she tries to get a better look at the woman, although now she has a name, " _What did I ever do to you?! Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!_ "

" _I said enough!_ " Ice shoots across the room and as if coming out from underneath the water Anna gasps as she tries to push herself further against the wall. Elsa…ice…the Snow Queen? Why? Why is she getting these images and feelings? Did she somehow know the Snow Queen on a personal level in her life?

She shakes her head, no that is impossible and yet. She is still panting as wipes the sweat that started to accumulate on her forehead. Just what the hell was happening to her?! She hears more voices and this time knows it is from the room she just exited from, "She is trusting us…this is good. We can finally help free her." Christopher?

Anna dares not enter this time, but opts to stay outside the door, "Yes it does seem that way…however we should probably talk to Pabbie." That name… _the heart is not so easily changed_ …it was almost as if she could barely put a face to the voice this time. Like trying to capture smoke, but it slips through her fingers.

"We'll see about having a day off together this weekend. Besides my amulet needs to be charged." Amulet?

"Mine too. Fine we'll ask about taking a day off together this weekend. Friday to Sunday?" Elsa asked looking at Kristoff feeling hopeful; completely oblivious to the ease dropper outside the door.

Kristoff was making his way to the door and had his hand on the knob, "Sounds good. Should be enough time and we can see what Olaf and Pabbie found out."

Elsa smiled at the thought of the snowman, "He was working hard last we talked."

"Well about as hard as a snowman can work." Kristoff stated with a smile. Truth be told, Olaf had been working surprisingly hard and focused according to the elder troll.

Anna was still listening outside the door when she heard the click and ran quietly away from the door just as it was opening. Now another name to add to her list…Olaf… _I like warm hugs!_ Shaking her head, she continued to run towards the back entrance to the castle as a new wave of voices and blackened shadow like faces entered her thoughts and mind.

 _ **Past- To the start of the War**_

"More wood on the fire. It's freezing." Hans orders one of the soldiers as he stands near the flame. It was well past evening as they held camp in the woods near the kingdom. They were about a good two weeks or so away from the kingdom. Hans knew of course that his enemy was already on the way…he made sure of it, however he also knew of a failsafe in the event that things did not turn out his way and his associate failed him. It was this particular failsafe that they were going after first.

The one soldier sighed, "I'm busy. Do it yourself."

Hans glared at the man. In all honesty he should have expected a bit of disrespect. He did not know how his 'friend' talked to some of the soldiers to betray his former kingdom, nor was he too aware how he had gotten an armada of naval forces and an entire army, none the less they had opted to follow him, "You would be wise not to insult the future king of Arendelle." He said, "Now get more wood."

"Don't you think it's a little early to be sizing the crown, Hans? Remember what happened the last time." Another soldier responded, "Besides what is the point in this? You had ample time to attack, and yet you allowed some of the ships to be spotted and now Arendelle's navy is kicking our ass, and you have yet to merge our ground troops. Word had it that a week ago Anna took an army and began marching to meet with the other half of the men."

It was true, but Hans had a plan and seeing that some of the men were about to turn on him, he said, "Of course I remember. Besides there is a rhyme and reason to everything. Arendelle is distracted, Anna is leading herself to a slaughter, and we are going after this." He took out a piece of parchment and unrolled it in front of the men. They all leaned forward to take a look.

"An urn? Seriously?" One asked, "Unbelievable! How the hell were we roped into this again?"

None of the men knew how to answer because none of them knew why or how. All they remembered was having a real hatred for the Southern Isles and were told that something big was going to happen and to go with Hans, "This is not just an urn. This urn has the power to trap people with powers inside of it. All I need to do is crush Anna's small army and make the way to the castle; and that gentlemen," Hans eyed each and every one of them, "is how we will take Arendelle." This seemed to interest the men and they sat and listened, captivated with the exiled Prince's words.

However lingering in the shadows a creature was watching intently, not liking what it was hearing. Just then there was a slight breeze and the eagle was suddenly alarmed by another presence beside him, until the man waves his hand to silence the creature. However when he looked back down at the men, he was relieved to see that the eagle's cry of panic did not deter their conversation, "What an idiot. I cannot allow this." The figure muttered as the conversation wrapped up. He started to quietly and quickly write on a piece of parchment. Turning to the creature he says, "Take this to the Princess."

The creature regards the stranger suspiciously and the man waves his hand as the creature lets out a small cry, "I am on no one's side, but this I cannot allow to happen." The eagle ruffled his feathers and stuck his leg out and the man tied the parchment, "May you fly with good winds." He said as the eagle took off and the man watched until the eagle became a silhouetted speck in the moonlight, "So what else was this failsafe going to be used for… _ **friend**_?" The man sneered as he disappeared in a puff of smoke as Hans entered his tent, unaware of what just transpired.

Within the following days back in Arendelle, it had been unusually quiet; it was as if this was the calm before the storm. Elsa sighed as she stood by the window in her study. The sun had just started to set, as she inhaled the sweet crisp fresh air. Smiling in semi contentment, she was about to close the window when she heard the cry of a familiar eagle. Looking back out, she could make out the dark brown (almost black) feathers with a patch of white feathers on its head along with the seemingly glowing gold color eyes. Moving away from the window, the magnificent bird flew right into her study and flew a few laps around the room before settling on her desk, "Hey Aiden…" Elsa said softly as she reached her hand to the eagle.

The eagle responded in kind and allowed her to touch his head as she gave him gentle strokes. After a minute he began to make chattering sounds which had gotten Elsa's attention. She stopped and he stuck his leg out to her and she instantly saw a note wrapped around his leg, "Thank you." The eagle puffed out his chest and flapped his wings.

Before Elsa could open it, there was a knock on the door, "Come in." Elsa called.

Suddenly the eagle was at attention, which startled Elsa because from her position it was like he was ready to attack. The door opened and Kristoff and Olaf walked inside, "Hey El-what's with the bird?"

"This is Aiden." Elsa said as she turned back to the eagle, who was no longer in attack mode, but he was very offensive, "And he is not just a bird, he is an eagle."

"Wait a minute…isn't he the same eagle that helped us get to Anna in the woods?" Olaf asked as they hesitantly approached the eagle and Elsa.

Elsa nodded, "Yea…oh right you weren't hear for that. Anna had told me that she and Malone trained him…"

"Oh, well in that case, what is that?" Kristoff asked motioning to the paper in Elsa's hand.

Elsa looked down and unrolled the paper and saw that it was a relatively thick envelope with her name on it, and flipping it over she instantly recognized the seal, "It's from Anna. This is her seal."

This instantly cheered Kristoff and Olaf up. Since the days the army and Anna had left, the mood was somber at best. Also unfortunately neither of them had spent much time with each other, except from the dinners and occasional lunches, "Open it." Kristoff said as Elsa sat down.

Aiden chirped and flew to the bookcase as Kristoff and Olaf stood behind her. Elsa rolled her eyes, but never the less quickly ripped the envelope open. Pulling out two pieces of paper, she handed Kristoff one and she held the other, "What the heck is this? It is just a bunch of nonsense." Elsa frowned as he handed her his note and he pointed it out to her, "See? It's all…" Kristoff trailed off thoroughly confused.

Olaf pulled one of the chairs over and read over his friend's shoulder and saw what Kristoff was pointing to, "Rubbish?" Olaf eventually supplied. He had been getting lessons in reading when Elsa had the time to teach him, he had figured that it would help keep her busy and her mind off of missing Anna. To Elsa's surprise, Olaf picked up on the reading fairly quickly.

Elsa frowned deeper and looked back at her own note, when it suddenly hit her and she smirked slightly, "Of course it is. To anyone that does not know how to read the code." She said slowly as she placed the papers down and took out a new piece of paper from her desk; echoing the exact words Anna had once said to her.

"Wait what?" Kristoff and Olaf asked as Kristoff pulled up the other chair and sat down as Elsa began to read the other paper.

"Anna had written this in code, so that way in the event the message was intercepted no one would be able to read it, and this," she held up the paper she was currently trying to read, "is the clue in how to break it."

Elsa started to read the smaller note out loud, " _Once upon a time- We were young and free. To be what we were Back then- the Sum of our Ages is the Key in turning the hands of time Back, before it all turned black._ "

Elsa frowned again as she placed the paper down and played with her pen, "I still do not understand." Kristoff said slowly.

"Yea what is that supposed to do?" Olaf asked as he sat down and drummed his stick fingers on the desk.

"It is supposed to be the key in unlocking the code. For example, she used the number of points on my signature snowflake to unlock one of the letters that she had sent to Corona before this all began." Elsa explained as she summoned her snowflake to show the boys, "See how there are six points on the snowflake?"

Olaf and Kristoff leaned forward and counted, "Yes there are six, but what-?" Kristoff began to ask.

"She used something called the Caesar Cipher, or also called a shift cipher." Elsa said as she started to explain the process of how it worked, "It is a type of substitution cipher in which each letter in the plaintext is replaced by a letter some fixed number of positions down the alphabet. So in that particular example, six was the chosen number, so each letter was shifted to the left six times." As she was explaining, she wrote the alphabet out for them and demonstrated the meaning behind the cipher.

"So if we started with A…?" Olaf asked as he pointed to the letter.

"If that was an 'A'," Elsa turning her paper over and wrote the letter A on it, "Six letters to the left would be replaced with the letter 'U'."

"I got to say that is cool." Kristoff said, "So what's the key to this?" He asked motioning back to Anna's clue.

" _Once upon a time- We were young and free. To be what we were Back then- the Sum of our Ages is the Key; before it all turned black._ " Olaf read out loud this time.

There was a moment of silence, before Kristoff said, "'Sum' and 'Ages' are capitalized followed by 'Key'." He pointed out in the note.

"So are the word 'Back'." Olaf mentioned as he too pointed the word out.

"So whatever the sum of our ages means is the number and the words are shifted back to that number." Elsa muttered out as she toyed with the pen in her hand, "But what ages is Anna talking about?"

There was another round of silence before Kristoff asked, "You two were once young and free?"

"Yes of course. Wasn't everyone once young and free?" Elsa asked surprised.

"When weren't you?" Kristoff countered questioned.

"After the…" Elsa paused her tone of voice changing from indignation to awe, "Accident. That's it! Kristoff you broke it!"

Kristoff grinned, "Wait what?" Olaf asked, "How?"

"Anna and I were young and free before the accident. Before it all went black, I was eight and she was five." Elsa wrote the numbers, "If we add those together we get the sum." She wrote thirteen on the paper underneath the equation.

"Oh I get it. Now we shift the alphabet back thirteen spaces." Olaf said excitedly, "This is awesome! It is like we are detectives solving clues!"

Elsa and Kristoff laughed silently to themselves at the snowman's enthusiasm. Elsa started to decipher the code and within minutes, she was done and started to read the letter out loud, "Dear Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf…"

Kristoff and Olaf leaned forward waiting to hear more, but Elsa's voice trailed off and her expression darkened slightly as she continued reading, "Why isn't reading out loud?" Olaf whispered to Kristoff. Kristoff shrugged as he watched her carefully, shivering slightly as frost started to coat the walls, "Do you think she suddenly lost her voice?" Olaf asked again.

Before Kristoff could respond, Elsa beat him to it as she put the finished letter down, "No I did not lose my voice; however the letter does not really bring good news."

"Wait happened?" Kristoff asked as he reached for the letter and started scanning it.

Elsa sighed as she leaned forward and buried her head in her hands, "Apparently Anna received an anonymous note that states that Hans is planning on heading to the North Valley to retrieve a magical urn in a cave that could potentially…trap people like me."

"Like you?" Olaf whispered confused as Kristoff tossed the letter on the desk.

"With magic. Hans's plan apparently is that once he slaughters our army, he will use it to trap me in the urn, and then totally invade Arendelle." Elsa finished, "She wants me to set up a curfew for the city and plan an emergency kit so that way I can safely escape with the necessary supplies."

"What is she going to do in the meantime?" Olaf asked.

Elsa shrugged, "She said she will have to figure that out. Right now, at least when this was written, she was nowhere near him and his band of merry men." Elsa snorted taking the phrase verbatim from the note.

There was a moment of silence…

"Well we can't allow that to happen." Kristoff said suddenly as he stood up.

"What just happened?" Elsa asked surprised at his sudden movement.

"Yea let's go!" Olaf cheered as he followed Kristoff to the door.

Seeing that neither of them answered her, Elsa shot her hand out and froze the door, causing them to jump back in surprise, "What was that for?" Kristoff demanded.

"I will repeat the question," Elsa said sternly, "what is going on?"

"Your majesty, if this is truly his plan, let us take the fight to him." Kristoff said with all the respect he could as he looked at the frustrated Queen.

Elsa paused as she considered his words, the only forces that remained at the castle were the guards. True they were also trained in some aspect of the military, there was not enough to take on Hans's forces if they were already moving to the North Valley. But then as she looked at Kristoff and Olaf's determined faces, she clicked the true meaning behind his words, "No. I will not allow it! I am not going to allow you two to go off and meet Hans and his…merry men!"

"I know that valley, and I can guess the cave, on top of I know the shortcut that I am willing to bet that they don't know about." Kristoff argued, "Let me bring a few guards, and I will destroy the urn."

"Oh yea and in the event that you fail, I am supposed to tell my sister…your girlfriend, that I let you go on a suicidal mission where you were killed? Yea no not happening!" Elsa stated as she paced her study giving them the most evil eye she could.

"Elsa-" Kristoff tried to argue.

"No that is my answer. Anna said she would handle it."

"Ok and worst case scenario she can't, then what?" Kristoff argued back, "Hans gets the urn, attacks Arendelle, and traps you inside and we are killed anyway. At least now we have a chance on stopping it."

Elsa considers this for a moment and the eagle, who was watching the whole thing intently, starts to chatter. She turns to look at it as if for some kind of guidance before sighing. Going back over to the desk, she looks at the drawing of an informal family portrait that Anna had made for her, "Anna would kill me if she finds out that I let you do this." Elsa stated as she slowly looked back at Kristoff.

"Anna is not here is she? Besides we are closer to the North Valley than she is right now." Kristoff said slowly, "In any case she would understand. She made plenty of sacrifices, I think it is our turn."

Thinking this over, Elsa knew he was right. So thawing the door, Kristoff and Olaf beamed, "Ok, fine."

"I can leave tomorrow morning, just give me the men." Kristoff stated as he and Olaf made their way to the door to get ready.

"Hold it." They stopped and looked at Elsa as she was quickly writing a note. Giving a whistle, Aiden flew down and held his leg out to her, to which she tied the note to. Opening the window, she allowed him to fly out while saying a silent prayer to the eagle's safe journey.

"What?" Olaf asked.

"You are not getting any men." Elsa said firmly.

"Huh?" Kristoff asked.

"How are we going to defeat the merry men?" Olaf asked.

"I will not have any more lives be sacrificed because of this misguided usurper. You can bring one." Seeing they were not comprehending her meaning, Elsa stated firmly, "Me."

Within the few days, Anna and her troops were lined up in a field. It was just barely morning the moon and stars were still up the area, but the small crest of the sun was starting to peek out in the horizion. She had confirmation that this is where Hans's first half of men were coming. She knew he had taken a few scouts to the North Valley to retrieve an urn to trap her sister in. As soon as she found out she had sent the message to Elsa in hopes that her sister would heed her words.

Just as she was getting ready to go to a meeting with her Generals, she heard the cry of an eagle and looked up in the sky to see Aiden coming toward her. She allowed him to land on her shoulder and she gave a grateful pet to him, "Hey there. That was fast."

The eagle chattered in response as she took the note, and he flew off in the tree. Anna smiled, "Aiden?" She turned and faced the General that spoke, Maxwell.

"Yup. I got a message from Queen Elsa." Maxwell nodded and they walked to the main tent.

As they entered, Anna opened the envelope and started to quickly read it as it wasn't in code (Anna made a mental note to remind her sister to do the code). As she read it, the faint talking of the men were drowned out to her as she could now hear the blood pumping in her ears. Towards the end, she slammed her hand down on the table, "Damn it Elsa!"

"Commander?" The men gasped.

"What happened?" Reynolds asked shocked.

"I told her majesty about Hans's failsafe, and she along with the ice master and snowman decided to go on a suicide mission to retrieve it." Anna said as she paced the tent trying to keep emotion out of it by distancing her relationship with her family, but clearly it was not working.

There was an array of shouting and exclamation at the Queen's rash decision. Anna let it go on for a minute before she had enough, "Enough!" Silence, "Now too late to do anything about it. Queen Elsa made her choice…as well as Master Bjorgman. The only thing we can do now is to try and have a small scouting party meet up with them." Turning to one of the Generals, she said, "Can you spare Jones, Santiago, and Daniels?"

General Sanders nodded, "I can, but will that be enough? You do not know how many men Hans took with him."

Anna paused as she looked at the map in front of her and thought. They were still far from the North Valley and she realized why Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf had gone. Arendelle was closer, but still, damn it Elsa…, "Yes it should be fine. Knowing Hans, he would have a couple men do the dirty work. Hopefully they manage to meet up before his men get there. Send them. Now."

"Right." The General ran out.

"Now then-"

"Commander!" They turned to see Rivkin entering the tent.

"What?" Anna almost snapped, how could this night get any worse? She thought as she now saw panic in the kid's eyes.

"They are here." He said slowly.

Anna snapped her head to the Generals and their eyes met. This meeting was going to be a review of who had what positions and what the chain of command was. Oh well, no time for a review, "Alright this is it! Go! Move!"

Trumpets sounded and people scattered. Within a couple hours, Anna had the men lined up and marching towards the field away from the camp site. By the now early morning with the sun still barely over the horizon, a small breeze blew across the field. Silhouettes of the enemy could barely be seen, however this did not seem to bother Anna as she looked at them and then at her men. They each looked at her in turn, before she nodded her head to Major Fisher, who blew the trumpet again. They marched, with Anna on her horse and the other men flacking her in the front, sides, and the back.

The enemy came closer as they advanced and just when they were about one hundred yards away from each other both armies stopped. On this morning, and in future days to come, no one would be able to answer this question: 'Who fired the first shot'? Because in one instance it was silent, no one yet giving an order, and in the next the first shot was fired and the Generals and Commanders on both sides yelled, "Charge!"


	14. Chapter 13

_**OK SO THIS IS IMPORTANT SO DO NOT SKIP AND EXCUSE THE LANGUAGE BECAUSE I AM**_ _ **PISSED**_ **and totally** **SICK AND TIRED OF THE FUCKING HATERS ON THIS GOD FORSAKEN SITE!**

 _ **For all the haters hating on me recently: what the fuck is your problem?! You have no fucking clue as to who I actually am and what is going in not only my life, but the life in other authors' that write angst or drama. For example: for all you know this could be the only coping mechanism I have AND I have a depression problem! For many other authors out there who actually do, writing out angst or drama could be the only way they know how to cope.**_

 _ **You ragging on us for no apparent reason (when you could simply leave the story by clicking the 'back key' at the top of the webpage if you do not like something that you are reading like I sometimes do) is**_ _ **TOTALLY**_ _ **unnecessary! If we are getting shit in our personal lives, then we most certainly to do NOT need it from you! Which leads into the next thing-**_

 _ **Phantom Agony was first published March of 2014 and finished in**_ _ **AUGUST OF 2014**_ _ **! Why the hell are you ragging on me**_ _ **NOW**_ _ **of all times when it was written and finished LAST FUCKING YEAR?! As Elsa would say, "LET IT GO!" Not only that yes it has drama, but it also has some hurt and comfort in it too if you would bother to read the whole fucking story that has a half way decent happy fucking ending! Which leads to something else-**_

 _ **If you want to post a review about a story of mine, at least post your cowardly anonymous review in the right story: i.e if you have a problem with a**_ _ **FROZEN**_ _ **story, do not post your review in a**_ _ **ONCE UPON A TIME**_ _ **story! Which leads into my final rant-**_

 _ **As stated previously, if you do not like a story then do not fucking read it! For the most part I write to vent out frustration in my life, however I will also write out what I believe would be different scenarios. It is called Fanfiction for a reason (DUH!) I do not need cowards like you who leave an anonymous review with no constructive criticism putting further stress in my life. Not only that clearly you have a computer or at least access to one, why the fuck do you not write your own stories if you want the whole 'Happy Bunnies, Rainbows, and Butterflies' bullshit? In lies my point of: Write your own fucking crap and get off mine!**_

Ok so now that is done, here is the new chapter of this story. By the way apologies for the rant for those of you that actually like me and my stuff. It seems I am getting a lot of backlash recently so I just got fed up and needed to get that out there. This chapter will mainly take place in the past, I am having trouble incorporating where to take the present line in the story, but since I have the past figured out I figured I'd post this instead and see where to take the present.

This picks up where Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven go after the urn from the previous chapter, and then it will do a time skip because I feel that it is dragging a bit. Just to give you all a heads up. I do not own OUAT or Frozen.

 **True Loves' Final Act**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 _ **Past- At the North Valley**_

"Did Anna's note mention anything else about the urn?" Kristoff asked as they made their trek through the heavily wooded forest.

"Just that it can trap people like me and it's really old apparently." Elsa stated as she quickly caught up behind Kristoff and Sven since they were leading the way.

Olaf had a bit of difficulty keeping pace, but he was managing as he said, "Well if this thing manages to trap magic users, do you understand what that means?" They paused for a moment as the small snowman caught up to them a bit more. Seeing they were thinking, he finished with, "There must have been others like you." He said simply pointing to Elsa.

Elsa's face was pulled into shock, she hadn't thought of that, "Here I always thought I was alone." The thought stayed with her as the conclusion seeped into her mind further. The urn was meant to trap people with magic, and yet she never met or heard of another living soul like her…

Kristoff and Sven exchanged a look with each other and then looked at Olaf accusingly for bringing up these thoughts in the Queen, "You've never been alone." Kristoff stated firmly.

" _Yea, you have Anna._ " He said in Sven's voice as the reindeer went over to the young Queen and nudged her.

Elsa laughed a bit as she knew Kristoff was trying to bring her out of the troubling thoughts that started to plague her and patted Sven's nose, "And I love her," she started to say in a tone that was pleading Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf (who looked regretful for bringing the information to light), "but...we're not the same."

Kristoff sighed and started walking again. He held a tree branch out of the way and allowed Sven, Olaf, and Elsa through first before replying, "Yeah. No, I got that." His tone suggested that was obvious.

"Yea we wouldn't want you two to be the same. That would be plain boring…" Olaf said putting his two cents into the conversation.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. We're sisters, and I love her, but I have this..." She allowed a small puff of snow to appear and flutter down around them, before making it disappear, "Magic." Then turning to Kristoff she stated, "You should understand. I mean, you grew up with rock trolls."

Kristoff and Sven shared a look, not knowing what she was driving at, "So?" He asked.

"So you're human and they're, you know, rocks."

"She has a point." Olaf said motioning to Elsa. Although he had to hold back a small laugh at remembering his and Anna's first encounter with the trolls.

Kristoff and Sven scoffed, "They're family. They just wanted what was best for me…us sorry." He said as Sven gave him a small whack on the head with his antlers, which had Kristoff rubbing the sore spot. Then looking back at the Queen he said, "I guess I never really felt alone, but you shouldn't either. You have Olaf and he is a live snowman, us, and Anna."

"Yea! We are all different and unique." Olaf said, "So cheer up! Anna wouldn't want you to feel like this."

Wish I could see it like that, Elsa thought still unsure, but she remained silent and kept walking…that is she would have if she hadn't started to tumble off a cliff, "Whoa!" She yelled.

"Watch out!" Kristoff yelled as he, and Olaf reached to grab her. Sven then grabbed the back of Kristoff's shirt with his teeth and pulled them back to safety.

They watched as the rocks clattered down the valley, "That was close." Olaf stated as he looked down, "Boy if you fell, Anna would have killed you."

"I am sure the fall alone would have killed me." Elsa stated as she too gulped at the near accident, "Then again I am sure Anna would have found some way to bring me back, just to kill me again for getting myself killed."

Kristoff chuckled, knowing the truth behind the words, "Welcome to the North Valley." He says as he motions around them with his arms. Elsa had to admit as she looked around the area that it was a beautiful place. In fact she might have thought about building another Ice Palace in this location…were it not for remembering why they were here to begin with.

"So where is the cave?" Olaf asks looking around.

"There." Kristoff says as he points downward, "The cave is about a hundred feet straight down."

Elsa cocks her head to the side and starts to wave her hand forming a small magic ball of ice, "Not a problem. Would you prefer a slide or a spiral staircase?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Kristoff says alarmed at the notion and pulls her arm down making the magic disappear, "No, no, no. We can't use magic. Hans might see it and be right on top of us."

"Well, what would you suggest?" Elsa demanded.

"Well, something a bit more rustic." Kristoff said turning to Sven's satchel and pulled out a mallet, rope, large spikes, and an ax. Elsa and Olaf exchanged uncertain looks.

"Can't we go with Elsa's idea?" Olaf asked looking at the rope with unease.

As Kristoff laid out the plan on how to proceed, in the shadows of the trees a man in a black cloak sat on a limb watching with intent interest. So in a few hours of leaving in the early morning, they already found the cave; he thought as he stared at them.

Then turning to the trunk of the tree, he waved his hand and a small mirror appeared on the tree. Putting a pale finger on the glass, the glass shimmered and dissolved into an image. The image revealed Hans and a few other people hiking through the woods. Waving his hand, the image shifted and a map appeared with a red dot moving slightly to the area where the cave was located, "Just about a good half hour to forty-five minutes away." The man said silently before willing the mirror away, just as Kristoff tied the rope around Elsa's waist and began to lower her down first.

Just then there was a jolt in his stomach as he heard a small voice in his head, "Make that hour and a half at best." He muttered darkly. Looking back down at the small group, he says, "Be swift." Before disappearing in a silent puff of grey smoke.

In the meantime, once they were all lowered down aside from Sven who was a bit too large to be hoisted down the mountain, the group began to enter the cave. As they proceeded with cautionary silence, it was only a couple of minutes before they entered the main cavern area and in a little alcove in the wall was a golden urn, "There's the urn." Kristoff says as he was the first to see it when they entered the area. Then he laughs a bit as he gloats, "See? I told you we could beat Hans the old-fashioned way. Yet you doubted me. For shame."

"We never doubted you." Elsa said as they came closer to the wall.

"Yea we were merely...yea I got nothing." Olaf stated defeated at making an excuse.

Kristoff shook his head as he picked it up and handed it to Elsa. Taking it in her hands she said, "Doubting or not, let's destroy it." Looking at it then back at Kristoff, she decided to have a bit more fun with him, "Do you mind if I use my magic now? Or would you prefer to hack away at it with your ice-axe?"

Olaf laughs as he sees Elsa smiling a bit, and Kristoff crosses his arms and scoffs, "You know, my hacking arm's a little tired. I think you should do the honors, Your Majesty." He performed an overly mock bow to her.

"Why, thank you, Ice Master." Elsa said chuckling as she curtsied to him and placed the urn on the floor. As she shook her hands out, she studied the best way to destroy it when she noticed something, "Wait minute…"

"What? Elsa we do not have much time." Kristoff said urgently now, the joking mood officially gone.

Olaf looks at her and then he and Kristoff exchange a look, "Think she doesn't know how to destroy it?" He asked.

Kristoff shrugged to him as Elsa answered the question, "There's something written here. I think these are ancient Futhark runes."

"So?" Olaf asked as he sensed the urgency in the situation, "We should probably get going now."

"I can't read it." Elsa said studying the text ignoring Olaf's warning, "What do you think it says?" She asked showing Kristoff.

"Uh...'Dangerous urn! Keep away!'" Elsa raised an eyebrow at him. He held up his hands in defense, "What? You asked so I took a guess. Does it matter? Let's destroy it and get out of here." He stated with urgency as he looked towards the entrance.

Olaf moves away from them to go keep a look out. He could still hear their voices, however something else catches his attention. Looking around the corner from where they had come in, he feels something go through his stomach. Looking down, it is a sword, "Wow I've been impaled. Again." Then looking up he sees a few shocked faces of men dressed in uniforms…one of them with red hair and sideburns, "You must be Hans."

"Yes I am…and you are not going to yell."

Olaf frowned and took in a deep breath getting ready to yell, but one of the men through a large sack over him to muffle the noise, "I told him he wasn't going to yell..." Hans said in a bored tone as he took charge and tied the sack, "Stay here and watch this…thing." He ordered two of the men. Then facing the other three, "Follow me." With that they proceed into the cave.

"What if it can tell me if there are others like me?" Elsa asked, completely oblivious to Olaf's disappearance, "I'm the only one in my family born with magic. I'd like to know why."

Kristoff sighs heavily as he too is unware of the snowman's vanishing act, "Elsa, I know you want answers. But right now we can get rid of that urn for your own good," then as an afterthought, he added, "and Arendelle's."

"I want to know what it says. I might not get another chance." Elsa said quickly as she held the urn close to her when Kristoff took a step forward and she took a step back, "We can take it back to Arendelle and I can study it."

Kristoff stopped his advance and held up his hands, imploring to his girlfriend's rational sister's senses, "Please, Elsa, you have to trust me on this…"

"No!" Elsa yelled.

It was in this instance that they heard the pounding of fast footsteps approaching them, "Someone's coming." Kristoff whispered frantically.

"Hans." Elsa breathed out going white.

"And his band of merry men." Then listening closer, Kristoff added, "Three of them, anyway."

"Where is Olaf?" Elsa asked looking around as she noticed the snowman's disappearance.

But before either of them could look around, Hans and his men came on the scene. There was a brief glance around each other before Hans noticed Elsa holding the urn, "The urn. Get it." He commanded.

The men advanced swords drawn. Kristoff fought off two with his axe, while Elsa fought off Hans and the other solider. However Hans drew away quickly as a burst of ice just missed him, but his companion was knocked backwards into the wall. Elsa's attention then drew towards Kristoff who was struggling and with a wave of her hand the others were thrown back with their friend. However before either words or looks could be exchanged, Hans came up behind Kristoff and placed a sword to his throat, "Enough, witch." Hans stated, "Unless you want your sister to be left a widow."

"You know, technically, she wouldn't be a widow. We're not married yet, and in fact I haven't proposed yet so... ow." Kristoff said as Hans poked him with his sword.

Then he looked at Kristoff, "Really? You haven't asked her yet?"

"No." Kristoff choked back as Hans's grip tightened, "Unlike you, I do not rush into things."

"But she did." Hans stated, "Considering she said yes after only meeting me twice." Kristoff growled an expletive at the exiled prince, "Wow and she lets you kiss her with that mouth?"

"You should hear her in Latin. She puts a pirate to shame." Elsa stated proudly as she glared at the exiled prince and held the urn close to her.

Hans nodded, "Well that is interesting, but back to the matter at hand." He motions to the urn, "Hand it over. Now." Elsa looks weakly at Kristoff…unsure as to what to do.

"Don't do it." Kristoff pleads, "Destroy it."

"Kristoff-"

"Hand it over." Hans repeats, "Or he dies. I will do it too. You know that." Then he looks at Kristoff more as if sizing him up, "She would seriously consider marrying you?"

"In fairness, I never tried to kill her." Kristoff stated as he tried to grab Hans's arms trying to pry the exiled prince's arms away from his throat.

"I didn't try to kill her. I left her to die." He said offhandedly as he recalled the scene, "Elsa was the one who would have ultimately killed her."

"Important distinction." Kristoff bit out as he tried to break free.

"But I'm happy to kill you." Hans's blade then moves to Kristoff's back and he places pressure on it, causing Kristoff to wince.

Seeing this, Elsa calls out, "Please, no! Don't hurt him." She begs earnestly.

Hans smiles, "Then give me the urn."

Before Elsa could move, she stops short as Kristoff calls out, "Elsa, don't. It doesn't matter what happens to me. Just don't let him have it." Hans adds more pressure to his back and he winces in pain even more.

"Wait. You can take it. Just let him go." Elsa says ignoring Kristoff's pleas.

In complete shock, Kristoff watches as Elsa holds the urn out, and the ice barriers holding the men trapped against the wall vanishes, "Elsa!" He yells unable to comprehend what was happening.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff." She says begging for his forgiveness, "I should have listened to you and destroyed it when I had the chance."

"Don't you understand? If Hans has the urn and traps you, then Arendelle is doomed." Kristoff states back firmly.

"No, it isn't. I didn't trust you before, which is why I have to trust you now." She watches as Kristoff is shoved into one of the soldiers, sword at his throat, and another takes the urn from her hands and hands it over to Hans, "You have to find Anna and save Arendelle."

Hans starts laughing as he holds the golden urn in his hands and points to the men in the cave, "Huh? Oh, you want to make fun of me now?" Then as if talking to himself he says, "Showed them. I really showed them. They called me useless…they ignored me and demeaned me for years! Well I showed them…" Then he looks at Elsa and then back at the urn, "I was going to use this as a failsafe, you know in the event if we lost; but now…" He glares Elsa down, "now I'll show you."

He takes a step forward as she takes a hesitant step back, fighting the urge to use her magic or rather fighting the instinct that her magic has to protect her, "You don't belong in this world. You don't belong anywhere." He knows what buttons to push as he watches her eyes accept the truth of his words, "Which is why I'm going to put you somewhere where it's like you don't even exist."

Elsa knows he is trying to get to her. She knows how his mind works, especially after she forced Anna to explain why she fell in love with him so easily, but in this moment every word he spoke to her was as if she was confronting with truths she already knew about herself. Any and all insecurities that were coming out of his mouth was paralyzing her, "The citizens of Arendelle will cheer when I take their kingdom because they'll finally have a real ruler." Hans continued speaking low and drawled out, "Not a monster like you."

Before his hand could remove the lid, there was yelling heard outside the cave. Hans became momentarily distracted as something loud and fast came rolling his way. The object collided into the exiled prince, causing him to lose the urn out of his hands and with quick reflects Elsa shot her hand out and blasted the urn with her magic; causing the urn to explode into little ice crystals, "Strike!" Came a loud yell.

Everyone in the area looked to see three men dressed in Arendelle uniforms, one of them holding a body and the other holding a large round bottom. Then heads looked to the object at Hans's side, "Wow I am dizzy."

"Olaf!" Kristoff and Elsa yelled as Hans scrabbled away from the head and over to his men in shock.

The two men put the body together and it wobbled over to the head where Olaf gathered himself together, "Talk about a head rush wow. You guys ok?"

Before either of them could respond, Hans yelled, "DAMN IT!"

"We suggest you leave…now." The one man growled as they drew their swords.

Elsa started to allow some of her magic to show as Kristoff picked up his axe. The three men at the entrance to the area came over by their Queen and they all glared at the enemy. Without much more prompting Hans's men started to retreat away from the cave. Hans looked like he wanted to fight back, but with another glare from Elsa, he followed after his men. Elsa and Kristoff turned to the three other men, "Thank you for helping us, but who are you and where did you come from?" Elsa asked not too sure whether they should trust these men.

The men smiled and bowed before their Queen, "Commander Anna sent us. I am Daniels, and this is Santiago and Jones. Now then let's get you three and the reindeer back to Arendelle." He said and they led them out of the cave.

"Anna sent you?" Kristoff asked, "When?"

"As soon as she received your note, which by the way she was not thrilled with your decision." Santiago explained.

"She said she was at least a week away from this place. How did you get here so quickly?" Elsa asked recalling her sister's note.

"We took a few short cuts." Jones said, "I am also very familiar with these woods." He added looking at Kristoff, "But going back to the Commander's note."

They stopped when they reached the ledge where they would have to get back up, Daniels took out a piece of paper and opened it. He looked hesitant and handed it to the Queen, "I think you should read this. I know she wanted us to read it to you so you could get the full affect…but some of the language…well I do not want to say to your face."

Elsa took the note and skimmed over it and winced every so often before handing it to Kristoff who looked thoroughly like a scolded child, "We get the picture thank you." Elsa said, "Now let's get back to Arendelle."

"As you wish your majesty." The men said and bowed as Kristoff prepared them for the climb up the side of the mountain. The three of them hoping that this war would be over with quickly and efficiently now that Hans lost his secret weapon.

 **Past- Flash forward to a year later**

It had felt like a million years had passed, however it had only been one year. However if anyone had painted a portrait of Anna from before she had left to now, she was almost hardly recognizable. Many men had lost their lives and the damages of war were not only visible, but also mental and her once bright eyes reflected that toll that had overtaken her. It was as if the cost of the urn had made Hans even more ruthless and malicious. There was no mercy given by the enemy, therefore Anna was forced to show the Southern Isles no mercy. Even the men that trekked behind her were showing the tales that this was the most awful year they had ever come to know.

Despite these tolls, Anna and her men had become slightly light hearted as they knew the war was long over. Word had reached them a few days previously at their final battle that Hans had been overthrown and that the new General wanted a truce. Anna and a few of her trusted Generals had met with the new General and they had signed a treaty, officially ending the senseless bloodshed. Anna had immediately sent the news back home to Elsa and Kristoff and made it official by starting to lead some of her men back home, only leaving a few of her trusted Generals with a couple hundred men back with the enemy to escort them to their ships.

That had been, as stated previously, a few days ago. Now they were just a mere half hour away from Arendelle, "Look I can see the castle!" Anna heard Rivkin yell excitedly.

Anna smiled as she heard the men laugh and start to cheer. She remembers when she first met the (then private) now corporal. He had moved swiftly up the ranks within the year and was leader of his sniper unit, "Yes we are almost home!" She confirmed. Home…such a wonderful word, and the first thing she had wanted (besides a nice soak in clean hot water) was to build a snowman with her sister. Her hand found the necklace that Elsa had made for her a year previously and she clutched it. In fact she was so lost in her whimsical thoughts that she was not prepared for what happened next.

Everything happened quickly. Much too quickly, as something came whistling through the air and exploded right in front of her! In one instant she had been on Pharis, and the next thing she knew was that Pharis had bucked her off and the explosion had sent everyone backwards. Anna felt ringing in her ears and her eye sight was doubled as the men had scattered. Behind her she could make out a bunch of grey coats heading their way and someone trying to pull her up, "Commander…" The voice was muffled by the ringing and she tried to look to see who it was, "Anna…come on…"

The voice was getting clearer as she allowed herself to be yanked up and then everything that had been muffled and sent into slow motion quickened back up, "Commander Anna! Come on!"

It was Rivkin, the voice and the person that was next to her, "Right! Quickly let's move!" In the mix of the confusion, she lost sight of Pharis, but knew since they were so close to home that he would probably run there. Then her mind caught up with how close they actually were, "You are with me!" She yelled over the gun fire and the yelling. Then grabbing another solider that was running up to her she yells, "You go to Arendelle. Warn the Queen. Tell her to get the people to safety inside the castle and to secure it. Also tell her we are going to need somewhere to set up triages for any wounded! Go now!"

The man shakily took off and Anna turned back to Rivkin, "Let's end this!" Rivkin nodded firmly.

 _ **BACK IN ARENDELLE**_

Elsa was in a very important meeting with her council. They were in the planning phase of a celebration party when the yelling and the commotion had started. As soon as that happened, before anyone could question anything, loud explosions could be heard in the distance, "What is happening?" Elsa asked as she rose from her seat as one of her advisor's went to the window.

"My lady, there is smoke in the distance." Lord Michaels stated as he pointed just out in the horizon.

"What?" They exclaimed. Before anyone could go to the window, the doors burst opened and they looked to see Kai.

His face was grim and pale, and next to him was a man that Elsa recognized instantly as Santiago, "Your Majesty…we do not have much time." He said.

"What is happening?" Elsa asked as she noticed how bruised and nearly dead looking the man that had helped them in the cave looked. A year really changes someone, she thinks as she then wonders what Anna looks like now.

"They ambushed us. We were nearly home half hour to forty-five minutes at best, but they ambushed us. You have to get the citizens to safety and secure the castle…we are also going to need a triage…now!" He yelled just as they heard another explosion in the distance.

No one moved, still in shock at the man's words. That did not give them much time to act with the battle being right on their door steps. Each person's thoughts were: how did this happen? They had signed a treaty! The war was done and over with. Specifically Elsa's thoughts were about Anna and how she was so close, "You Majesty! We must act! Now!" Santiago yelled getting the Queen's attention once more.

Elsa shook her head, "Right! Kai bring me Anna's map of the surrounding area." Kai ran off and Elsa turned to her advisors, "You will go out and get every woman and child and elderly in the castle at once. We will also need any soldier that had been honorably discharged or wounded as well." Kai ran back in a few minutes with a rolled map in his arms. He laid it on the table, "Where is the battle taking place precisely?" She asked Santiago.

"Here." He pointed and then waved his arms, "But we do not know where else they are coming from. We think Hans took a few hundred soldiers that could not accept defeat and is just attacking or if he is going to lead a roundabout."

Elsa nodded, "Ok then, regardless of that. I'll try and create an Ice Wall at the main entrance of the city here." She pointed, "Then just to be safe, I'll see if I can create one towards the rear here."

Then looking closer at the map she said, "We will set up your triages along here. Anyone that is in direr need of assistance will be brought to the castle." Elsa finished, "Does that work?"

"How would we get inside passed your wall?"

Elsa thought for a moment, "I'll leave an opening. You'll know by the snowflake somewhere here." She pointed to the area that was just off to the right of the battle field area.

"Ok I will relay this to Anna or to someone else if I cannot find her." Santiago said as he quickly wrote the information down in shorthand. Then he ran out of the room.

"Ok well let's go!" Elsa ordered and everyone vacated the room, "Wait Kai!" The man turned to her and she said, "Find Kristoff and Olaf. Tell them I need them now."

The man nodded, "Right away." Then he left.

Elsa went back to the window as she heard another explosion, "Please be safe Anna."

 _ **BACK ON THE BATTLE FIELD**_

It was pandemonium as people were thrown to the ground. Those that were not on the ground were running towards each other, and firing gunshots along with the cannons firing at their opponents. Anna had managed to get some kind of strategy and communications going and swiftly her men had pulled together and acted on instinct that had developed over the year.

Just as Anna had looked around at her surroundings, she heard whistling through the air and swiftly dove to the side just as a cannon ball coming right at her. Lifting her head up from the dirt, her breathing quickened as she saw multiple people running passed her. Scrambling up she proceeded to run while dodging the multiple gunshots and bodies (men and horse alike), dropping all around her. She knew who was the main cause of this and was determined to find him. Three times they had met on the field of battle, this would be the final time. However as she looked around, she saw multiple grey coats on the ground and stopped to take a look at each and every one of them with red hair. However she still had not found him, in order to cover more ground, she had sent Rivkin to do the same, but he still had not yet found her and reported to her.

"Come on where are you?" Anna growled as she looked at the unconscious body of a red haired soldier.

Just as Anna was going to start running again, she heard her name being called, "Commander!" Instantly recognizing Rivkin's voice; her eyes locked with his as he pointed to something over her shoulder.

Turning around, she saw the blackest horse that she had ever laid eyes on with nearly demonic glowing red eyes jumping over a stone wall. Her eyes then saw that it's rider had auburn red hair, wearing a uniform that represented the Southern Isles, holding what appeared to be a flaming sword, and was wearing an iron mask, "You…" Anna growled as she figured out who it was.

Then turning as if in slow motion, Anna, still on bend and knee, fired her revolver. She watched as the rider was shot in the shoulder and fell off the horse. The rider laid on the ground for a few seconds, but suddenly sat up as if nothing happened. In shock, Anna tossed her revolver away and picks up a rifle that was lying on the ground next to the fallen soldier just as the rider wielded his sword and approached her. She was getting ready to take aim and fire, when the rider slams the sword down on the rifle.

Anna's eyes locked with Hans's as they stare each other down for a few seconds longer, "Prepare to die." Hans's growls out, "Because you're done."

"I do not think so." Anna says as she tries to take control of the situation and get her rifle free from the block that Hans preformed.

"No I think you are." At the same time, they suddenly stand up and he slashes Anna across the chest.

Anna doesn't even gasp as she falls to her knees. The pain sends her mind into shock, but nevertheless she sees that there is another sword lying on the ground and picks up. In one quick movement she slashes at Hans's chest, leaving in a much deeper gash. Hans falls to his knees and Anna shares one last look of horror with him, before they both fall to the ground next to one another, their blood seeping out of the bodies mixing together on the ground. The last thing that Anna heard was the sound of a retreat, and her name being called over and over again.

 _ **BACK IN ARENDELLE**_

The battle lasted for a good few hours before word reached the castle that the enemy had retreated suddenly; it was almost as abrupt as it had begun. Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf (who actually helped by trying to cheer up the kids and the ones who were in the healing process) had been helping setting up and taking care of the mortally wounded in the ball room with other women and men that were moved to the castle for safety. Doctors were shouting orders for medicine, and soldiers were shouting and crying in pain. All in all it was as if another warzone was occurring.

"In coming! Top priority coming! We need help over here! STAT!" A soldier yelled frantically. Elsa looked over from her positon by Doctor Shepard. She was creating ice to help another soldier bring down a fever from his recent amputation.

Just as she was about to go over and see what she could try to do, "There are no top priorities!" Doctor Shepard yelled making her stop.

"You do not understand-"

"Everyone is a top priority here! Just who the hell-"

"IT'S THE COMMANDER!" The soldier yelled making almost everyone stop.

Elsa's world collapsed as the voice echoed in her head: _It's the Commander_ …Anna…no. Ice and frost started to form against the walls and a light snow started to descend in the room. She started to almost run to her sister's body which was laid on a stretcher that was being held up by two other soldiers. However before she could reach her sister, two strong arms grabbed her, "Let me go!" She tried to break free of her captor's arms, "Anna!"

"It's ok." The voice said, although the quaking of the voice was clear that the man was trying to keep himself composed, "You have to let the doctors take care of her."

Through the mix of her blurred vision, she saw the nurses and the doctors swarming in her vision, "Let me go! I have to help her!"

"You can't Elsa." Kristoff…it was Kristoff that was holding on to her, "We can't help her right now. Come on."

"Get her out of here! Now!" Doctor Shepard yelled over to Kristoff as the snow started to swarm around just the two of them.

Kristoff fought to get Elsa out of the ball room and led her to an unused study where he closed the door and released her, "I should be in there with her! You had no ri-" Elsa started to rant at him as she had spun on heel and nearly froze him in place as she did so.

Kristoff had dodged the short/small blast of ice magic that had come his way and held his hands up in surrender, "I did actually have a right. Your control was slipping and causing a hindrance to the people trying to save the woman _**we both**_ love. My girlfriend, your sister. So yes I was well within my right."

Elsa stopped her violent pacing and turned to the window. Out in the distance she could see smoke rising, she could also see some of her people leaving the castle and returning to the town, and even with the doors closed she could hear the agony of the men that had served her kingdom valiantly. Even when she closed her eyes to help control her emotions, she could see the terror and the agony on their faces, and the blood…so much blood. Then Anna lying on the stretcher came to her…and she lost it.

Kristoff watched as she collapsed to her knees and the snow that was still falling and the ice with frost appearing in the room froze in mid-formation. He hesitantly approached her and knelt beside her and held her close, "It'll be ok. Anna will be ok, they'll do whatever it takes to save her."

"What if they can't? What if she is too hurt?" Elsa sobbed out, "I can't lose her…I can't."

Kristoff has nothing to say to that because despite on how it looked on the outside, on the inside he was like Elsa, falling apart at the seams.

They did not know how long they stayed like that. To Elsa it felt like weeks when Olaf eventually found them, it felt like months when they tried to explain to Olaf what had happened, and it felt like years when he joined them in their supporting hug after the explanations were done. In reality it was nearly two hours before there was a knock on the door, but still more like a century to Elsa when she called the command to enter.

Gerda slowly opened the door, "Doctor Shepard wants to see you."

They followed her down the hallways that were once full of light and happiness. The path to Anna's room that was once familiar and welcoming, was ominous and foreboding. As they approached the door to her room, Elsa nearly ran forward, but only held herself back when she saw the doctor waiting outside, "I am not going to lie…it doesn't look good." His face was grim and almost defeated.

"What are you doing for her?" Kristoff asked softly seeing Elsa was unable to talk at the moment.

"There is honestly nothing more we can do. We healed her wounds to the best of our ability, but I am afraid there is nothing more to do." The doctor said sadly, "She is asleep, for now but I would just prepare yourselves." With that he left to go tend to the other patients. Gerda bowed and followed him leaving Kristoff, Elsa, and Olaf outside the door.

When they eventually opened the door, nothing could have prepared them for what they saw. It was a hundred times worse than the incident in the Dark Forest. Elsa approached her sister and saw large scratches on her face, along with heavy scaring and old with new bruises. Pulling the sheets back a bit, she saw the once white bandaging was tainted a dark red from her chest, "Oh Anna…" She said as she hesitantly touched a shaky hand to her sister's hair.

Anna let out a shaky breath and started to heave small gasps, but then fell eerily silent, "Is she-?" Olaf asked softly.

"No, look her chest is still rising and falling. She is still here…" Kristoff said as he grabbed Anna's limp hand.

"But for how much longer?" Elsa asked, "There has to be something…"

Kristoff thought for a moment and looked at the pale and sickly strawberry blonde, "There might be…I did not think of it until now, and I do not know if we even have it anymore…so-"

"Spit it out." Elsa ordered.

"We," he motioned to themselves and Anna, "have to go see my family."

Within a painstaking few hours they leave the castle and Arendelle completely. It was near midnight and the only light they had was the full moon's glow as Kristoff pushes Sven faster through the dense wooded area, but from years of traveling he knew where he was going, "Kristoff hurry!" he heard Elsa's panic voice from the back seat. Anna's condition had taken a drastic turn as they had prepared to leave, her breathing became shallow and she had a significant high fever.

He pushed Sven faster, _hang on Anna_ , he thought. _Please stay with us_.

Eventually they entered the Valley of the Living Rock, he brought Sven to a halt and jumped out of the sleigh to retrieve Anna's unconscious body from Elsa's lap, "Pabbie!" He yelled out as Elsa and Olaf jumped out of the sleigh behind him. Multiple boulders rolled out before them and each gasped at the sight of the Princess in his arms.

Pabbie finally appeared before them along with Bulda and Cliff, "Oh my." He spoke gravely.

"Please help us." Elsa pleaded as she kneeled down as Kristoff placed Anna's head on her lap.

Pabbie ran his hands over Anna's body. His hands glowed briefly, but he drew back moments later, "I am sorry. There is nothing I can do, I am afraid her time has come." He stated.

Bulda and Cliff went over to Olaf who said sadly, "There must be something. Kristoff said you possibly had something that could help."

Pabbie shot Kristoff a disappointed look, "You of all people know that it is not wise to temp and intervene with fate my boy." He said in his gravelly voice that made the disappointment very clear.

Kristoff stood next to Elsa and placed a hand on her now shaking form, "Please Pabbie."

Pabbie shook his head, "I am sorry, but there might be serious repercussions. Magic always comes at a price." His voice was still grave, "Especially in a case like this. The threads that link us to life are very fragile and to mess with them could have dire consequences. Especially when there is more going on than you know."

Elsa shook her head. She did not care, consequences be damned. Right now all she wanted was Anna and Pabbie was going to help, whether he liked it or not, "Please. She is all I have. I can't lose her…I just can't." Her voice was broken and weak, her eyes all dried up with no more tears to fall.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Are you absolutely sure you are willing to pay the price…whatever the form may take?" Grand Pabbie spoke firmly than Kristoff had ever heard him speak after a few agonizing minutes. He still sensed Anna's life force, she was not completely gone…not yet anyway. However there was no telling what could happen once (or if) she awakens after what he was about to have Elsa do, "You all must agree."

"I speak for myself and Sven," they look at Olaf and the reindeer who nods frantically, "we want Anna. She still has a lot to live for."

"Please Pabbie." Kristoff says as he tries to stop his tears from falling. He tried to stay strong for the sake of Elsa and Olaf, however seeing Anna lying so still and now dangerously barely breathing…it was like…he looks away not able to complete his thought.

"Please…save her." Elsa said repeating her plea, "I will do anything, pay any price…just please."

Grand Pabbie sighs as he sees that he is out numbered. Even Bulda and Cliff look at him beseechingly along with the rest of his family. He claps his hands together once, and holds them together as they glowed yellow, then slowly bringing them apart, there is a bright light. Once it dims, there is a yellow flower floating between his hands. He then hands the flower over to Elsa, "This is the last healing flower. There was one other, but it was destroyed four years ago in Corona. Your sister is not truly dead yet, so this can and will heal her, but you must understand that in doing so, you will-"

"I do not care. Please let me heal her." Elsa stated, her voice desperate.

Pabbie nodded solemnly, hoping that it does heal the Princess in more ways than just simply reviving her from her soon-to-be fatal wound. He then tells her the words that she needed to sing and she does so, " _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine…What once was mine…_ "

Throughout the melody they saw Anna's body glowing brightly as Elsa held the flower over the wound on her chest. Once the song suddenly ended Anna sat up quickly. Looking around her expression was frantic as she was gasping for air that did not want to reach her lungs, "Anna calm down. Breathe. You are ok." Elsa said laughing while also crying with happiness and relief.

Anna jumped up suddenly and began to pat herself down as she realized she was still in her military uniform and the large tear in her shirt revealing the chest bindings and where the wound was supposed to be. She quickly ripped the bandage off part of the way and the only trace of the mortal wound was a faint scar. She then caught the relieved and happy looks from Sven, Kristoff, Olaf, and Elsa again, "How-?"

She didn't even finish the question as she was engulfed in another hug, "It doesn't matter now…you are home." Elsa muttered, inhaling her sister's scent.

"Welcome home." Kristoff muttered placing a kiss on her head.

"Yea!" Olaf stated as he cheered. However as congratulations were going around, there were only two people not smiling: Anna and Grand Pabbie, both wearing and exchanging looks of dread and worry.

 _ **IN THE CAVES NEAR THE SOUTH**_

Hans sat up gasping for breath, "Oh good you are awake." He looked to see the hooded figure in the corner.

"How-?"

"I got you out of there as soon as they got the princess off the field. Before that, as you two fell to your 'deaths' your blood and her blood mixed." Hans looked disgusted at that notion, "Now none of that," the figure scolded, "if it was not for that, then you would be dead…just as she would have been…most likely. I mean they did get her to those trolls in time, but we will never know now will we?"

Hans thought for a moment as he looked down at his chest, there was a faint white line where he knew should have a fatal wound, "So because our blood merged and mixed together, she was saved which means I was saved?"

"I just said that." The man scoffed, "Anyway it was their price. Her life was given back and the price was that your life was restored."

"Their magic that they used…came at a price." Hans whispered. The man got up and crossed the cave and handed him a slip of rolled parchment, "What is this?"

"Well your urn was destroyed, and your war failed; so this was your last hope right?" He watched as Hans slowly unrolled it, "Let's see if you really understand the price of magic." With that the man vanished and Hans grinned wickedly and quickly got to work.


	15. Chapter 14

So yea…I have no clue what every hater has against Phantom Agony…if you really want drama and what not I can point you to a story I wrote in 2007 when I was in my Fruba (aka Fruits Basket) phase…now that has drama out the wazoo and I honestly have no idea where that came from. At least Phantom Agony has a happy ending, the other story I leave one of the main characters completely devastated and the other goes off the deep end.

Neither here nor there, I am not taking Phantom Agony down. So all of you haters can kiss my _**assssssss…**_ tro…nmatical talents.

PS: Anyone see what I did there?

 **True Loves' Final Act**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Present-**

"So you wish to leave for the weekend?" Hans asked as he looked at the 'siblings', "Are you well aware of the dangers that we are currently in?"

Elsa looked at the King and sighed as sadly as she could, "Yes we are, but as we told you our dear friend is very ill." Kristoff watched Elsa's performance and thought she should get some type of acting award, "They do not live far. We will be back by either Sunday night or early Monday. No later than Monday afternoon." Elsa swore to him as she looked at Kristoff and he nodded his head in agreement. Elsa looked back at Hans and gave him her best sad look. It had turned out they had to go to Hans to ask for their requested days off, as Anna had gone out hunting earlier in the morning and was not back even though it was almost noon. Although as she looked at Hans, she had an uneasy feeling enter her stomach as he analyzed them with his hard and penetrating gaze.

Seeing Elsa's uneasiness as Hans looked at them, Kristoff took control of the situation, "Please sire, we will be careful and return as we have done in the past." Kristoff added with a bow trying to show as much genuine respect as he could; all the while he wanted to strangle the man.

"Very well. Although I wish you would accept an escort, I would dread to think the state Anna would be in if something were to happen to you two. She had seemed to take a liking to you both." Hans said as he waved them away.

"Thank you." Elsa and Kristoff said bowing before him and they exited the study.

Hans watched them go, and when the door shut he opened the secret compartment in his desk. Anna had told him that she was going to be gone for the weekend as well, feeling the need to be free for a bit. He, of course, gave his permission that she leave for a bit. However now that the imposters were gone, he needed them taken care of…personally. He had seen what he needed to see in the mirror that night after Anna's 'accident'. The mirror had showed them who they truly were, Elsa and Kristoff…the Snow Queen and the Ice Harvester. He had not gone right to them, because the timing was not right…but now…it was perfect. Anna wanted the chance to kill the Snow Queen? Well here it was. Taking out Anna's heart box, he carefully pulled out the half darkened heart. Then turning to the mirror he waves his hand in front of it, "Show me Anna."

The glassy reflection swirls and shows Anna in her hunting gear with her quiver and bow slung over her shoulder and a wolf with her. He watches as they come across a deer, and how she silently gets down and says a small prayer before setting up her bow and an arrow. She then pulls the arrow back with the bow string and releases it. The arrow sails through the air and lands right in the deer's eye, killing it instantly. The wolf whines and Anna pats its head as they go over to it.

Hans, seeing enough, commands the mirror to show him 'Elizabeth' and 'Christopher'. He watched as they talked in the stables in hush tones as they took the reindeer and left through the gates into town. Waving his hand again, a map showed up in front of him. There were two dots located in Arendelle and a red dot in the forest…perfect. He smirked as he brought the heart up to his mouth and spoke into it, "Something is wrong and you know it. You knew that Elizabeth and Christopher were not being truthful with you the other night and you know that they are leaving…you have this urge to _**hunt them down**_ and demand answers."

He waves his hand one more time and the image shows Anna getting a dark look across her face as she starts a fire to cook her meat on and the wolf, sensing the change in his friend, whines and places a paw on her leg, " _Come on boy. We are going to eat and then we have work_." He hears her say. The image vanishes, and Hans puts the heart away knowing his job was done…for now.

 _ **Past-**_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Anna shouted as she could not take sharing the dark looks with Pabbie anymore as she pushed herself away from her sister, boyfriend, Olaf, and Sven.

"What are you talking about? Anna you are alive. I saved you like you saved-"

"Do you not understand the price of magic?! Do you not know what you could have done or unleashed?!" Anna demanded cutting her sister off as she glared at them. Then rounding on Pabbie she said, "And you! How could you have allowed this-"

"I tried Anna to explain to them the price of this magnitude of magic." He said his voice gravely and yet had a trace of earnest.

Kristoff stepped forward and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, but she pulled away from him which hurt, but he still said, "Why are you worried about magic now? You never once feared Elsa's magic or Pabbie's magic before."

Anna sighed, "I have seen things Kristoff. I have seen and did great and terrible things. Besides what Elsa does and even what Pabbie does, has a price. Sometimes that price does not come until later or perhaps it does not come at all, but this," she motions to herself, "this is some heavy magic." Then looking at Elsa she asks, "Elsa, what have you done?"

Elsa cringed. The tone was almost (if not exactly) the way their father had said it to her in the ball room that fateful night. Elsa looked at Anna and saw the disappointment and sadness in her dark turquoise blue eyes, "I did not want to lose you." She whispered, "I had to try to save you. I do not care about the price, as long as you were with me…with us." She motioned to Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven.

Olaf bravely stepped forward, "You saved us loads of times. We couldn't let you go…"

Anna watched as Sven vigorously nodded his head and looked away from them. Most of the trolls had left, seeing that this was more of a personal matter. The only one remaining was Grand Pabbie, "Is there anything coming that we should know about?" Anna asked her voice void of emotion as if resigning herself to the fact that nothing was going to be the same again.

"How much have you learned?" Pabbie asked knowing where this question was going.

"Enough to know that if I cheated death, something worse is bound to come." Anna answered not wanting to get into the grisly details as to who and what she experienced on the blood soaked fields of battle.

Pabbie had Anna lean in close and he placed his hand on her head. Using his magic, he called up her memories on the field and fast forwarded to the last battle. Before anyone could ask any questions, he said, "You said you did not care about the price. Well here is what you payed. A life for a life."

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand as they witnessed the battle. She watched as her sister and Hans fought and fall to the ground, their blood mixing in the soil. Pabbie stopped the image as their faces, minus Anna's, turned a sickening green, "That right there is your price. Their bloodlines merged therefore you brought Anna back," he motioned to Anna and she closed her eyes and looked away, "so you brought back Hans as well. They were both supposed to die…but in bringing her back, you brought him back as well."

"So wait, if we had let Anna die, Hans would have been dead too?" Kristoff asked astounded.

"I am afraid so."

"But if I die, does he die?" Anna asked softly, hating how Elsa was squeezing her hand in grief.

"No. I am afraid that is not how it works. This was not your price. This was your sister's price." Pabbie stated, "So he delivered the mortal blow, you delivered the mortal blow to him, and Elsa saved your life, so his life was saved. There are no second chances…"

"I brought Hans back?" Elsa whispered unable to comprehend that part of the conversation. She looked at Anna fully now as she released her sister's hand, "You killed Hans and I brought him back…in trying to save you?"

Anna looked away from her sister trying to swallow the ache that formed in her throat; but the devastating tone in her sister's voice made her sigh through her nose and look at her sister's anguished face, "It's ok Elsa. You haven't experienced this type of magic before…you couldn't have known."

"You are making it sound like you have…" Kristoff whispered in curiosity, "What happened to you out there?"

Anna looked away this time, Elsa watches in agonizing pain as Anna wraps her arms around her stomach as if trying to keep herself together…a position that she was very accustomed to and hated seeing her little sister doing, "I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Anna…" Olaf pleaded having remained silent long enough.

"Look let's just say that I have been tempted more than once and there was a moment I also allowed darkness to penetrate my heart…" Her tone remained dead and yet there was an ominous emotion laced underneath it that no one liked. Shaking herself Anna turned to Pabbie, "Any chance Hans is planning anything?"

"Afraid I cannot tell you that. You know that Anna…" Pabbie answered, "I suggest you go home and get some rest."

Knowing that the old troll was right, Elsa led Anna away and over to the sled with nothing more to say along with Olaf and Sven. Kristoff remained behind for a minute longer, waiting until they were out of earshot before looking at his elder, "You knew from the moment we brought her here didn't you?"

"I did. I sensed darkness as you entered the Valley…just as I had done when you brought her here for her head." Pabbie said truthfully.

"So what are you not telling me? Tell us?"

Pabbie looked at him, "You were always an observant person. Even when you were young, you would notice things the others didn't." Before Kristoff could comment, Pabbie continued, "Anna and I have discussed many things over the course of the year. Living with Elsa, who has magic, has made her sensitive to people's…auras you could say. She, like you, knows when something is not natural or not right; so she concluded that nothing was right about this war, even before it had begun she knew that this was not natural…and I knew she did not mean just morally, but other things."

Kristoff considered his words as the old troll finished gathering his thoughts, "I am afraid that what has yet to happen could be detrimental. You and the royal family must be careful and observant."

"What is going to happen?" Kristoff demanded to know, "Why not tell us so we can prepare?"

"Because I do not know. I just know there is a darkness that I have not felt in a very long time…I cannot say anymore." Before Kristoff could speak, Pabbie rolled away from him, and Kristoff mentally cursed to himself before going back to the sleigh.

 _ **Present-**_

"You know why can we never see my family for a more…normal visit?" Kristoff asked as they made their trek through the woods.

It had been over an hour since they left Arendelle and headed to the Valley. The walk had been mostly silent due to them being lost in their own worries and nervousness. Elsa had told Kristoff in the stables that something was really off about Hans and how she thought he was on to them, with that being said they opted to leave the amulets on…at least until they got within the borders of the Valley, "Normal? Kristoff in order to have what you call a 'normal'," yes she used the air quotes, "visit, we have to actually be normal."

"Well yea but-"

"You make a reindeer speak," Sven snorted in offense, "No offense intended." Elsa said looking at him. Then back at Kristoff, "I have snow and ice magic to boot which I created two living snowmen-"

"One being a snow monster actually that has a warm and fuzzy side" Kristoff interjected.

Elsa continued as if he hadn't spoken, "And there is Anna…need I go on?"

Kristoff shrugged, she made valid points after all, "Well I'll give you that, but I mean the stuff like 'hey let's go to my family's for dinner or lunch' or rather 'hey let's just go for a visit'? I mean seriously…"

"Well we did go to one dinner…" Elsa cringed at the memory of the suffocation she felt at their closeness; but then another thought came to her, "There was that celebration we had where we told them you were engaged." Elsa smiled, Anna had begged her to come with them to celebrate since they were not able to invite the trolls to the ball…the smile fell at that moment as she recalled the happy occasion being shattered within the first twenty minutes.

"Ok two times…how many times have we gone there because we were in trouble and it was a life or death situation?" Kristoff asked as they paused for a break.

Elsa thought and realized he was right, "Touché." Then looking at him she must have seen something in his eyes as she asked, "What are you thinking exactly?"

"What if it is too late? I mean what if there is no love in her to break the curse…or let's say we do break it? Then what?"

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa think about it. Her heart is probably dark at this point, not to mention what her mental state will be like, much less emotional on top of it. You remember her first few weeks home don't you?"

She did not need reminding and winced. She recalled the nightmares Anna had, and then there were times when Anna would space out and believe she was on the field of battle. There were so many times that she found herself almost at the wrong end of either the revolver or the sword or both. In those instances it would take all of Elsa's self-control to hold her magic in when it so instinctively wanted to protect her, "Yes I remember very well." She answered eventually.

There was one particular time when Anna had asked Elsa to sleep with her to help keep the nightmares at bay, just like when they were little. She of course had said yes, anything to help her little sister. Anna was in mid-nightmare and just when Elsa had reached over to wake Anna, she had found herself on her back with Anna straddling her and the revolver pointing right in her face. Thank God it was not loaded, because she remembered to sneakily unload the thing before having fallen asleep. Once Anna had come to however…let's just say neither one had gotten sleep that night.

Kristoff had paused as he watched her processing his words. He knew what events she was thinking about. He personally had taken to carrying his axe around sometimes just a month or two after the war, because the one time he had accidently startled Anna and she had her sword on her; they had actually gotten into a fight, with him blocking her moves with his axe. Needless to say, he was glad he was never her enemy, but the downfall was she had avoided him for a good week out of being ashamed for her actions despite him trying to tell her he was not upset, "What if she is never the same again?" He whispered out, "How are we going to help her?"

Elsa looked at him and realized that all the while he was helping her keep her head on straight, he was having his own doubts and difficulty accepting the situation himself. She felt ashamed for being selfish and not trying to better help him or talk to him about what he was feeling. Holding back her own doubts and worries, she sighs and tries to think of some kind of words of encouragement, because that is what her sister would do…but the words do not come right away and he was looking at her like he needed something, "I do not know." Elsa eventually said after a few moments. Seeing his face drop, she quickly added, "But what I do know is that we have to try." Knowing that this was all the self-encouragement they were going to get from one another, they started moving again. The path that they encountered led two ways: towards the left was the Forbidden Forest and to the right was the Valley; taking the right towards the Valley neither of them noticed a dark shadow following them along the trail erasing any tracks they left behind.

In the meantime Anna and the wolf had eaten their fair share of the deer. As for the rest of it, they left the remains for the other scavenger animals to come across and have their share, "Alright Kiba let's go." She says as they make their trek through the woods, "We have traitors to hunt."

It took them nearly an hour to get back on to the well-traveled path. Together they followed it, making sure to pause every so often to look at the dirt for any recent track marks. It wasn't until the path diverged into two directions did they stop. Anna looked behind them and then at the two ways they could have gone, "That way is back to Arendelle…and they of course had already left." Facing the other directions she frowns, then looks down at the dirt, but there was no sign of any recent track marks. Looking at her companion she asks, "What do you think?"

The wolf cocks his head to the side and begins to sniff, as if he knows what his friend is looking for; however he comes up with nothing and lets her know by letting out a whimper. Anna frowns deeper, but will not let this sway her mind, "Its ok. You take that way and I'll take this way." She points, "Howl if you pick up anything and I'll let you know with the whistle." She digs into her pocket and pulls out the object. The wolf nods and runs off to the left and Anna runs to the right, "I'll get you Snow Queen…even if it's the last thing I do." She growls as heads deeper into the forest.

 _ **Past- Six Months before the Curse**_

"He did it…he actually did it." Anna said to herself as she looked down at her left hand which bore the engagement ring that Kristoff had given her just the night before. He had taken her to the lake for a moonlit walk, which was perfect due to the full moon being out, and made this amazing speech that ended in four little words, " _Will you marry me?_ "

Now she was here standing in front of her sister's door…waiting to knock and tell her the news since they came home exceptionally late...i.e. twelve in the morning…but that was because they were celebrating all night with the large picnic basket he had brought and they had danced underneath the moon and enjoying each other's company with no interruptions or in her case flashbacks. In fact, as she thought about it, it had been months since her last violent flashback.

She smiled to herself at the memory, but then shook herself awake. She has to tell Elsa and she raised her fist back towards to the door since she had begun to play with the modest ring on her finger. _Just knock_ , a small Olaf like voice came to her head, _what are you waiting for? Knock_. She heaved a sigh and got ready to do her signature knock on the large door, _do you even remember how to knock_?

Of course I do! She answered the voice in her head, but suddenly lowered her hand. Oh come on what is the worst that can happen right now? She asked herself, but the event of Arendelle being plunged into a three day winter in summer came to mind and her face paled drastically. She wished Kristoff was here, but he had an emergency at one of the ice harvesting locations to deal with. Actually if Arendelle was plunged into a winter, she did not want her sister to freeze her fiancé…but Elsa wouldn't do that, she argued with herself now. But then again…shaking her head again she got ready to try to knock once again.

However she was spared the knocking when the door flew open suddenly…and hit her right in the face, "OW!" Anna yelled holding her now bleeding nose.

"OH MY GOD! ANNA!" Elsa cried as she heard her sister cry in pain and quickly closed the door to go over to her sister, "I am so sorry!"

"It's ok…" Anna's muffled reply came, "Ow."

"No it isn't! That is blood!" Elsa cried out, "Oh my god first I hit you with my powers in the head, then your heart, and now I make you bleed?! What kind of sister am I?!"

"Elsa stop panicking. I had worse…a lot worse…I just need a tissue or something." Anna said her voice still muffled, "And you are making it snow and frosting stuff." She mentioned as she quickly motioned to the ceiling before recovering her bloody nose.

"Here let's get you to Shepard." Elsa said as she tried to calm herself down to help her sister.

"No I do not-"

"No arguing with me! Besides we have to get your nose checked out to see if it is broken." Elsa stated cutting her off, "Oh I can't believe I did this to you. I am so-"

Anna sighed, and forced Elsa to stop dragging her off to the doctor's and into a separate room that was used as a guest room which had its own bathroom. As Anna strode into the bathroom to grab some towels she called out, "Stop apologizing! I am the one that stood too close to the door, besides it isn't broken."

"And are you a doctor?" Elsa demanded as she came into the bathroom to see Anna holding the towel by her nose and trying to rinse her hands, so she helped as she continued with, "Did you get a medical license or something?"

Anna scrubbed her hands in the water that was almost always present in the rooms. Most of the servants keep the rooms as if someone was staying in there so that way there are always room ready to be presented to the guests, "No it's just that I have seen a broken nose before…and I may have-"

"Do I want to know?" Elsa asked resigning to the fact that Anna was not going to see the doctor.

Anna thought about it, "No probably not." Then she continued to think about the incident, "Then again in my defense that wall never used to be where it was…"

"Anna…" Elsa groaned, "I thought you said I did not want to know."

"Well you don't."

"So don't tell me."

"I wasn't."

"You mentioned a wall…"

"Oh…my bad…"

There was a moment of silence as Elsa gently pulled the towels away from Anna's nose and saw that it was a bit swollen but was no longer bleeding as badly as it was before, "I still think you should see Shepard…it looks swollen."

"Well I got hit with the door." Anna said as she continued to hold her nose for a bit longer, "Of course it is going to be a bit swollen."

"Speaking of which, why were you standing so close to the door anyway?"

"Why were you rushing out the door?"

"You first." Elsa challenged as she looked at her sister.

Anna sighed and fiddled with her left hand. Amazingly enough, Elsa did not notice the ring on the finger. Slowly she put her hand up to show her sister. It took Elsa a moment to see what Anna was showing her. It finally clicked, on her little sister's left hand was a small yet elegant gold engagement ring with a small intricate vine design and a small square sapphire stone in the middle along with small diamonds surrounding each side of it, "Now before you say anything, we have been dating a long time and I thought it over before I-ok what is this?" Anna asked as she was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"I am so happy for you! He finally did it! I was wondering when he would do it, but…Oh Anna this is wonderful news!" Elsa said excitedly as she pulled away from her little sister to fully look at her.

"Wait what?" Anna asked confused.

"Kristoff asked me months ago for my permission to ask for your hand. I mean you should have seen him. He was sweating bullets and everything. He even pulled out this _**long**_ rolled up piece of parchment as to why I should allow him to marry you. It was like longer than any treaty proposal I read, and this one time I read one it took me nearly four hours to read though, but-"

"Elsa you are rambling." Anna pointed out as she pulled the towels away from her nose again. Looking in the mirror, she sighed. It was swollen, but it stopped bleeding. Re-washing her hands, she looked at her sister and asked, "He was planning to do this for how many months?"

"A good four or five months. However he did not want to ask you right away because of well…" Elsa didn't need to elaborate. She did however lift up her sister's hand to look at the ring, "I wish I was able to give him mother's ring, but unfortunately that was something she obviously never took off," Anna frowned and was about to speak when Elsa continued, "I did though create a replicate, made of ice of course-"

"Of course." Anna stated smirking.

"He is still fascinated. You would think he would have gotten over it."

"I doubt he ever will, but continue."

Elsa smiled, "Anyway, I created a replicate of what I remembered the ring looking like. I offered to pay for it to get made, but he insisted to pay for it himself."

"Wait so this is almost like mother's ring?" Anna asked as she got teary-eyed. She had asked Kristoff where he found the beautiful ring, but he refused to tell her, saying something like it just came to him.

"I have to say, if I didn't know any better I'd say it was." Elsa said releasing her sister's hand. Looking at her now Elsa pulled her into another hug, "This is wonderful." Then it dawned on her, "You were standing close to my door to knock and tell me this weren't you?"

"Yes…I was kind of afraid…"

"Why? Whatever for?" Elsa asked surprised.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Are you really asking me that?"

"Yes…"

"Three day winter ring a bell?" Anna asked, "I was afraid to trigger another one, that and I was afraid you'd freeze Kristoff…"

They stared at each other before bursting out laughing, "Oh that explains everything!" Elsa said laughing, "I will admit that if he hadn't asked me first, then there would be a small probability that I would have, but no…no I wouldn't have frozen Arendelle or him." Elsa looked at Anna and started to play with one of her sister's pigtails, "He makes you happy, and that is all I ever wanted for you."

"I love you Elsa." Anna said initiating the hug now.

"I love you too." Elsa whispered as she returned the hug, "Wanna build a snowman?"

"Does that even have to be a question anymore?" Anna asked, but then she said, "It is your turn though. Why were you rushing out the door?"

"Oh," Elsa shifted her gaze away from Anna and sighed, "I was actually going to go looking for you…"

"Me? Why?"

So much for the happy moment, Elsa thought knowing she could not lie to Anna, "Someone came looking for you," she went to the dresser in the room and saw the paper she placed there so she would be free to help Anna. Turning around, she saw that Anna followed her out. Picking up the note that she had received, she handed it to Anna.

As Anna read it, she saw her sister's face pale, "Are you kidding me?"

"Afraid not. Hans, it seems, has been spotted in towns near Arendelle." Elsa said grimly.


	16. Chapter 15

Nope, still owe nothing to do with Frozen or anything else that is ONCE related in this little tale I spun. Also the song that appears in this is called "Under the Violet Moon" by Blackmore's Night. I highly suggest checking it out. By the way this will occur in the past first followed by the present.

 **True Loves' Final Act**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 _ **Past- A month later from the last chapter**_

It was happening again, Anna thought as she stood in front of her mirror as she finished putting on her formal commander attire and strapping her gun and sword to her sides. Since this was another war matter, she was forced to swallow the Princess and 'normal' girl within her and make room for the Commander persona…and she _**loathed**_ it. Looking at the clock on the mantel in her room, she sighed again. It was almost time to meet Elsa's and the war council members in the larger meeting room. However she was taking this time to not only give everyone a chance to gather, but she needed a bit more time to compose herself as well, "Well father, I guess the time has come once again." She spoke to herself in the empty room. She continued to stare at herself, desperately trying to find her focus. To summon the feelings of dissociation that she needed.

 _Step back from everyone and everything_ , Malone (her former mentor)'s voice came to her in a whisper as she closed her eyes. She could see herself in an open field. The winds there were calming and the weather was just right, _do not focus so much on the people; just think about the task, about what needs to be accomplished. Remember rule ten: never get personally involved in a war matter_.

With her eyes still closed, her mind sped as she thought about the attempted assassination on her sister, to the war, to her battle with Hans, to the final ending, of Elsa and Kristoff saving her, of finding the news that Hans was once again closer into Arendelle, and finally to the ring on her left hand. She tried to let go of all personal emotion as Malone had taught her to do, but unfortunately it was not all that easy as she recalled having to tell Kristoff about postponing the engagement announcements.

Taking a deep breath she was almost ready to go out, when she again thought about Elsa's reaction when she first heard the news of her part in Arendelle's forces, what almost happened to her sister, Hans and the field, and Kristoff's reaction to the news about their engagement…all this and more led back to the one moment in her memory came forward to her and the flood gate opened:

She flashed to an office with herself standing next to Leon and her father with a contract in the middle on the table, " _You want me to-_ " she heard herself ask.

" _Yes. When Elsa takes the throne, you will be High Commander of Arendelle's forces. Along with that position, Elsa will be striped of the military powers, leaving those to you. Malone had signed it before his untimely death, so now we just need to sign it_." King Agar explained as he showed Anna the contract.

Leon was not talking, but Anna was still puzzled as she looked it over carefully, " _But Elsa would be Queen. How can you take that away from her? Why would you?_ "

King Agar sighed and gently took the parchment out of his youngest daughter's hands. Making sure Anna was giving him her full attention he said, " _Listen Anna, I know you may not understand now; but trust me when I say that this is for the best. Elsa…_ " He had paused for a moment, " _I am afraid that if she were to have this power-_ "

" _Elsa would never abuse power like that._ " Anna said cutting him off, " _Father I know I was working with Malone, and I continued to work with Admiral Leon, but-_ "

" _I know which is why I feel more confident with you in charge of the forces. Of course only in the event that Elsa were to take the throne early, or if she should get married then the responsibilities falls to her husband. Otherwise this power falls to you when you turn of proper age, or like I said if Elsa should have to take the throne early_." Seeing that Anna was still hesitant, he sighed, " _Anna please; I know this is a lot to ask of you, but you want to protect Elsa right?_ "

Anna looked insulted, how can he assume she would do anything else, " _Of course._ "

" _Then this will keep her safe in Arendelle. You would be doing a great honor to our family and to Elsa by keeping her safe. You know things she does not know_ ," in that instant Anna swore that he knew of her other 'trainings', " _and I know you would never allow any harm to come to her_." He held the pen out to her. She still hesitated a bit, but in the end she signed the paper, followed by Leon as witness, and then the King signed.

Anna shook her head, ridding herself of the memory. She promised no harm would come to her sister, and yet she felt as if she had let her father down, "Never again." Anna spoke firmly as she looked into the mirror. However again Malone's voice came to her, _never get personally involved in a war matter_.

Then another rule came to her…the unspoken rule: Do what you must for family. This man tried to kill not only her (quite a few times), but he tried to kill Elsa and steal what was rightfully her family's and destroy her happy ending. This will end, even if it was the last thing she did; but there was a line. It was a line that she had treaded on very carefully. It was a major line she had almost broke out in the field that she would once again have to walk… _bend the line, don't break it_. Malone's voice again spoke to her as she left the room and closed the door. There had to be another way to bend the line and not break it…

Elsa sighed as she and the rest of the two councilmen sat, waiting for Anna to come in and discuss the progress made on finding Hans. It had been a month since the search began and more of the scouts had returned. Anna had agreed to allow Elsa to be part of the planning process this time, which meant of course that her councilmen were requested. Kristoff was invited to sit in on the meeting as well, since he was in charge of all the ice harvesters and Elsa had thought that they could be of use where he could be hiding in the south, but he had declined…much to Anna's relief. Before anyone could speak about the Princess's tardiness, the doors opened and Anna strode in, "Sorry I am late. I was just finishing up a few last minute things."

Anna noticed that Elsa sat at the head of the table, so she took her seat to the right, and the rest of the seats were filled with Elsa's advisers, Admiral Leon, and Captain Pike (head of the people's police). Elsa nodded to Anna and everyone else greeted the Princess. Taking a deep breath Elsa started, "Gentlemen thank you for coming in, if the Admiral is ready…" Elsa motioned to the Admiral.

Leon stood up as Elsa sat down, "Thank you your majesty. Commander," he inclined his head to Anna and she nodded back, "unfortunately our search has turned up empty handed once more. Our leads are proving to be unreliable."

Anna frowned and there was slow murmuring across the table. Anna stood up suddenly as Leon sat. The murmuring stopped and Elsa was watching Anna closely, hoping that there was not going to be any relapses or loss of judgment like in the trial. Going over to a large desk in the corner of the room, Anna pulled out a map and placed it on the table, and gave a quill to Leon, "Place an X on the areas that you have searched."

Leon took the quill from her and did as he was asked. Nearly every 'X' was located in and around the city, only a few were marked over by the caves and the mountains. The room was silent as Anna gazed at the parchment, it was as if every possible hiding place was eliminated, "Why did you waste resources here," she pointed to the northern region, "when people were saying he was spotted here?" She pointed in areas that weren't as 'x-ed' up, and yet seemed impossible, "How often did you search this area?" Anna asked the Admiral pointing to the mountainous region.

"It was searched a few times, but it had gotten too hazardous for the search to continue." He explained as the men and Elsa stood up to see what they were talking about, "Also the northern part was closer to our security borders. We found them as a top priority for that reason."

Anna nodded along with the Admiral. "Uhm if I may your highness," Anna looked up as one of the lords stood up, "what exactly are you thinking?"

Anna nodded and rolled the map up, "I am thinking of calling off the search."

This brought out a round of protests and a questioning gaze from Elsa, who was previously occupied with observing her sister, "Calling off the search?" Elsa spoke up which the whole room became silent once more as their Queen spoke, "Are you sure?" Secretly Elsa wanted to ask if her sister was crazy, but forced herself to keep some type of decorum.

"It is absolutely insane!" One lord shouted not having the same restraint before Anna could defend herself, "I am sorry your highness, but that is an absolute terrible plan!"

Right then there was a swarm of outrage throughout the men in the room. Elsa tried to bring order back, but no one was listening to her as the noise got louder. Anna, who was still standing, in the meantime had closed her eyes and another memory flashed before her mind. Taking a deep breath she allowed her mind to clear.

Elsa was still trying to regain order, but she senses a shift in the atmosphere. Turning she watches as her younger sister places gentle hand on her shoulder. Elsa finds herself looking deeply into Anna's eyes and what she sees really unnerves her. Before she could say anything to try and calm Anna down, Elsa feels herself being pushed back into her chair. The men had yet to realize what is actually happening until Anna yells, "ENOUGH!"

The men are instantly silent and looks at the Princess who is wearing a look of disgust. Elsa is also surprised as Anna glared down each and every one of them, "You all disgust me right now. None of you seemed to have changed since the last time we saw each other have you?" She looks at the councilmen and she still recalls the event as if it were yesterday, "You all still see me as that same naïve fifteen year old princess! Never mind the fact that it was me that led the army and navy last year into war!" The war council looks slightly smug as the political council looks away like a child that is being scolded, "All you seem to do is argue like I am never enough! Remember when you were all arguing over the matters of the state after we had just found out the death of our parents?! Remember how you all came to me for the answers?!" Now it was getting personal as nearly everyone, save Elsa, looks away in shame and embarrassment, "Well I finally have the answers and now you do not want to listen to a word I say?! Again you all disgust me!"

Elsa was trying her hardest not to allow her mouth to drop as she watches the men bow their heads in shame as Anna continued to speak and finally ending her tirade with, "Now if you are all done acting like children, perhaps we can actually get down to business."

The men were still silent after their severe scolding. It was Lord Blackwood that decided to speak first, "We apologize your highness. You just caught us off-guard. Surely you understand why…" He trailed off.

Anna sighed and nodded, "Yes I suppose I do, however if you all would be so kind to allow me to continue, you would see why I have made such a rather 'interesting' decision."

Lord Blackwood and the rest of the councilmen saw a gleam in the princess's eyes and they knew instantly that this princess before them was different than the one they had previously dealt with at the age of fifteen when the Queen refused to see anyone, "By all means." He said after sharing a look with his fellow lords.

"Thank you. Now the reason why I made the suggestion is for the most obvious reason." Anna explained looking into everyone's eyes, including her sister's wary gaze, "He is not going to come out unless there is something worth coming out too…which is why I propose we set a trap." Anna looked at everyone in the eyes, "I want to throw my engagement party." She held up her hand that bore the ring.

It was part of the reason why she was late coming to the meeting. Anna knew there had to be away to kill two birds with one stone. While she had told Kristoff that she wanted to postpone the announcement, most of the delegates within the castle knew about their engagement. After all word travels fast, the party was only to make it official within the kingdom…and while she hated to sacrifice what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life, she knew it was for the good of Arendelle…she only hoped Kristoff would think so and accept her decision. Lately she had come to realize that he was not as understanding to her position as he used to be over the last month…

No one spoke. There was no uproar, no protest, no nothing until realization dawned on the Admiral, "I get it…that is brilliant."

"Wait I do not get it," said Lord Freeman and all eyes turned to him, "You want to call off the search for Hans in order to have your engagement party? How would that work exactly?" His tone was genuinely curious and concerned as everyone caught the real meaning behind his question.

Anna nodded and she came out behind the chair and paced in front of them, "You call off the search and lead him into a false sense of security. Once word reaches to that I am engaged, he would not be able to resist coming to give me his 'best wishes'." Elsa saw a spark in her sister's eyes that she did not like, in fact she was still trying to process what her sister had even suggested, "The guards will be present and once Hans comes, we spring the trap by setting the guards on him."

"Obviously he would try and disguise himself in order to give you his 'best wishes', how will we know-" Captain Pike started asking.

"Well," Anna did not want to get into this part because she knows that this will set everyone over the edge, "we know that Hans wants to kill myself, your Queen," she motioned to Elsa which made them all wince, "and Mr. Bjorgman…let him try to kill me first before coming to my 'rescue'."

"Absolutely not!" Silence radiated now as the Queen was standing and giving her younger sister the most severe look they had ever seen on her face.

Ice and frost started to coat the walls behind the Queen. No one dared to try and calm her down. Anna however was calmly looking at her sister, "You know that this is the only way your majesty."

If Elsa wasn't so focused on trying to control her magic, she would have balked at Anna's formality with her. Shaking her head she said, "No we are not doing this! We are not going to use you as bait! Besides your engagement party is meant to be a memorable, fun event; not some ploy to capture a manic!"

"You wouldn't be using me or the party. I volunteer to give up a fun evening and myself." Anna faced away from Elsa and looked at the men who were desperately trying to remain out of the conversation for once, "Hear that? Let the record show that I volunteer myself as tribute!"

"No do not let that record show anything of the sort!" Elsa ordered in case anyone tried to record that on paper. Then facing her sister again she said, "I will not let you be bait for a mad man!"

"Elsa look at the facts! Open your eyes and see the truth! Stop letting yourself be blinded by your love and the feeling of wanting to protect me from every little thing!" Anna paused. She could see that the men in the room saw the truth, they would not let emotion get in the way, her being the Princess and the Commander or not, they could see that this was the only way, "I vote that Queen Elsa is not allowed a say in this matter regarding the plan to capture Prince Hans. Who seconds?" Anna hated to do this. She had thought she could rely on Elsa's level headedness, to prove that their father was wrong about Elsa being in charge of the military and the matters that come with sacrificing one to save the many, but seeing as she was not doing that…Anna had no choice…

"Wait what?!" Elsa demanded as she looked around the room as she was completely blindsided by the sudden call to vote. She could see that the men were just as stunned as she was, however she could also see them contemplating her sister's request, "No you cannot do-"

"I second the vote." Lord Blackwood spoke as he rose from his seat. The men in the room gasped, "I am sorry your majesty but Princess Anna is right. You are becoming too emotional to have a say in this matter. Anyone third it?"

Slowly Lord Freeman stood up, "Aye. I third the vote." Seeing the devastated look on the Queen's face he sighed, "I do not want anything to happen to her either," he motioned to Anna as he saw a flicker of betrayal cross the Queen's eyes, "but she made a valid point. If we want this nightmare to end, then we have to take drastic measures."

Anna looks into Elsa's eyes and sees the hurt, betrayal, and the devastation, "You know as well as I that he is not going to stop." Anna whispers softly, "He wants me Elsa…Let me do this. Let me finish this once and for all…"

"Is this what you want?" Elsa asks just as softly.

 _No_ , Anna thinks to herself, _but it is no longer a matter of what I want anymore, it is a matter of what I_ _ **need**_ _to do_ , "Yes."

Elsa relents, "All those against the plan?" As per the vote from before, Elsa did not raise her hand since she was not allowed to have a say; but no one raised their hand as a sick feeling came back to her, "all those that abstain?" she at least hoped for some abstention but once again that was not the case, "all those in favor of the plan?" Sure enough, much to her dismay they all raised their hands. Elsa tried to keep her composure. She could feel her powers slipping so she said as quickly as she could with retaining some type of formality, "Thank you for your vote. You are dismissed." Without saying another word, Elsa walked out of the room not seeing Anna's apologetic look.

As she left, she could feel the tears coming to her eyes. Light snow and frost covered the hallway and seeing as she was not paying attention, she ran head into something, and she fell on the floor, "OW!" Or someone, "Watch it-Elsa?"

Elsa looked up to see Kristoff's stunned face, "Kristoff, what are you doing here?"

He rubbed his backside as he stood up and held out his other hand to help her up off the floor, "I have a bone to pick with your sister and my supposed fiancée. What are you doing? Why are you crying?"

Before Elsa could respond, she heard someone running down the hallway, "Elsa wait please! I-Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed as she stopped right in front of them, "Uhm…what is going on?"

Elsa glared at her sister, "I'll let you handle this one…see you at dinner."

They watched as the Queen strode off, looking more like a picture of sophisticated grace than previously. Once she was out of sight, Kristoff turned to Anna, "I have a bone to pick with you."

"Ok…" Anna trailed off, "What bone?"

"I have been a very patient and understanding man." Kristoff began, "I've been supporting, encouraging, understanding-"

"You said that." Anna pointed out.

"Patient-"

"You said that as well."

"Stop that!" Kristoff barked and Anna nodded. Sighing he continued, "However I do not think I can be as self-sacrificing anymore."

There was a moment of silence that passed between them. Anna nodded and crossed her arms. Taking a deep breath she looks at him as he mimics her posture, "Ok sounds like you have given this a lot of thought."

"I have. I talked it over with my family and Sven." Kristoff stated, "And they have given me some insight into a few things."

"Which is what?"

Kristoff closed his eyes, "A relationship is give and take. However it seems that I keep giving, and this situation keeps taking and I am tired of it." Anna opened her mouth to retort, but Kristoff held up his hand, "Please, let me explain." Anna glared at him but nodded, "Thank you. Now I understand you are the Crown Princess and the Commander, but you are also my girlfriend. Lately though, and I have been very supportive you cannot deny it;" wherever this was going, Anna wished he would get to it, "I am tired of Hans getting in the way of what should be our relationship. So-"

"So what? You want to call the whole thing off?!" Anna yelled finally fed up with the stalling. Kristoff winced, "And here I thought I was going to tell you that we have found a possible way to finally end this once and for all."

"Wait what?" Kristoff asked stunned, "You found him?"

Now Anna looked ashamed, "I was going to go ahead with the engagement party…" Kristoff's eyes lit up, "in order to trap him." Now they dimmed significantly.

"You want to use our happy moment to trap him?! See that is what I am talking about!" Kristoff stated furiously, "You keep putting us in the backseat-"

"For the good of Arendelle!"

"Screw Arendelle!" Multiple people now appeared in the hallway at the sound of the yelling. Even Elsa, who while remained out of sight, still listened in the conversation to see what was going to happen, poked her head around the corner to watch, "What about us?! What about you?!"

"It is not about us or me!"

"Sure as hell sounds like it! You want to use _**our**_ night to _**trap**_ a psychopathic raving lunatic!"

Anna turned her back to him and rubbed her face with the heel of her hands. Taking a deep breath she sighed out, "He might not even show." Then turning back around she said, "I know what I have been doing has been hard on everyone, especially you; but I figured if there was any possibility that would lure him out it would be this…considering we have unfinished business with each other. Of course there is always the possibility that he doesn't show which means we win and have our night…"

Kristoff sighed and it was his turn to turn his back on her. After everything that Anna told him when she said she was postponing the engagement, his heart had shattered. He was angry at the late King for placing Anna in this position, he was angry at himself for not being able to help, and he was angry at Anna for not asking for his help. Now she is making it sound like she was asking for his help in this and yet here he was throwing it in her face…at the same time though, it was not right, "But it is supposed to be our night." He said gently this time facing her once more. He reached out and took her left hand and rubbed the ring on her finger, "I do not believe that our night should be about catching Hans, it should be a celebration."

"I know, but it is a win-win. Win in our favor for celebrating, and win for at least trying. Again there is no guarantee that he is going to show. Please Kristoff, it is the best I can figure out without totally letting you down." Anna pleaded, and it was true. She hated herself for telling him about not being able to celebrate their engagement, she hated herself for letting him down time and time again, and what was worse she hated herself for letting this ranging psycho get the best of her.

"Is this what you want?"

"It is for the best."

"That wasn't the question." He stated gently, he knew when she put it like that, she was right. It would be a win-win…even if he could spend time with her was a win these days.

"No," he looked at her, "I want it to be with just us and our night…"

"So we will make it just about us…"

"Even if Hans shows up? Then what?"

"Then we will cross that bridge together." He said and she hugged him tight letting out all the frustration and anger that she held back. The hallway emptied and that just left Elsa watching with her own tears in her eyes.

In the weeks that passed, everything was finally ready for the party in the castle. Extra guards were placed around the perimeter of the castle and some were disguised as guests. However no formal plan was laid out, and true to their word Anna and Kristoff made it just about them…not about catching Hans.

Anna and Elsa look out into the crowd that vividly reminded them of the coronation night. However unlike that night, this night was about Anna and Kristoff. It was the official announcement of their engagement. Small songs were playing and people were dancing, but Kristoff had yet to appear, "Where is he? I mean he isn't going to leave me at the altar right? He wouldn't do that to me right?" Anna asked nervously as the melody of the musicians played a small and slow waltz. Even after their blow up at each other, she was still unsure that everything was resolved as he made it sound like it was a long time coming.

Of course even after Kristoff's small blow up, nothing compared to what Elsa had given her at dinner. Even still there was tension between them. However as Elsa looked at her worried younger sister in search of her fiancé, she was happy to see that Anna was slowly coming back to her. So decided to throw her sister a bone, Elsa sighed, "Anna you do not stand at the altar in the beginning. He does, he stands there and waits for you." Then looking into the crowd she sighs again, "Then again this is rather ironic…"

"What is the irony?" Anna demanded as she cranes her neck to try and get a better view, "I mean ok if he waits for me that is different, but I fail to-"

"I mean you are standing with me on this dais waiting for him…at you engagement party…so I guess he is technically leaving you at some type or what is similar to an altar like object…" Elsa says hiding a snort.

Anna hears it anyway and smacks her arm, "Elsa! It is not funny!"

"I am sorry," Elsa said, "it really isn't but hey, when he does show you can threaten him that he will be waiting at the altar…either that this is payback for all the times you kept him waiting for your dates."

"I have never-" Elsa rose an eyebrow effectively cutting off Anna's protest, "Ok that was one-" The other eyebrow rose, "ok ok maybe two-" a cough, "Three-" another cough followed by a slight roll of a hand as if saying 'oh please continue', "OK! Sue me if I am not a morning person and most of those dates occurred in the early, ungodly, hours that we call morning!"

"Presenting Master Bjorgman!" Kai finally called out as the music had died down. Anna and Elsa jumped a bit, not realizing they had gotten totally lost in their conversation. Anna watched as the crowd parted allowing him access to the dais.

He bowed before them and then held out his hand, "Princess Anna? May I please have this dance?"

Anna looked at Elsa as her sister nodded, then back at Kristoff, "About time you asked Master Bjorgman."

Kristoff smirked as he took her hand and helped her down. The music started to play softly, the light sounds of the guitar, drums, and a tambourine echoing in the hall as people circled around them to watch, "What took you so long? I was getting worried. I mean it is bad if you get left at the altar, but worse at your own engagement party." Anna said as she leaned into him.

Kristoff twirled her out and then back into him as he brought her in closer and said into her ear, "I am sorry, but Sven was giving me some last minute advice, and then I saw all these people and was afraid of screwing up." Before Anna could answer, one of the musicians started singing softly:

 _ **Dancing to the feel of the Drum  
Leave this World behind  
We'll have a drink and toast to ourselves  
Under a violet Moon  
**_

Anna looked at Kristoff as the singer's voice faded out and more instrumental sounds could be heard, "You do not ever have to be afraid of screwing up. As long as I am here, we will be fine." He smiled as he twirled them around, "Hey you have gotten better at this dance thing." Anna commented as she smiled up at him, "Haven't stepped on my toes once so far."

"I only had a year to practice." He looked over at Elsa, who was swaying to the music as she watched them, "And your sister helped."

Anna looked over at Elsa and she saw her give a small wave, "So you guys had picked up a hobby while I was away huh?"

"You could say that…" Kristoff trailed off as the singer began singing again.

 _ **Tudor Rose with her Hair in curls  
Will make you turn and stare  
Try to steal a kiss at the Bridge  
Under a violet Moon**_

 _ **Raise your hats and your Glasses too**_  
 _ **We will dance the whole Night through**_  
 _ **We're going back to a Time we knew**_  
 _ **Under a violet Moon**_

As the music continued to play softly, Anna was internally wishing they could go back. Back to before the war and everything with Hans had hit the fan; unfortunately that could never happen. However as she looked into Kristoff's brown eyes glowing with happiness, perhaps she could finally see the light at the end of her own dark tunnel. Pausing quickly, she kissed him and over the music she could hear the people cheer.

 _ **Cheers to the Knights and Days of olde**_  
 _ **the beggars and the thieves**_  
 _ **living in an enchanted wood**_  
 _ **Under a violet Moon**_

 _ **Fortuneteller what do you see? Future in a card  
Share your secrets, tell them to me**_

 _ **Under a violet Moon**_

 _ **Raise your hats and your Glasses too  
We will dance the whole Night through  
We're going back to a Time we knew  
Under a violet Moon**_

The pace of the song had picked up, as did the dance. Kristoff and Anna did a small jig to the fast pace of the beats to the tambourine and the drums. There was even a small guitar solo thrown in. Everyone, including Elsa, began to clap and keep time to the beat of the drums. Anna and Kristoff had the biggest smiles on their faces and they laughed along. What made this even more special was that there was a full moon, whose light was shining into the ballroom and appeared to be shining right on the happy couple as they danced and spun around each other.

Eventually the music slowed once more as the singer sung again. Anna and Kristoff came back together and continued the slow waltz:

 _ **Close your eyes and lose yourself  
In a medieval mood  
taste the treasures and sing the tunes  
Under a violet Moon**_

Kristoff heard Anna sigh in content as she leaned her head against his chest. He protectively held her tightly as they swayed to the beat. He turned them so he could see Elsa standing and watching them. He noticed that she had unshed tears of happiness in her ice blue eyes and she nodded in approval. Kristoff shared a smile and she waved her hand and a light snow began to fall around them.

Anna felt a touch of cold on her and opened her eyes to see the snow falling around them. Lifting up her head, she looks to see Elsa smiling and waving lightly at her. Anna mouthed a thank you and Elsa mouthed back welcome. This truly was a magical night:

 ** _This my delight on a shiny night_**  
 ** _the seasons of a year_**  
 ** _to keep the lanterns burning bright_**  
 ** _Under a violet Moon_**

Everyone there agreed that this was a delightful party and as the beat of the music picked up once more, they all joined in to another round of the jig when the singer started for the final upbeat verse. Anna pulled away from Kristoff and danced over to her sister, "Anna what are you doing?" Elsa asked over the loudness of the music.

"Bringing you out to dance!" Anna stated as she tugged on her sister's arms.

"You know I don't dance!" Elsa stated firmly, "Besides this is supposed to be your dance with your fiancé!"

"I can share!" Kristoff stated as he danced over to them, "Come on!"

Seeing that she was not going to win, Elsa allowed herself to be pulled out to the floor, where everyone made room for her. Anna did a jig around her sister and fiancé, as they all laughed and sang together:

 _ **Raise your hats and your Glasses too  
We will dance the whole Night through  
We're going back to a Time we knew  
Under a violet Moon**_

The singer had repeated the verse a few more times, as did everyone else who sang along. Elsa continued to dance with her soon to be brother-in-law and sister, before she started to realize that Anna and Kristoff had started to dance with each other once more. Taking this as a sign to escape, she snuck back up on her dais and watched the rest of the performance as the song came to a close.

There is a round of applause as the song finally ended. Elsa had small tears of joy in her eyes as she sees the glowing smile on her sister's and her soon to be brother-in-law's faces as she joined in the clapping to celebrate the happy couple. Anna and Kristoff were deaf to the world as they were going to lean in for a kiss, nearly everyone held their breath, waiting for the precious moment to come; however it was interrupted by a large bang. Heads immediately snapped towards the set of large double doors as they were suddenly thrown open as Hans stood in the doorway and entered, "Sorry I'm late, traffic was a complete nightmare." He growls the word out with a sick and twisted smile on his face. His uniform was no longer the Southern Isles grey color, but a deep midnight black, and the boots he wore were also black.

He strides in as he tries to approach the couple. Two guards rush forward to try to stop him, but he pushes them out of the way with a burst of magic. Everyone stands in shock, "What the hell?!" Kristoff asked shocked to Anna, "Was he like that on the field?"

"No." Anna said stunned as they backed away from him trying to get near Elsa. However she shakes herself, "Doesn't matter…he is still a coward and a dirt bag."

"Dirt bag with magic…dark magic." Kristoff stated as Elsa tries to raise an ice wall, however as soon as the ice forms on the floor, Hans waves his hand and it immediately melts. Anna and Kristoff run up to where Elsa is standing as she tries yet again to stop the former prince, but her efforts were in vain as he continues his approach.

He stops before them as the crowd shrinks away, and he smiles as he hears someone give an order to run. Anna in the meantime grabs a sword from a guard that is standing protectively by their side. Elsa and Kristoff tries to pull Anna back, but she rips herself away from them, and points it at him, while imploring the people to not be afraid, "You do not need to fear him. Despite his so called magic, he is nothing more than an evil bastard."

"No, no, no. Don't stoop to his level. There's no need." Kristoff said trying to prevent Anna from giving herself over to the dark side of her already fragile heart. He takes her hand and lowers the sword, while gently taking it from her. He then turns is focus on Hans, finally fed up with the bull shit that the man brought into their lives, "You're wasting your time. You've already lost not once, but twice now. Just give it up. No fancy tricks will allow you to take this kingdom, or get to them."

Elsa nodded and joined Kristoff in protecting Anna, "And I will not let you ruin this engagement party or let you harm my sister anymore. Final chance, leave and never return."

Hans laughed at them, "Really? I am not here looking for a fight." Seeing the surprised looks he continues, "Oh no. Truly I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, I've come to give you an engagement gift."

"We want nothing from you!" Anna yelled as she pushed her way forward and tried to re-grab the sword from Kristoff, but he held it out of her reach.

"Sorry there are no refunds, so in other words you shall have it!" Hans sneered, but then his charming and friendly demeanor came back as he looked around at the scared faces of the guests, "My gift to you is this happy, happy day." He gestured around the ball room, "Because tomorrow, my real work begins. You both are about to make your vows, however I will take this opportunity to make mine."

He again looks around the room, making eye contact with everyone before meeting the gaze of the Queen, the Princess, and the Ice Master, "Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering, will rise my victory." He locked eyes with Anna's this time just as they did so many times during the war as he made his final threat ultimately clear, "I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do." He then swiftly turned around and heads for the door.

Kristoff watches as Anna's face goes pale. He knows that this is the one threat that could break her as Elsa struggles to keep her sister from breaking. With a growl he steps forward with the sword in hand and calls out, "Hey!"

Hans turns around and Kristoff throws the sword at him, but he dissipates before it hits him and the sword makes a deafening clang against the wall before clattering even louder on the floor. The remaining people at the party nervously talk amongst themselves, and Kristoff tries to comfort Anna, just as much as Elsa tries to. They lock gazes try to also comfort each other as much as they could as Hans's threat still rings loudly in their ears.

 _ **Present-**_

Elsa and Kristoff entered the Valley, surprisingly it was very quiet as they entered and took off their amulets. The few other times they had arrived, they were always surrounded by Olaf and the other trolls; just as Kristoff was about to call to his family, he sees a lone boulder roll up to him quickly, "Grand Pabbie." Kristoff greets smiling, "Where is-?"

However Kristoff cuts himself off as he sees that Pabbie looks distracted, and slightly nervous. His eyes are darting around to the surrounding area and they are wide and he finally says, "I sense dark magic." Elsa and Kristoff's eyes widen and their stomachs plummet. Sven is also now twitching nervously as Pabbie looks at them, "You both have been touched by darkness and have led it into the Valley."

Elsa's eyes widen, "What? No. We haven't been followed or have been touched by dark magic, I mean sure the castle may have developed its own sense of darkness as time has gone on but-"

"I am afraid it is true. You were followed by the darkness, and I am also afraid you have been found out." Pabbie stated grimly.

"But how?" Kristoff stated.

"Like this." A voice spoke. Their heads turned and out of the larger real boulders, a figure stood up and jumped down to them. Then aiming an arrow right at them the cloaked figure ripped the hood off, "By the order of King Hans of Arendelle I hereby place you both under arrest for treason, witch craft, and crimes against humanity." Their eyes widened as they looked right at Anna.

"But how?" Elsa asked stunned as she raised her hands and Kristoff followed suit as did Pabbie.

"I followed a trail. Remember I told you I was raised by the shifters and lived in the woods. It was easy." Anna stated, "I am just sorry I allowed myself to be blinded and tricked."

"We weren't trying to trick you." Kristoff said earnestly.

"You know what? I do not believe you. Now over there." She still had her arrow trained on them as she motioned with her head to the wall of the cave. With no other choice, they did as she ordered. Once they were against the wall, Anna dug into her satchel and took out iron bracelets and grabs Elsa. Spinning the woman around she says, "It's a good thing I was prepared." Then without another word, she places the two iron bracelets on her arms.

Elsa immediately feels drained and Kristoff watches as her face goes drastically pale, "What did you do?" Elsa asks breathlessly.

"These are enchanted bracelets," Anna explained, "they have the ability to absorb away magic so long as you where them. Oh," Anna said as an afterthought as she watches Elsa to try and take them off then Kristoff and Pabbie, "you cannot take them off. Only the person who placed them on can…which is me."

"Anna you do not know what-" Pabbie started to say.

"Quiet troll! You are lucky I learned about your existence from the shifters. You cannot interfere with this matter." Anna snapped, "I can do what I want…and what I want is her head!" Anna yelled at Elsa who was kneeling on the ground, completely drained physically due to her sudden drain of magic.

"Anna please here us out." Kristoff tries as he stands between the two women, "We are not who you think we are. In fact this life you think you've had, isn't what you think it is. You and all of Arendelle have been placed under a curse."

Anna glares him down and lowers the arrow, knowing there is nothing any of them can do to stop her, "A curse? Seriously?" She watches as he, the troll, the reindeer, and Elsa (albeit weakly) nod frantically, "How stupid do you think I am?"

"It's the truth." Elsa says as heads turn towards her as she tries to stand. Once she is standing, she sways slightly on her feet and Kristoff steadies her as she continues, "You are not who you think you are."

"And I suppose you know who I am?"

"Yes." Elsa states as firmly as she could.

"Well then…I am clearly in no hurry to go back to Arendelle." Anna states as she puts her bow and arrow away, "You cannot use your magic, just as you," she looks at the old troll, "are not allowed to interfere here."

Kristoff and Elsa's eyes widen as they exchange looks as Anna makes herself comfortable, "Wait so you are going to hear us out?" Kristoff asks, "Just like that?"

"Well I am not supposed to let this out of the bag, but…Hans has given me special permission to eliminate the Snow Queen considering what happened." She motioned to her face at the prominent scars.

"I had nothing…absolutely nothing to do with that." Elsa states.

"Well then. Allow me to be your jury, judge, and if you fail to present your case…" Anna leans forward on her rock seat, "your executioner." They all exchange looks at this as Anna leans back, "Shall we begin dearies?"


	17. Chapter 16

Ok so there are not going to be that many chapters left in this story. I estimate…three maybe four chapters left…plus an epilogue then perhaps a sequel (if people want and if I feel like writing it). So yea…thank you to everyone for your support, and now onward we go!

 **True Loves' Final Act**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 _ **Past- the night of the engagement party**_

Hans turns around and heads for the door, just as Kristoff calls after him, "Hey!"

Hans turns around and Kristoff throws the sword at him, but he dissipates before it hits him. Suddenly he appears in his hideout cave area in the Southern region of Arendelle, "Would you like something to drink?" He turns around to see his companion standing there holding a glass out to him as he takes a sip of his own drink.

"Do I look like I need a drink?" Hans snaps at him.

"Hey just trying to help." The man shrugs, "I mean if you don't want it-"

Hans snatches the glass, and takes a deep long gulp, "Thank you Alastair." He eventually says as he goes over to his small desk.

Taking a seat he looks at the scroll that was marked up with checks…he just needs a few more ingredients and everything will be completed, "So you just made an awfully big threat." Alastair commented, keeping his cloak up, "Destroy everyone's happiness?"

"Well that is what you said this curse would do. Right?" Hans asked looking at his friend.

"Well yea of course. I just didn't think you would want to announce that to everyone. You know let it be a surprise."

"Where is the fun in that? Now I just need to see a few people and it'll be all set." Hans said as he gathered a satchel and made his way towards the exit of the cave.

"Wait you forgot the most important thing." Alastair spoke as he quickly followed him.

"What?" Hans asked, and Alastair pointed it out, "No I took care of that. I have it. Now if you will excuse me." With that Hans left leaving Alastair to himself.

Shaking his head, he goes over to a wall and summons a mirror, "Show me the Queen, Princess, and the Ice Master." The reflection shimmered and the image showed the three people pacing a study and the Princess looking enraged. The image paused and Alastair ordered a close up view of the Princess, "No." He eventually says after thinking about something that had been troubling him from day one, "Clearly not ready just yet." He willed the mirror away and then he too vanished from the cave.

 _ **Present-**_

Hans growled in frustration as he glares into his mirror, "Show me Anna!" He yelled and once again waved his hand in front of the glass, only to get no result…just as it had been for the last half hour. Looking down at his other hand, he sees that the darkened heart is not glowing as prominently as it usually is, "What the hell is going on?"

"It's called magical interference." Hans spun around to see his cloaked associate, "It's called they are in an area that is protected by…well…magic."

"You got in." Hans snapped accusingly at the sorcerer before him.

"I did, do not ask me how, but yes I did. However I also had to leave fairly quickly because I was sensed." He quirked back and took the heart from Hans's hand to place it back in the box, "But relax, clearly she is fine otherwise that heart would be dust."

Hans growled and punched the mirror causing it to crack and make his hand bleed. Swearing again he said, "Why is she not here? She should have arrested them and been on their way back by now."

The cloaked man sighs with aggravation, "You are losing it. Has the price of magic finally gotten to you?"

"No it has not. Why would you suggest that?" Hans snapped.

"Because clearly you are experiencing signs of paranoia which comes from a lack of control." The cloaked man said, "So tell me…is being king everything you dreamed of? Was it all really worth it?" With that, before Hans could answer the cloaked figure vanished leaving the man to his thoughts.

 _ **Past- a couple of days before the curse**_

Hans stands at the end of a forest around a fire. Grinning widely, he starts to throw various things into the fire. With each throw the flames roar to life in each step of intensity, "This will show them…this will show everyone." He mutters darkly as the light of the fire lights up the scowl of his face, "I am tired of losing. This will end my misery." He states as he throws another ingredient in, the smoke becoming darker and darker, " _Oh Hans, you are so pathetic. Mother and Father should have never had you. You are a mistake, you will never amount to anything. We are ashamed to have you in our family._ " He ranted mimicking the voices of his brothers and father. With each jab he made in the imitation of his family member, he throws something else in the fire.

Today, I will claim victory and move to a new, better kingdom, he thinks furiously as now he holds up a bag. It was the hair from some of the other vile criminals in the different kingdoms. Once those are thrown into the fire, it ignites harshly and the smoke intensifies as it rises into the air, some lightning and thunder cracks through the sky and Hans grins victoriously as he pulls out one last ingredient, _the heart of the thing I love most_ …pulling out a box he opens the lid to reveal a glowing red heart, "The prized heart from my childhood steed." He whispers to himself as he looks into the fire, "Your glorious sacrifice will be appreciated. Your passing will fuel my victory. Let my wrath be unleashed."

He removes the heart from the box and throws it into the fire. Just then a large gust of wind picks up and he starts to laugh triumphantly as a large pillar of smoke appears, "YES! This is it! Victory is mine!" However just as he is laughing in triumph the smoke suddenly disappears, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Hans yells as he paces in front of the pit, "ALASTAIR!"

Suddenly there was a pop and Hans spun to see the man in the cloak standing there with his arms crossed, "You bellowed?"

"That curse you gave me," he waved the paper in his hand in front of the other man's face, "it did not work."

Alastair smiled from underneath the hood, "Oh so worried. So, so worried. Like the princess, the Queen, and the harvester."

"Wait what?" Hans asked shocked, "What happened?"

Alastair smirked as he leaned against a tree, looking very relaxed, "They paid the trolls a visit, they were very anxious…about you and the threat you made. They want to know what is going on and what is going to happen."

"What'd they learn?" Hans asked.

"The truth, the trolls have some of the same powers I have. The old one told them about the curse and how it is already too late and that nothing can stop the darkness." Alastair said shrugging.

"There is not going to be a curse as of right now, because you screwed up!" Hans yelled again, "It did not work! I cannot get it to work!"

"Impossible. I found the recipe and I gave it to you exactly the way it was created. Granted I am not as powerful, but considering you want Arendelle, it will do. In that case it should have worked."

Hans groaned and walked in a circle while rubbing his face in frustration, "So then tell me what I did wrong."

Alastair smirked, this was the moment he was waiting for, "For that, there's a price."

"A price?" Hans asked confused, "Price for what?"

"The key. The cost of magic. We have been through this. If you want information, there has to be a price."

"What do you want?"

"Simple. In this new kingdom, I want comfort. I want a good life." Alastair said coming off the tree and stepping over to Hans.

Hans took a step back. He had never seen his companion without his hood off, but underneath he could make out the glowing red eyes and from the faint glow, he saw a predatory smile. It was in this moment that he first questioned as to if this man should have been trusted. Although if he was going to help get the revenge he wanted (desired) he was willing to do anything, "Fine. You'll have an estate. Be rich." Hans stated.

"I wasn't finished." Alastair purred out, "There's more." Hans waited patiently as Alastair walked away from him and waved his hand as he continued, "In this new kingdom of yours, should I ever come to you for any reason; you must heed my every request. You must do whatever I say. So long as I say 'please'."

"Ok fine. Whatever." Hans said patience officially done, "Deal. Now, what must I do to enact this curse?"

Alastair held out his hand and Hans handed him the paper. Together they spent a good fifteen to twenty minutes going over everything Hans had done…until they got to the final ingredient, "Did you sacrifice a heart?" He asked slowly.

"I sacrificed my prized steed." Hans said, "I almost got caught in the Isles getting it too." He added as he recalled almost running into the guards.

Alastair spun around to face Hans, completely infuriated that the tree next to them was ignited in an inferno. Hans jumped away from Alastair as the other man yelled, "A horse?! Are you kidding me?! This is a replica of the curse that ended all curses for Christ's sake!" Hans held up his hands and gulped, but this did not pacify the enraged sorcerer, "I worked my ass off getting this for you! It took me time and energy beyond your wildest imagination! You think a horse is going to do?!" Then Alastair took a deep breath and the raging inferno disappeared and Hans risked a glance at the tree…if you could call it a tree anymore because there was nothing left of it aside of the ashes on the ground…even then there was nothing that signified a tree once was there.

Alastair looked over to where Hans was looking and took another deep breath. It had been over a millennium since he lost control like that. Seriously though, how did the moron in front of him believe that a heart of a stupid beast would suffice? So making sure he was completely calm, he said, "I had told you time and time again: great power requires great sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something far more precious."

Hans swallowed a lump in his throat, and making sure to not end up like the tree, he asked, "Tell me what will suffice."

"Simple." Alastair replied off handedly, "The heart of the thing you love most."

"No one loves me. No one ever gave a damn about me. Not any of my twelve brothers, my father, or anyone in my so called family."

"So no one loved you?"

"Well not completely. My mother of course loved me…until I had let her down after the events of that damned coronation."

I see, Alastair thought to himself, so it was not all motivated by hate…and yet, "That is not what I said. I said you need a heart of the thing _**you**_ love most."

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Hans retorted, "No one loves me. Why should I love them? I loved my horse."

Lie, Alastair said, "You do not need love to personally love someone. Yes it would be helpful, but do not underestimate the power of some type of parental love. So I ask you this, is there no one you truly love? Despite the hell you had gone through, is there seriously no one else you want to show you love them?" He watched as the former prince's eyes shift away to look at the ground, "This curse isn't going to be easy. Vengeance never is, dearie. You have to ask yourself the simple question," Alastair paused and made sure that Hans was giving him his most undivided attention, "how far are you willing to go?"

Hans thought about it, and realized Alastair was right. There was someone else that he loved…besides his horse. It was someone that had always stood by him, until the coronation event. Even for a little bit afterwards, but he wanted this…he wanted this more than anything so the answer was logical as he replied, "As far as it takes."

Shoving the paper back at the auburn haired man, Alastair snarls in a low voice, "Then please don't waste everyone's time and just do it. You know what you love. Now go kill it." Without further prompting, Alastair waved his hand and Hans disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Nearly seconds later, Hans waved his hand to make the smoke around him vanish as he took in his surrounds. Instantly his stomach plummeted as he took in the scenery, "That rat bastard." He was standing in the middle of the gardens in his former home.

Before he could make a move to hide, he hears a woman gasp. Spinning around, he locks eyes with the one person he truly loved…no matter the pain that she had caused him, "Hans?"

Straightening up, he bows to the former queen of the Southern Isles. Then he walks slowly towards her and takes her hands as he greets her, "Hello Mother."

"Hans, what are you doing here?" The former queen of the Southern Isle's whispered as she pulled away from her youngest son, "What happened? How are you alive? How did you manage to turn our best soldiers against us and attack Arendelle? How could you?" She ended with in a devastated and desperate whisper.

Hans looked at his mother and noticed how much age and stress had affected her. Her once vivid, flaming red hair was peppered with grey streaks. Her eyes, a deep green like his, were slightly dull and small wrinkles around her eyes showed age and stress, "There is much I cannot tell you, but I need your help." He says his voice low as to not attract the guards or attention in general.

"My son I cannot help you. I have done about all I can for you." She says her voice grievous, "If they see you, you will be sentenced to death. I do not want to see that happen to you my son." A fragile and seemingly frail hand reaches up and brushes against his cheek. Hans leans into the touch of comfort which brings a sad smile to the woman's face, "No mother should watch their child descend to the dirt. Please my son, go…it was bad enough to watch them take you away from me once…please do not make me watch your execution too."

"What if we go somewhere where they will not find us?" Hans asks hopefully.

"The whole kingdom is on the lookout for you."

Hans gets ready to wave a hand as he held his mother's with his other hand, just as a lone guard appears to see them, "Halt!" Hans turns to see him, "Hans! Hey I need back up! He has the former Queen!"

Suddenly there is a commotion as they find themselves surrounded, "Go my son! Please go!"

"No." He growls, "You will come with me."

"Hey let her go!" Another guard shouts as he aims a gun at him.

"How about no." Hans waves his hand and they disappear with a cloud of smoke, leaving the guards to shout that the former Queen of the Southern Isles had been kidnapped by the former youngest prince of the Southern Isles.

 _ **Present-**_

"So you are telling me that there was a curse?" Anna drawled out as she sat on the rock leaning forward slightly and using her hand to emphasize her points, "You are trying to tell me that my King, was really an exiled prince who was originally imprisoned an act of attempted regicide, placed a curse on a kingdom you have rights too and pretty much brainwashed an entire kingdom to believe that he is really a king and you are the Snow Queen?"

"Well technically I am the Snow Queen." Elsa pointed out, however as she tried to create a puff of snow nothing happened; then she remembered the bracelets, "But I am not evil."

"Right," Anna drawled out again, "and what is your part in all of this?" She asked looking towards Kristoff, "If you are not her evil accomplice?"

"I was the Royal Ice Master and Deliver." He said.

This time Anna wore a look of disbelief, "Seriously? That is not a thing."

"Yes it is." Kristoff said unable to hide a smirk.

"Oh come on it is not a real thing." His smile fell as he saw that she was totally serious and not believing anything he was saying, "Well anyway tell me this: you said you know me better than I know myself is that right?" Anna asked dismissing Kristoff's disappointed look.

"Yes we do." Elsa said as she nudged Kristoff out of his sulk.

Pabbie, much to his relief had left them alone to talk. This was due to the fact that Anna had dismissed him from their presence. So he took this opportunity to inform his family (and Olaf) of the new events that were occurring. Anna smirked at she looked at Elsa, "So who was I in this 'kingdom' of yours?" Anna asked relaxing once more. She was not at all taking this seriously, because it was utterly ridiculous; so she was just humoring them and playing along.

"You were the Princess." Elsa stated. She knew Anna was not taking this seriously, but she now they were ready to step their game up a notch.

"The Princess…me?" Anna asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Kristoff stated as formally as he could, "And my fiancée."

This made Anna pause for a moment and small flashes of images flew across her mind, "Wait what?" Elsa and Kristoff exchanged a quick look as they noticed Anna's tough demeanor fall and wash away in front of them, now they were getting somewhere.

In the meantime back at the castle, Hans was wondering the halls in the forbidden hallway. He passed by a snowflake door, multiple portraits, and then a flower patterned door where he stopped. Reaching for the handle, he turned the knob and opened the door where he was met by a musty smell and a large dust cloud. Stepping into the room his eyes roamed the room before settling on to the small picture on the desk.

Picking it up he instantly recognized the sister's that costed him everything. Scoffing he placed it back down before settling on another picture, picking it up he saw a happy little family in the drawing which he instantly realized it was the royal family (the real family). Placing it back down, he felt something rip through his chest as he quickly left the room.

As he ran through the halls, multiple servants jumped out of his way, "Your Majesty?" Kai asked startled.

"Leave me be!" He yelled not stopping, "I am going out! Cancel everything!"

Once he left the safety of the castle he tried to summon his magic and in one instant he was engulfed in smoke and the next he was on a hill side where he finally stopped running. _Tell_ _me…is being king everything you dreamed of? Was it all really worth it?_ He heard Alastair's voice in his head repeating the question that he had asked before vanishing. Hans took a shaking breath and started his walk up towards the mountain in front of him where he knew the cave was.

 _ **Past-**_

"I do not understand. Why can you not let this go?" His mother spoke to him.

After their escape, Hans had teleported them to the cave where he had been hiding. Thankfully Alastair was not in there when they did, but at this point Hans did not care. He had told her everything he did and why he did it (including how he was planning on enacting a curse), "Because I need to feel something other than failure. I am so sick of failing."

The woman stood up and went over to her son and cupped his face in her wrinkled hands so that he was looking down at her, "My baby boy, you were never once a failure to me. You were always so talented, creative, and passionate in everything you did."

"But it was never enough. They never gave me a chance."

"I gave you a chance. I told them to allow you to represent us at Queen Elsa's," she ignored his wince and felt her heart sting when he turned away from her, but she finished her sentence, "coronation. It was my idea that you go."

Hans closed his eyes and clutched his fists at his side, "And for that is the reason I am tired of failing. I just wanted you to be proud."

"By committing regicide?" The woman asked in anger, "How would that have made me proud?"

"I did not plan on it originally." He whispered, "I had intended on marrying Anna and marrying into the throne, but once Elsa revealed her powers, I thought I was doing the right thing in trying to rid Arendelle of her witchcraft." He turned back around to face his mother, "I had planned on being a hero…"

The woman's green eyes shone with less anger and with more sadness than they had before his explanation, "Then if that was truly your plan…why did you not say so at your trial?"

"I wasn't given a chance remember?" He said, "They sentenced me to servitude and I was basically shunned. Until I was then placed in the prison."

"Because you took a forbidden book. You know we kept that area off limits." Hans shook his head sadly and his mother sighed, "What do you need of me son? What can I help you with?"

Hans's eyes snapped to her eyes again in surprise, "You are going to help me?"

"You will always and forever be my son. Of course I will help you, all I ever wanted was your happiness. Now my boy, what do you need?"

Hans saw pure love in the woman's eyes before him and was flashed instantly to when he was little. He remembers the laughter, the smiles, the love, the joy, and yes there was some sadness and disappointment, but no matter what she was always there for him…even when he did not want her to be there for him. She never truly unloved or regretted having him: _never underestimate the power of some type of parental love_. The question remained was he still going to do this to the one family member that ever gave a damn about him? "I'm not sure I should say." He said now indecisive, "The situation has become conflicted."

"How bad is it?" His mother asked, "If it is money, or something like that I can help. We just have to go home…away from Arendelle and away from the Isles. We could start over in Mist-"

"I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love most." Hans said cutting her off mid-sentence in a furious manner. He couldn't take listening to her, trying in vain to protect him anyway she knew how.

There was a moment of silence that passed through them as she tried to process what he said to her. Looking deeply into eyes much like her own she saw two things: love and sadness, "Me?"

Hans nodded as he ran a hand through his hair, "Mommy," she winced in sadness knowing that her baby boy was hurting, and hadn't heard him call her 'mommy' in years, "I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do this." She said to him, almost begging him to understand.

"I have to do something."

"Then move past this. I know this may sound self-serving, but you don't need to enact the curse." She said, "There are choices you can make. Like I said we can leave this area forever. Start over…"

Hans groaned and said quickly, "Do you not hear me? I can't keep living like this. I hear them…" He throws his hand out to emphasize their family, "I see wthat they did to me." He throws out his other hand this time emphasizing the sisters, "It's eating me alive, Mother! Their very existence mocks me. For that they must be punished."

His mother groans herself and watches as her son starts to violently pace. He had explained what the curse was, and she of course knew what it would entail, however despite her son saying that he knew the risks, she doubted very much what it actually required, "By using this dark curse?" She reached out and grabbed him so that he was paying attention to her, "This is no ordinary magic my son. You are playing a dangerous game." Seeing he was about to argue, she stops him by placing her finger on his lips, "You must know that not even its unholy power can bring you the happiness you want." He tried to turn away from her, but she held him close, "Whoever created that monstrosity, requires a hefty price."

"I am well aware of the price." Hans said as he pried her hands off of him to resume pacing, "It was already explained to me."

"Clearly not well enough my son." She said to him, "I know magic, and unfortunately I know it all too well." This made Hans stop to look at her in question, "There was a reason that book you found got you into much trouble. There was a reason why it was forbidden, and let me tell you son…" She reached on to the small table and took the paper off of it to emphasize her point, "This…curse. There are lines even we shouldn't cross. All power comes with a price. Enacting it will take a terrible toll. It will leave an emptiness inside you. A void you will never be able to fill."

Hans remembers the words that Alastair had warned him about using this curse before he even started searching for it. Gently taking the paper from his mother's hand, he muttered, "So be it."

His mother was devastated and tried to again plea with her younger son, "But, if the price is a hole that will never be filled, why do it? We can start over. Just let me go home. I will get what we need and ensure us a safe passage. We can go anywhere you want, we can have a new life."

Hans was curious as to why his mother was pushing for a new life. Was she really trying to give him a better alternative or was she trying to save herself, or better question: what was she really running from? Although he knew he was running out of time, and shook himself, "But what kind of life? They already think I'm nothing. And I need to prove them wrong, that I am something."

"You are something, you are my little boy. You are my son. All we need is each other."

Hans looked at her, "I just want to be happy."

She approached him and once again took his face in her hands and brought their foreheads close together, "You can be. Of this I'm sure, because I will do anything to give you happiness. Together we can find happiness." She then pulled them apart and gave her son a pleading look, "But the choice is yours."

Hans looks at her and smiles slightly at her, "I think you're right. I can be happy." He watches as his mother gives him a hopeful look, "Just not with you."

He then thrusts his hand forward and plunges it into her chest. She gasps as he grabs at her heart and pulls his hand out with the object in his hands and wills her to die. He then watches as she falls to the ground, dead at his feet. With tears rolling down his face, he swallows a lump in his throat, "I'm sorry…"

Later in the week, after holding a proper ceremony, Hans finds himself again at the cliff where he previously tried to enact the curse. Before he tries again though, he wanted to make sure none of them were able to escape, "Come my minions, rise for your master!" Hans started chanting in the night. Dark clouds started to swirl against the pale moon light, "Let your evil shine!" Thunder resonated in the sky and lightning struck, "Cause chaos and mayhem and let no one escape my wrath!" The cloud swirled and touched the ground before him. From the ground demon like soldiers erupted and started marching towards Arendelle, "Yes, go now and storm the castle!" He watches gleefully as an army of demon like soldiers marches towards Arendelle.

Then turning back to the fully lit fire, he takes out a box from his satchel and holds his mother's heart in his hands. Smiling sadly he throws the heart into the fire. Not a moment later, a large pillar of smoke appears as before, but this time, it doesn't disappear, "I love you, Mommy." He says to the pillar of smoke before summoning a horse to him and riding after the soldiers towards Arendelle.

In the shadows, a cloaked figure sits as he watched the whole thing. Shaking his head he too disappears and in the next moment he finds himself in the hallway of the Commander's study. Making sure he was disguised, he knocks on the door, "Ah, Private Roman. What-"

"The curse Commander Anna. It's coming, and Hans has an army approaching." He watches as Anna's face turns pale and she runs out of the study to find the Queen.

 _ **Present-**_

Hans enters the cave and waves his hand towards the wall where there was a torch. It burst into flames and illuminates the area where in the middle is a white marble sarcophagus. Slowly he walks over to it and waves his hand to make a bouquet of roses appear, "Hello Mother." He whispers as he places them on the sarcophagus, "Turns out I did become king."

There was silence in the cave, except for the tapping of his shoes on the rock floor. The cave that had been his home for a number of months after the battle was now the final resting place for his mother, "So was it worth it?" Hans jumped nearly out of his skin as he faced Alastair.

"What are you doing here?" Hans hissed as he blocked his mother's sarcophagus from him.

Alastair walked over to him and Hans continued to block him, "Move…please."

Hans felt compelled to move, and Alastair walked up to the sarcophagus. He caressed the white marble and summoned another bouquet of vibrant red roses, "Hello Isabel."

"You know my mother?"

"Correction dearie…I _**knew**_ your mother." He whispered, "And to answer your other question, I haven't had the opportunity to pay my respects." He then turned his glowing red eyes back to the king, "Your turn to answer my question."

Hans looked away, "How dare you question me that in front of my mother."

"I dare because you were the one who sacrificed he heart." He pointed out as Hans stormed out of the cave, "You can't run from this."

"I am not running. I am going back to the kingdom."

"Ah your kingdom…the one that is falling apart before your very eyes. Tell me did Anna return?" Hans growled something under his breath, "Oh come on do not be like that. Tell me…please?"

"No she hasn't returned. And for the last time, nothing is falling apart. I am in control." Then more to himself, he says, "I have control."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Why do you care?" Hans snapped as he spun around, "I gave you what you wanted. I did ever thing you say, what more do you want from me?"

Alastair watched him, "Nothing." He eventually answered, "I no longer need anything from you."

Hans looked his friend over, "Then I guess we are done."

Alastair nodded as he felt his power lift from the king, "I suppose it is. Good day, your majesty."

Hans nodded and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Alastair sighed and shook his head, "Not for the first time I was wrong." Then sighing again he shrugged to himself, "At least it wasn't a complete waste of time." With that he too vanished from the area.


	18. Chapter 17

**True Loves' Final Act**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 _ **Present-**_

"I am so not believing this." Anna said as she looked right at them. They had just told her nearly the whole story; with the supplementary book from the original life to match. Yet here was proof (or what they called proof) staring at her in the face. It was the picture on the fjord and in the middle was Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna as Elsa was casting the winter storm out of Arendelle. As she looked closer at it, she heard more distinct voices in her head:

" _Anna please you'll only make it worst!_ "

" _We can face this thing together!_ "

" _What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?_ "

" _Oh, Anna...if only there was someone out there who loved you._ "  
" _You're no match for Elsa."_  
" _No, you're no match for Elsa._ "

The next feeling she felt was cold…a freezing cold that had started in the hole where her heart used to be and spread throughout her body. Then the voices fade and she sees a frozen wasteland, "Anna please this is the truth." Kristoff said slowly and earnestly as he saw her eyes nearly glaze over. He wonders what she is seeing or hearing as she stands and takes a step away from them.

He then took the other book, the newest life book and showed it to her. She shook her head to rid herself of the horrible feelings of being turned to ice, "This is not you. This is the lie." He said slowly as she looked at the menacing profile of herself.

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath as feelings of doubt and mass amounts of questions came to mind, however before she could say anything there was a loud commotion coming from where the trolls were hiding away, "Olaf no!"

Their heads turned just a snowman waddled/ran over at them, causing Anna to jump away as he tried to tackle her in a hug, "I couldn't believe it! They said you were here, but I had to see for myself!" Olaf exclaimed as he tried to double back around. Anna however was ready this time and did a high kick to his head causing it to fly off, "Not again!" He yelled as his flew through the air towards Elsa.

"Olaf!" Elsa exclaimed as she caught his head and his body was coming right at her. She placed his head on his body, "Are you ok?"

Before Olaf could respond, Anna blurted out, "That thing has a name?!"

"First off he is not a thing." Elsa stated harshly, "Second of all you overreacted."

""He tried to attack me! Are you kidding? You probably wanted this to happen." Anna stated furiously, "Just waited until I got my guard down-"

"No I wasn't attacking you!" Olaf said quickly cutting Anna off, "I wanted to give you a hug."

"A hug?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Yea remember? I am Olaf and I like warm hugs." He said slowly.

Her eyes widened and an echo came from inside her head:

" _I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!_ " The voice was that of a small girl and it was muffled and came behind a small snowman.

" _I love you Olaf!_ " Came another small and innocent sounding girl's voice.

" _Elsa made me!_ "

" _Some people are worth melting for_."

Anna shook her head and looked at the apologetic snowman before her, "You are the most pathetic evil snowman I have ever seen."

"I am not evil…at least I do not think I am…" Then he looked towards Elsa and Kristoff, "Am I evil?"

"No!" They both yelled at him.

Anna felt her eye twitch as he looked back at her with his wide innocent eyes. Suddenly strange feelings overcame her as she knelt down to his level, "You are telling me the truth aren't you?" Her voice was surprisingly softer now. Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other, maybe they should have allowed Olaf to come out to talk to Anna.

"Yup. We were best friends…we were a family." He motioned to Elsa and Kristoff and then back to himself, "Are you remembering?"

Anna looked at him and shook her head, "Please Anna, we are telling you the truth. We would never intentionally hurt you. Here look," Anna looked at Elsa this time as she dug into her satchel and pulled out a box. Then from around her neck, she pulled out her necklace and started winding the box up. Once it was wound, it started to play a soft melody. Anna became memorized by the melody as Elsa said, "You made this for me, before the war. You said you would always be there for me."

The music continued to play as everything seemed to fall silent. Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf exchanged nervous looks. Then sighing Elsa sang softly, "On the wind, cross the sea. Hear this song and remember…" Elsa trailed off as Anna watched the figurines slowly turn and dance around a snowman intently. She was pleading to herself and to Anna that this would be true, "Soon you'll be-"

"Home with me. Once upon a December…" Anna finished softly as the haunting melody entered her mind. The music suddenly stopped and she shook her head trying to rid herself of the daze and pressure.

"You are remembering right?" Kristoff asked as Elsa carefully placed the box back in her satchel.

"I do not know what is happening." Anna said truthfully and carefully, "Between that kiss, and seeing…him…" she motioned to Olaf, "the book, and now this?" She stood up and looked at them, "I do not know."

"We do. Please let us prove it to you. Once and for all." Elsa said as she stood up. Her strength had somewhat returned, but she was still fairly weak with her powers being suppressed. It was way different than the amulet that Pabbie had made, this was as if she was shackled with a ball and chain into the very core of her magic.

Anna had been pacing and digesting everything that had happened. She had felt foreign feelings and had scenarios acting as memories playing in her head all day long. She wished she had just apprehended them and brought them back to the castle to face proper judgement; however her desire for vengeance outweighed any sense she had. What was that saying about emotion clouding judgement? Remembering what Elsa-she mentally slapped herself, no she is a witch! But then again, what was with this boiling shame that was rising in her stomach? She was still contemplating it as she tried to shake herself free, oh whatever! Remembering what the woman said, Anna replied, "How?" As she managed to have a halfway decent clear thought.

Kristoff answered this time as he picked up the book that matched their normal life, "Look," he turned the book around when he found the right page, "After you helped us escape from Arendelle during his siege, this says that Hans had ripped your heart out just before the curse struck."

Anna looked at the drawings and the text that followed, "So?" Somehow this struck a major chord with her, even more of a chord than recalling what it was like to be frozen when she stared blindly at the picture that showed the fjord thawing out.

"So if we find your heart, you should get your memories back." Olaf stated happily, but then his face fell, "But I cannot leave…I would melt otherwise."

At that Elsa briefly wondered how he wasn't melting already with her powers fully suppressed, until she figured he must have been protected by the trolls somehow. Shaking herself, she says, "We of course do not know for sure if you would get your memories back, but if you do get your heart back and it is fine; it shows we were right…" Then she looks at Anna squarely in the eye, "about everything."

For the first she could ever recall, Anna- the Feared Commander, the one who showed no mercy, the slayer on the field of battle, was afraid. Somewhere deep down inside she knew. She knew there was truth in their words. Truth in their expressions, the way their eyes shone in desperation and sadness. Deep, deep sadness…and yet, despite seeing all these things in their eyes, expressions, their words; there was still that lingering doubt. How could twenty years of her life be a lie? She could feel every moment, see every memory, feel everything she had ever touched, and hear every word that was ever spoken to her. She cringed at the thought that all of this could be nothing more than a lie…that they-these people that she hated-could suddenly make her emotions into a world wind of turmoil. Yet, it would give her answers, answers that she had questions too. Questions she had not thought about since she first met them. Turning her back on them, she looked out into the woods of the Valley. Faintly she could see eyes watching them, of course the trolls would be listening on this.

Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf were watching her. Neither of them said a word, but they did exchange glances that spoke thousands of them. It had seemed that Anna was changing her tone. In the beginning she was very standoff and harsh. Allowing the persona of the Commander to seep through in her tone and actions, however as the talk had progressed, she had started to mellow and quiet down. Actually giving their words their much needed weight and value required. However despite this new Anna in front of them, Elsa could still kind of manage to read her sister. It had also helped that she had spent that the last few months working alongside her sister in the daily tasks. She could see something, a spark in her sister's teal blue eyes. It was recognition, almost like she wanted to remember. She could also tell the way Anna held herself now: it was not the Commander, the huntsman persona, or even the Princess…it was that of her sister. Her precious baby sister. Although there was something else…fear. It wasn't deep or out of control as Elsa had come to know, it was more of a conflicted fear, like she was not willing to resign to something, and yet it was as if she had no other choice.

Kristoff sighed internally as he watched his fiancée, or rather former fiancée. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok, however he would be lying. He did not know if everything was going to be ok; and he did not want to lie, "Please," Elsa and Olaf shot him a look, but Anna refused to look at him, although he did see her cringe slightly at his tone, "let us try and find proof."

"What if you don't?" She eventually asked after a couple of seconds, "Then what?"

"Then," Elsa sighed, "I suppose we turn ourselves in."

Nearly all eyes, including the trolls who came out of hiding at this declaration, snapped towards the young queen, "What?" Anna asked shocked and felt a rock plummet to her stomach.

"You heard me." Elsa replied her voice strong and determined.

"This is crazy. I should not have even bothered listening to this utter nonsense." Anna stated quickly and with as amount of authority as she could.

"And yet you did. You had your chance to kill me and Kristoff, but you didn't. You said it yourself that your precious king gave you permission to do so." Elsa said just as quickly and with her voice full of authority, "But you didn't. So why didn't you?"

Anna was pacing now, trying to suppress all her emotional turmoil. Trying desperately to revive herself, but failing as she realized the truth, "I do not know, but no more of this."

Kristoff spoke up this time. His voice trying to match as much authority as the women had done, "What do you have to lose? Just allow us a chance-"

Anna cut him off, "And then what? Let's say for the sake of argument I give you a chance. Then what? Do you even know where to begin?"

Sensing that this was about to go horribly wrong, Olaf started to back away and went over to the trolls, "This is not going to end well," Olaf looked at the speaker which was Pabbie, "I already have Sven ready for when the time comes. Just sit tight and do not react."

"I thought you couldn't intervene." Olaf whispered as they carefully watched the scene play out.

"For the greater good, we must."

Elsa and Kristoff had looked at each other. Somehow they had a feeling this was not going to turn out very well. Regardless of this notion Elsa nodded, "Yes…" Kristoff said hesitantly, "Hans's study."

Anna began to burst out laughing. Full blown laughter laced with disbelief and amusement, "Seriously?! Oh my god seriously?!" She stopped when she realized that they were staring right at her. No smile, no 'April Fools!', and no 'got cha!', "Holy crap…you two are serious."

"Serious as death." Kristoff stated.

"No! Absolutely not! Look if I am taking you all back to Arendelle, back to the castle, it is to face trials for your crimes."

"Anna-"

"No I heard enough." She roughly stormed over and grabbed Elsa, "I held my end of the deal, now it is time to hold yours Witch." Then she knelt down and from her boot she held a dagger in her hand, then she pointed it right at Kristoff, "And you too."

"No wait please!" Elsa pleaded as she felt her shatter to a million and one pieces, "What do you have to lose by letting us try and find your heart?"

"Everything." Anna snarled, "I was lucky at first when I went against orders to kill you. I paid the price of that stupidity I will not pay another." Then glaring at the two of them she said, "Now I gave my honor not to kill you if I heard you out. Do you still have any shred of honor left to keep your end of the bargain? Or do I just kill you where you both stand?"

Kristoff and Elsa sighed and resigned. They lost her, bowing their heads they started to walk in front of Anna as she picked her stuff up and at arrow point they began walking back to Arendelle without looking back.

In the Valley the trolls, Sven, and Olaf emerged. Each of them looked grim and defeated, "She is going to kill them." Bulba whispered and Cliff held her close, as Sven knelt down and tried to get comfort from them both.

"No. Not yet." Pabbie said stepping forward. He turned to face Olaf, "You need to go and help them."

The trolls all gasped, "I cannot leave the Valley, remember? I'd melt." Olaf stated in confusion.

Pabbie shook his head and took a deep breath. Placing his hands together, they glowed a bright blue and when he pulled them apart a blue gem on a chain appeared, "This will give you enough magic to keep you alive for two days. You have until then to save Elsa and free her from her bondage. Once those bracelets are removed, her powers will be restored, and you will be safe outside the Valley once more." Seeing Olaf's wide eyes Pabbie says more urgently, "Go. Take Sven and go! Now!"

Olaf quickly waddled over to the reindeer, who knelt down and allowed the snowman to sit on his back, "I guess we are saving Arendelle." Olaf said.

Sven grunted and they took off. Bulba, Cliff, and Pabbie watched them. Worry etched on their faces, "Will they be ok?" Cliff asked softly.

"I do not know. This is as much interfering we are allowed to do in this life."

"You said the curse did not affect us." Bulba stated.

Pabbie sighed, "I wasn't entirely truthful. Mentally and emotionally no, but the physical laws of this land are now different. We must abide by those rules, this is why Olaf's amulet is limited to two days…unlike Elsa and Kristoff's. Besides there is an anomaly in the magic now the longer the curse is in effect. I am afraid if this lasts any longer…" His voice trailed off, but the implications were there. The longer the Dark Curse remained in Arendelle, the quicker the light magic was being snuffed out. Meaning there will soon be no hope for restoring Arendelle.


	19. Chapter 18

Ok so here is my game plan: this is the second to last chapter (also the song that appears is Burn it Down by Linkin Park to which I do not own the rights to, and the one scene I got the idea from Divergent which I also do not own any rights or liberties to either, but I'll let you figure out when that part comes). I will have nineteen as the official ending, then twenty will be the Epilogue. Afterwards I am having a sequel in the works.

The name will be…wait for it…(drums roll, trumpets blast, and a choir sings in heavenly dramaticness of song)….(continues to keep people in agonizing suspense) ok I am ready.

The name will be: Rescue Me. It will pick up where this one will lead off…how I will leave this one off you may be wondering? Well dearies I guess you will have to read and see for yourself (insert Rumple's voice and giggle here).

However if you want a sneak peek of what the possible storyline for Rescue Me is, look up the song: Rescue Me (How the Story Ends) by Kerrie Roberts. It will set the mood nicely. Otherwise I will post a small sneak peek at the end of this story.

 **True Loves' Final Act**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 _ **Past- the days leading up to the curse in Arendelle with Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and Olaf**_

Pabbie looked on grimly at the four companions as they approached him. He knew it was only a matter of time before things began to escalate, the magical aura surrounding Arendelle had not been the same since the war had started. With a heavy heart, he had sent the rest of the family away to allow them privacy to talk, "We've come to ask you about-" Kristoff started off before Pabbie held up his hand.

"Yes, I know why you're here." Pabbie started saying, "You want to know about Han's threat."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Anna blurted out unable to keep calm any longer, "Tell us what you know."

"Anna you have to calm down." Elsa told her sister as she tried to refrain from outright scolding her for the attitude.

It had been a rough since the disastrous engagement party. Anna was in full blown Commander Mode once more as she once again assembled every available man in the troops to go back out and search for Hans. She even forced Elsa to place a curfew out for the immediate areas surrounding the castle and also instituted martial law in towns where it was believed that Hans had been spotted. It had also taken a lot of persuasion on Elsa's part to not institute it in Arendelle itself due to the military being right in the castle area.

Anna was about to open her mouth to retort, but Pabbie raised his hand and stopped her sentence, "It is ok. I was expecting this. Ever since I had felt the change in magic in this land, I have been waiting for you to come to me. Unfortunately I do not know how to exactly help you with the answers that you all seek."

Before any of them could respond to this unfortunate turn of events, it was Olaf who spoke up, much to the surprise of the others, "Why is that? You have helped us in the past. What makes this any different?"

Pabbie sighed, "The magic is changing and I am afraid this is something that I haven't experienced in quiet a number of years. I can give you information as to what is happening."

"We'll take anything you can give us." Anna demanded, "I want to know what that bastard is planning, then I'll use it is defeat him once and for all." Kristoff and Elsa eyed Anna warily at this declaration. It was looking like Anna was out for blood this time, not for justice as was the previous time. Olaf saw these wary looks and took one of hands and tried to hold her hand in order to try and calm her, but Anna wrenched her hand away and balled it into a fist at her side. Olaf sighed and shared a dejected look with Kristoff and Elsa.

"That is what I am trying to tell you. Nothing you do will immediately stop him if what I am seeing comes to pass." Before anyone could speak, Pabbie continued, "Hans has created a powerful curse. And it's coming."

"What kind of curse?" Elsa asked slowly as Pabbie had trailed off in thought.

The old troll waved his hand and the image in the magic smoke swirled to form the kingdom. In the distance showed another smoky cloud descending upon it, engulfing the image of the kingdom, "The effects of this curse will cause you all to be in a prison. Your prison, will be time." He eyes them critically, not really seeing them but another image and the magic smoke that was in the air showed that image to them. Turning away he points to the cloud, this time it showed a red haired figure dressed in kingly garments and mass people bowing to him, "Time will stop, and you will be trapped. The kingdom will be turned into a place that is horrible, where everything you hold dear, everything you love, will be ripped from you making you suffer. While the exiled-prince celebrates, victorious at last." Tearing his eyes away from the image, he locks eyes with them. His voice was grave and had a trace of hopelessness, "No more happy endings."

There was silence while the image fades. Kristoff holds Anna close to him to assure himself that she is still with him. Olaf grabs Elsa's hand, while she holds Anna's hand with her other free hand. They allowed the warning to sink in for a moment, before Anna asks, "What can we do? There must be something. Show me where he is and I will stop it before he is able to cast this curse."

"Oh please. Like we would let you go off and fight by yourself." Kristoff retorts as she pulls away from him.

"He is right. You are not fighting this battle by yourself again." Elsa states firmly. She would be damned if she loses Anna again.

Anna looks at them in disbelief and crosses her arms and looks at them with determined defiance at their attempt to stop her, and besides she would be damned if she led them into danger like that, "I am the Commander! It is my job to do something about-"

"You can't do anything." Pabbie states interrupting the argument with a firm voice that begs them to listen as to what he had been trying to convey to them since they arrived, "There is no hope right now. I cannot see his hideout and I do not know how to stop this magic completely." Then he looks at them and sees their devastated faces, "I can however offer protection. Once this curse is cast, you have to get back here to the Valley. It is only then I will summon a shield to deflect the curse."

"Why not shield all of Arendelle? Or can't we bring the people here?" Elsa asked as she tries to think of the safety of her people.

"I am afraid I do not have enough power to shield the entire kingdom, and no one is allowed in the Valley aside from the royal family…and those of pure intentions." He added looking towards Kristoff. Finally looking at all of them again, he said, "As I said, in order to save your kingdom you must make it to safety as soon as the curse is visible. Otherwise I fear as to what might become of each of you if you should get trapped…especially you Elsa." He looks at the young monarch in thought as a surprised look crossed her face.

They all looked at each other in defeat and started to walk away. Anna looked at the troll once more before looking towards her companions, "You guys go. I'll be there in a moment." Seeing their apprehensive looks, Anna added, "Don't worry. I'll keep my temper."

Nodding, they left Anna and Pabbie alone. Once Anna made sure they were out of earshot she said, "You are holding something back. Tell me."

Pabbie sighed deeply and he said, "Ever since you and your sister were born, I could nearly always see your fates. For example," Pabbie plucked a flower from the ground and began to admire it, "even when your parents had erased your memories, you were always meant to know of your sister's magic, and she was always meant to have control with your help. Kristoff was always supposed to find you and your sister once more ever since he came to us." He smiles fondly as he recalls Kristoff's childhood, but then it disappears as he reflects on what the images he had been receiving means, "However it would seem your fate is almost non-existent to me."

Anna pondered this as she knelt down to his level so she was on her knees, "All of us or just me?"

"Taking you out of the equation so to speak; it is just you. Add you to the equation then both Elsa and Kristoff's fates are blurred." Pabbie explained grimly.

"So that must mean the curse takes either myself, or all of us." Anna stated as she pondered his words, however there was something else...does she cause them to become trapped when they are meant to escape?

"Or yes you allow the curse to take you, or minds have not yet made any type of decisions." Pabbie countered not wanting Anna to think that she would suffer Hans's curse.

Anna shook her head, "No if anything I know I would not allow Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf to submit themselves to Hans. I would do anything to see to it that they are safe." Anna stated firmly this time, "It is my duty and I love them too much."

"I know you do." Pabbie stated, "But be careful, love is very powerful. It could be used to break any curse, however it can also be used as a weapon. Remember that."

Anna was perplexed at his sudden piece of advice, but nodded none the less. Getting up, she bid her goodbyes and joined Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf near Sven and Pharis.

Pabbie watched as they exchanged a quick conversation, most likely why she wanted to talk to him, before Kristoff mounted Sven with Olaf and then Anna mounted Pharis followed by Elsa. He watched as they left the area before sighing to himself as he felt a small ping in the back of his mind. Looking around he noticed very briefly an outline of a shadow randomly disappearing from the area where they had their 'private' meeting.

 _ **Present day-**_

Anna watches as her king paces the study, "So you are telling me that they spun this wild tale about some curse?" Hans asks as he stops and faces the window. He closed his eyes as he digested this information. As it turned out, Anna had told him everything that happened, from her 'sudden' feeling that they were up to something, to the meeting in the Valley of the Living Rock. He swallowed a lump in his throat and the rock that was already in the pit of his stomach grew to the size of a medium boulder while cursing those damn interfering trolls. He should have known that is where they had escaped to once his curse had hit.

Not picking up on the change in behavior, Anna responded, "That is right your majesty. I gave them a chance to tell me their wild accusations in exchange for not killing them right then and there." This was not supposed to happen, Hans mentally cursed to her; you were supposed to kill them! "I am, of course, a person of honor so I brought them back after denying their foolish blasphemous lie." Anna continued still not paying attention to the king's attitude.

This made Hans pause in his mental turmoil, but even with claim of Anna not believing in their words, he still had a problem. He could sense that something was off in his living puppet. Things were unraveling quickly…too quickly. It was only a matter of time now anyway, turning back to her, he sighed deeply, "They are in the dungeon you say?" He asked as he opened the secret compartment in his desk.

Anna watched him now as she started to feel something off about the king finally. Somehow a sense of foreboding arose and the hairs on the back of her neck started to stand up, "Yes. As soon as I returned Kai had told me of the immediate summons. I came up here after seeing to their imprisonment myself." She saw his face go from enraged to impassive in a matter of seconds, "Is everything ok sire?"

Hans slowly opened the drawer, refusing to answer her question. Over the course of the day, the weather had started to turn ominous, almost matching the weather to the previous life in Arendelle before the curse struck. This was unbeknownst to the two occupants in the room as Hans pulled out mahogany colored box, and Anna noticed her name carved into the wood, "Do you know what this is?" There was a low rumble of thunder that can be heard and a sudden flash of lightening cracked through the sky.

Anna, unwillingly, approached the desk, "A box with my name on it."

Hans placed the box down and opened it revealing a black-spotted dark red heart. Anna's mouth dropped open, "Is that-?"

"Turns out you should have listened to your sister…once again you fail to see what was right in front of you." Hans said as he gingerly picked up the heart and gave it a small squeeze. Anna gasped and held her chest in pain as she was brought down to one knee.

 _ **The cycle repeated  
As explosions broke in the sky  
All that I needed  
Was the one thing I couldn't find**_

 _ **And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know**_

Anna looked up from her position to see Hans standing over her, "What is happening? Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Of all the things you could have asked, you ask why? Isn't it obvious?" He asked sarcastically as he squeezed the heart again and once again Anna gasped as tears formed in her eyes from the amount of pain that was being inflicted, "You ruined everything for me. So it is only fair that I ruin everything for you." Anna looks up at him through blurry vision, "Now here is what we are going to do." He purrs out in a predatory like manner. As he explains, Anna's eyes widen in horror before turning dull and lifeless.

 _ **[Chorus:]**_ _ **  
We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground**_

They were separated down in the dungeons and ironically Elsa realized she was in the same cell that Hans had her locked in the last time she was trapped down there; only last time she was in shackles; but since she did not have her powers there was no need for them, "Hey are you ok?" Kristoff called over after Anna had left to go see Hans in his study.

Elsa was still feeling rather weak, however she was not as weak as before having gotten used to wearing the bracelets on her wrists, "As ok as I can be trapped in a dungeon with my sister under a curse by a deranged psychopath." She looked up to see Kristoff frown, "Sorry. I could be better. How are you?"

He shook his head, "Much the same expect for the part about the sister…I would scratch out that word and use fiancée." This earned him a tight smile and a small snort, "We will find a way out of this." He added softly as he walked over to the bars and leaned forward allowing his hands to drape over them.

"Unless you have some magic to get us out of here, I do not see how." Elsa sighed out as she covered her eyes with the palm of her hands, "We were so close."

Kristoff sighed as well and walked over to his cot and sat down mimicking her position, "We were close." He repeated. He remembers seeing Anna's eyes widen when they were telling her the story, and how she had come so close to accepting the truth they were telling her. How could the curse have been so powerful to immediately shut down any possibility of Anna seeing the truth?

They sat in silence for twenty minutes before shouting could be heard echoing off the bricks and the harsh sound of hooves can be heard. Elsa and Kristoff both rose just as three guards were thrown from the top of the steps and landed on the bottom unconscious, "Banzai!" They heard a familiar voice yell and they heard a thud and fast hooves running towards them.

"Sven! Olaf!" They yelled as they saw the reindeer and the snowman.

"Hi guys!" Olaf greeted as Sven lowered himself down so that Olaf could get off of him. He waddled over to Elsa's cell first and took his nose off. He began to pick the lock and within a couple of minutes he got the door open, "There we go."

"How are you here? You are going to melt without my powers working." Elsa said as he waddled over to get Kristoff out.

Olaf concentrated to unlock Kristoff's cell as he answered, "Pabbie gave me this." The door clicked open as Olaf showed Elsa an amulet, "We have a day before I melt."

"Then we better get your powers back, which means we better leave. Now." Kristoff said as he looks at the amulet, and they quickly ran out of the dungeons.

 _ **The colors conflicted  
As the flames climbed into the clouds.  
I wanted to fix this  
But couldn't stop from tearing it down.  
**_

 _ **Past- Day of the Curse**_

Rivkin stands at attention in a watch tower a few miles away from the kingdom with his comrade Davis. He sighs as he looks over at the relaxed position that Davis adopted, one with his arms crossed over his rifle and head leaned forward with his eyes closed as he leaned against the brick. That has to be uncomfortable, Rivkin thought as he shook his head. Over the past couple of days, Anna had been pushing everyone harder than she had ever pushed them before.

His body was sore and his muscles ached. If he wasn't on guard duty, he was training. If he wasn't training he was on guard duty, and if he was not on both then he was patrol. It was around the clock work. He also knew that while Queen Elsa had convinced the Commander that martial law was not needed in Arendelle itself, Anna had made sure that some type of military presence was in place, while of course remaining discreet about it. Even still, Rivkin and the others could tell that everyone was on edge and that something was coming…something big. He began to pace the length of the guard tower once more before something catches his eye in the distance.

He pauses and suddenly his mouth goes dry and he kicks Davis awake, "Get up! Get up! Look."

Davis grunted at being startled awake and stares wide eyed at the direction Rivkin was pointing. In the distance the first thing they were able to hear were taint cries followed by dim horns blowing and in a matter of seconds the appearance of demonic looking creatures marching swiftly, almost ghost like, towards them, "Oh shit…" Davis muttered in shock, then he noticed something else, "What is that?"

It took all of Rivkin's will power to draw his eyes away from the demon army and look further towards the horizon to see a dark smoke slowly engulfing the land and progressing towards them, "I think it's what the Commander has been waiting for." Moving swiftly he pushes Davis out of the way, "Sound the alarms! Now!" Davis frantically nods as he makes his way towards the other side of the watch tower and blows into the large horn just as Rivkin does the same.

The sound resonates all around them just as the demon army starts to climb up the towers wall, "What do we do?!" Davis yells as he tries to shoot at the few that made it, but more kept coming as the others continued to march onwards.

Rivkin stopped blowing his horn and swiftly went over and decapitated a demon, just to get into a sword fight with another as Davis reloaded his weapon, "We fight until we can fight no longer."

Davis hears the conviction in his comrade's voice and nods, "It has been a pleasure serving with you."

Rivkin looks at him just as he stabbed another demon, "As with you." They continued to be overrun and bombarded with demon soldiers, just as the dark cloud swallowed them whole.

 _ **And you were there at the turn  
Caught in the burning glow  
And I was there at the turn  
Waiting to let you know**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_ _ **  
We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground**_

In the meantime in Arendelle the horns sounded all around the people, stopped immediately and paused for a brief moment. As suddenly as the horns had sounded they stopped and everyone looked around nervously as they started to move to safer areas as swiftly and calmly as possible. However it was in those precious moments that instantly something became wrong. The children felt it first as they started to suddenly scream as if for no apparent reason. As the adults wondered what was causing this, a sudden weight was thrust upon them, and before anyone able or willing to do anything, shots were heard and explosions around the city started to occur.

While there was a battle raging in the city, inside the palace another was raging on. Elsa stares into the flames that started erupting everywhere within her kingdom from her study. Even after being told by Pabbie that there was nothing to be done to prevent this attack, she knew that strict measures were still taken to ensure the safety of her people. Anna had even drilled the entire castle staff in how to protect themselves and she also made sure that Elsa was ready to fight if need be.

She had taught her more ways to use her magic for defense and even a bit of hand to hand combat…in the event that her powers were not even working. Even with all this 'training', she had never felt so alone or helpless as she hears the faint echoes of her people, not even when she was trapped within the four walls of her bedroom for thirteen years had this feeling of helplessness weighed on her heart, "Elsa we have to go." She hears Anna's voice faintly in the background.

"How?" Elsa whispers as she stares into the vast blackness of the sky caused by the smoke that laid in the distance, "How can we leave them?" She knew that they had to go to the Valley, it was the only option; but still it was cowardly.

"Elsa it is too late to do anything." Kristoff's voice now reaches her ears, "Besides they are evacuating as well, which we should too before they come for us."

Anna looks between the two people she loves. Olaf and Sven were waiting, hidden in the boundaries between the forest and the town staying out of sight. Anna was supposed to lead them to the secret passage way that was built during the dark times of their family's rule when their great-great grandfather began ruling. We are running out of time, Anna thought frantically as Elsa began to speak, "I should have done something. I could have done more…"

"No Elsa. You couldn't have, besides it's not just you they want." Anna spoke, "It's me they want too. We have to go. We have to get you out of here…now!" She was begging, and she knew it. This was her fault as much as it was Elsa's, and right now their time was growing shorter. Suddenly Pabbie's words rang in her ears as she looks at her sister's devastated face. She knew what this could possibly mean and what would come to light. Off in the distance there was a massive crack of thunder followed by the sky filling up with lightening. Without much more time to think, Anna grabbed Elsa's arm and started bolting out of Elsa's study with Kristoff chasing after them.

Hans rides into town making his demonic looking horse dodge fallen and unconscious bodies. He had given orders to his army not to harm any of the civilians. After all who would be left to bow down to him if everyone gets killed? His eyes narrowed in on his target as he sees the castle in sight. Waving his hand, a large gust of wind forms and throws the remaining guards aside, and with another motion, a few of the soldiers ride quicker to the front to overpower the other guards in the rear making a clear path for Hans and a few of his 'men' to enter the castle.

More of Arendelle's guard appears and tries to fire multiple shots at them. One bullet's aim is true as it hits the demonic steed. Hans is thrown off the horse as it vanishes into a large pool of sludge. The guards look on in shock, taking this as an opportunity, Hans smiles, "You really should not have done that. Get them." He orders and his soldiers start firing and once again he slips by the obstacle that was in his way with a few of his comrades.

Coming to a hallway he sees a door suddenly slam shut and he smirks, "Trapped like rats." He sprints towards the door.

Coming to the library, Anna had pulled them inside and slammed the door just as gunshots were fired. Once inside, Kristoff started to barricade the door shut, and for extra measures Elsa started to freeze the door. Anna began to frantically search for the switch, "You all cannot hide in there forever! Soon this place and kingdom will be mine and there will be nothing you can do to stop me!" Hans's voice called out to them.

"He's right." Anna said as she pulled the switch, "If he catches all three of us, nothing is going to stop him. We will all be at his whim."

Elsa and Kristoff look at her, "Which is why if we split up, then the other two can have a chance to save not only the kingdom, but the one who stays will be with Hans..." Elsa states firmly, she did not have to imply her position.

"Which is why you should go. You and Anna go, I'll stay." Kristoff stated, "Elsa you have magic which will be a major benefit to restoring everyone and everything. And Anna I love you, I do not want you to stay with Hans." He added when he saw them about to protest.

Before Elsa could retort, Anna cut in, "And I love you. Hans has no use for you. It's us he wants, so you go. Elsa, Kristoff is right in the fact that if you fall under this curse, it will be more detrimental for us to try and stop."

"Anna-" Elsa was about to start protesting, but there was another crack of thunder.

Looking outside a dark green smoke starts to make its way towards Arendelle from the Southern Mountains. Just then there was a major bang, Hans and his small army starts to try and break the door down, "It's no use! You all have lost!" He shouts as there was another bang. At this point he could just continue to gloat and let the curse take them, but he wanted to see their terrified faces and relish in the fact that he had stolen everything from them; just as they had stolen everything from him. Turning back towards his men he yells, "Come on! Break down the damn door!"

"No more arguing! Quickly go! Run away and do not look back." Anna says motioning to the passage as she faintly heard the command.

Seeing that the demons were not making progress, Hans pushed them aside, "Move!" Getting the flame sword out he stabs at the door.

"Anna-" Kristoff and Elsa start again and now they see a flaming sword breaking through the top of the door.

"Lift the curse and no matter what happens," Anna says cutting them off before they can start once more to look in their eyes, "I will always love you. Remember that."

"Anna-" Elsa tries to plead once again, but the door is soon broken down by another stab of the sword.

Anna then pushes them into the passageway before anything else can delay their escape and destroys the mechanism so they cannot get back into the library, but this also means that Anna cannot escape, "It's all up to you guys. I believe in you." Anna mutters not knowing if they can hear her or not. She is hoping not and that they are running towards the exit of the passageway by now. The door is finally broken in and Anna draws her blade that was attached to her hip, "Nice to see you again Hans."

Hans and his soldiers enter the room forming a circle around the two of them, "It is a nice little reunion. Although it is a shame that your sister and fiancé are not here to be present. Tell me, where are they?"

 _ **Present day-**_

Oddly enough the trip through the castle was easier than it should have been. It was oddly quiet and eerie, but they were too busy on getting to the study to take any notice of this. Going down the hallways, Elsa was in the lead considering she was in his study more so than Kristoff; and Olaf of course having been in the Valley for most of this time was not as familiar with the layout, "Over here," Elsa said in a whisper as she led them down the right hallway. Pausing she looked down each end and led them to the door.

Looking at each other, Olaf started to pick the lock with his nose and when they heard the click; Kristoff placed his hand on the knob and gave everyone a look. When he saw the approval nod, he turned the knob and hesitantly opened the door. Seeing that the coast was clear, he led them into the study, "It has to be here somewhere." Kristoff states as they appraised their surroundings.

"You know it is not nice to enter unannounced," heads turned just as the door slams shut and behind the door was Hans, "one should really knock first…right Anna?"

Heads snapped to the other corner where Anna was standing in the shadows, sword strapped to her side, "That is right." Her tone was dead and they saw her eyes just as lifeless as she sauntered over to Hans. Once she was right next to him, she knelt down just as Hans held out his left hand that held his ring to which she kissed the top of it, "My King."

"Why you-" Kristoff snarled and even Olaf wore a murderous look. Sven grunted in anger, and Elsa was so furious that if her powers were working, Hans would have been an ice statue fifty times over.

However Hans pulled his hand away and smirked and before anyone could react, Hans snapped his fingers and Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven were thrown back into the hallway where the door slammed shut once more. As they shook their heads to rid themselves of their daze, the armor statues came to life, "What do we do?" Olaf asks as he looks around as they all started to ready their weapons.

"Run." Kristoff states as they ran down the hallway with the armor chasing after them.

The suits of armor started swinging their swords at the group, and one nearly missed Kristoff's head and the sword had gotten stuck in the wall, "Ok I am open to any other ideas." Kristoff stated as they rounded another corner.

"Yea I got nothing accept stay away from the swords. They are actually sharpened and not used for decoration." Olaf explained as they continued to retreat, however they soon came to a dead end.

"Yea no kidding." Kristoff stated as Sven grunted in agreement. Looking around for anything that would help, they heard the clanking of the armor and soon they were surrounded.

Sven grunted and stood in front of Olaf and Kristoff, "You sure bud?" Kristoff asked and he saw Sven giving him a look, "Ok you disarm and then we'll fight." Sven smirked and charged at the enemies.

Back inside the study, Hans turned his focus on Elsa, who readily trained the gun on him, "Release Anna!" Elsa ordered as she readied her weapon. Anna was still in the kneeling position with her head bowed waiting for orders. Elsa hated that her sister was submitting to this monster, but she knew that this was all the curse's doing.

Hans smirked, "Or what?" He was amused as he watched her, he knew she would never shoot him with her sister kneeling right there; but he decided to humor her anyway.

"Or I shoot." She said. He cocked an eyebrow at her as if questioning her. Elsa's eyes quickly flickered to Anna, who still seemed like a mindless puppet. What is going on with her? Elsa quickly thought before shaking herself, as long as Anna stays there I have an opening. Looking back at Hans's challenging expression, she answers his mental question, "Trust me I will do it too."

He looks down at Anna and then back at Elsa who is actually serious about her threat. So this is what it comes down to then? He knows that currently he is open and Anna wouldn't be harmed if she did take the shot…at least not directly, "Isn't that a bit dark for you?" Hans asked after a moment, "And so irrational?"

Elsa glared harshly, "Do not talk to me about rationality. Now do as I said. Release Anna along with my kingdom from this curse."

"You know something...I am the king. I do what I want, and I will not be intimated by you." Before Elsa could repeat her order, Hans pulled his other hand from behind his back revealing a black-spotted dark red heart. Elsa's mouth dropped open, and Hans smirked, "Defend your king." He spoke into it.

Anna slowly rises and turns to face Elsa. Drawing her sword, she steps forward sword swinging by her side, and Elsa takes a step back gun still raised expect this time she is stuck in a state of shock and pointing it right at Anna, "Drop your weapon," Anna says, her grip on the sword tightening as she stops about a foot away from Elsa.

"Anna," Elsa says slowly holding the revolver in her hands, "you are under an enchantment."

"Drop your weapon or I slice your hands off." Anna threatens harshly and takes a predatory advance towards her prey once again.

Elsa swallows hard and takes another step back away from her sister. Between the enchantment, and Hans controlling her; she knows that Anna does not recognize her. However she also knows that there is still good, still some sense of familiarity lurking in her sister's mind that this was not right. In order to even find those senses, Elsa decides to do what was ordered of her. She places the weapon at her feet.

Anna stops her advance and stands ramrod straight as if awaiting orders, "So weak." Hans speaks as he walks around them, "You all claimed that love was strength and powerful, but yet here you are; showing weakness."

"I will not harm my sister." Elsa said looking right at Anna. She swears she sees a flash of confusion and recognition in Anna's expression and in the turquoise blue depths of her eyes.

Anna tries to open her mouth to speak, but it shuts instantly and her cold expression returns. Elsa risks looking away from her sister to Hans who has Anna's heart raised to his mouth, his expression a thunderous rage, "Well if you will not harm your sister, then she will definitely harm you, and I cannot imagine a better way to seek revenge then watching the two Arendelle sisters kill each other." Speaking into Anna's heart he says, "As your king I order you to kill her!"

Elsa's head snaps forward this time as Anna's cold expression turns murderous and she lunges forward. With quick reflects, Elsa rolls to the side just as Anna's sword strikes the floor. Why aren't my powers protecting me?! Elsa frantically thinks as she just barely rolls to the side as Anna charged at her once again. Then quickly catching the color black on her wrists she remembers the bracelets. Damn it! She curses, "Anna please! Stop!" Elsa yells desperately.

Hans laughs, "She cannot hear anything you are saying! She is mine!"

Elsa continues to roll and dodge away from Anna's rapid assault, until she made a misstep and Anna's sword slashed too close and nicked Elsa right in the side causing her to fall to the ground in pain. Anna advances towards Elsa, who is struggling to get up, "Anna." She gasps.

Anna looks down at her opponent and delivers a swift kick to Elsa's stomach. Elsa gasps and immediately coughs up some blood and Anna once again tries to bring down her sword, but on instinct Elsa throws her hand up and a small shot of ice flies out of her hand and collides with Anna's sword causing it to fly out of her hands. Taking in Anna's momentary shock and not questioning about the small usage of her power, Elsa kicked Anna's legs out causing her to fall to the ground, "I do not want to continue to fight you Anna." Elsa gasped against the pain that was her stomach.

"Shame," Anna states talking for the first time since the fight started, "because I really want to kill you."

Elsa knows that this isn't really Anna talking, but right now her survival instincts are kicking in and as much as she hated to do it, she needs the gun. Rolling over and fighting back the pain, she starts to crawl for the gun. Seeing this, Anna quickly scrambles up and grabs Elsa's foot and yanks it back hard causing Elsa to fall to the floor as Anna darts forward to grab the gun.

Elsa releases a growl and lunges herself on top of her sister, before her fingers can touch the weapon. Elsa then grabs it and rolls onto her back to point it right at Anna. Anna freezes for a moment, and Elsa struggles to stand up. Once on her feet she continues to look into the cold dead eyes of her sister. Anna stands and stalks forward, "Anna please; I know you are in there." Elsa states firmly, the gun shaking in her hands as Anna approaches her; movements dangerous, fast, and powerful. It was clear to Elsa why Anna was the feared Commander, both in this life and the previous life.

"What are you waiting for? Kill her!" Hans yells into the heart.

Before Elsa could react, Anna tackles her to the ground where Elsa's head hits the floor, hard. Her vision goes black for a brief instant and she feels the gun being ripped from her hand and the cool metal of the barrel was pressed against her forehead, and a weight close to her throat that she knew where Anna's hand was. Elsa's vision slowly returns and when it does, she is looking up into Anna's murderous looking eyes.

Elsa could feel her eyes welling up with tears. This was it, she was going to be killed by her sister's hand…it was ironic in a way. Elsa nearly killed her sister twice, but this? "Anna please. It's me…Elsie." The childhood nickname that Anna had come up with when they were still together rolled off her tongue and for an instant she saw a flash of something go past her sister's eyes.

"Elsie…" Anna muttered as she swallowed a big lump. Her mind was jumbled and thoughts were flying around her head like a hurricane. She saw faint blurry pictures moving through her mind, "Elsa…"

"Yes Anna. Please come back to me…"

Anna's eyes narrowed and she pressed the barrel harder into Elsa's forehead. Elsa winced as she felt the pressure, "Pull the trigger." Hans ordered seeing the internal battle going on in his puppet.

Anna's hand that was holding the gun was now shaking, "Anna you know that this isn't right. You may not remember me, but I remember a lot about you. One of the things I especially know is that deep down you know I am an innocent." Elsa said trying to keep her voice strong and not shaking with grief, "I know your four fears. You had Pabbie show me your landscapes remember? One was you were afraid of harming an innocent."

"Enough and kill her!" Hans yelled into her heart.

Anna's hand was shaking violently now, "Shut up." She growled but she did not know who she was telling to shut up. None the less, she pressed harder on Elsa's throat.

On instinct, Elsa grabbed the arm that was pressing on her throat and on the arm that held the gun, "This is one of your fears that was in your landscape. You were afraid of being ordered to kill an innocent person, despite your position as being a Commander. You are also afraid of locked doors, abandonment, and raging storms."

At each mention of the fears, Elsa could see something flash across her sister's eyes, "Pull the damn trigger already!" Hans yelled sensing Anna's willpower strengthen in the palm of his hand.

Anna clicked the hammer back and turned away from Elsa's pleading face. Elsa's grip tightened around the hand that held the gun and removed her other to touch Anna's face. Anna flinched at the contact, but allowed herself to be turned to look back at Elsa, "It is ok." Elsa whispered, "No matter what happens I still love you."

Anna looked into Elsa's ice blue eyes and she managed just enough control to ask, "How? How can you still love me? I do not know you…I never…knew…you…and yet…" Anna swallowed back a lump and tried harder to defy the order that she was given to ask, "Yet…it is like…I do know you…so I ask again, how?" Looking deeper into the eyes of her victim she managed to ask again, "After all of this how can you…love me?"

"You are my little sister, I will always love you." Elsa responds as she sees tears forming in Anna's eyes.

"I…" Anna starts and suddenly the words are getting harder to form just as the pressure in her chest intensifies, "love…" her head begins to hurt as if someone is crushing her skull, "you…" there is an intense ringing in her ears, "too…"

Anna fights to turn her head and pull the trigger, however Elsa's hand on her cheek remains firm and Anna is forced to look into the eyes of her innocent victim. Elsa swallows hard as she remains looking up at her sister just as she feels something drop onto her cheek. It was in that moment multiple things happen at once:

There was a bang, but not from the gun that was held in Anna's hand but from the study door that burst open by Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf (who was riding on Sven) barging into the room looking ragged. Sven, using his antlers and direction from Olaf, knocks Hans to the ground and Anna's heart goes flying into the air, causing Kristoff to lunge forward and catch it, while there was a large pulse of warm energy erupting from where Anna had Elsa pinned on the floor. This energy threw Anna off of Elsa and into the wall as it spread out all around them and into the rest of the kingdom. In town everyone and everything came to a sudden stop. It was as if they were awakening from a terrible nightmare as dark smoke begins to lift all around them.

In the castle back in the study, Elsa (with the help of Kristoff) was able to get up. Anna, dazed and confused, looked around until she locked eyes with her sister and Kristoff, but before she could say anything, her body moved on its own accord and she stood up with the gun still in her hand. She pointed it right at them, Elsa seeing this, quickly took the heart from Kristoff and said, "I order you not to kill us."

Anna tossed the gun aside in fright and suddenly felt sick as she collapsed on the ground. Seeing that it was safe, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven ran over to her, "I remember…" Anna said slowly, "You did it." She looked right at them and pulled them into a hug, "You saved me! You broke the curse!"

"Did you ever doubt we would?" Kristoff asked as he pulled away from Anna's hug.

"If I am being honest, kind of." She smirked.

There was a groan from the other end of the room and a few of the guards burst in just as Hans was getting up. Seeing the scene in front of him and turning to see the guards, he orders, "Seize them! They are traitors to the kingdom!"

The guards stood frozen and looked between Hans and the group on the floor. Anna pulled away and said, "No seize him!" The guards reacted instantly, and Elsa and Kristoff exchange a look that asked: why did the guards hesitate?

"No!" Hans yelled and instantly Anna saw dark energy emitting from him. Reacting quickly, she pulls Elsa to her feet and slides the bracelets off while Hans was fighting against the guards.

Just as Hans was getting ready to summon his magic, Anna cuffs him and he instantly falls to his knees, "There. How do you like being at the mercy of someone else?"

 _ **You told me, "Yes"  
You held me high  
And I believed when you told that lie  
**_

"You little bitch." He snarls out, "I order you to release me." Something resonates with Anna at his words and a deeper part of her almost obeys. Seeing this internal dilemma, he smirks, "You feel it don't you. Just because the curse is broken, there will always be a part of your soul that belongs to me."

Anna snarls and she feels someone pull her away from Hans, "Come on Anna. He is not worth it." It was Kristoff and she allowed him to pull her away.

"Take him to the dungeons." Elsa states weakly as she winced, her body catching up with the damage that was inflicted by Anna. Although if she would dare to admit it, she felt slightly stronger with the bracelets off.

Anna looks at her sister and her mind catches up to what occurred in this room and she instantly feels sick; physically sick, but as soon as the sickness came it was gone and replaced with rage. Despite not having a heart in her chest just yet and Elsa still holding it, it was the only emotion that she was allowed to fully feel…and this rage was directed at Hans, "No." Anna said strongly.

 _ **I played soldier, you played king  
And struck me down, when I kissed that ring  
You lost that right, to hold that crown  
I built you up, but you let me down  
So when you fall, I'll take my turn  
**_

The guards, who just understood what Elsa wanted them to do, paused in their dazed movement to take Hans away, "Anna?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

Anna ignored her sister and slowly went to the area where her sword was laying, "The dungeons are too good for him, besides he is right." Sensing the confusion, she explained as she picked up her sword, "The curse may be broken, there will always be a part of our soul that belongs to him." Approaching the guards, Anna ripped Hans away from them and immediately pinned the man to the floor, "I say we take our souls back permanently."

 _ **And fan the flames**_

 _ **As your blazes burn**_

Realizing where Anna was going with this, the guards grinned. The thoughts racing through their head was a mix between the new memories and the old ones. They did not know whose royal orders to follow and whose orders to ignore; however they felt that they could trust the Commander's word…and that is who they right now chose to follow. Holding Hans down the one said, "As you wish."

Hans, now realizing what was happening, looked right up into Anna's eyes. He saw bloodlust in her depths and knew instantly that this was different than out of the field of battle, "So you are going to really kill me?"

"If it means being free of you then yes. Besides after what you did, I doubt any punishment would fit your crime." The guards nodded agreeing with their Commander.

Elsa saw the same thing Hans had and forgetting that she was holding Anna's heart she yelled, "NO!"

Anna winced in pain, both from the yell and the pressure in her chest. Facing Elsa she said, "You do not have to yell, I am right here and could you please ease up on my heart? You are crushing it just a bit and your hands are freezing." Elsa looked down and remembered that by having Anna's heart in her hand she could control her sister's actions. Sensing Elsa's train of thought, Anna looked between her heart and her sister, "Are you going to order me not to kill him?"

Once Elsa got control of her emotions so she did not end up freezing Anna's heart a second time, she thought for a moment before deciding, "No I am not going to order you to do that." Looking at Kristoff she motioned to the desk, "Kristoff hand me the box please."

Kristoff walked over and grabbed the box and he felt sick as he saw Anna's name carved on it, "Here."

Everyone held their breath as Elsa held the box in one hand and her sister's heart in the other, "Instead I am going to order you to think about this for a moment, and have an open mind that I know you have."

"Open mind? Elsa do you know what this fu-"

"Quiet." Elsa said sternly and instantly felt guilty as Anna's mouth snapped shut, "Sorry, but please listen to me. I know what Hans has done, and you are right no punishment we give will fit this crime, but is this what you want? What all of you want?"

The guards exchanged looks with Anna, each person's mind filled with two different sets of memories, but of course they knew the cause of these two different sets were Hans's doing. Seeing their looks, Elsa continued, "Anna please. There is a line between what you think is justice and what is actually revenge, and I know you are breaking that line or rather close to breaking it."

 _ **And you were there at the turn**_

 _ **Waiting to let me know**_

"So what are you saying? He was willing to destroy so many lives for what he called revenge." Anna growled out, "He made me almost kill you for Christ's sake! I will not let that stand." Anna finished.

"And I will not let you give into your own personal darkness. Look at your heart." Elsa said holding it up for everyone to see.

"So? He caused that. I know my heart wasn't all that dark before when he ripped it out in the library when the curse descended." Anna said as if the proof wasn't enough to sway her mind.

Elsa sighed and lowered it. Despite ordering her sister to have an open mind it was clear Anna's mind was set on this, "Look that may be true, but if you do this there will be no turning back from it. Sure it may have been slightly dark due to the war, but you had no choice. This amount of darkness may have been by the curse amplifying your own personal darkness buried within you, however this right here," she motioned to the guards that still had Hans pinned down on his knees, "will be all your doing. I will say it again: it is dangerous to confuse vengeance with justice." She watches as Anna's face softens slightly, so feeling as if she had effectively gotten her message across, she places Anna's heart in the box, "Make your choice wisely."

 _ **[Chorus:]**_

 _ **We're building it up**_

 _ **To break it back down**_

 _ **We're building it up**_

 _ **To burn it down**_

 _ **We can't wait**_

 _ **To burn it to the ground**_

Anna looked at the guards and then looked at the pathetic man on the floor. She held her sword tightly and before she could say or do anything, there was a sudden echo of yelling and commotion coming from outside. Everyone in the room looked towards the windows just as Kai with Gerda burst into the room, "Quickly open the windows! The people are going mad calling for blood!" Kai said not even taking the scene before him.

"I think they are about to storm the castle!" Gerda added frantically as she looked between the different groups of people around them.

Kristoff made a move to shield Elsa in case anyone in the room that was under the curse snaps and allows their fake memories to take over as he sees Anna's eyes darken and the guards look suddenly on edge. Olaf moved towards the window and with some effort he got the window open. Outside the yells came louder, "DOWN WITH THE KING! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" The yells became fiercer and the call for blood became desperate.

Everyone looked towards Hans as the situation became realer for him, "Bring him outside and let the King meet his subjects. I've decided to pass judgement." Anna stated as she sheathed her blade, "We are going to give the people what they want."

 _ **When you fall, I'll take my turn**_

 _ **And fan the flames**_

 _ **As your blazes burn**_

 _ **We can't wait**_

 _ **To burn it to the ground**_

With that Anna strode out of the room, followed by the guards and a detained Hans. Kai and Gerda stood with Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, "Are you not going to order her to not do this?" Olaf asked hating himself for even suggesting the idea.

 _ **When you fall, I'll take my turn**_

 _ **And fan the flames**_

 _ **As your blazes burn**_

They looked at Elsa as she sighed, "No I told her I wouldn't order her to do anything besides having an open mind. Come on. We should probably go out there." And she led them out.

 _ **We can't wait**_

 _ **To burn it to the ground**_


	20. Chapter 19

Ok so last chapter everyone. Thank you all to those that stuck by me and reviewed/favored/followed this story! It really means a lot. I will be sure to post the Epilogue ASAP and then have the sequel up. I have to say that the Epilogue should be up well perhaps later today (it is 12:15am my time here so yea…) As for the sequel, finals are coming up so I really have to start focusing on that.

Anyway thank you all again and hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **True Loves' Final Act**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Once they had gotten outside, the scene that they witnessed was something far worse than chaotic. Anna and the guards were on what appeared to be a makeshift stage by the entrance to the castle grounds. Hans was standing between the two guards with Anna standing off to the side. Elsa was surprised at the rage that had overcome her people. They were chanting and yelling insults at the red-haired man on the stage, calling for his head (whether it was on a stick or on a platter was anyone's guess at this point), one thing Elsa did know was that her people wanted blood…and Anna was going to give it to them, "Eliza…I mean Elsa…no, your majesty-" Kai was fumbling with his words as his head started hurting, his mind at odds what was his real memories and what was fake. At this point he knew that Elsa was the real ruler, but for his mind to catch up with this fact was a bit difficult.

Elsa saw this instantly and held up her hand, "Its ok we can sort that out later, right now we got to stop this." Elsa motioned to the frenzy of people.

"I know, what I was going to inquire was how?" Kai asked.

"We cannot stop the Commander…I mean her highness…Anna…oh dear." Gerda stuttered out and held her head having the same problem that Kai was having.

Kristoff, Elsa, Sven, and Olaf exchanged looks, this was going to be difficult. Especially since that if the two people that have been closest to them were having this much issue, what was going to be everyone else's reaction? Elsa took a deep breath and started marching towards the stage just as Anna was beginning to call the crazed crowd to order, "People of Arendelle! I have before you our 'King'!" She sneered the title out, and the crowd responded with more shouting and jeers at the auburn-haired man. Anna held up a hand and the crowd effectively became silent, "Now as per the law of the land I am still the Commander, and therefore since we have no other ruler I will pass judgement that I see fit!" The people were still silent letting her words sink in. Elsa however paused as she took in her sister's words…there was no ruler of the land? She was the ruler! She is the ruler! She has a rightful claim to the throne! "What say you?!" Anna yelled to the people, "Immediate execution or go to trial?!"

Elsa was still in the crowd as she felt herself being pushed. All the people started yelling once more about beheading and tearing the man apart. Elsa looked up to see Anna smiling wickedly, she then looked back to Gerda, Kai, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to see their hopelessness. Elsa then turned back to Anna, who looked back at Hans, "The crowd has spoken! Execution!" The guards forced Hans to his knees as Anna held the sword above his neck, "First of all, King Hans," the crowd booed and jeered again as they yelled insults, "you are to be executed for the following: treason, black magic," this earned another frenzy as Anna listed the crimes, "and crimes against humanity. Do you deny any of this?"

The crowd was silent as if waiting for his answer. Elsa took this opportunity to make her way forward, amazed that no one had yet spotted her, "No." Hans called out.

The crowd went wild once more as Anna spoke out, "On record you are hereby stripped of the throne and sentenced to death!" Turning towards the crowd she yells, "Last chance! Does anyone here have any objection or wish to offer this…man," she spat the word out, "a defense!"

Elsa was just about to pull herself up on the stage as she yelled, "YES! I do!"

The crowd hushed up and looked as Elsa strode forward. Hans risked looking at her and Anna felt herself go numb, "It's the Snow Witch! Get her!" One man in the crowd yelled as he came out of shock.

Some of the guards were striding forward and climbing their way up to detain Elsa, when Anna yelled, "No! Enough! She is on our side…at least I think she is." Locking eyes with her sister, she felt her head beginning to hurt and small flashes of memory coming forward.

Elsa saw Anna's eyes glaze over slightly, so she took this opportunity to say, "I am on your side. I am Elsa…your rightful ruler and Queen. Yes I have snow magic," she gently allowed a small puff of snow and ice crystals to form and multiple people gasped in fear and in shock, "but I have never used my abilities in the way Hans's curse had you believe." Locking eyes with the crowd she saw that they were slightly more subdued and willing to listen, "I know what this man has done, but I plead with you to have an open mind. Do not give into the darkness that has been put in your heart. Yes the curse made you do terrible things to each other, but right now is your chance to do right."

Hans, who hadn't really spoken much in his defense nor give any type of emotion away, was shocked. Elsa was indirectly protecting him against the wrath of her subjects. Anna was looking at Elsa and despite saying she wouldn't order her to do anything (aside from having that open mindedness bullshit), she was imploring to the crowd knowing that whatever they say she would have to be forced to do. By law Hans was now formally stripped of the throne and power, just as he had stripped Elsa of her power and throne; and now Arendelle was formally left without anyone on the seat of power-in which fell to Anna in this moment. Elsa looked back at Anna this time as she said, "Do not be the monsters that he made you be…"

After a moment of silence Anna removed her sword away from Hans's neck and looked into the crowd, "Elsa…" she couldn't help but spat out her sister's name and did not miss the fact that her sister winced, "speaks the truth. She is our rightful ruler and Queen. She was never the problem." She now swung the blade in Hans's generally direction, "He was! He made us into this! He deserves to pay!" The crowd went wild and one of the guards that made it up on the stage, dragged Elsa away from Anna. Elsa looked to the small group that looked solemn, Kristoff held up the box regrettably; but Elsa shook her head. She would not nor have anyone else control her sister. If Anna wanted this, if her people wanted this…so be it.

Anna looked down at Hans, "Any last words?"

"Yea," the crowd was silenced at his declaration, "you may have thought you won, but I will continue living on especially in this moment."

"You will eventually be forgotten." Anna stated firmly as her grip tightened on the blade.

Hans chuckled darkly. If he was going to die, might as well relish in the moment, "Not if you do this."

"I will be free. We will all be free." Anna stated loudly, "Former King Hans of Arendelle, I sentence you to death!"

Elsa couldn't bring herself to look away, but she did hold her hands over her mouth to try and muffle a sob. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven weren't as brave. They knew that if Anna followed through with this, then nothing will be the same. Kai and Gerda held each other close to try and offer comfort, and everyone else in the crowd cheered as they egged Anna on…well almost everyone.

There was a lone citizen wearing a black cloak with the hood up, vivid red eyes glowing, "Well as much as I enjoyed the entertainment, I am afraid I am going to have to intervene." He mutters softly, "Chaos Control." He states as he waves his hand.

A wave of magic bursts through the crowd from the point in which the man was standing, freezing everyone in place. He looks up and saunters his way to the stage, where he sees Anna about to bring her sword down on the former King's neck. Looking around he sees the young rightful monarch holding back a sob, and in the distance he sees the small group also holding back sobs as well. Looking back at the Commander, he moves her arm over and waves his hand in front of her. Anna instantly unfreezes and the momentum she had continues, but the sword hits the wood and lodges itself in the makeshift stage, "What the hell?!" She yells and looks around, "What-"

"Hello." Anna looks at the black cloaked figure, "My name is Alastair…Alastair Roman." He says as he lowers the hood.

Anna looks at the jet black haired man with the vivid red eyes. Instantly her mind flashes with memories, "Wait you were a private in our army…and…" Her eyes glaze over and suddenly she retches her sword from the wood and thrusts the tip in his face, "You were the sorcerer who attacked me and did this!" She motions to her face that was marred with the scars.

"Regrettably yes. I was made to by my former associate there." He said as he moved the sword away from his face, only to have it shoved back, "Look I am not here to fight."

"Then what have you done? Why is everyone frozen like this?" Anna asked as she motioned to the people.

"I merely stopped time. I thought we could have a talk without any prying ears." Alastair explained as he motioned to Elsa, and the small group in the back.

"Well I do not want to hear anything you have to say." Anna snarled out, "Now unfreeze time and let me do what I have to do."

"Well that is why we have to talk." Alastair stated as he again removed the sword from his face and proceeded to pace around the stage, "See the thing is, I am not sure you really want to do this." He motioned to Hans and then to her sword.

Anna snorted as she watched him like a hawk, "What pray tell makes you say that?"

Alastair looked at her and saw something flicker in her eyes, "Well it just isn't who you are dearie." His voice was like velvet as he purred out the words.

"You do not know who I am." Anna stated furiously, "In fact I should kill you for being an accomplice to this bastard."

"Ah there is that word." Anna cocked her head to the side in slight confusion as she tried to keep her mask of fury on, "Kill." He pointed out as he pointed to her, "Such a shame to have that nasty word in the vocabulary as a Princess."

Anna looked away from him, "I do not even know who I am anymore." Then snapping back to him she finished with, "So how can you say that you know me?"

"Well I don't, I mean I know you based on what I have observed, but the heart wants what it wants. I am just saying…how did you dear sweet sister put it?" He walked over to Elsa and gently touched her shoulders. Anna wanted to go over there and sliced the man's hands off for even touching her sister, but she found herself unable to move, "Oh yes to have an open mind."

He was watching her struggle against his invisible bindings, "I will most certainly not listen to you! I already considered everything and if we choose anything else he will just escape…or rather you will help him!"

"You haven't dearie. And yes I said I was an accomplice, but not anymore. We had a falling out, but I can help you." He saw her start to settle down some as he paced around her and Hans, "I can get us both what we want."

"And what do you want?" Anna asked.

"What you want of course, revenge."

"I wasn't going to kill for-"

"Oh but you were." He stated in a sing-song like voice as he waved his finger in her face in a condescending like manner, "But it is easy to confuse revenge with justice when your mind is clouded with anger. You see all magic comes with a price, he unfortunately neglected to pay his price." Alastair stated, "So therefore he owes me, you on the other hand want him to suffer and pay for what he has done."

Anna was silent and mentally cursed the man for being right, "Yes I want him to be punished."

"And you think death is appropriate?" Alastair asked feigning surprised, "Come on Commander," he noticed how she winced, "think…the most infamous person in the kingdom-" again she winced, "the most notorious person in all of the land, could only think of death as a suitable punishment? No, no death is not the answer my dear."

Anna swallowed as she felt something stirring in her mind and looked up. Alastair saw this and waved his hand, and she was released from his bindings. Feeling that she was free, she said, "What did you have in mind?"

He strutted over to her and whispered his plan in her ear. All the while, Anna listened…finally having that open mind that her sister was blithering about. When he was done he pulled away and watched as she considered his idea, "Well?"

"All magic comes with a price…what would I owe you?" Anna asked as she crossed her arms and eyebrows raised.

Alastair smiled and mimicked her position, "Just promise me that if you need anything… _ **anything**_ at all, you come to me first." He held his hand out and watched as she considered this, "Anyway it is a win-win. We both get what we want…isn't that all that matters?"

Anna looks at his hand and then back at Elsa. Technically she wasn't going to have the blood on her hands, and Hans would be taken care of for good. She grabbed his hand and shook it, "Deal."

"The deal is struck."

"Struck." Anna repeated.

Alastair had her get back into position and once she was he waved his hand and she froze. He sighed and looked around before looking at Hans, "You brought this on yourself old friend." He disappeared in a cloud of magic while muttering, "Chaos Return."

Time started back up and Anna looked down at her victim as she held her sword above his neck. Closing her eyes she sighed, "No."

The crowd stopped cheering when they watched her remove her sword. They started yelling in anger and throwing insults at her. Elsa, seeing Anna wasn't going to kill Hans, ran over to her sister to embrace her. Anna, however, held up a hand to stop her approach, "No! The Snow Wi…I mean Elsa," Anna looked at Elsa apologetically as she saw her sister's eyes flash with hurt, "is right!"

The crowd was silenced instantly as Anna continued to speak, "Hans may have deserved to die," she looked over at the mentioned prisoner and he saw her looking at her in surprise, "but we shouldn't give into our darkness." The crowd's cries ceased and everyone looked away, "If we do, the Hans wins; and quiet honestly I am tired of being bound to this…false king!" Anna yelled this time.

The crowd cheered and Anna gave the order to the guards to take the prisoner to the dungeons, and Hans complied without a fight, still in shock. As the crowd started to disperse to find their families and loved ones, Elsa ran up to Anna and hugged her as the rest of them gathered on the stage, "I knew you would make the right choice." Elsa whispered.

Anna was hesitant on returning the hug, but did so and not saying anything. They stayed like as Olaf joined in followed by Sven (to the best of his abilities). Kristoff waited patiently until the small group hug broke, "Anna." He whispered and he pulled her in for a kiss.

Their lips met, as they kissed and more memories flashed in Anna's mind's eye. However she also felt something was off about the kiss when they pulled away. Kristoff felt it too as he looked deeply into her eyes, "Anna?" He questioned.

"Uhm…I still can't…" She trailed off as she placed her right hand over her chest.

Elsa looked between their both heartbroken faces until she realized something, "You heart. We need to place your heart back into your chest." Swiftly taking control, she took the box from Kristoff and looked to Kai and Gerda, "We are going to the Valley to replace Anna's heart. Try to keep as much order as possible."

They nodded, as the small group started to make their way back towards the Valley, "Let's go heal Anna!" Olaf cheered. This time the three of them laughed.

It had been hours since Hans's almost execution. Despite receiving orders that he was not to be harmed, the few guards did rough him up a bit. Nothing too serious, just enough to leave a few bruises and scratches. Now he was left to pace the cell in frustration and humiliation. He was so close, he was so unbelievably close.

Hans let out a frustrated groan as he slid against the damp wall and played with the bracelets on his wrists. His eyes narrowed as he came to the realization that it wasn't the loss that was bothering him, it was everything else. Why didn't Anna kill him? Why did she spare him? Hell why did Elsa try to defend him, "Oh please you think they did that for you?" Hans's head snapped up to the cell door, and he saw a guard.

"What-?" Hans started to ask, until the guard was surrounded by thick black smoke and once it disappeared he gasped, "Alastair."

"Hello friend." He said casually as he waved his hand. The door opened and Alastair let himself in.

"You came to save me." Hans said smiling, "Let's get out of here before-" Alastair waved his hand and the door slammed shut, "they see us…what did you do?"

Alastair laughed, "You really think after everything we been through, I would make the same mistake in helping you? Please friend…" He purred the word out and Hans felt his hair on the back of his neck rise, "why would I help you?"

Before Hans could speak, Alastair waved his hand and a large rock appears behind him. He looks around just as gold energy chains appear and shoot out at him and wrap around his wrists and feet, just to drag him into the rock holding him in place, "Let me go!" Hans yells angrily, but Alastair just stands there and smiles; Hans lets out a growl and yells again, this time for the guards, "Help! Please!"

Alastair laughs this time and places a hand on his head in disbelief, "Really? After everything you have done, do you really think that they would be coming to help you?" Sighing he shakes his head, "Well I have news, they are not coming…in fact no one is coming to help you because they are frozen with time." Hans swallows a lump in his throat as he looks at his ex-partner, "Yes that is right, I froze time."

"To do what?" Hans asked feeling braver than he felt.

"You have a price that was not paid, I am here to make some settlements."

"I have paid everything and had gotten nothing." Hans spat, "I owe you nothing."

"Nothing? Really? Because from where I stand you had everything you ever wanted." Alastair stated as he began to pace and list off everything, "To be king of a kingdom, other people feeling and living as miserable as you were, uhm…to make those that did you wrong pay…yea I believe you did that too." Alastair stopped and mock thought some more, "Yea I believe you had your chance at revenge right in the palm of your hand, but you blew it."

"I blew it?!" Hans yelled as he tried to break free from the bindings, but the more he tried the tighter they got, however he was not one to roll over and die so easily, "Your damn curse missed getting the two people needed for that revenge! Broken by true love, seriously?! What the hell kind of curse was that?!"

"One that I told you was a replica of the one that was powerful enough to nearly destroy all of Mist Haven. Gods you are impossible, is this why your family neglected you for so long?" Alastair asked, this made Hans angrier as he started to fight with the bindings again, "Oh please you are not getting out of those. They will only get tighter." Hans settled down some and continued to glare murderously, "Now then about your payment…"

"I have nothing to give. I am no longer king, I have a void in my heart, and I am down here to rot possibly until I die." Hans listed bitterly, "So what do you want? My soul?"

Alastair eyes started to glow a vivid blood red as he looked at Hans directly. Hans felt his insides freeze and he swore he saw his breath as the temperature seemed to suddenly drop in the cell, "Not quiet, but I know someone who would love to have your soul suffer for all that you have done." His voice was dark and he held up his right hand, as small flickers of magic appeared at the tips. In his left, a dagger appeared. Alastair sauntered forward and slashed the dagger, cutting into Hans's shirt to reveal the former king's stomach which bore the bruises and scratches from the guards, and a trace of a thin scar that bore across his chest was from Anna's sword in the first battle, "Tell me, do you remember what you read about magic cores and where they lie in a magic user?" Alastair asked sadistically as he looked at the man.

Hans fought to swallow as he looked at the man once considered a true friend, "Magic flows through the body like the cardiovascular system. Except it all begins at the core…physically near the stomach area."

"Exactly, very good so that is where we will start." Alastair said as he willed the dagger away, "What I am about to do will hurt you so much more than it will hurt me. Consider this compensation for what you are unable to pay me."

"What is it you are going to do?" Hans asked as he watched the sorcerer hold his right hand. The tips started glowing even more vibrant as he drew hand back.

Alastair took his focus off the magical energy in his right hand for a moment to look at the pathetic man before him, "Easy, I am going to wipe away all traces of magic from you. You will not remember any spells, or be able to use any type of magic ever again. I will also ensure that if you do survive and reproduce after what I have planned for you next, any child born with your blood in their vain will never be able to do magic either for all of time." Hans's eyes had widened seeing that this was no longer a game, "I warned you about the price of magic. Now you have to pay for it." With that he thrust his hand forward and jammed his fingers into Hans's stomach.

Hans screamed out in agony as if he was being burned alive. He could feel his insides burning from the inside out and he could also feel his organs being sucked right out of his stomach. Alastair was immune to the man's yells as he laid all his focus on sucking the magic right out of him. Once he felt that there was no more magical energy to suck out, he twisted his hand and yelled, "Five prong seal!" Hans yelled even louder as he felt a twisting heavy lock forming right in his stomach and once Alastair ripped his hand away, he slumped limply forward, his voice hoarse and head heavy.

Alastair panted from using the large amounts of magic, so he waved his hand and the rock vanished and Hans fell like a rag doll to the floor, the black bracelets falling off his wrists, "What-did-you-do?" Hans struggled to ask as he tried to look up from his position. He was extraordinarily weak and he fought the urge to throw up.

"I removed all traces of magic. That was my price. I gave you a gift, I merely took it away." Alastair explained simply. He walked over to the man and roughly pulled him to his feet. Hans winced in pain, "As I said that curse will be with you and your future blood children forever for all eternity. Not even party tricks will be yours or theirs to master." Looking deeply into Hans's eyes he then smiled, "That was my price, now to pay for my new friend."

"What new friend?" Hans grunted out, his voice raw and thick from the screaming in agony.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle of course." Alastair said, Hans's eyes widened with fear as Alastair started talking what he was about to experience. Seeing this fear, Alastair smiles wider, "Oh yes you should be scared because you are about to experience something horrible. Something far worse than any curse imaginable; and, which again if you should survive this completely, you can thank Anna for this."

Hans wanted to deny this claim. He knows Anna and he knows the type of person that she is (after all he tried to destroy her), so he knows she would never have agreed to making a deal with this…demon, "You are lying. Whatever you have planned for me, I know Anna would never have agreed to it. I held her heart, I know what lies in it." He tried to keep his voice strong despite the weakness he felt.

Alastair laughed harshly, "Clearly you suck at reading people and their true nature. Why do you keep underestimating desperate people? After all I told you about love, I told you about prices, and I told you about underestimating desperate souls." He stopped laughing and looked at Hans right in the eye, "She was going to kill you. In cold blood. Not for justice. Tell me, is that the Anna you know?"

No, it was not the Anna he knew. Sure she punched him over the ship when he confronted her about her heart, but no under normal circumstances she was no killer, "I thought so." Alastair stated as if reading his mind, "The curse did a number on her in ways that you could not even imagine. The amplification of her inner darkness was amazing that I could not even planned it better myself even if I tried."

Those words rang in his ears like bells in a choir, "You wanted this to happen?" Hans asked confused, "You wanted me to lose?"

"Lose? No. I wanted you. I had hoped when you summoned me that you would help me, so I made a deal with you. I help you and your stupid schemes, in return you help me. No questions asked."

"I did help you. I gave you what you wanted."

"Until you ended our agreement, in which case I was done with you anyway, because clearly you couldn't help me, because you failed to have what I truly wanted."

"What did you want from me?!" Hans yelled angrily and if he were to admit it, desperately.

Alastair's eyes darkened now as he purred out, "The True Heart of Darkness." Before Hans could find out more, Alastair waved his hand and took away his voice, "Enough. I am going to hold up my end of the deal that I made with her; and that is to make you suffer. What you are about to go through is rather…life changing…or actually soul changing. Whatever you prefer to call your little journey I do not give a flying damn." Alastair shoved Hans against the wall and he grunted in pain, unable to yell, "Anyway your mind and soul will be sent to the Shadow Realm, where you will experience a crushing weight of everyone you had done wrong in your life, one thousand times over." Seeing the fear in Hans's eyes, Alastair continued as he leaned in close and whispered, "One could only imagine how much pain the sisters have on a normal scale, but to increase it about a thousand times on top of everyone else's…just think about…actually you don't."

Alastair forcibly placed a hand on Hans's chest where his heart was located and looked at him, "If you should survive this and remain sane, you will have a lot of pieces of your heart to pick up; only then will you wake up. For now…it has been a pleasure." Seeing Hans shake his head and trying to plea with him, Alastair yelled, "Soul Crush!" Hans felt himself stiffen and felt himself getting thrown backwards into a dark abyss, the last thing he saw before entering total darkness was Alastair's smiling face.

In the Valley of the living rock in the meantime, the trolls all surrounded Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. Each troll congratulating and trying to hug each person. It wasn't until Pabbie stepped forward that celebrations stopped and Anna, with Elsa stepped forward to him, "Pabbie I-" Anna started to say.

He held up a hand, "It is ok. No apologies necessary." He watched as Anna fell to her knees.

Elsa pulled the box forward and opened it. The trolls all gasped, "Can you give it back to her?" Elsa whispered out.

Pabbie gently took the heart and held it in his hands and looked sadly on it. The heart that used to be so pure was tainted so badly that he had no idea how Anna would react to having this heart back, but he answered the question, "I can yes."

Kristoff, being with him for so long, saw the internal conflict as he stepped forward besides Anna followed by Olaf, "What is it? There is something more to this."

Pabbie looked towards him and then locked eyes with the others, "This heart is tainted with darkness. Combined with the false memories, there is no telling how she," he then looked at Anna, "rather you will react. Tell me, how have you been since the curse broke just hours ago?"

Anna swallowed, "I can't really say without having my heart to tell me just how I feel."

"I meant physically and mentally. Not emotionally. Do not focus on the emotions, just focus on the physical and the mental states." Pabbie instructed as he looked at the Princess.

Anna sighed and closed her eyes. She saw flashes of the two memories, almost at war with each other. In all honesty she could not differentiate what was real and what was fake. It was like looking at two different people and two different lives. In one she sees Elsa-her sister, her best friend, her Queen; but another she sees the Snow Queen-the one who tried to harm her, and destroy Arendelle, "Anna." She heard her name whisper out and looked to the person she was thinking about who spoke.

"I am sorry, but I know the curse broke and my memories have come…it is just that I sometimes feel that it is not real; or rather I do not know what is or is not real…" Anna stated sadly as she refused to meet anyone's gaze, but Pabbie's.

Pabbie nodded solemnly, "I was afraid of this. You see if I give you back your heart, you will feel every emotion that has been suppressed, and being in such an emotional state could affect the way you act based on the memories that you flash too. Especially since you never fully dealt with the second war like you did with the first."

"Second war? There was only one." Kristoff corrected as he looked at Anna, who still was not meeting his gaze.

"I am afraid for Anna there was two. Remember the book I gave you?" Pabbie said, saving Anna from answering.

Elsa and Kristoff both frowned, and Olaf went over by Sven seeing that his friend needed some comfort, "Her mind will be overloaded with so much emotional trauma that it will not know what is real or not real for a while…not until the emotional scars heal."

"Can't you speed up the healing process and heal…that?" Anna asked motioning to her darkened heart, "Or this while you are at it?" She then motioned to her face.

Pabbie shook his head, "There are such things that magic cannot heal. Your heart, has been blackened by the amplified darkness that you already possessed; as for you facial scars," he gently touch the long diagonal one that reached towards her jaw, "they are cursed markings that will only go away once you accepted the circumstances from how they were obtained."

Anna sighed in defeat, "Ok let's do this."

Pabbie nodded, and some of the trolls had already started to leave. Cliff and Bulba stayed near Sven in the event they were needed, "Elsa, Kristoff I may need you to restrain her. I do not know how she will react once she has her heart."

"Wait." Anna said before Elsa or Kristoff could try to hold her. Anna stood up and unbuckled her sword from her waist. She then slid her jacket off and revealed her dagger and revolver, to which she placed aside. Leaning over she took a small knife that was hidden near her one ankle, followed by a smaller gun near the other. Seeing the looks she was getting she shrugged, "What?"

"If you were packing all of that, how come you didn't just kill me when Hans ordered you to?" Elsa asked looking between the pile of weapons and her sister.

"Well he didn't technically know about those, and besides when he was holding my heart he was silently giving me instructions on how to fight." Anna said in a dull and emotionless voice as she thought about what she almost did.

Elsa only nodded, not wanting to get into further. After getting over the slight shock, Kristoff and Elsa each grabbed an arm and guided Anna down on her knees, "Ready?" Pabbie asked.

"Nope, but go ahead." Anna stated.

After receiving conformational nods from the two detainers, Pabbie sighed and plunged Anna's heart back into her chest. Anna let out a gasp of pain as Pabbie removed his hand. Still gasping, Anna doubled over as she felt her heart racing wildly in her chest as each emotion slammed into her like a speeding bullet. Her mind was going into overdrive as she could see every memory and was only faintly aware of two people holding her, to which the memories changed into more violent ones where she was fighting for her life and for Arendelle's. This was when she started to fight, "Release me!" She yelled as she began to try and tear herself away.

Kristoff and Elsa fought to keep their hold (especially Elsa was fighting against using her powers that threatened to come out to protect her). However Anna kept thrashing and trying to retch herself free from their grasp, "Anna it is us!" Kristoff yelled trying to get her attention.

"No! Let me go!" Anna yelled as she tried to kick and punch.

Kristoff exchanged a quick look with Elsa. It was a combined effort, but they managed to pin Anna to the ground and each having a knee on her back, "You bastards! That bloody Snow Witch will burn! Do you hear me?!" Anna yelled as she tried to break free, but as suddenly as the attack happened, it stopped and she fell unconscious.

Elsa was fighting against tears as she vaguely heard Pabbie explaining that he underestimated the violent memory occurrence, "She hates me." She said loudly cutting whatever excuse Pabbie was giving off. She gets off of Anna and starts to pace, small frost and ice appearing around her, "She absolutely hates me."

"No Elsa, this was Hans's doing. It was the curse." Kristoff says as he too gets off of Anna once he makes sure that she is out.

"But how much was the curse?" Elsa asks as she points to Pabbie, who is looking at them sadly, "Pabbie said that the darkness was amplified, so she must have hated for some time?"

"It is true that the darkness was amplified, but you have to remember the false memories. I think you two restraining her awoke something that occurred during the second war. It played on that which made her think it was real now." Pabbie stated and handed Elsa a couple of vials, "Take Anna back to the castle, and have her take these before bed. It should help with sleeping, or if you should need to sedate her."

Elsa numbly takes them and sits in the back as Kristoff places Anna as well in the back, with her head resting on Elsa's lap. Gently, Elsa runs her fingers through Anna's hair and whispers, "I got you Anna, don't worry. I got you." Kristoff sighs and shares a look with Olaf and Sven before giving the order to go back to Arendelle.


	21. Epilogue

**True Loves' Final Act**

 **Epilogue**

Almost any story that had ever been written, when there was a happy outcome, always ends with 'And they lived happily ever after…' The prince would kiss the princess, a curse would be broken, families reunited…yes those stories when the ending would come always read 'And they lived happily ever after…' Well in Arendelle's case a lot more had happened. The curse was broken, the people had their rightful ruler back, the princess was reunited with her prince (kind of: Ice Master and Deliver actually, but let's not confuse the issue with facts.), and families were indeed united once more…but yet with all these good triumphant things there is no 'happily ever after'.

In the days since the curse broke, Elsa rather unfortunately, had no time to really and actually reunite with her sister. With the curse broken and everyone's memories returned, Elsa had a large mess to clean up. Not only that it was brought to her attention after they had come back from the trolls with returning Anna's heart, that Hans was attacked in his cell. He was deemed catatonic by Doctor Shepard and was brought immediately to a private room in the hospital wing.

On top of that event, it was also brought to her attention that by Arendelle official records, there was no actual ruler of the kingdom. The last thing on record was Hans forcibly saying that he abdicated the throne. This meant, according to her council, another coronation ceremony was needed to make the transition more official. This only added to the stress that Elsa was experiencing, but it wasn't anything compared when Elsa finally had time to spend with Anna, which was not at all like she would imagine. Scars of the heart run deep and unfortunately it was like a large canyon was created in Anna's heart.

Anna barely came out of her room, and when she did come out, it was to hide in her study. Elsa and Kristoff both tried to get her to open up and talk, but that was another issue. They never knew who they were going to be talking to: Anna or the Commander? It was really confusing, and very unnerving. If they were talking to the Commander, conversations could be polite and cordial just like they dealt with before one minute and then a violent memory could be brought up and it was as if hell broke loose. On a number of occasions, Anna had called reinforcements to have Elsa and Kristoff placed under arrest; and the guards would do as she commanded before remembering that Elsa was now Queen and they would (hesitantly mind you) disobey her order. At this point though, the violent outbursts would end and Anna would be back to staring into nothing or profusely crying.

On the other side of the coin, if they were talking to Anna then that was just an all-out mess. She would beg them to take her heart back out. That the bone crushing guilt was too much for her to handle, and every emotion was messing with the memories she had in her head. Kristoff tried his best to comfort her, but each time he tried she would push away. Elsa tried the same, but that was even worse. Olaf and Sven were at a loss, but each tried in their own way and still no avail. So yes the curse may be broken, Arendelle has their rightful ruler, the princess may have her prince, and families were reunited; but it was a far cry from happily ever after, because it was now a broken kingdom. No one pretended it was anything else…all except for one person.

In a dark realm, outside the gates of time and space, a man sits by a crystal ball watching the princess sit by the window. It had been days since the last outburst and now Anna was officially avoiding her loved ones. The man smirked as he watched on, knowing that eventually Anna was going to break and that she would come to him for the help that she required. However a deeper part of him wished that it didn't have to be this way, "I know it hurts but trust me, it will get better soon." He purrs out as he watched the girl start to bury her head and cry. The crystal ball zoomed in on the girl and his hand cupped to where her cheek would have been. As the crying started to diminish he sighed and the crystal ball went dark.

A two weeks have passed and Anna sits in the music room, her hands running over the ivory keys of the piano. Everything she knew was wrong. Everything she knew was a lie. Everything she knew…was next to nothing. Elsa had suggested that she should go talk to one of the many therapists that were brought in. Apparently she was not the only one having this problem with that was 'real or not real'. She went to Doctor Shepard and it was not as helpful as she thought it was going to be. All he suggested was talking to Elsa and Kristoff, and even Olaf about any confusion she had, however anytime she thought about them a sudden rage came over her.

Even thinking about it now, caused her to slam her hands on the ivory keys making an unattractive sound and she quickly left the music room to seek shelter in her study. Once inside she slammed the door and went over to her desk and took out a sifter glass and a bottle of scotch. In a previous life before the curse, she would never have imagined drinking the stuff, however now due to the curse she needed it. Taking a swig, she allowed the liquid to burn her throat. Sighing she sat in the chair and poured another glass full and played with the rim allowing her thoughts to drift.

' _Just talk to us_ ,' she hears Kristoff's pleading voice. She takes another gulp. Talking? Yea right. How can I just 'talk' to them when I do not even know what to talk about? She thinks bitterly.

' _Do not shut us out_ ," she hears Elsa's voice. Another gulp. Oh because you were the eponymy of being an open individual? She scoffs sarcastically to the voice.

' _We can help_ ,' Olaf now comes to mind. Help? How can you help when I cannot begin to tell what is wrong? She asks as she takes her last gulp.

Pour, drink, and repeat. This goes on for about an hour as she allows her head to become heavy and cloudy. Cloudy enough that she cannot hear any voices, or feel anything…she becomes completely numb. However the last coherent thought she has is that just because the curse broke and they were saved…she cannot help but think that they might have left her behind in the darkness, that true love didn't save her...rather it destroyed her...that true love's final act was when she sacrificed herself to save her sister and fiancé, and there was no more true love and this was her price to pay for all the wrongs she had done.

 **-snoopykid-**

Ok so that is it. This story is done and once finals are over, I will begin the sequel 'Rescue Me'. So far what I mentioned in this epilogue will be transferred and elaborated on in the sequel so once again thank you for all of the support and reviews/favs/follows, and I hope to see everyone in the sequel!

This is snoopykid signing off!


	22. SEQUEL ANNOUNCEMENT

Ok so I apologize for the last chapter. I just really had to get that out there.

The reason why this is posted is because I have the sequel uploaded finally. It is called Rescue Me, so check it out!

See you on the flip side!


End file.
